


Die Wahrheit über Wölfe

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, BAMF!Stiles, Bromance, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Feels, Scott is a Good Friend, bamf!Lydia
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit den Alphas im Anmarsch brauchen Derek und co. ganz schnell ein geeinigtes Rudel. Doof nur, dass sich überhaupt niemand einig ist. Stiles wünscht sich, alle würden endlich erwachsen werden, Lydia findet Menschen werden generell nicht genug gewürdigt und Derek lernt seine Worte zu benutzen (manchmal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nass und Ebola-verseucht

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart zu "Die Wahrheit über Wölfe" von Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974022) by [apfelhalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm). 



> **Autor/in:** rei17  
>  **Künstler/in:** ayascythe  
>  **Beta:** Kalia Raven  
>  **Genre:** Alltag, Romanze, hurt/comfort, fluff, mystery  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek (mit ganz viel bromance und pack!feelings im Hintergrund)  
>  **Warnungen:** Ein bisschen Gewalt, aber nicht mehr als in der Serie auch  
>  **Rating:** Ab 12  
>  **Spoiler/Timeline:** Spielt direkt nach Season 2, dementsprechend Spoiler für die kompletten ersten Staffeln und so ziemlich jede Stiles  & Derek-Szene im canon. Ich habe mich aber entschlossen einige Dinge aus s3 zu ändern - vor allem das mit Erica.  
>  **Warnungen:** Wie immer voll mit Kitsch, Knatsch und viel Dialogen. Derek ist schlecht darin Worte zu benutzen. Außerdem können Werwölfe sich bei mir in echte Wölfe verwandeln, weil das viel cooler ist. ;P  
>  **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, es gehört alles Jeff Davis.

Es ist kalt.  
Stiles ist nur ein Mensch, okay? Er friert. Vor allem nachts und in verlassenen Güterbahnhöfen, durch die der Wind pfeift. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur daran denkt, den Mund aufzumachen, um sich zu beschweren, blickt Derek in seine Richtung und knurrt.  
Ernsthaft. Er knurrt. Wie ein Hund. Wie ein großer, bissiger Dobermann. Oder ein Bär. Wie etwas großes Raubtierartiges mit vielen, scharfen Zähnen. 

Stiles klappt den Mund wieder zu und verschränkt die Arme.  
Hier kommt keine Wertschätzung an. 

Derek hat ohnehin nicht angemessen begeistert über Stiles Erscheinen bei dem 'geheimen, mitternächtlichen Werwolf-Treffen' reagiert. Zumindest wenn sein Blick und sein gegrolltes ' _Was hat der hier zu suchen?_ ' eine Indikation für seine Gefühlslage dargestellt haben.  
Stiles ist nicht beleidigt deswegen. Kein bisschen. 

Er weiß nicht einmal wieso er mitgekommen ist, als Scott mitten in der Nacht an sein Fenster geklopft hat.  
Eigentlich hat er sowieso Hausarrest bis er fünfunddreißig ist. 

Er wirft einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Scott, aber Scott tigert auf und ab - ernsthaft, wo kommen die ganzen Raubtier-Metaphern her? - fuchtelt wild mit den Armen und ist zu beschäftigt damit wütend zu sein, um mitzukriegen, dass Stiles sich langsam aber sicher in einen Eiszapfen verwandelt. 

„Nein!“

Das ist das Wort, was in der letzten halben Stunde am häufigsten gefallen ist.  
 _Nein_ , Scott will nicht zu Dereks Pack gehören. _Nein_ , Derek findet nicht, dass er den Argents in irgendeiner Weise entgegen kommen muss. _Nein_ , Jackson hat nicht das Gefühl, dass das hier irgendwas mit ihm zu tun hat. 

Das ist alles superproduktiv.  
Vielleicht könnten sie das zur Abwechslung auch mal in Französisch sagen oder in Russisch.  
Non. Niet.  
Das wäre vielleicht sogar irgendwie unterhaltsam. 

Stiles hätte vielleicht ein bisschen mehr zu sagen als 'Nein', aber offenbar ist niemand interessiert an seiner Meinung. Menschen werden hier eindeutig diskriminiert. Er sollte Beschwerde einlegen.  
‚ _Hallo mein Name ist Stiles und Werwölfe diskriminieren mein von der Verfassung garantiertes Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung._ ‘  
Ja. Genau.  
Er kann praktisch vor sich sehen, wie gut das ankommen wird. 

Der einzige Werwolf, der etwas anderes als Ablehnung zu dem Gespräch beiträgt ist Isaac, der hilflos auf den Fingernägeln kaut und Sätze mit ‚ _Ja, aber…_ ‘ anfängt, die ihn niemand zu Ende reden lässt.  
Isaac ist ein Weichei. Er hat keine Chance, gegen den geballten Groll von Scott, Derek und Jackson anzureden. Stiles hätte beinah Mitleid mit ihm, wenn Isaac nicht so ein besten Freund stehlender Werwolf wäre. Ja, er hat gemerkt, dass Scotts Sätze in letzter Zeit immer mehr mit ‚ _Isaac hat gesagt_ ‘ oder ‚ _Isaac und ich haben gedacht_ ‘ anfangen und dass Scott ihn schon dreimal bei geplanten World of Warcraft-Abenden versetzt hat, um mit Isaac durch den Wald zu laufen und Karnickel zu jagen, oder was immer Werwölfe in ihrer Freizeit so treiben.  
Er ist nicht böse deswegen.  
Nur vielleicht. Und nur im Dunkeln, wenn keiner hinsieht. 

Er zupft mit den Fingern an der ausgefransten Matratze, auf der er sitzt. Irgendwo im Hintergrund tropft Wasser auf den Boden und die spärlichen Lampen über ihnen flackern ominös. Aus irgendeiner Spalte zieht es und die kalte Luft kommt schwallartig hereingeströmt.  
Alles in allem ist Stiles nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von Dereks neuer Unterkunft. Wer bitte schön sieht einen verlassenen Güterbahnhof und denkt ‚ _DAS_ wird mein neues, kuscheliges Zuhause‘?  
Derek. Natürlich. Wer sonst. 

Aber Derek steht vermutlich morgens auf und gurgelt mit Stacheldraht.  
Bequemlichkeit und Ambiente sind zwei Wörter die einfach nicht in seinem Vokabular auftauchen. Genauso wenig wie ‚ _danke, Stiles_ ‘ oder ‚ _du warst wirklich eine große Hilfe, Stiles_ ‘ oder ‚ _ohne dich wären wir alle drauf gegangen, Stiles_ ‘.  
Darauf kann man in diesem Laden lange warten. 

Stiles' Augen flackern hinüber zu Lydia.  
Zum siebten Mal in genauso vielen Minuten.  
Sie sitzt weniger als zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, schön und unerreichbar wie ein Edelstein in einer mit Samt ausgelegten Vitrine. Alleine sie anzusehen verursacht ihm Phantomschmerzen wie der Abdruck von Gerards Faust in seinem Gesicht, der inzwischen grün-gelb und verblasst ist, aber immer noch weh tut wenn er lacht.  
Er hat nicht erwartet, dass sie hier sein würde. 

Lydia hat die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und betrachtet ihre fliederfarbenen Fingernägel. Für jeden Außenstehenden, der nicht die letzten acht Jahre seines Lebens damit verbracht sie zu beobachten, muss sie gelangweilt und desinteressiert aussehen.  
Aber nicht für Stiles. 

Sie hat ihr Make-up dick aufgetragen, so dick, dass man die Ringe unter ihren Augen nicht mehr sieht. Und ihr Lidstrich ist ein bisschen verwackelt, als hätten ihre Hände gezittert als sie ihn aufgemalt hat.  
Lydia Martins perfekte Maske hat Risse bekommen.  
Stiles fühlt eine unerwartete Aufwallung von Solidarität in sich aufsteigen. Er hat nie gewollt, dass sie in das alles hineingezogen wird… er hat nie gewollt, dass sie nachts weinend bei ihm (an)klopft und um Hilfe bittet… aber er ist unglaublich dankbar, dass sie auch hier ist.  
Zwei Menschen unter Wölfen. 

Er darf sie nicht zu lange ansehen, denn seit Jackson ein Werwolf ist, scheint er einen gruseligen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt zu haben, wenn jemand seine Freundin anstarrt.  
Zumindest geht Stiles davon aus, dass sie wieder seine Freundin ist, nachdem ihre epische Liebe nicht nur die Welt gerettet, sondern Jackson auch aus dem Reich der toten Wereidechsen wiedergeholt hat, oder was auch immer in dieser Nacht passiert ist.  
Stiles will am liebsten gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Es verknotet sein Gehirn.

Neun Sekunden. Stiles schließt die Augen, gerade rechtzeitig bevor er Jacksons finsteren Blick auf sich spüren kann. Er vergräbt die Hände unter den Achselhöhlen. Innerlich zählt er bis zehn, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnet. Er sieht gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln wie Jackson den Kopf wieder abwendet. 

Erleichtert atmet er aus, bevor sich alles in seinem Körper anspannt.  
Ein Paar Augen ruht immer noch auf seinem Gesicht und es ist nicht Jackson.  
Es ist Derek. 

Stiles' Herz stolpert mit einem schmerzhaften Rucken.  
Derek starrt ihn an, quer durch den Raum hindurch. Sein Gesicht liegt im Halbschatten und ist unlesbar und seine Augen sind wie kleine rote Reflektoren in der Dunkelheit.  
So muss sich ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange fühlen, denkt Stiles. Er fühlt sich ertappt und seltsam atemlos. 

„Mir ist kalt“, platzt es aus ihm heraus. Gleich darauf möchte er es wieder zurücknehmen, als das Gespräch stockt und sich alle fragend zu ihm umdrehen. 

Scott hört mitten im Satz auf zu reden und Jackson, der so aussieht als ob er kurz davor war Scott zu erwürgen, hält mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
Isaac blinzelt zu Stiles hinüber.  
Sogar Lydia löst den Blick von ihren Fingernägeln. 

„Dir ist kalt?“ Scott sieht sekundenlang verwirrt aus. Vielleicht hat vergessen, dass Stiles überhaupt anwesend ist. Oder er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie kalt einem als Mensch manchmal werden kann. Beides ist nicht besonders schmeichelhaft.  
Aber dann macht er unglückliche Hundeaugen, als sei er höchstpersönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass Derek einen gruseligen, eisigen Untergrund-Bahnhof für die perfekte Unterkunft hält oder dass Stiles nur eine kleiner menschlicher Knautschball aus blasser Haut und zerbrechlichen Knochen ist. „Du hättest früher was sagen können.“ 

Stiles fuchtelt mit den Händen. „Ich dachte, das leise, aber stetige Klappern meiner Zähne sei ein deutlicher Hinweis gewesen! Es _ist_ kalt hier! Und nass! Und vermutlich Ebola-verseucht. Nur fürs Protokoll!“ 

Derek gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das halb Seufzen und halb Grollen ist und das vermutlich zum Ausdruck bringen soll, dass Stiles der Fluch seiner gesamten Existenz ist. Oder so. Er verdreht die Augen und der bedrohliche rote Leuchteffekt verschwindet.  
Er macht eine vage Handbewegung in die dunklere Hälfte der Halle. „Da drüben sind irgendwo…“ 

„Ratten?“ schlägt Stiles hilfreich vor, denn das ist ganz sicher. 

„Decken“, erwidert Isaac an Dereks Stelle. "Nimm dir ruhig eine." 

Schockiert starrt Stiles ihn an. „Eine Decke? Von _hier?_ Entschuldige mal! Sehe ich so aus, als bräuchte ich Hepatitis?“ 

Isaac hat den Anstand verlegen auszusehen. Derek nicht. Derek fletscht die Zähne. „Halt den Mund, oder ich…“

„…reiß dir die Kehle raus? Mit den Zähnen?“ sagt Stiles, denn das Spielchen hatten sie ja schon. 

Aus Dereks Kehle ertönt ein für Menschen unmöglich nachzuahmendes, tiefes Grollen und schon werden Klauen und Zähne ausgefahren. 

„Okay, okay, ist ja gut.“ Stiles stolpert von der Matratze hoch und winkt ab. „Kein Grund gleich die Beißerchen auszupacken. Ich such mir schon… irgendwas. Redet ruhig weiter. Ignoriert mich einfach.“

„Das tun wir doch sowieso schon“, erwidert Jackson gereizt.  
Zwischendurch mal gestorben zu sein hat seiner angeborenen Arschigkeit leider keinen Abbruch getan. Stiles wirft ihm einen fiesen Blick zu. 

„Stiles.“ Derek sieht aus, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte. Stiles kennt diesen Blick ziemlich genau. Er ist meistens der Verursacher. „Such dir _irgendwas_.“  
Das ‚ _Hauptsache du hältst die Klappe_ ‘ ist ziemlich deutlich impliziert, auch ohne, dass er es ausspricht. 

Okay. Irgendwas.  
Stiles verdreht die Augen - aber erst als er Derek den Rücken zugedreht hat, er ist ja nicht lebensmüde - und beginnt ein bisschen ziellos durch die dunklere Hälfte des Palast der Schrecken zu laufen.  
Seine Augen brauchen einen Moment, um sich an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen. Alles sieht grau, schemenhaft und irgendwie gruselig aus. Staub flirrt in den matten Lichtstrahlen und der Güterzug mit den beschlagenen Fenstern auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sieht aus wie ein großer, schlafender Drache.  
Ernsthaft. Was hat Derek geritten, sich hier einzunisten? Zugegeben, die einzige Alternative ist ein zur Hälfte abgebranntes Haus im Wald, was nicht mal ein funktionierendes Dach hat. Aber was spricht denn gegen eine nette Jugendherberge? Ein Ein-Zimmer-Apartement? Untermiete? Wirklich _alles_ wäre eine Verbesserung.  
Und was ist überhaupt mit den Kindern? (Welpen? Wolfbabies?) 

Der Gedanke an Erica versetzt ihm einen unerwarteten Stich.  
Stiles bleibt stehen, einige Meter entfernt von dem Werwolf-Konzil in der Mitte und fährt sich über das Gesicht. Er hat zwei Tage nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Aber eins der Bilder, die er vor sich sieht, wann immer er die Augen schließt ist Erica, gefesselt und geknebelt, im Keller der Argents. 

Dafür, dass sie bis vor wenigen Wochen noch gar keine Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt hat, hat sie in relativ kurzer Zeit sehr viele verschiedene Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst. Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, haben sie sich an den dunklen Mief beinah gewöhnt. In einer Ecke liegt ein dunkler Haufen, der nach den von Isaac beschriebenen Decken aussieht. Irgendjemand hat sich da ein Nest gebaut.  
Stiles unterdrückt ein Grinsen.  
Hundewitze machen keinen Spaß, wenn ihm keiner dabei zuhört. 

Schon aus zwei Meter Entfernung riechen die Decken alt und nach Mottenkugeln und so, als ob man sich 50 verschiedene Krankheiten einfangen kann, wenn man ihnen zu nahekommt.  
Angewidert weicht Stiles zurück und stolpert gegen ein Eisengestell. Es klirrt leise auf dem Betonboden als es auf und ab schaukelt, doch er schafft reflexartig es festzuhalten. 

Er wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick in die beleuchtete Mitte des Raumes, aber Jackson und Scott sind zu beschäftigt sich an die Gurgel zu gehen, um ihn zu bemerken. Der einzige, dessen Blick in seine Richtung flackert ist Derek.  
Stiles ist ziemlich sicher, dass Derek ihn auch in der Dunkelheit gut genug erkennen kann. Oder seinen hämmernden Herzschlag hören. 

Er hält ganz still, eine Hand an dem Eisengestell und versucht sein jagenden Puls zu beruhigen. Etwas Weiches streift seine Hand und er blickt überrascht auf. Es braucht einen Augenblick, bis er erkennt was es ist. Irgendjemand hat das Gestell als Kleiderstange zweckentfremdet und verschiedene Kleidungsstücke ans obere Ende gehängt. Er kann mehrere Sachen ausmachen, die nach Isaacs wolligen Pullovern aussehen und etwas, was die Form von einem winzigen Kleidchen hat. Und eine Lederjacke.  
Und nicht _irgendeine_ Lederjacke.  
Es ist die ultimative badass-Lederjacke. _Dereks_ ultimative badass-Lederjacke. Schwarz und butterweich mit Schnallen an den Schultern. 

Wie auf Kommando pfeift ein erneuter Windschauer durch das alte Gemäuer und Stiles schaudert. Er spürt wie Gänsehaut sich auf seinen bloßen Armen ausbreitet und wünscht sich, er hätte genug Geistesgegenwart besessen mehr anzuziehen als sein altes, ausgefranstes Star Wars T-Shirt.  
Unentschlossen wandern seine Finger an dem weichen Ärmel der Lederjacke hoch.  
Er ist nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, dass Derek seine Drohung doch noch wahrmacht und ihm in die Kehle beißt. Andererseits hätte er das schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal tun können und hat sich bisher bemerkenswert zurückgehalten. Und die Jacke sieht wirklich ungeheuer warm aus…

‚ _Such dir irgendwas_ ‘, hat Derek gesagt.  
Okay. Bitte. Stiles lebt, um zu gehorchen.  
 _Irgendwas_. Das schließt die Lederjacke eindeutig mit ein. Kein Gericht der Welt würde da anders entscheiden.  
Außerdem ist es sowieso ungerecht, dass Derek jeden minderjährigen Straftäter in seiner kleinen Straßengang mit Lederjacken ausstattet, und Stiles hat immer noch Keine abgekriegt. Was soll das? Ist er etwa nicht cool genug? 

Bevor sein Über-Ich wieder das Kommando übernehmen kann, hat Stiles den weichen Stoff schon über die Schultern gestreift. Reduzierte Impulskontrolle. Er kann nichts dafür, das ist genetisch bedingt. Es gibt Gutachten darüber und …  
Oh. Mein. _Gott._  
Ist die weich. 

Er atmet aus. Und wieder ein.  
Die Jacke ist warm und noch viel weicher als sie aussieht. Stiles fühlt sich eingehüllt wie in einen Kokon. Sogar der Wind scheint einen Bogen um ihn herum zu machen.  
Er wird sie _nie_ wieder hergeben, so viel ist klar. Da kann Derek lange warten. 

Sie ist ein bisschen zu weit in der Schulterpartie, weil Derek gebaut ist wie eine Betonwand, aber abgesehen davon sitzt sie nicht einmal schlecht. Stiles ist ja nicht so viel kleiner. Er hat sogar den vagen Verdacht, dass er noch maximal einen Wachstumsschub braucht, bis er Derek eingeholt hat. 

Langsam läuft er wieder zurück.  
Schon aus einigen Metern Entfernung kann er die wütenden Stimmen hören. Stiles verdreht die Augen, auch als sein Herzschlag sich unwillkürlich beschleunigt. Immerhin sind es Werwölfe, und drei davon sind jung und dumm und der vierte hat eindeutige Aggressionsbewältigungsprobleme. Und irgendwo mitten drin sitzt Lydia. 

„Ein Alphapack? Was soll das heißen, ein Alphapack?“

„Der Name ist Programm, Scott. Es ist ein Pack voller Alphas.“  
Derek hat den Sarkasmus ausgepackt. Das _kann_ kein gutes Zeichen sein. Immer wenn er sarkastisch wird, ist irgendjemand kurz vorm Sterben. Meistens er selbst. Stiles beschleunigt seine Schritte. 

„Das ist doch nicht mein Problem!“ faucht Jackson. Er hat ebenfalls schon die Beißerchen ausgefahren. Das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. 

„Es wird dein Problem werden! Du und Scott seid Omegas ohne Pack! Was glaubt ihr, was sie mit euch anstellen werden?“

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Stiles hat viel Phantasie und er kann sich viel zu viele schlimme Dinge ausmalen, die wütende Werwölfe mit Scott anstellen könnten. Sein Herz strauchelt aus dem Takt und erneut sind es Dereks Augen (rote Alpha-Augen, das ist kein gutes Zeichen) die auf ihm landen.  
„Was heißt das?“ fragt Stiles leise, als er aus dem Schatten tritt. „Was wollen sie hier? Derek?“ 

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie sind jeden Falls nicht nur auf der Durchreise“, sagt er, was völlig unnötig ominös und vage ist. Dann stockt er und runzelt die Stirn, als er Stiles genauer betrachtet.

„Was _heißt_ das?“ bohrt Stiles. „Was haben sie mit uns vor?“

Scott und Jackson drehen sich unwillig zu ihm um.  
„Stiles…“ Scott klingt frustriert. „Das ist nicht… das ist doch wieder nur…“ Er macht eine Handbewegung in Dereks Richtung. „Das ist doch nur wieder eins seiner Machtspielchen! Es geht doch wieder nur um ihn!“ 

„Als ob es jemals _nicht_ um dich und deinen Allison Bedingten Herzschmerz gegangen wäre!“ Derek hat die Zähne so fest zusammen gebissen, dass seine Kieferknochen hervortreten. 

„Um meinen… ich habe versucht uns allen zu helfen!“

„Und es wäre nicht möglich gewesen uns zu helfen, ohne alle anderen zu hintergehen?“  
Derek klingt verbittert. 

Großartig. Jetzt geht das wieder los. Willkommen meine Damen und Herren zum best of ‚ _Wer hat wen zuerst hintergangen und wer hat wem zuerst etwas verschwiegen?_ ‘ und schalten sie auch morgen wieder ein, wenn es wieder heißt ‚ _Wer von uns hat die schlechtesten Lebensentscheidungen getroffen und die meisten Gefühle mit dem geringsten Aufwand verletzt?_ ‘. 

Stiles versucht etwas zu sagen, aber dann runzelt Derek die Stirn und sagt „Stiles, was…?“, und Jackson schubst Scott aus dem Weg, Scotts Augen funkeln gelb, und Isaac versucht dazwischen gehen und alles eskaliert so schnell dass Stiles es mit bloßem Auge kaum verfolgen kann.  
Hoffnungslos lässt er die Arme sinken. Sie haben gleich eine ausgewachsene Werwolf-Prügelei am Hals wenn das so weitergeht.

„Ich gehe jetzt!“  
Ruckartig steht Lydia auf. Ihre Stimme hallt durch den Bahnhof. Sie klingt kühl und beherrscht, aber ihr Gesicht ist angewidert verzogen. 

Jackson seufzt, eine Hand in Scotts T-Shirt verkrallt. „Warte Lydia, ich fahr dich gleich…“

Lydia hebt eine Augenbraue, was ihn verstummen lässt. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich mit dir gehe.“ Elegant läuft sie die Treppenstufen hinunter. „Stiles.“ Sie zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn, um jede Unklarheit auszuschließen. Lydia macht immer klare Ansagen. „Du darfst mich nach Hause fahren.“

Stiles blinzelt. „Ich… was? Klar. Ich meine…“ Er wirft einen Blick zu Jackson, der aussieht wie vom Donner gerührt. Allein das ist es wert. Er nickt heftig. „Klar.“

„Sie scheinen sowieso keinen Wert auf unseren Input zu legen.“ Sie lächelt süßlich. „Ich denke, die können das besser ohne uns ausdiskutieren.“ 

„Lydia!“

„Stiles!“ 

Es ist beinah komisch wie Jackson und Scott im exakt identischen weinerlichen Tonfall Protest erheben und sich dann gleich darauf entsetzt ansehen. 

Derek schweigt. Er starrt immer noch Stiles an.

„Lydia…“ protestiert Jackson. „Es ist nicht sicher da draußen!“

„Ich habe Pfefferspray dabei“, erwidert Lydia und schlendert zu Stiles hinüber. 

„Stiles!“ sagt Scott vorwurfsvoll. 

„Ich… äh…ich hab Lydia!“ Stiles zeigt auf sie. Lydia ist wie ein Mischung aus James Bond und MacGyver, nur viel skrupelloser und mit mehr Lipgloss. Vermutlich kann sie aus einem Schnürsenkel und einem Kaugummi eine Bombe bauen, wenn es drauf ankommt. 

Lydia greift nach seinem Arm und hakt sich bei ihm ein.  
„Ihr kommt sicher auch ohne uns zu Recht. Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten zerrt sie Stiles mit sich nach draußen. Wenn Lydia einmal in Fahrt ist, kann man sie nicht aufhalten und Stiles versucht es erst gar nicht. 

„Das haben wir nicht nötig“, sagte sie, als sie definitiv noch in Hörweite von scharfen Werwolfohren sind, und sie macht sich keine Mühe ihre Stimme zu senken. „Das ist ja das Letzte.“ 

„Ähm…genau.“ Stiles nickt. „Absolut.“ 

„Die können ihren Scheiß gefälligst ohne uns erledigen. Ich glaub‘s ja nicht.“ 

Stiles ist beinah sicher, dass sie mit ' _uns_ ' tatsächlich sich und ihn meint und nicht einfach im königlichen Plural von sich redet. Das hat sie noch nie gemacht und es bewirkt, dass eine ungewohnte Wärme in ihm aufsteigt. 

„Stiles, jetzt warte doch!“ Es ist Scott. 

Stiles wird langsamer und wirft Lydia einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. 

„Schon okay“, sagt Lydia großzügig, bevor sie weitermarschiert. „Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten.“ 

Er nickt, vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen und bleibt stehen.  
Das ist ein Gespräch, das er wirklich nicht jetzt führen will, vor allem nicht in Hörweite von drei Werwölfen, die sicher jedes Wort verstehen und Lydia Martin, die draußen steht und auf ihn wartet.  
„Wozu?“ Er dreht sich um.

„Wozu? Wie wozu?“

„Wozu sollte ich hier bleiben, Scott? Es ist es nicht so, als ob irgendjemanden meine Meinung dazu interessiert.“ Stiles fuchtelt nachdrücklich mit den Armen macht ausschweifende Bewegungen, mit denen er seine gesamte Gestalt mit einbezieht. „Menschlicher Knautschball hier, okay? Null Werwolf. Keine Beißerchen. Und scheinbar ist das das einzige, was einem hier Stimmrecht verschafft.“ 

„Aber… du bist mein bester Freund!“ Scott klingt aufrichtig verletzt. „Natürlich interessiert mich deine Meinung.“

„Ach wirklich?“

„Ja!“

„Okay.“ Stiles atmet tief durch. „Bitte. Dann wird dir das hier aber nicht gefallen: Ich denke du solltest es dir gut überlegen, ob du nicht doch mit Derek zusammenarbeiten willst.“  
Da. Er hat es gesagt.  
Und Scott sieht genauso ungläubig aus, wie Stiles sich fühlt. 

„Was? Was redest du denn da?“ Scott senkt die Stimme zu einem frustrierten Flüstern. „Bist du verrückt? Seit wann das denn? Ich dachte wir sind uns einig, dass Derek….“

„Ja, ich weiß!“ faucht Stiles zurück. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Er ist nicht gerade ein emotionaler Sonnenschein und seine Pläne zur Weltbeherrschung sind voll für den Arsch und 80% der Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, er hat keine Ahnung was er da treibt - und das ist noch eine freundliche Schätzung. Aber Scott… _die Alphas!_ “

Und dann kommt Scott mit seinem höchstpersönlichen Todschlagargument, das Stiles nicht mehr hören kann. „Aber…Allison.“  
 _Allison._

Stiles seufzt. „Ich weiß.“

Scott stöhnt. „Nein, weißt du nicht. Wenn ich bei Derek eintrete, verliere ich sie doch für immer. Sie kann vielleicht jedem anderen Werwolf verzeihen, aber doch niemals Derek. Er hat ihre Mutter gebissen, Stiles! Ihre Mutter!“

„Falls du es vergessen hast, er hat sie für _dich_ gebissen! Vielleicht sollte ihr das mal jemand sagen!“

„Ich weiß. Das weiß ich doch. Aber ich…ich kann sie nicht verlieren, man. Nicht endgültig.“

„Scott, deine schlechten Prioritäten in allen Ehren – Alphas! Ein Rudel aus Alphas! Das ist gruselige Scheiße okay? Stell dir ein Rudel voller Peters vor, die hinter dir her sind und dann sag mir, dass dir das keine Angst macht!“

Scott rauft sich die Haare. „Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob ich ihm das glaube! Das kann genauso gut eine seiner Stories sein, damit ich mich ihm unterordne. Das war doch von Anfang an sein Ziel!“

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass du ihm gleich deine Seele verkaufen solltest….“

„Ich dachte du bist auf meiner Seite!“

„Ich bin…?“ Getroffen schnappt Stiles nach Luft. „Natürlich bin ich auf deiner Seite, man! Was glaubst, was ich die letzten Wochen getan habe, außer dir den Rücken frei zu halten? Ich bin _immer_ auf deiner Seite! Danke für das Vertrauen!“

„Dann sag doch nicht, dass ich seinem Lederjacken-Club beitreten soll!“ Scott macht eine angewiderte Geste in Stiles Richtung. „Und wieso… wieso trägst du überhaupt seine Jacke? Gott, du riechst nach ihm! Hast du dich schon entschieden? Ist es das? Willst du mich überreden beizutreten, nur damit du auch dazu gehörst?“ 

„Hast du sie noch…?“

„Wieso fragst du ihn nicht gleich nach dem Biss?!“

„Oh mein Gott!“ faucht Stiles. „Du bist unglaublich!“

Scotts Gesicht fällt, als er realisiert, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. „Stiles, warte. Das war nicht so gemeint…“

„Und wie es das war! Du… du haariger Werwolf-Arsch! Du kannst mich mal!“

Mit diesen Worten dreht Stiles sich um und rauscht hinaus zur Tür.  
Das Schlimme ist, dass es wirklich wehtut.  
Weil Stiles genau dasselbe auch schon gedacht hat. 

Sie sind immer zusammen uncool gewesen. Und das war okay. Zusammen uncool zu sein ist fast schon wieder cool.  
Aber seit der Nacht in der Scott gebissen wurde ist alles anders. Auf einmal ist er kein kleiner, schwacher Asthmatiker mehr, sondern der Teamcaptain, der auf Anhieb eins der hübschesten Mädchen der Schule abgekriegt hat.  
Ja, Stiles ist nicht blind. Allison ist wunderschön.  
Und Stiles ist plötzlich alleine uncool, er ist plötzlich der einzige, der keine Superwerwolfkräfte hat und der immer zurückbleiben muss, weil er sich nicht mal selbst verteidigen kann, geschweige denn irgendjemand anderen helfen. 

‚ _Ich will ja helfen… aber ich kann das nicht tun, was du kannst._ ‘

Sein eigener Satz, vor wenigen Tagen, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen, ausgesprochen. Seit dem hallt er ihm in den Ohren.  
Er kann nicht tun, was Scott kann.  
Er ist einfach nur… Stiles.  
Einfach nur ein Mensch. 

„Was war das denn?“ fragt Lydia, die wenige Meter entfernt auf ihn gewartet hat. 

„Nichts.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Gar nichts. lass uns gehen.“

Ihre erdbeerblondes Haar schimmert in der Dunkelheit und sie läuft so dicht neben ihm her, dass er ihre Körperwärme spüren und ihr Parfüm riechen kann. Es ist alles, was er jemals wollte und sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt hat und trotzdem ist es gleichzeitig viel mehr und viel weniger, was er dabei empfindet.  
Aber das ist ja genau das Problem. Das ist das, was mit _allem_ nicht in Ordnung ist.  
Alles ist zu viel oder zu wenig, zu spät oder zu früh oder nicht früh genug. Alles ist gelogen und nichts ist echt und alles tut viel mehr weh.  
Stiles fühlt sich dünnhäutig und ausgezehrt, so als ob Peter, Matt und Gerard alle der Reihe nach etwas aus ihm herausgeschält, ihn Stück für Stück ausgehöhlt hätten, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Als ob jede Lüge, die er seinem Vater erzählt hat, wie ein Ziegelstein auf ihm liegt und ihn zu Boden drückt, so lange bis er darunter erstickt. 

Als hätte Lydia seine Gedanken gelesen, schiebt sie ihren Arme durch seinen und lehnt den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, was mit deinem Gesicht passiert ist“, sagt sie leise. 

Es ist erst wenige Tage her, aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Er denkt an Gerard und an den Keller der Argents und an Erica und Boyd, die er dort das letzte Mal gesehen hat, bevor sie verschwunden sind.  
Wenn er daran denkt, kann er immer noch das Blut in seinem Mund schmecken. 

„Gerard.“ Er versucht mit den Schultern zu zucken, als ob es unwichtig sei, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Es wird eine stolpernde, halbfertige Bewegung und Lydias Griff um seinen Arm wird fester. 

„Okay.“ 

„Es war nur… Es ist nicht so wichtig.“

Sie seufzt und obwohl es dunkel ist und er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann, weiß er, dass sie mit den Augen rollt. „Sei doch nicht dumm. Natürlich ist es wichtig.“

Er spürt, wie ein beinah unfreiwilliges Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrt. Danach ist er still und sie bohrt nicht nach, aber er weiß, dass sie sich ihren Teil zusammenreimen kann. 

Sie schweigt, bis sie seinen Jeep erreicht haben.  
„Ist das die Rolle für Menschen in der Geschichte?“ fragt sie und wirft ihre Haare über die Schulter. „Wir sind Opfer und Köder, und die Werwölfe lassen uns nicht zu Wort kommen, wenn es brenzlig wird? Wenn ja sagst du es mir besser gleich, damit ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse.“

Er hält ihr die Tür auf und hilft ihr beim Einsteigen. „Ich hoffe nicht?“  
Er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er so unsicher klingt.  
Es ist nicht so, als ob er sich das nicht selbst so schon oft genug gefragt hätte. Ob er nichts weiter ist als ein nerviges, menschliches Anhängsel, das Scott hinterherläuft und immer zu spät kommt und nie etwas ausrichten kann. 

Lydia wartet, bis er eingestiegen ist und den Motor anlässt, bevor sie weiterredet. „Jackson wollte nicht, dass ich heute Abend dabei bin. Er wollte nicht einmal selbst hingehen.“

Stiles wirft ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder auf die Straße sieht. Es gibt wenig Themen, über die er noch weniger reden möchte als über Lydias Beziehung mit Jackson. Oder Jackson generell. 

„Er möchte mich am liebsten in Watte packen, glaub ich“, fährt Lydia gnadenlos fort. 

Stiles fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe. Er schmeckt Blut und verzieht das Gesicht. „Du kannst ihm nicht verdenken, wenn er versucht seine Freundin…“

„Wir sind nicht wieder zusammen.“

„Was?“ Er schliddert auf der Fahrbahn und greift mit beiden Händen nach dem Lenkrad. 

Lydia dreht an einer rötlichen Haarsträhne und sieht ihn nicht an. Gedämpftes Straßenlaternenlicht taucht sie in schillernde Farben und tragische, blauschwarze Schatten. Sie sieht schön und müde aus und Stiles kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie anstarren oder weggucken soll. 

„Nicht?“ fragt er vorsichtig. 

„Es gibt keine Beziehungsratschläge in der Cosmo für den Fall, dass dein Freund sich wie ein totaler Arsch verhält, sich in eine mordende Eidechse verwandelt, bevor er sich das Leben nimmt und dann durch dich wieder zum Leben erweckt wird!“ Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich bei den letzten Worten. 

Stiles starrt sie an. 

„Was?“ Es klingt trotzig. 

„Ich… ja. Ich kann sehen, dass das eine Versöhnung schwieriger macht, als ‚ _er ist fremdgegangen mit meinem Pudel_ ‘ oder ‚ _mein Freund ist ein Vampir und er glitzert_ ‘.“

Sie wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Tut mir leid, ich… das war nicht…“

„Schon okay.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zucken. „Du bist grässlich.“ 

„Bin ich nicht! Zu deiner Information, ich bin großartig. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass eure Beziehung… seltsamer ist als von Frauenzeitschriften geplant.“ Und das ist dann wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. 

Sie schnaubt. „Pah. Ausgerechnet du hast kein Recht mich zu verurteilen. Als ob deine Beziehung zu Derek weniger seltsam ist.“ 

„Meine… was?“ Stiles klappt den Mund auf und wieder zu, sekundenlang sprachlos. Wie kommt sie denn…? In welchem Zusammenhang steht das denn…? Wieso…? Was…? „Was?“ 

Herausfordernd hebt Lydia die Augenbrauen. „Nur zu deiner Information: Ihr zwei seid völlig bizarr. Er sieht dich immer so an, als ob er nicht weiß, ob er dich beißen oder fressen soll.“ 

„Beißen! In den Nacken! Ich meine…“ Sein Mund ist mal wieder schneller als sein Gehirn und die unglückliche Formulierung lässt ihn zusammenzucken, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hat. „Nicht so", ergänzt er lahm. 

„Das mit der Jacke ist süß", stellt Lydia nachdenklich fest und tippt mit einem Zeigefinger gegen den Ärmel der Lederjacke. „Ein bisschen altmodisch, aber ich glaube, er ist ein Typ für sowas." 

„Was?“ So langsam fühlt Stiles sich wie im falschen Film. „Das ist nicht… das war ganz…"

Stiles kommt nicht mehr dazu diesen Satz zu beenden.  
Etwas Großes rammt mit der Wucht eines Güterzuges seinen Wagen.


	2. Käfige aus Luft und Papier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:** Minor Character Death hinter den Kulissen (wer sich unbedingt spoilen will, darf das Nachwort lesen, aber tuts nicht, vertraut mir einfach, dass weder Derek noch Stiles dran glauben werden), ein bisschen Blut, und ich kann absolut keine Actionszenen schreiben - aber ich habs versucht? XD

Der Jeep schleudert aus der Fahrbahn. Stiles wird bis zu seinem Lebensende leugnen, dass er das hohe, panische Geräusch von sich gegeben hat, das durch den Wagen hallt, aber jemand schreit. Und es ist nicht Lydia.  
Er versucht zu bremsen. Reifen quietschen auf dem Asphalt. Lydias Ausruf wird abrupt abgeschnitten, als sie nach vorne gegen das Armaturenbrett geschleudert wird. Der Wagen fliegt ruckartig zur Seite und der plötzliche Richtungswechsel reißt Stiles‘ Hände vom Lenkrad. Er prallt mit dem Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe des Fahrersitzes und weiße Flecken explodieren vor seinen Augen. 

Beinah in Zeitlupe sieht er wie der Wagen zur Seite kippt.  
Als er erneut blinzelt, schaukelt der Jeep zurück, schwerfällig wie ein Schiff, das auf Wellengang aufschlägt und landet mit einem Ächzen zurück auf allen vier Reifen. Ein Beben geht durch die gesamte Karosserie.  
Einen schwindelerregenden Moment lang weiß er nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und sekundenlang verblassen alle Farben um ihn herum. 

Als er wieder zu sich kommt, stehen sie verkehrt herum und quer über der Fahrbahn, halb auf dem Seitenstreifen. 

„Stiles! _Stiles!_ Oh mein Gott!" Lydia hat eine Hand in seiner Schulter verkrallt und schüttelt ihn. Ihre Hände zittern.

Stiles schnappt nach Luft. Seine Lunge fühlt sich an, als sei sie in einer Schrottpresse zusammengedrückt worden, eng und zerknautscht, und es ist ein Kraftakt sie wieder auseinanderzufalten. „Was…?"

„Ich weiß nicht!" 

Reflexartig tastete er nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie. Lydia drückt zurück.  
„Oh mein Gott…" Vor seinem Auge flackert der Moment auf, als sie nach vorne geschleudert wurde und er fährt ruckartig zusammen. „Bist du okay? _Lydia!_ "

„Ja." Sie nickt fahrig. Ihr Haar hat sich aus der Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und fällt ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht… Stiles, dein Kopf. Du blutest!"

Sie macht Anstalten ihre Finger danach auszustrecken, aber in dem Moment prallt etwas an die Außenwand des Jeeps und Stiles fährt zusammen. Lydias Finger verkrallen sich in der Lederjacke.  
Die Hintertür wird aufgerissen und sie schreien beide gleichzeitig auf.  
Eine dunkle Gestalt landet mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf seinem Rücksitz. 

„Das Pfefferspray!" japst Stiles. „Das Pfefferspray! Schnell, gib mir das… _Erica?!_ "

Blonde, verfilzte Locken ergießen sich über seine Polster. Er erkennt ihre Haare und das viel zu freizügige Dekolleté. Ihre Kleider sind zerrissen und überall sind dunkle Flecken, es könnte Erde sein oder _oh mein Gott, ist das Blut?!_ Ihr Atem rasselt und kleine Schauder laufen durch ihren Körper. 

„Derek…?" haucht sie. Sie streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und hinterlässt blutige Fingerabdrücke auf dem Polster. „Derek…" Ihre Stimme bricht. 

Sie klingt so verloren und so verängstigend, dass Stiles schon zur Hälfte über den Sitz zu ihr gekrabbelt ist, bevor Lydia ihn wieder zurückzerrt. „Nicht!" befiehlt sie scharf. „Warte! Du weißt nicht, ob sie…" 

Stiles stockt, halb zwischen die Sitze gequetscht.  
Hin und hergerissen blickt er zwischen Lydia und Erica hin und her. Sein Atem hallt laut in der kühlen Nachtluft. Ein rationaler Teil von ihm, weiß dass Lydia recht hat und dass es geradezu lebensmüde ist sich einem Werwolf zu nähern, ohne zu wissen in welchem geistigen Zustand er gerade ist.  
Aber der andere, der größere Teil von ihm…

„Erica…", wispert er. "Erica?" Er streckt die Hand nach ihr aus. 

Seine Fingerspitzen berühren den zerfetzten Stoff ihre Jacke und sie zuckt zusammen als ob ein Stromschlag durch sie gegangen wäre.  
Ihr Kopf schnellt nach oben. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und leuchten gelb. Die Eckzähne sind ausgefahren und sie ist im vollen Beta-Modus.  
Lydia atmet scharf ein. 

„Erica…" Stiles vergräbt die Fingerspitzen in ihrer Jacke. Er lässt nicht los. „Erica, ich bin's. Stiles. Es ist okay. Du bist okay." Seine Stimme wackelt und er hofft mitten im Satz, dass sie ihn nicht zum Lügner machen wird. 

Das gelbe Leuchten verblasst, wie eine Kerze, die erlischt und dann sind ihre Augen wieder braun. „Stiles.“ Es klingt wie eine Feststellung und eine Frage zugleich.  
Etwas bebt in ihrem Gesicht und sie schaudert. „Schnell, wir müssen…bitte…" Sie schnappt nach Luft und ihre Krallen graben sich in das Sitzpolster. „Wir müssen weg!"

Stiles stolpert zurück auf den Fahrersitz. Er hat eine Hand bereits am Schlüssel, bevor sein Gehirn angesprungen ist.  
Natürlich… natürlich. Wenn irgendetwas in der Lage ist, einen Werwolf so zu zurichten, will nicht hier bleiben, um herauszufinden, was das ist.  
Lydias Hände fliegen zu ihrer Handtasche, die von dem Aufprall auf den Boden geschleudert wurde.  
Erica krabbelt über den Sitz und zerrt die Autotür zu. Ihre Finger sind glitschig vom Blut. 

Der Motor röchelt und gibt keuchende Geräusche von sich. Er springt nicht an.  
Nein, nein, nein. Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier und jetzt. Stiles Herz stolpert in seiner Brust und er hämmert auf das Lenkrad ein. „Spring an!" flucht er. 

Erica schreit auf, weniger als eine halbe Sekunde bevor etwas gegen die Beifahrertür prallt. Es ist die einzige Vorwarnung, die Lydia bekommt, bevor das Fenster neben ihr in tausend Stücke zerbricht. Ein Regen aus Glassplittern geht auf sie nieder. Mit einem Aufschrei zerrt Lydia eine kleine, schwarze Dose aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Spray, spray, spray!" faucht Stiles, gleichzeitig mit Erica, die „Fahr los, fahr los!" schreit und von hinten gegen seine Sitz trommelt. 

Es ist eine Hand mit Klauen die durch das Fenster greift, eine Frauenhand.  
 _Werwolf._  
Lydia wartet nicht ab, bis das dazugehörige Gesicht dazu auftaucht, sie streckt das Pfefferspray nach draußen und drückt auf den Auslöser. Ein schrilles Jaulen ertönt und die Hand verschwindet. 

Reflexartig reißt Erica einen Arm vor ihr Gesicht und krümmt sie sich hinter dem Fahrersitz zusammen. Stiles kann sich nur vorstellen wie viel schlimmer das scharfe Zeug für empfindliche Werwolfsinne sein muss, wenn es ihm schon die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Er wendet den Kopf zur Seite und presst die Augen zusammen, die Hand immer noch auf dem Schlüssel.  
Bitte, denkt er, _bitte._

Der Motor gibt es ein gequältes Jaulen von sich, untermalt von einem wütenden Grollen, das von draußen stammt. Was auch immer da draußen ist, sie haben es jetzt richtig wütend gemacht.  
Stiles drückt das Gaspedal durch bis zum Anschlag und eine endlose Litanei an Bitten und Flüchen rattert durch sein Gehirn wie eine Eisenbahn.  
 _BittebittespringanspringanspringanfuckfuckfuckbittemeinDadichkannnichtbittespringanspringanspringan…_  
„Fahr!“ schreit Lydia. Sie hält das Pfefferspray wie eine Waffe vor sich und klammert sich mit der freien Hand an seinem Sitz fest. 

Der Jeep macht einen ruckartigen Satz nach vorne. Die Reifen schlingern, aber der Motor läuft und sie fahren, oh Gott sei Dank, sie fahren.  
Seine Hände fliegen zur Kupplung und es rattert bedenklich als der Gang einspringt. Das Gaspedal vibriert unter seiner Schuhsohle, als er bis zum Anschlag nach unten drückt. Die Straße rast unter ihnen entlang. 

Ein schwarzer Schatten ist in seinem Rückspiegel.  
Sie schlingern. Stiles weiß nicht, ob er zittert oder ob es der gesamte Wagen ist, der bebt. Der Motor spuckt und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass irgendetwas kaputt gegangen ist, als Erica in sie hineingerasselt ist.  
Nur ein bisschen, denkt er, nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten.  
Seine Augen tränen und die Fahrbahn schwimmt bedenklich auf und ab.  
Bäume rauschen rechts und links an ihnen vorbei. Aber der schwarze Schatten hinter ihnen wird kleiner und verschwindet schließlich. 

Der Jeep hält nicht mal mehr eine Meile durch, bevor er anfängt zu ruckeln. Er holpert und der Motor spuckt, bevor er mit einem letzten Röcheln ausgeht. Sie schliddern noch ein paar Meter weiter über den Asphalt, bevor dünne Fäden Qualm aus der Motorhaube steigen. 

Lydia ist die erste, die es ausspricht. „Scheiße."

„Scheiße", echot Stiles.

Er sinkt zurück in seinem Sitz und schließt die Augen. Nur für eine Sekunde.  
Ihm ist schlecht und er ist nicht sicher, ob das von dem Adrenalin kommt, dass durch seine Adern pulsiert oder weil alles verschwommen und unscharf vor ihm auf und ab schaukelt.  
Ein Monster ist hinter ihnen her. Und Erica Reyes verblutet gerade auf seinem Rücksitz. 

„Erica…" 

Sie wimmert. Er ist ein leiser, herzzerbrechender Laut und es bringt ihn dazu die Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
Sie hat sich so klein zusammengerollt, dass er nichts als blonde, zerzauste Haare und schwarzes Leder im Rückspiegel erkennen kann. 

„Was ist passiert?" fragt er hilflos. „Wer war das? Und was ist mit Boyd?" 

Ihre Antwort ist so leise, dass er sie kaum versteht. „Boyd ist tot."

Oh Gott.  
Stiles atmet heftig ein.  
Etwas in ihm zerbricht, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass es da war. 

„Die Alphas?" Er muss nicht einmal ihre leise Bestätigung hören, um zu wissen, dass er Recht hat. 

Sie haben Boyd getötet.  
Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren.  
Sie haben einen Teenager getötet. Jemand, der in Biologie zwei Reihen vor ihm saß und in der Kantine über das selbe matschige ‚ _Hackfleisch Surprise_ ‘ gejammert hat wie Stiles. 

„Wie bist du…? Wie hast du uns gefunden? Wieso…?"

„Du riechst nach ihm." flüstert sie. „Ich dachte, er… Du riechst wie … Pack."

Nach _ihm?_  
Es dauert einen Augenblick bis er die Teile ihrer zerbrochenen Sätze zusammensetzt und sogar dann versteht er es nicht.  
Nach Derek?  
Wieso sollte…  
Unwillkürlich verkrallt Stiles seine Hand in der Lederjacke.  
Natürlich.  
 _Natürlich._  
Wütend über seine eigene Begriffsstutzigkeit beißt er die Zähne zusammen. Die Lederjacke muss praktisch imprägniert sein mit Eau de Derek. Er zieht sie ja niemals aus. Vermutlich ist sie für Werwölfe wie ein Leuchtsignal in der Dunkelheit, über Meilen hinweg zu erkennen mit dem Geruch nach ‚ _Hale_ ‘, ‚ _Alpha_ ‘, ‚ _Werwolf_ ‘. ‚ _Pack_ ‘. 

„Stiles", sagt Lydia. „Wir müssen hier weg."  
Stiles nickt und fährt sich über das Gesicht. Das vertraute enge Gefühl, das eine Panikattacke ankündigt, beginnt in seinem Brustkorb aufsteigen. Es ist als ob ihm jemand die Kehle zuschnürt. 

Aber er kann jetzt keine Panikattacke haben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht mitten auf einer einsamen Landstraße im Nirgendwo, mit einem Alpha weniger als Meile hinter ihnen und einem blutenden Werwolf auf dem Rücksitz. 

Sie können nicht aussteigen und meilenweit durch den Wald laufen. Das wäre reiner Selbstmord. Sie brauchen Hilfe. Sie brauchen ein funktionierendes Auto. Und am besten eine Tonne Eisenhut oder Eberesche. Sie brauchen…

Verdammte Scheiße. 

Sie brauchen Derek. 

Mit zitternden Händen fischt er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. 

Lydia wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Wen rufst du an? Scott?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und beißt die Zähne zusammen, um die Wogen an Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, die ihn dabei überrollen. „Scott hat kein Auto."  
Und Scott ist kein Alpha, ergänzt er in Gedanken. Wenn das Monstervieh hier wieder auftaucht, hat Scott keine Chance. Genauso wenig wie Jackson oder Isaac.  
Nein. Sie brauchen Derek. 

Seine Hände sind schweißnass und das dämliche Touchpad flutscht unter seinen Fingern hin und her. Fluchend scrollt er durch seine Kontakte, bis er bei G wie #Grummelwolf angelangt ist.  
 _Bitte geh dran_ , denkt er, _bitte geh dran._

„Was?" Dereks Stimme klingt gereizt und ungeduldig, und trotzdem hat sich Stiles noch nie so gefreut, seinen säuerlichen Tonfall zu hören. Er lacht und verschluckt sich beinah daran. 

„Derek…“ Seine Stimme bricht bei der zweiten Silbe. „Derek, ich…“

„Was ist passiert?“ Dereks Stimme verändert sich schlagartig. „Stiles? Was ist los?“

Stiles atmet tief durch und bohrt seine Handballen auf die Augen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Junge._

„ _Stiles!_ “ grollt Derek, offensichtlich nicht glücklich damit, wie lange er zum Antworten braucht. Und dann: „Dein Herzschlag…“

„Wir wurden von einem Alpha angefallen!“, sagt Stiles schnell und denkt: _Mein Herzschlag?!_ Ernsthaft?  
Er kann sich schon denken, dass sein Herz flattert und stolpert wie ein Hasenherz und er braucht keinen Werwolf, der ihm rein reibt, dass er Angst hat.  
„Wir haben… Erica ist hier“, stammelt er. „Jemand ist hinter ihr her. Wir haben sie abgehängt, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange. Wir sind mitten im Wald und mein Auto ist im Eimer und … _wieschnellkannstduhiersein?_ “ Denn das ist im Endeffekt die einzige Frage, auf die es ankommt. 

„Bist du verletzt? Stiles!" 

„Nein, ich…" 

„Wo seid ihr?" 

„Auf der Landstraße“, stammelt Stiles. „Mitten im Wald. Wir waren auf dem Weg zu Lydia."

„Bleibt wo ihr seid!" befiehlt Derek scharf. „Verriegelt die Türen."

„Verriegelt die Türen?" Stiles lacht wackelig. „Junge, sie hat mein Fenster zertrümmert, als ob es aus Zuckerwatte wäre. Ich glaube die Türen zu verriegeln wird uns auch nicht helfen.“

Sekundenlang ist es still am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Er weiß, dass Derek weiß, dass eine Autotür einen Werwolf nicht aufhalten wird, und schon gar keinen Alpha. Sie sitzen wie Ratten in der Falle, in einem Käfig aus Luft und Papier. Sie können die Türen verriegeln und sie können die Daumen drücken und hoffen, und es wird alles nichts nützen, wenn Derek nicht rechtzeitig hier ist. 

Ein Motor springt an und Stiles kann beinah die Vibration des Camaro spüren, als das mächtige schwarze Auto einen Satz nach vorne macht. Es ist ein vertrautes, beinah tröstliches Geräusch. 

„Ich bin sofort da."  
Er klingt wie ein Versprechen.  
Stiles hofft wirklich, dass es eins ist.  
Es möchte gerne noch seinen High School Abschluss erleben. Und vielleicht sogar seinen Uni-Abschluss, wenn das nicht zu viel verlangt ist. 

Er lässt das Telefon sinken. „Hast du noch Pfefferspray?" fragt er Lydia. 

Sie schüttelt die kleine schwarze Sprühflasche und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht mehr genug. Das reicht nicht mal mehr für den Sommerschlussverkauf."

Er wirft ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Manchmal machst du mir Angst, Lyds. So viel Angst." 

-

Sie haben sich auf den Rücksitz zurückgezogen. Nicht weil es irgendwie sicherer wäre, aber auf dem Beifahrersitz ist überall Glas, und Stiles konnte Erica nicht so alleine dahinten liegen lassen. Nicht wenn sie so derangiert und mitgenommen aussieht und schreckliche Flashbacks in ihm auslöst über diese Nacht, die er in Dereks schrecklichem Güterbahnhof verbracht hat, mit ihrem zuckenden Körper in seinen Armen. 

Er kniet auf dem blutbeschmierten Polster, Ericas Kopf auf seinem Schoß, als das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Autos lauter wird. 

„Wer ist das?" haucht Lydia. „Ist das Derek?" Sie kniet Rücken an Rücken hinter ihm, die Dose mit Pfefferspray abwehrbereit in der Hand. Auch ohne ein Werwolf zu sein, kann Stiles praktisch ihr Herz spüren, das wild gegen seine Rippen hämmert. 

„Ja." Er nimmt seine Hand von Ericas Stirn.  
Ihre Wimpern flattern und sie gibt ein leises unwilliges Geräusch von sich.  
„Ist okay", flüstert er leise. „Es ist alles okay." Sie hat schwarze Ränder aus zerlaufener Wimperntusche unter den Augen, die sie hohl und ausgezehrt aussehen lassen, und sie hat sich in seinem Schoß vergraben wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Da ist so viel Blut, dass ihm ganz übel wird, und ihre beschleunigten Superheilungskräfte tun einen Scheiß für sie im Moment. 

Metall knirscht als jemand ruckartig die Tür zu seinem Rücksitz aufreißt. Erica wimmert und Stiles verdreht die Augen. Er hätte Derek vielleicht sagen sollen, dass seine überdramatisierten Auftritte hier und jetzt nicht passend sind. 

„Bitte traumatisier deine Betas nicht mehr als nötig. Sie hat schon genug…“  
Eine Hand schießt nach vorne über Erica hinweg und vergräbt sich in Stiles T-Shirt. Überrascht blinzelt er. „Hey, was…? Nicht erwürgen, ja? Was hab ich dir _getan?_ "

„Stiles!" 

„Was zum Teufel, man?"

Sekundenlang flackern Dereks Augen über sein Gesicht, als versucht er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Stiles in einem Stück geblieben ist. Dann vergraben sich seine Finger fester in dem dünnen Stoff. „Du trägst meine Jacke!"

„…ernsthaft?" faucht Stiles. Sein Herz gibt einen schmerzhaften Ruck von sich. „Darum geht es gerade? Ich hab deine Jacke…? Du… du kannst deine blöde Jacke gleich wieder haben!“

„Du hättest sie niemals nehmen dürfen!“

„Du hast mich nicht davon abgehalten!“ 

„Das ist nicht…! Ich war…“ Derek stockt und fährt mit einem Knurren die Zähne aus, als wäre das ein adäquater Ersatz für einen vollständigen Satz. 

„Könnten wir das irgendwann anders klären?“ faucht Lydia von hinten. 

Stiles nickt nachdrücklich, ohne den Blick von Dereks Gesicht abzuwenden. „Lass mich los! Meine Nacht war komplett beschissen, und ich bin echt nicht in Stimmung, und ich hab _nichts getan!_ “ 

Derek grollt, als ob er dieser Aussage schon aus Prinzip nicht zustimmt, aber Erica unterbricht ihren Moment. 

„Derek…“ Sie hustet. Es klingt feucht und schmerzhaft, als ob mindestens eine ihrer Rippen hinüber ist. 

Stiles legt eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür! Sie braucht Hilfe!“ zischt er. 

Derek fährt die Krallen ein und lässt seine Hand sinken. Er nickt. Sein Kehlkopf bewegt sich, als er schluckt. Sekundenlang sieht er sehr jung aus, jung und überfordert, wie damals im Güterbahnhof, als Erica nicht mehr aufgehört hat zu krampfen. 

Langsam atmet er aus. „Deaton“, sagt er knapp und wenigstens das klingt nach einer sinnvollen Entscheidung.  
Er greift nach Erica und hebt sie hoch als ob sie weniger wiegt als eine Wattekugel. Ihr Kopf fällt leblos gegen seine Brust und ihre Haare ergießen sich wie ein heller Wasserfall über seine Schulter. Stiles kann gar nicht hinsehen. 

„Aussteigen", befiehlt Derek. „Wir nehmen meinen Wagen." 

Stiles stolpert so hastig aus dem Auto, dass er beinah kopfüber auf den Asphalt purzelt. „Was? Augenblick mal! Was ist mit dem Jeep?" 

Derek wirft ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Es gibt gerade nichts was ich für dein Auto tun kann. Außer ihm einen Gnadenschuss zu verpassen.“

Stiles schnappt nach Luft. „Jetzt hör mal zu, du …!"

„Stiles!" zischt Lydia und packt seinen Arm. „Prioritäten!" 

Sie zerrt ihn mit sich und er lässt es geschehen, weil er sich nicht gegen sie wehren will. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn sie übersät ist mit winzigen blutenden Kratzern und ihre Fingernägel halbmondförmige Abdrücke auf seinem Arm hinterlassen, weil sie sich so fest an ihn klammert, damit er nicht merkt wie sie stolpert. 

Er wirft einen letzten traurigen Blick zurück auf die Trümmer seines Jeeps. Er steht ein bisschen abseits der Fahrbahn auf dem Seitenstreifen und sieht sehr verloren aus. Vielleicht kann Stiles bis morgen einen Abschleppwagen organisieren. Und sich überlegen, ob er sich diesmal wirklich prostituieren muss, um das Geld für die Reparatur zusammenzukratzen. Falls eine Reparatur überhaupt noch irgendwas retten kann.  
Der Gedanke versetzt ihm einen Stich. 

Erst als er auf Dereks edle Polstersitze sinkt, merkt er, dass er immer noch die verdammte Lederjacke anhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:** Surprise!Erica!  <33 Ich werde das gesamte s3 Erica canon leugnen bis zum bitteren Ende, weil NO WAY. Not happening. Dafür musste leider Boyd dran glauben, weil einen musste ich opfern. Sorry Boyd! óò 
> 
> **Sonstiges:** In der Serie werden viele Werwolf-Fähigkeiten angesprochen, aber nie weiter exploriert und das finde ich sehr schade. Genau das habe ich aber vor in der FF hier zu tun (daher auch der Name der Rose).  
>  Zu diesem Kapitel: In 2x05 erwähnt Erica bei Scott, dass sie Allison "überall an ihm" riechen kann. Also sind Werwölfe offenbar in der Lage a.) Menschen am Geruch zu erkennen und zu unterscheiden und b.) diese Gerüche auch auf Gegenständen oder anderen Menschen wahrzunehmen. Ich nehme jetzt mal an, dass diese Fähigkeiten bei einem Alpha oder einem geborenen Werwolf stärker ausgeprägt sind als bei einem Beta oder einem frisch gebissenen Wolf. Außerdem nehme ich mal an, (weil das evolutionär sinnvoll wäre), dass Betas darauf getrimmt sind ihren Alpha über große Entfernungen zu riechen und generell dass Packmitglieder sich gegenseitig schneller zuordnen können als Außenstehende.  
> (Das ist übrigens bei echten Wölfen und generell bei allen Herdentieren auch so. Wenn sich also eure Katze oder euer Hund an euch reibt, dann verteilt er/sie seinen Geruch auf euch um euch als Mitglied seines Rudels zu kennzeichnen. True facts.)


	3. Mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:** Gut gemeintes, aber übergriffiges Verhalten (von Derek), hurt/comfort, Angst, Stilinski family feels und Missverständnisse. Viel Spaß?

Erica sieht klein und leblos aus auf dem sterilen Metalltisch in der Mitte der Klinik. Deaton werkelt an ihr herum und murmelt irgendwelche Dinge, die Stiles nicht versteht. Er ist ekelhaft ruhig und gefasst dabei. Er hat generell wenig überrascht ausgesehen, als sie mitten in der Nacht bei ihm aufgetaucht sind.   
Stiles fände es ja nur anständig, wenn er wenigstens _so tun_ würde, als würde ihn mal irgendetwas aus der Ruhe bringen. 

Derek hat den Kopf gesenkt und hält Ericas Hand fest. Sein Gesicht ist vollkommen unbewegt, aber er zuckt zusammen, wann immer sie kleine, atemlose Schmerzenslaute von sich gibt. Isaac ist da und hält ihre andere Hand. Irgendjemand muss ihn benachrichtigt haben, oder vielleicht gibt es sowas einen internen Rudel-Peilsender, der einem mitteilt wenn ein Rudelmitglied in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Stiles hat keine Ahnung wie das läuft.   
Niemand redet über Boyd, und Stiles bringt es nicht über die Lippen zu erzählen, was Erica ihm gesagt hat, aber vermutlich ahnt jeder einzelne von ihnen was passiert ist. 

Stiles tigert auf und ab und kaut auf den Fingernägeln. Zum dritten Mal in fünf Minuten greift er nach seinem Handy. Unentschlossen schwebt sein Finger über Scotts Nummer, bevor er es wieder zurück in seine Tasche schiebt, ohne anzurufen. 

Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter und Stiles bleibt abrupt stehen, fühlt sich ertappt.   
Es ist Lydia. „Jackson wird gleich hier sein", sagt sie. „Er bringt mich nach Hause.“

Oh shit. Jackson. „Ich nehme an, er war nicht begeistert darüber, was passiert ist“, sagt er schuldbewusst. 

„Hm", macht Lydia und dreht an einer Haarsträhne.   
Sie hat ihren verschmierten Lippenstift nachgezogen und ihre Haare gerichtet und sie sieht deutlich gefasster aus als noch vor einer halben Stunde.   
Er weiß nicht, wie sie das anstellt. Niemand kann sich zusammenreißen wie Lydia das kann. Lydia lässt ‚zusammenreißen‘ aussehen wie eine olympische Disziplin, in der sie alle Weltrekorde hält. Stiles beneidet sie manchmal darum. 

„Hat er gedroht mir den Kopf abzubeißen?" fragt er. „Das macht er seit Jahren und du weißt, dass ich das sehr ernst nehme, seit er ein Werwolf ist und…"

Lydia seufzt. „Er wird dir nichts tun. Er war besorgt wegen dir."

„Ja klar." Stiles schnaubt ungläubig. „Den Tag will ich erleben, an dem Jackson Whittemore sich Gedanken um mein Wohlergehen macht."

Lydia zuckt mit den Schultern und holt ihren Kosmetikspiegel heraus. Sie zieht eine Schnute und korrigiert mit den Fingerspitzen eine Stelle ihrer Oberlippe, wo sie über den Rand gemalt hat. „Er hat gefragt, ob er McCall schon über dein tragisches Ableben in Kenntnis setzen soll oder ob er damit rechnen darf weiter von deiner Existenz belästigt zu werden.“

Stiles presst dramatisch seine Hände auf die Brust. „Aufrichtigere Besorgnis vernahm ich nie“, deklamiert er. „Da wird einem ja ganz warm ums Herz.“

Lydia rollt mit den Augen und tuscht ihre Wimpern nach. Eine Weile sieht Stiles ihr dabei zu. Ihre Bewegungen sind routiniert und militärisch präzise und seltsam beruhigend.   
Vielleicht sollte er es auch mal mit Make up versuchen und von der sedierenden Wirkung profitieren. Gott weiß, dass er es nötig hätte. Also, die sedierende Wirkung, nicht das Make-up.   
Andererseits hätte er das vielleicht auch nötig. Vor allem seit er von lauter chronischen schönen Menschen mit makelloser Haut umgeben ist. 

„Wie geht's dir?“ fragt Lydia, ohne aufzusehen. 

„Gut.“ Es kommt automatisch, ohne nachzudenken. „Mir geht's gut.“

„Natürlich.“ Es klingt ungewohnt sacht. „Es geht dir doch immer gut.“

Er nickt, unfähig etwas sarkastisches darauf zu erwidern. „Abgesehen von meinem demolierten Auto und abgesehen davon dass mein Dad mich erwürgen wird, wenn er es herausfindet. Oh und abgesehen davon, dass ich schon wieder einen meiner Freunde halbtot auf dem Schoß liegen hatte und dass ein Alpha versucht hat uns umzubringen, aber hey, das ist ein ganz normaler Tag, richtig? Wie geht's dir? Was machen die…?“ Er deutet mit einer fahrigen Bewegung auf ihren Oberarm. 

„Oh bitte.“ Sie klingt verächtlich. „Es sind nur Kratzer. Es wird mich nicht davon abhalten, im Sommer einen Bikini zu tragen.“

Lydia Martin im Bikini ist ein mentales Bild, was normalerweise sämtliche seiner höheren Hirnfunktionen aussetzen lässt, aber nicht heute. Nicht hier. Stattdessen lässt es ihn seltsam wehmütig an einfachere Zeiten denken, in denen das größte Problem seines Alltags die Frage war, ob sie ihn heute beachten würde oder nicht. 

„Danke“, sagt er aus einem Impuls heraus. 

Ihre Augenbrauen schnellen nach oben. „Wofür?"

„Du hast mir den Arsch gerettet. Und Erica. Ich bin sicher, dass wir ohne deine hardcore Pfefferspray-Fähigkeiten nicht so gut davon gekommen wären."

Sie hebt einen Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen, arroganten Lächeln und bestreitet es nicht. „Team Homo Sapiens, richtig?“ 

„Team Homo!" Er hebt eine Hand zum Einschlagen, aber ihr vernichtender Blick bewirkt, dass er sie hastig wieder sinken lässt. „Kein Einschlagen. Alles klar. Einschlagen ist uncool. Sorry. Ich… ähm… oh? Was…?"

Er verheddert sich mitten im Satz, als sie sich vorbeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.   
„Ja", murmelt sie sacht und direkt an seinem Ohr und Stiles Herz schlägt einen überraschten Salto. „Einschlagen ist uncool.“

Küssen offenbar nicht.  
Okay. Okay. Alles klar. Damit kann Stiles leben.   
Sobald er wieder normal Luft holen kann. 

Draußen quietschen Reifen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Stiles wie Derek die Augen verdreht. Vermutlich denkt er, dass er das Monopol auf dramatisch quietschende Reifen hat.   
Und dann ist Jackson auch schon da. Er ignoriert Derek und die Betas, und sogar Stiles ist vermutlich nicht mehr als ein Körnchen Staub auf seiner Wahrnehmungslinse.   
Alles was er sieht, ist Lydia. 

Er packt sie am Arm, und es sieht mehr ruppig als zärtlich aus, aber seine Augen flackern über ihr Gesicht als will er sich vergewissern, dass sie wirklich da ist.

Lydia hebt eine abwehrende Hand hoch. „Bitte keine Umarmung. Mein Lippenstift ist ganz frisch.“

„Lydia", grollt er. 

Sie wirft ihre Haare zurück und marschiert an ihm vorbei. „Jetzt steh da nicht rum. Wenn du dich beeilst, schaffe ich es noch auf meine sechs Stunden Schlaf zu kommen."

Jackson knurrt frustriert und sieht aus als würde er sich gerne die Haare raufen. Stiles kann das nachvollziehen. Die beiden geben dem Ausdruck ‚Liebe tut weh‘ wirklich eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Bei denen tut es nicht nur weh, bei den beiden ist es eine international anerkannte Form der Folter. 

Sekundenlang ertappt er sich dabei zu denken, dass er vermutlich wesentlich besser damit bedient ist, einfach nur Lydias neuer bester Freund zu sein. Sie ist eine Furie wenn man mit ihr zusammen ist. Bewundernswert und großartig, aber definitiv eine Furie. 

Jacksons Blick schnellt zu Stiles, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Und du…!" zischt er.   
Stiles blinzelt unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Was?"  
„Du…!" Jackson malmt mit den Zähnen, bevor er die Hand sinken lässt. „Brauchst du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?" Er klingt, als ob es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, das zu sagen und es dauert einen Moment bis Stiles die Worte verstanden hat. 

Bitte was?

„Ja oder nein?" blafft Jackson und sieht aus als wäre es ihm unangenehm, überhaupt gefragt zu haben. „Das Angebot steht noch genau drei Sekunden. Drei, zwei, eins, verpennt! _Pech_ gehabt, du Loser."

„Schon okay", ruft Stiles ihm hinter her. „Ich komm schon nach Hause. Super! Ähm…danke?“

Es ist gruseligerweise tatsächlich ein bisschen so, als ob Jackson versucht auf seine arschige Art nett zu ihm zu sein. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Und furchteinflößend. 

Er weiß nicht einmal, ob er unter anderen Umständen ‚ja‘ gesagt hätte. Es gibt sowieso nichts, was er hier tun kann.   
Der Gedanke an sein warmes Bett zuhause ist verführerisch. Sein Auto ist hinüber. Er ist sauer auf Scott und Erica sieht immer noch mehr tot als lebendig aus.   
Stiles seufzt und schließt die Augen. Ihm ist kalt und Dereks dämliche Lederjacke hängt zwei Meter von ihm entfernt über einem Stuhl, warm und einladend, aber er wagt es nicht mehr, sie überzustreifen. 

\- 

„Stiles.“

Jemand schüttelt ihn.   
„Fünf Minuten, Dad…", murmelt Stiles. Sein Kopf ist schwer und seine gesamte linke Seite pulsiert im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages. Ugh.   
Hoffentlich war die Party es wenigstens wert. Dass er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann, sollte eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen…

„Stiles. Wach auf."

Moment.  
Das ist nicht sein Dad. 

„Stiles!"

Oh shit. Es gab keine Party. 

„Stiles, wach auf. Oder ich reiß dir die Kehle raus!“

Okay, _das_ ist definitiv nicht sein Dad.

Stiles blinzelt. Ein helles Oval schwimmt vor ihm auf und ab, unscharf und verschwommen wie eine Seifenblase. Er blinzelt und versucht zu fokussieren.   
Etwas berührt seine Schläfe und er zuckt reflexartig zurück.   
„… _Derek?_ "

„Du hast gesagt, du bist nicht verletzt." Es klingt wie ein Vorwurf. „Du hast gesagt, du bist _okay_."

Stiles stolpert auf die Beine, weg von der Bank, um ein paar Schritte Distanz zwischen sich und Derek zu bringen.   
Er greift mit einer Hand nach einem Waschbecken, um sich festzuhalten, als der Raum um ihn herum auf und ab schwappt. Er fühlt sich desorientiert und unwirklich und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wird wo er sich befindet (in einem Hinterzimmer von Deatons Praxis) und bis ankommt, was Derek gerade gesagt hat. 

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken verrät ihm, dass seine linke Schläfe sich irgendwann in den letzten Stunden dunkel verfärbt hat und jetzt in wunderschönen Blau und Lilatönen schillert. Getrocknetes Blut klebt in seinen Haaren. Er verzieht das Gesicht. Das sieht fies aus.   
„Ich _bin_ okay“, murmelt er, während er mit einer Hand Papiertücher befeuchtet und versucht das Blut unterhalb seines Haaransatz wegzuwischen. 

Derek gibt ein unfreundliches Geräusch von sich, als ob er dieser Einschätzung ganz und gar nicht zustimmt. 

„Na ja, überwiegend", korrigiert Stiles. „Mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt."  
Er ist nicht ganz sicher, was von dem Blut sein eigenes ist und was von Erica stammt und die Papiertücher helfen nur begrenzt. Resigniert gibt er es schließlich auf und dreht sich um. 

Er prallt sofort zurück. 1,85m angepisster Werwolf stehen vor ihm, viel zu dicht, und so unbeweglich wie eine Betonwand. Stiles hat nicht mal mitbekommen, dass Derek sich überhaupt bewegt hat. 

„Darüber hatten wir doch gesprochen“, sagte er und ignoriert das wilde Pochen seines Herzen. „Persönlicher Abstand, okay? Das ist _meine_ Intimzone und das ist _deine_ Intimz-… hey. Hey! Was? _Was wird das denn?_ “

Derek streckt die Hand aus. Fingerspitzen berühren seine Schläfe und Stiles hält so ruckartig die Luft an, dass er sich beinah daran verschluckt. Das ist…  
Was ist das? 

„Hey! Hey! Nicht okay!“ Er wedelt mit den Armen. 

„Halt still!“ faucht Derek. „Wie ist das passiert?" Es klingt feindselig und so angepisst als ob ihm jemand heute Morgen in die Corn Flakes gepinkelt hätte. 

„Ich hatte eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit der Fensterscheibe, als mein Auto von der Fahrbahn abkam", antwortet Stiles wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Der Alpha?"

„Ich glaube, das war sogar Erica. Sie hat uns gerammt wie eine Kanonenkugel." Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. Die kalte Ecke des Waschbeckens bohrt sich ungemütlich von hinten in seine Hüfte und er kann einfach nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen. Er ist eingekeilt und Derek steht so dicht vor ihm, dass er nur einmal tief einatmen müsste, damit ihre Brustkörbe sich berühren. „Es ist okay. Sie ist um ihr Leben gerannt. Was sind dagegen ein paar Blechschäden, nicht wahr?"

„Tut es weh?"

„Aua! Ja man, es tut weh, wenn du darauf herumdrückst! Ich bin keine Apfelsine, die du auspressen kannst! Rein menschlicher Knautschball hier, okay?“

Derek seufzt und verdreht die Augen. „Sei kein Baby.“ 

Stiles wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber er wird davon abgelenkt, dass Derek ohne Vorwarnung (Intimzone, klar? Das ist nicht okay!) seine gesamte Handfläche auf Stiles‘ pochende Schläfe drückt. Stiles klappt den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, in Erwartung eines Schmerzes, der niemals kommt. Er hat keine Ahnung, was das…oh. Oh.  
 _Oh._

„Was wird das? Was machst du da?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er Derek an. 

Er hat keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert, aber es fühlt sich warm an. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf lässt nach, als ob er eine Aspirin genommen hätte. Oder zehn. Und ein bisschen Gras geraucht. Ein watteweiches Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Kopf aus, während er Schmerz in pulsierenden Wellen langsam abebbt.   
Sprachlos sieht Stiles dabei zu wie Derek die Hand sinken lässt. Etwas Dunkles schlängelt sich wie schwarze Tinte durch seine Venen und sekundenlang verzieht Derek das Gesicht, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Es verschwindet so schnell, dass Stiles beinah an Halluzinationen glaubt. 

„Was…? Wie hast du…?" Stiles blinzelt und berührt vorsichtig seine Schläfe. Die Beule ist noch genauso groß wie eben, aber sie tut nicht mehr so weh wie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch. „Hast du gerade meine Schmerzen… _rausgesaugt?_ “ 

„Ja. Hör auf daran herumzudrücken."  
Also ob ihm gerade erst auffällt, wie dicht sie voreinander stehen, wendet Derek sich abrupt ab und tritt einen Schritt zurück. 

„Ja?" wiederholt Stiles. „ _Ja?!_ Wieso verrät mir keiner, dass ihr sowas machen könnt? Ist das ein Werwolf-Ding? Ein Alpha-Ding? Kann Scott das auch? Warte… hast du deswegen eben Ericas Hand gehalten? Weil du ihre Schmerzen…aufgesaugt hast?“ 

Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck bringt, dass er nicht findet, dass das Stiles etwas angeht. Okay. _Okay._ Stiles hebt abwehrend die Hände und notiert sich mental diesen kleinen, interessanten Fakt für später. 

Sekundenlang ist es still zwischen ihnen. Nur Stiles eigener Atem hallt seltsam laut durch den kleinen Raum. Sein Kopf fühlt sich warm und benebelt an, aber das sind vielleicht nur die Endorphine, die gerade durch seinen Körper rauschen, auf der Suche nach einem Schmerz der auf mysteriöse Weise ins Nirwana verschwunden ist. 

„Boyd…“, sagt er zögernd und Derek zuckt zusammen, als ob ihn jemand geschlagen hätte.   
Das beantwortet alle Fragen darüber, ob Erica es ihm gesagt hat. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Stiles leise und fühlt sich hilflos. 

Derek tritt unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück und schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf, so als kann er es nicht ertragen drüber zu reden oder auch nur nachzudenken.   
Stiles kann das verstehen. Ihm wird selbst ganz flau und elend zumute, wenn er nur darüber nachdenkt, und dabei hat er Boyd nicht einmal besonders gut gekannt. 

Zögernd fährt er sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Wie geht es Erica?" fragt er stattdessen. „Wird sie wieder gesund?“ 

„Sie kommt durch.“ Derek stockt kurz, bevor er hinzufügt: „Isaac wird heute Nacht bei ihr bleiben. Es hilft wenn…“ Er macht eine wortlose Geste. 

„Physische Präsenz des Rudels beschleunigt den Heilungsprozess“, rät Stiles. „Hey, das ist bei Menschen nicht viel anders, es gibt Studien die belegen, dass…“ Er unterbricht sich selbst mitten im Satz, denn das ist nun wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt wahlloses Wissen abzuwerfen. „Das ist gut“, sagt er stattdessen. „Dass sie nicht allein ist. Das ist… das ist gut.“ 

Derek nickt.   
„Danke“, sagt er zögernd und es klingt, als wäre das Wort wie eine Fremdsprache für ihn. 

„Wofür?“ 

Derek verschränkt unbehaglich die Arme vor der Brust und wendet den Blick ab. Sein makelloses Profil ist wie eine dunkle Silhouette gegen das matt erleuchtete Fenster. „Ihr hättet auch einfach abhauen können.“ 

Und Erica allein ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Ja klar.   
Frustriert hebt Stiles die Arme. „Ernsthaft? Sind wir uns begegnet? Sowas mach ich nicht. Das müsstest du langsam wissen.“ 

„Irgendwann werdet ihr dabei draufgehen“, sagt Derek und es klingt seltsamerweise so, als ob ihn dieser Gedanken nicht sonderlich freut. „Du und deine kleine Freundin.“ 

„Weil wir Menschen sind?“ erwidert Stiles herausfordernd. 

„Weil ihr Teenager seid.“ Seine Stimme klingt rau. „Und wahnsinnig.“ 

Es klingt sacht und beinah unglücklich, und Stiles spürt wie sämtlicher Ärger aus ihm verpufft wie Luft aus einem angestochenen Luftballon. Er protestiert nicht dagegen, denn es gibt schlimmere Dinge, die man schon über ihn gesagt hat. Und er möchte sich jetzt nicht mit Derek streiten. Nicht wenn er so erschöpft und hilflos aussieht, und als ob ihm alles entgleitet.   
All die scharfen Kanten in seinem Gesicht weichgezeichnet durch das matte Licht und die Müdigkeit in seinen Zügen. 

Stiles kann das nachempfinden. Er fühlt sich selbst ganz sprachlos und unwirklich, so als ob er zwei Meter neben sich steht und sein Körper nur verzögert auf alle Befehle reagiert. Die Nacht war so lang und es ist so viel passiert und er hat gefühlte hundert Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen. Er fröstelt vor Müdigkeit und verschränkt unwillkürlich die Arme vor der Brust. 

Derek gibt ein Geräusch von sich, dass irgendwo zwischen resigniert und frustriert liegt. „Idiot. Du hättest die Jacke anbehalten können, wenn dir so kalt ist…"

„ _Ich_ bin der Idiot?" gibt Stiles zurück. „Nein danke! Das letzte Mal, als ich dein Lederbaby in meinen unwürdigen Fingern hatte, hast du mich _angeknurrt!_ "

„Das war nicht…" Derek schüttelt den Kopf. „Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät."

„Zu spät?"

„Vergiss es." 

Danke für das kryptische Gespräch ohne jede klare Aussage.   
Stiles hat das vage Gefühl dass er wütend sein sollte, aber tatsächlich ist er mehr geknickt. Es ist ein dummes, sinnloses Gefühl gekränkt zu sein, nur weil Derek ihn offensichtlich so abstoßend findet und so wenig leiden kann, dass er nicht mal seine dämliche Jacke in Stiles Nähe wissen will. Und was heißt überhaupt 'zu spät?' Ist sie jetzt kontaminiert mit Stiles-Bazillen oder was? 

' _Zu spät._ '  
„Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Seine Stimme klingt rau und fremd, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren. 

„Gleich halb fünf."

„Halb fü-…" Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Stiles das verdaut hat, denn das bedeutet, dass er mindestens zwei Stunden hier geschlafen hat. Huh. „Oh shit. Shit! Fuck!" 

Derek hebt den Kopf. „Was?" 

„Mein Dad…" Aufgewühlt fährt Stiles sich über die kurz geschorenen Haare und flucht leise. „Er hatte heute Nachtschicht, aber er müsste jeden Moment zu Hause sein. Und wenn ich dann nicht im Bett bin… Ich habe sowieso schon Hausarrest für den Rest meines Lebens! Verdammte Scheiße."

Derek seufzt als sei Stiles‘ gesamte Existenz eine einzige, große Unannehmlichkeit für ihn. „Komm mit. Ich bringe dich nach Hause." 

-

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht sitzt Stiles in Dereks Camaro.   
Die Welt saust an ihm vorbei, schneller und leiser als jemals im Jeep, als ob er in einer Glasglocke sitzt. Die Sonne ist noch nicht zu sehen, aber der Horizont färbt sich bereits in zarten Rosa- und Orangetönen und der Himmel über ihnen ist mehr grau als schwarz.   
Derek schweigt und Stiles hat die Arme verschränkt und kaut auf seinem Daumennagel und versucht nicht allzu oft auf die Uhr zu gucken. Die Zeit läuft.   
Wenn er Glück hat, holt sein Vater sich auf dem Rückweg noch einen Kaffee oder frühstückt unterwegs. Wenn er noch mehr Glück hat, hält ihn Deputy Johnson auf, die ihm Bilder von ihren Zwillingsmädchen zeigt.  
Leider hat sein Vater die Angewohnheit immer nochmal in sein Zimmer zu sehen, wenn er nach Hause kommt, egal wie spät oder früh ist. Wenn Stiles also ganz viel Pech hat, hat er nur noch ungefähr sieben Minuten, um zu Hause anzukommen, die Treppe nach oben zu rennen, sich die Jeans von den Hüften zu zerren, unter die Bettdecke zu hechten und so zu tun, als ob er eine friedliche und ereignislose Nacht hinter sich hat. 

Es ist drei Straßen bevor sie in seine einbiegen, als Derek zum ersten Mal etwas sagt. „Was ist das?" 

„Was?" Stiles blinzelt müde. 

Anstatt zu antworten deutet Derek nach vorne. Über den Rand der Hausdächer kann Stiles ein farbiges Leuchten erkennen. Er runzelt die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Für eine Grillparty ist es eindeutig zu früh.“  
Schlagartiger wacher richtet er sich in seinem Sitz auf. Es ist ein flackerndes, rotierendes Licht, so wie…

Es ist Derek, der es ausspricht. „Das ist Blaulicht.“ 

Stiles Herz strauchelt mitten im Schlag und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis es sich wieder eingependelt haben. Es ist Blaulicht in seiner Nachbarschaft.   
Sein Vater…  
Nein. _Nein._ Das ist unmöglich. Das kann nicht sein. Er muss doch noch bei der Arbeit sein. Seine Schicht ist doch frühestens in drei Minuten…

 _Was wenn ihm dabei etwas passiert ist?_ , flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die nie ganz still ist und die nur dann zur Ruhe kommt, wenn er seinen Vater sicher im Nebenzimmer weiß.   
Sheriff ist ein gefährlicher Job. So viele Dinge könnten passieren, sogar in einem Nest wie Beacon Hills. Eine Schießerei. Eine Verfolgungsjagd. Ein Junkie, der durchdreht. Eine Messerstecherei. Eine Barschlägerei, die ausartet. Terroristen.  
Psychopathische Werwölfe.  
Stiles hat viel zu viel Phantasie und zu viel Zeit, und sein Gehirn produziert mühelos ein Schreckensszenario nach dem anderen. Es ist nicht so, als ob das etwas Neues ist oder erst durch das Auftauchen übernatürlicher Kreaturen in seinem Leben entstanden ist.   
Schon seit er elf Jahre alt ist, rechnet er bei jedem Anruf damit, dass eine gedämpfte Stimme sich meldet, die sagt ‚ _Stiles… dein Vater…_ ‘ und dann weiß er schon, was passiert ist, bevor der Satz zu Ende gesagt wird. 

„Derek“, sagt er, und spürt mehr als er sieht wie Derek beschleunigt.

Die blinkenden Lichter stehen direkt vor seinem Haus. Sein Herz plumpst in einer schwindelerregenden Talfahrt in seine Magengrube. 

„Nein…" Stiles presst die Hände gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er fühlt sich, als ob mit einem Schlag die gesamte Luft aus dem Auto gesaugt wurde.   
Es sind zwei Einsatzwagen, die quer auf dem Rasen vor ihrem Haus stehen, beide mit immer noch flackerndem Blaulicht. Die Tür zu ihrem Haus steht weit offen und er sieht uniformierte Menschen, die überall herumlaufen. Polizisten. Feuerwehr. Sanitäter. 

„Oh mein Gott…", stöhnt er. „Oh nein, nein, nein. Nein!"

Er hat schon Alpträume gehabt, die genauso angefangen haben. 

„Stiles." Dereks macht einen Schlenker zur anderen Straßenseite, vermutlich um irgendwo anhalten zu können, aber alles was Stiles registriert, ist dass sie sich weiter von seinem Haus entfernen. 

„Lass mich raus!" Stiles zerrt an dem Anschnallgurt. „Halt an! _Halt sofort an!_ " 

„Stiles, warte, du kannst nicht…"

Stiles ist schon halb aus dem Auto heraus, bevor der Camaro zum Stehen gekommen ist. Derek tritt fluchend auf die Bremsen. Stiles rutscht auf morgenfeuchtem Gras aus und taumelt gegen die noch offene Autotür. Er verschwendet keine Zeit damit sie zu schließen. 

„Dad? Dad!"   
Er rennt. Der Asphalt hämmert unter seinen Füßen.   
„DAD!"  
Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren.   
Es ist wie ein Déjà vu. Das hat er alles schon mal gesehen. Die Lichter, die Polizeiwagen. Aber diesmal ist es vor seinem Haus. Es ist direkt vor seiner Haustür. Wieso sollten sie hier sein, wenn nicht… wenn nicht…

„Wo ist mein Vater? Haben sie meinen Vater gesehen?" Er packt nach Schultern, die vertraute Uniformen tragen, aber keins der Gesichter ist das richtige. „Wo ist mein…Dad? DAD?!" 

Hände greifen nach ihm, aber er reißt sich los. Er schlägt Haken und stolpert zur Seite.   
„Hey, das ist Stilinskis Junge…!"  
„Jetzt beruhig dich doch." Jemand packt ihn am Oberarm. Stiles wird schmerzhaft an die Hauswand gedrückt und irgendjemand schüttelt ihn. Aber bevor er sich gegen die grobe Behandlung wehren kann, ist plötzlich Derek da und knurrt, und die fremde Hand in seinem Nacken verschwindet augenblicklich. Stiles hört eine finsteres Grollen und ein winziger Teil von ihm hofft, dass Derek beherrscht genug ist nicht hier und jetzt die Zähne auszufahren. 

„ _DAD!_ "

Seine Stimme hallt laut in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er stürzt über die Schwelle ins Wohnzimmer, vorbei an fragenden Gesichtern und uniformierten Menschen. Ihre Tapete wirbelt an ihm vorbei wie ein Karussell und seine Brust fühlt sich immer enger und enger an.   
Und dann endlich… endlich…

„Lasst mich durch! Lasst mich durch! Das ist mein Sohn, das ist… Stiles! STILES!"

Er wird an den Armen gepackt, aber dieses Mal sind es die richtigen Hände. Das Gesicht seines Vaters verschwimmt vor seinen Augen und Stiles könnte vor Erleichterung in die Knie gehen.   
„Dad…", presst er hervor. 

„Stiles…" stößt sein Vater hervor. „Stiles, mein Gott…“

Er wird an eine breite Brust gedrückt. Stiles fällt ihm praktisch entgegen und vergräbt das Gesicht am Hals seines Vaters. Er ist beinah sicher dass er weint und genauso sicher, dass es ihm gerade völlig gleichgültig ist, wenn ihn jemand dabei sieht.   
Er fühlt sich, als ob er erstickt. Sein Herz rast in seiner Brust, schneller und schmerzhafter, als jemals zuvor. Sein Vater hält ihn so fest, dass es beinah wehtut und Stiles vergräbt die Hände im Rücken seiner Uniformjacke. 

Er hat keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, aber es muss etwas Schlimmes sein, wenn das ganze Polizeiaufgebot hier ist und wenn sein Vater so aufgelöst aussieht. 

Hände sind auf seinem Gesicht und auf seinem Nacken und sein Dad fährt mit den Fingern über seine Stirn und seine Wangen. Stiles ist sicher, dass er mit ihm redet. Aber die Worte gehen alle durcheinander und alles was er hört ist die Panik in der Stimme seines Vaters. 

„…-assiert? Stiles? Was ist passiert?" 

Stiles blinzelt, unfähig einen Sinn daraus zu machen. Passiert? Wieso sollte _er_ denn wissen, was passiert ist? 

Erst als er sich von seinem Vater löst und einen Schritt zurücktritt, bemerkt er, dass das geschäftige Gewusel um sie herum zu einem abrupten Stillstand gekommen ist. Ein halbes Dutzend uniformierte Menschen steht um sie herum und alle starren ihn an, mit variierenden Gesichtsausdrücken irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Fassungslosigkeit, die bewirken, dass Stiles sich sekundenlang fühlt wie eine Zirkusattraktion.   
Über ihre Köpfe hinweg erhascht er einen Blick auf Derek. Seine Augen sind geweitet und er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. 

„Was ist hier los?" fragt Stiles. "Dad? Was ist passiert?“

„Stiles… wir haben den Jeep gefunden.“ Der Kehlkopf seines Vaters bewegt sich heftig als er schluckt. 

„Was?"

„Du warst verschwunden und… das ganze Blut…“ 

 

**Fortsetzung folgt**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:** Ich wollte ja eigentlich ein paar Zeilen eher aufhören, aber ich dachte das sei vielleicht ein zu fieser Cliffhanger (und ich könnte dem Sheriff auch nie was antun, ich LIEBE Stiles Dad!)   
>  Hände hoch, wer Sheriff Stilinski auch toll findet und gerne bei Gelegenheit Stilinski-family One-shots von mir lesen würde? XD 
> 
> **Fakten & Fiktion:** Das mit dem "Schmerzen aufsaugen" ist ja canon und in der Serie auch schon thematisiert worden, siehe Folge 2x11, 3x07 und 3x08. Ein paar wahre Fakten über Wölfe als Ergänzung: Sie sind Rudeltiere und haben ein sehr ausgeprägtes Sozialverhalten. Bei Schwächung eines Tieres ist das Sozialverhalten der Wölfe ganz besonders ausgeprägt. In der Regel ist es so, dass sich die anderen Mitglieder um das verletzte und geschwächte Tier kümmern, bis es wieder gesund ist. Und positiver Körperkontakt wirkt sich tatsächlich sowohl bei Menschen wie auch bei Tieren immer positiv auf jede Art von Erkrankung oder Verletzung bei. :-) _Human contact can help with pain_ oder wie Scott das so schön sagte, stimmt also wirklich.


	4. Lügen und Halbwahrheiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vorwort/Warnungen:** Handlungsmäßig passiert nicht sonderlich viel aber es gibt jede Menge Gefühle und Kitsch und ganz viel Stiles  & sein Dad. (Ich war vollkommen self-indulgent, sorry.)  
>  **Warnungen:** Es gibt eine Szene, wo ein Minderjähriger von einem Erwachsenen gegen seinen Willen angefasst wird, auf eine Art, die als sexuell übergriffig angesehen werden kann (nur als Warnung, falls das jemand als triggernd empfindet - andererseits - wieso guckt ihr dann Teen Wolf? ;P). Falls ich was vergessen habe, wovor ich eurer Meinung nach warnen sollte, bitte lasst es mich wissen.  
>  Ansonsten viel Spaß und danke für die Kommentare, ich freu mich über jeden Einzelnen. :-)

_„Stiles… wir haben den Jeep gefunden.“ Der Kehlkopf seines Vaters bewegt sich heftig als er schluckt._

_„Was?"_

_„Du warst verschwunden und… das ganze Blut…“_

 

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis das ankommt.  
Der Jeep.  
Gott verdammt. Der Jeep.  
Sein völlig zertrümmerter Jeep mit zerbeulter Hintertür und zertrümmerter Fensterscheibe. Sein Jeep, den er völlig gedankenverloren am Straßenrand hat stehen lassen, denn _was soll schon passieren?_  
Der Gedanke ist ihm nicht einmal gekommen, dass die Polizei es vorher finden könnte. Und dass sie natürlich sofort seinen Vater benachrichtigen würden… und dass er denken könnte…  
Gott.  
Stiles spürt wie ihm übel wird. 

„Dad…“ Seine Stimme bricht. 

„Wir haben die gesamte Gegend abgesucht nach dir. Und die Krankenhäuser angerufen!" Die Hände seines Vaters vergraben sich in seinen Schultern und er sieht aus, als ob er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten kann, ihn zu packen und zu schütteln. Er sieht wütend und aufgelöst zugleich aus, als ob er auseinanderbricht und nicht weiß, wie er sich noch zusammenreißen soll. 

Stiles schluckt und schluckt und fühlt sich, als würde er ersticken.

„Was ist passiert? _Wo warst du?_ “

Und das ist die Preisfrage des Abends, nicht wahr?  
 _Wir wurden von einem Alpha angegriffen und eine Schulkameradin von mir ist auf meinem Rücksitz verblutet, aber keine Sorge Dad, sie ist okay, denn sie ist ein Werwolf und die sind hart im nehmen, du weißt ja wie das ist._

„Ich…“ Stiles fährt sich mit der Zunge über die ausgetrockneten Lippen. „Es war…ich weiß nicht. Da war…“ Er stammelt. Sein Kopf ist wie leer gefegt. 

„Du hattest Hausarrest!“ brüllt sein Vater. 

„Dad…“

„Und dann haust du ab, mitten in der Nacht, ohne mir zu sagen, was du tust und wo du dich herumtreibst! Und mit _wem!_ “ Er wirft über Stiles‘ Schulter hinweg einen Blick, der nur Derek gelten kann.  
Stiles wird heiß und kalt. 

„Es ist nicht was sie denken, Sheriff…“, beginnt Derek. 

„Ich habe nicht mit dir geredet, Hale. Und solltest du in irgendeiner Weise darin verwickelt gewesen sein, dann…“  
Es klingt feindselig und vorwurfsvoll und es ist nicht einmal so, als ob Stiles ihm das verdenken kann. Wann immer er verschwindet oder lügt, und wann immer er in seltsame, kriminelle Dinge verwickelt wird, ist Derek in der Nähe und hat irgendetwas damit zu tun. Ihm ist klar, wie das von außen wirken muss.  
Sein Vater sieht so misstrauisch und wütend aus, so als möchte er Stiles am liebsten meilenweit entfernt von Derek Hale entfernt wissen, Derek, der wie ein Serienkiller aussieht und sieben Jahre älter ist als sein minderjähriger Sohn, und Stiles kann beinah vor sich sehen, auf wie viele verschiedene, hässliche Arten diese Situation gleich ausarten könnte. 

„Es war ein Wildunfall“, platzt es aus Stiles heraus. „Das Auto, das war…“ 

„Was?“ Sein Vater lässt ihn los und lässt die Hände sinken. Sein Blick ist unlesbar. 

„Ein Tier. Ein Großes! Ich weiß nicht, was… vielleicht ein Hirsch?“ Stiles wedelt hilflos mit den Händen. Adrenalin und Angstschweiß lassen seine Finger zittern. „Oder ein…ein Puma? Wir haben ein Puma-Problem in Beacon Hills, das wissen wir doch schon länger. Es … da war … da war ein Hirsch, der von einem Puma gejagt wurde… und das Blut… das…“ 

„Stiles…“ Sein Vater klingt müde und so enttäuscht, als ob er weiß, dass jedes einzelne Wort aus Stiles‘ Mund eine Lüge ist. Eine von vielen, unzähligen Lügen, die sie sich wie ein Netz um Stiles schlingen und ihn unter sich zu begraben drohen. 

Sein Puls hämmert und er ist schweißgebadet, und der Boden schwankt unter seinen Füßen, als ob alles langsam zusammenbricht unter dem Gewicht der geballten Missbilligung seines Vaters.  
Er hasst die Lügen und die Ausreden und das ständige Misstrauen und er hasst es, dass sein Vater ihn manchmal ansieht, als ob er ihn kaum noch wieder erkennt. Als ob sein Sohn ein Fremder ist, der stiehlt und lügt, und der sich nachts aus dem Haus schleicht und sich mit verdächtigen Leuten herumtreibt.  
Und Stiles würde alles, alles dafür tun, damit sein Vater ihn wieder so ansieht wie früher, als er noch stolz auf ihn war. Aber es geht nicht. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr zu diesem Stiles.  
Sein Vater starrt ihn an und wartet auf eine Antwort, auf irgendetwas, aber die Worte bleiben in seiner Kehle stecken. 

„Er hat sich am Kopf verletzt“, sagt Derek hinter ihm, grollend und widerstrebend.  
Er klingt als ob er sich am liebsten aus dem ganzen Gespräch heraushalten würde. Aber vermutlich traut er Stiles gerade nicht die geistigen Kapazitäten zu, sich eine halbwegs plausible Lüge auszudenken. Um ehrlich zu sein traut sich Stiles gerade nicht einmal selbst die geistigen Kapazitäten für eine gute Lüge zu. Nicht einmal für eine schlechte. 

„Was?“ Sein Vater runzelt die Stirn und sein Blick fokussiert zielsicher auf Stiles‘ Stirn. 

„Ich bin nicht… Dad, es ist alles in Ordnung“, protestiert Stiles, aber sein Vater hat schon die Hände auf seinem Gesicht und dreht behutsam seinen Kopf zur Seite, um im dämmrigen Licht der Wohnzimmerbeleuchtung besser sehen zu können. 

„Vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung“, sagt Derek und ignoriert Stiles Einwände. „Er war ziemlich durcheinander als ich ihn gefunden habe. Sir“, ergänzt er, wie einen Nachgedanken. 

Stiles stöhnt innerlich. Er versteht was Derek vorhat und vermutlich funktioniert das sogar, aber das ist nicht okay, das ist sowas von nicht okay! Er will nicht, dass sein Dad sich völlig umsonst Sorgen macht. Es geht ihm gut. 

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, es war nicht…“ Behutsame Fingerspitzen berühren die Schwellung an seiner Schläfe und er zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. „Es ist okay. Ich bin okay. Wirklich! Dad…“ 

„Sheriff!“ Dereks Stimme ist schneidend und er greift nach Stiles‘ Ellbogen, als ob er ihn festhalten will. Sekundenlang ist Stiles verwirrt.  
Erst als er sieht wie der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils von ernsthaft zu alarmiert wechselt, fällt ihm auf, dass er dabei ist langsam zur Seite zu kippen. Zwei Paar Händen halten ihn gleichzeitig fest, als er in die Knie sackt.  
„Oh…“ sagt Stiles überrascht. Was sicherlich einen Preis für den geistreichsten Kommentar des Abends verdient.  
Er blinzelt und wartet bis das Zimmer aufhört um ihn herum zu schaukeln. Dereks Hand ist warm und sicher auf seinem Oberarm, der Griff seines Vaters ist beinah schmerzhaft fest, aber sekundenlang ist es das einzige, was ihn aufrecht hält. 

„Sie sollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen“, sagt Derek, mit diesem ungewohnt respektvollen Tonfall, den Stiles noch nie von ihm gehört hat. Und vielleicht ist Stiles doch nicht so okay, wie er dachte. Vielleicht fängt er schon an zu halluzinieren. 

Er spürte wie die Hände seines Vaters zucken, als ob er sich mit Gewalt zusammenreißt. „Ja“, sagt er dann und sein Gesicht nimmt einen entschlossenen Zug an. „Wir beide sprechen uns noch, Hale“, fügt er hinzu und es klingt wie eine Drohung. 

Derek nickt, als ob das wirklich eine Option ist. Stiles wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. 

„ _Dad_ “, protestiert er schwach. 

„Nein.“ Sein Vater schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Stiles.“ Und Stiles kennt diesen Tonfall. Sein Dad ist ein netter, entspannter Mensch, aber wenn er seine Autoritätsstimme auspackt, kann man nicht mit ihm argumentieren. Nicht einmal Stiles. „Du wirst dich untersuchen lassen. Und wenn sie sagen, du musst dort bleiben, dann wirst du dort bleiben, bis die Ärzte dich entlassen. Keine Widerrede.“

Stiles stöhnt. 

„Ich war kurz davor, eine Hundestaffel anzufordern“, sagt sein Vater leise. „Und die ganze Zeit habe ich mich dabei gefragt, ob wir vielleicht nur noch deine Leiche finden.“

Stiles öffnet den Mund, aber er bringt keinen Ton hervor.  
Er hat fünf Minuten lang geglaubt, dass seinem Vater etwas passiert ist und er fühlt sich immer noch ganz schwach und elend deswegen, und so als ob er jahrelange Therapie brauchen wird, um das zu verarbeiten.  
Sein Vater hat die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, eine Suche nach Stiles… oder dem was von ihm übrig geblieben ist, zu organisieren. 

„Tu das für mich“, fährt sein Vater unbarmherzig fort. „Und später… wir reden später darüber, was wirklich passiert ist.“

„Okay“, flüstert Stiles. „Später.“ Er nickt und schluckt, und er weiß noch während er es ausspricht, dass es gelogen ist und vermutlich weiß sein Vater es auch.  
Aber es ist alles, was er zu geben hat im Augenblick, Versprechen auf eine Zukunft in der alles anders wird, und die es niemals geben wird. 

-

Der Flur der Notaufnahme ist hell erleuchtet und die sterile Beleuchtung brennt in seinen Augen. Der Boden hat nicht aufgehört zu schwanken und Stiles gibt es ungerne zu, aber er vermutet, dass die Hand seines Vaters an seinem Ellenbogen viel dazu beiträgt, dass er aufrecht bleibt. Eine Herde an Nachtschwestern und Ärzten läuft über die Flure und überall herrscht hektische Betriebsamkeit.  
Zwei Polizisten stehen am Empfang und machen sich Notizen, während sie mit der Empfangsdame reden. 

Sein Vater bleibt stehen, als er sie sieht. „Ah, verdammt“, seufzt er und fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Lass mich das kurz klären.“ 

‚ _Wir haben die Krankenhäuser angerufen_ ‘ hallt in Stiles‘ Ohren wieder, vorwurfsvoll wie eine Kirchenglocke, und er nickt stumm. Jedes neue Detail ist eine ernüchternde Erinnerung daran, was sich in den letzten Stunden abgespielt haben muss, während Stiles friedlich in Deatons Hinterzimmer geschlummert hat. 

„Setz dich“, befiehlt er, „das kann einen Augenblick…“ 

Eine aufgeregte Stimme am Ende des Ganges unterbricht ihn mitten im Satz. 

„…heißen, sie haben keine Spur? Wie können sie keine Spur haben? Sie haben doch sein Auto! Es kann doch nicht schwer sein…“  
Es ist Scott.

„Oh“, sagt Stiles, „oh shit“, und er wedelt die Hände seines Vaters beiseite der ihn nachdrücklich auf einen Stuhl bugsieren will. „Dad, lass mich, ich muss… Scott? _Scott!_ “ 

In dreißig Meter Entfernung fliegt der dunkle Schopf seines besten Freundes herum. Sein Blick gleitet über die Menschenmenge hinweg und landet zielsicher auf Stiles Gesicht. Seine Augen werden weit und seine Schultern sacken so ruckartig nach unten, dass es sekundenlang so aussieht, als ob sein gesamter Körper in sich zusammensinkt. Dann läuft er los.  
Stiles beschleunigt seine Schritte.  
Sie treffen sich in der Mitte. 

„Oh mein Gott!“ Scott packt ihn an den Schultern. Seine Stimme überschlägt sich vor lauter Panik. „Stiles! Wo warst du?! Meine Mum hat mich angerufen, weil die Polizei dich sucht! Sie haben …! Dein Auto…! Du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen! Ich hab tausend Mal versucht…“  
Sekundenlang verliert er die Kontrolle und Stiles spürt die Spitzen scharfer Krallen die sich durch den Stoff seines Pullovers bohren. Es funkelt verdächtig gelb in seinen Augen, als ob der Wolf direkt unter der Oberfläche lauert und darauf wartet hervorzubrechen. 

„Alter“, zischt Stiles panisch und zerrt ihn ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Er ahnt mehr als dass er sieht wie sein Vater hinter ihm einen instinktiven Schritt auf sie zutritt, aber scheint es sich dann anders zu überlegen. Er bleibt in einiger Entfernung stehen. 

Scott atmet so heftig als ob er kurz vor einem Asthmaanfall steht und sein ganzer Körper vibriert. Sein Augen sind riesengroß und aufgewühlt. Er ist noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, die Kontrolle zu behalten, wenn seine Emotionen mit ihm durchgehen.  
Das fehlte noch, dass er sich hier, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit in einen Werwolf verwandelt.  
Abrupt schlingt Stiles die Arme um Scott und vergräbt das Gesicht an seinem Hals. Körperkontakt. Er erinnert sich an Allisons Hand in Scotts und an seinen immer ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag. Körperkontakt ist gut. 

„Vorsicht mit den Klauen, Junge“, murmelt er sacht. Adrenalin pumpt durch seine Adern und er spürt, wie die Leute um sie herum stehen bleiben und gucken, und den bohrenden Blick seines Vaters in seinem Nacken. „Beruhig dich. Es ist okay, es ist alles gut.“

Er spürt mehr als dass er sieht wie Scott in sich zusammensinkt, wie ein Ballon, aus dem man die Luft herausgelassen hat. Die Krallen verschwinden und nach kurzem Zögern schlingt Scott beide Arme um ihn. Seine Finger vergraben sich in dem Stoff des Pullovers. Sein Atem ist schnell und warm an Stiles Nacken, als ob er immer noch rennt.  
„Was ist passiert?“ bringt er hervor. 

„Alpha“, flüstert Stiles direkt an seinem Ohr. „Mein Dad denkt, es war ein Wildunfall.“ 

„ _Was?_ Wo? Wie…?“

„Keine Zeit. Erica ist wieder da“, wispert Stiles hastig. „Rede mit Derek.“

„Bist du verletzt? Wurdest du…?“

„Ich bin okay, Lydia ist okay. Nur mein Jeep…“ 

Scott hebt den Kopf, ohne ihn loszulassen und sein Blick landet zielsicher auf Stiles Gesicht. Besorgt verzieht er die Augenbrauen. Stiles schüttelt unwillig den Kopf. „Ich übertreibe wegen meinem Dad“, zischt er. „Damit er mir keine Fragen stellt.“

Scott sieht ungläubig aus und Stiles verdreht die Augen. Es ist alles gar nicht so schlimm, er weiß nicht wieso alle so ein Theater machen. Nur weil er ein Mensch ist, ist er ja nicht aus Zuckerguss.  
„Es ist okay“, wiederholt er eindringlich. „Ich kann nicht reden. Mein Dad… es ist alles okay.“ 

„Gott, Stiles… ich …“ Seine Stimme wackelt und bricht, und Stiles denkt an die harschen Worte, die das letzte waren, was sie zueinander gesagt haben. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt er leise. „Ich weiß.“ 

„Stiles“, ertönt die Stimme seines Vaters hinter ihm und er löst sich unwillig aus Scotts Griff. „Sie warten auf dich.“ 

„Ich komme.“ Er wirft Scott einen letzten Blick zu und versucht schweigend alles zu kommunizieren, was er sagen will.  
‚ _Rede mit Derek_ ‘, formt sein Mund lautlos und nach kurzem Zögern nickt Scott.  
Seine Hände sinken hilflos zur Seite und er blickt Stiles nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden ist. 

-

Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass Mrs McCall Nachtdienst hat, aber sie kommen tatsächlich sofort dran. Scotts Mutter sieht blass und entsetzt aus, als sie einen Blick auf ihn wirft, aber sie verkneift sich alle Fragen. Nur ihre Blicke sind vielsagend und vorwurfsvoll. 

Leute drücken an seiner Stirn herum und ziehen an seiner linken Schulter, die offensichtlich mehr von dem Aufprall abbekommen hat, als zuerst registriert.  
Sein Vater weicht nicht von seiner Seite, und wenn Ärzte ihn vorwurfsvoll ansehen, weil sie um ihn herum arbeiten müssen, hebt er unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen. Stiles sollte ein bisschen peinlich berührt sein (er ist schließlich sechzehn und keine sechs mehr), aber er ist viel mehr beeindruckt davon, wie autoritär und furchteinflößend sein Vater sein kann, wenn er es darauf anlegt. 

Nach einer unangenehmen halben Stunde, in der an Stiles herum gepiekt, in seine Augen geleuchtet und sein Blutdruck gemessen wird, stellen die Ärzte fest, dass er es vermutlich überleben wird. Das hätte er ihnen ja gleich sagen können.  
Seine Schulter ist geprellt und er hat tatsächlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Außerdem hat er eine Millionen blaue Flecke und sie haben drei Glassplitter aus seiner Haut gepuhlt. Er wird gefragt wann er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hat, weil sein Blutzucker offenbar völlig im Keller ist, und stellt vage überrascht fest, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann.  
Jemand drückt ihm ein Glas Orangensaft in die Hand und er wird über die Vorteile einer regelmäßigen, ausgewogenen Ernährung belehrt. 

Die Ärzte würden ihn gerne einen Tag eine Nacht hier behalten, nur zwecks Überwachung, aber Stiles wirft seinem Vater bettelnde Blicke zu, bis er schließlich seufzt und ablehnt. Wenn ihm innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden schwindelig oder schlecht wird oder er anfängt kleine, rosa Mäuse zu sehen, soll er umgehend wieder herkommen.  
Vermutlich ist es besser, dass er noch nicht mit dem Thema „Werwölfe in Beacon Hills“ angefangen hat. 

Sein Vater verschwindet nach draußen, um mit Scotts Mutter zu reden, entweder darüber wie hart es ist Kinder zu haben (ein Gedanke, der Bauchschmerzen verursacht) oder sich von ihr nochmal versichern zu lassen, dass mit Stiles definitiv alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. 

Stiles bleibt hinter dem Untersuchungsvorhang zurück und bemüht sich sein Pullover wieder anzuziehen, was nicht ganz einfach ist, weil seine Schulter sich entschieden hat jede Mitarbeit zu verweigern und er den linken Arm nicht mehr richtig nach oben bekommt.  
Er hat sich hilflos im Stoff verheddert, als es nach einer unvorsichtigen Bewegung anfängt richtig wehzutun und er beschließt auf seinen Dad zu warten. Oder Mrs McCall. Es ist völlig okay wenn sie ihn halbnackt sieht. Es ist schwer Schamgefühl bei jemandem zu entwickeln, der einem schon mal Holzsplitter aus dem Hintern gezogen hat. (Das ist eine lange und sehr peinliche Geschichte und Scott hat versprochen sie mit ins Grab zu nehmen.)

Als der Vorhang sich bewegt, seufzt er erleichtert.  
„Hey Dad, könntest du mir kurz helfen? Mein Pullover…“

„Oh, ich würde dir schrecklich gerne helfen, Stiles“, sagt eine sachte Stimme. „Aber ich fürchte, wenn ich dich anfasse, hinterlasse ich gewisse Spuren auf dir, die meinem Neffen nicht gefallen würden.“

Sämtliche Worte ersterben auf Stiles‘ Lippen.  
Etwas Kaltes breitet sich in seinem Magen aus. 

„Anderseits gibst du so hilflos gefangen eine hervorragende Beute für Raubtiere ab. Und das würde ihm sicher auch nicht gefallen. Es ist so schwierig es allen Recht zu machen, findest du nicht auch?“ 

Behutsame Hände zupfen an seinem Pullover und Stiles Kopf schwimmt durch den aufgeheizten Stoff an die Oberfläche. Er schnappt nach Luft und fühlt sich wie in einem Ozean, als ob die Wellen über ihm zusammenschlagen.  
Denn wer plötzlich vor ihm steht, in einem langen schwarzen Ledermantel und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ist nicht sein Vater.  
Es ist Peter.  
Peter Hale. 

„Was willst du hier?“ Seine Stimme kratzt in seiner Kehle, die sich rau anfühlt an wie mit Sandpapier wundgerieben. Er rutscht soweit zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stößt. 

Peters Lächeln wird wenn möglich, etwas breiter. „Wir sollten reden, Stiles.“ 

„Ich sage nichts ohne meinen Anwalt.“ 

Peter neigt sich vor und sein Gesicht ist plötzlich so dicht vor Stiles, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berühren. Sein Herz pumpt, als ob er um sein Leben rennt.  
„Du bist amüsant, Stiles. Deswegen warst du mir schon immer von allen der Liebste.“ 

Manchmal träumt Stiles von dem Moment in der Tiefgarage. Peter der ihn gegen den Wagen drückt und die Krallen in seinem Nacken vergräbt. Peters Zähne an seinem Handgelenk.  
In seine Träumen überlebt er diese Nacht nicht. In seinen Träumen ist es immer sein Vater der am nächsten Morgen seine Leiche findet. 

„M-mein Dad ist gleich da draußen“, stammelt Stiles. „Und er hat eine Waffe.“

Es klackt hörbar als Peter die Klauen ausfährt. Beinah behutsam fährt er damit über Stiles‘ Wange, bis hinunter zu seiner entblößten Kehle. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir diesmal alle Waffen aus dem Spiel lassen, meinst du nicht? Es könnte jemand verletzt werden.“ 

Stiles hält die Luft an und wagt es nicht zu nicken. Er hat live und in Farbe gesehen was Werwolfkrallen mit einem Menschen anstellen können und es ist kein schöner Anblick. „Keine Waffen, außer meinem beißenden Witz“, flüstert er. 

Peter lächelt und tätschelt ihm sacht über die Wange. „Guter Junge.“ 

Er atmet aus als Peter einen Schritt zurück tritt. Sein Rücken klebt an der Wand hinter ihm und das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren. „Was willst du hier?“  
Er vergräbt die Hände unter den Achselhöhlen, als ob Peter den Puls in seinen Handgelenken rauschen hören kann wie eine Einladung. 

„Direkt auf den Punkt. Ich sehe schon, was meinem Neffen so an dir gefällt.“

„Was willst du hier, außer mir unangebrachte Komplimente zu machen?“ 

Peter lächelt maliziös. „Wollen wir nicht alle das gleiche?“ 

„Weltfrieden?“ 

„Die Alphas.“ 

Oh.  
Okay.  
Das ist nicht einmal unerwartet, je länger Stiles darüber nachdenkt. Immerhin sieht Peter sich immer noch als Herrscher von Beacon Hills an, der das Kommando hat, auch wenn Derek längst sein Alpha ist. So oder so, kann sich Stiles vorstellen, dass Peter diese neue Bedrohung auch nicht sonderlich gut in den Kram passt. 

„Was ist damit?“ fragt Stiles und spürt wie seine Augen schmal werden. „Und vor allem wieso besprichst du das mit mir und nicht mit Derek?“ 

Peter lächelt. „Ah“, sagt er sacht. „Siehst du, es wäre mir lieber, wenn dieses kleine Gespräch unter uns bleiben würde…“ 

\- 

Sie kommen erst am späten Morgen wieder nach Hause. Stiles hat zwischendurch eine eidesstaatliche Aussage voller Lügen und Halbwahrheiten abgegeben und sein Dad ist schweigsam, und er sieht grau und müde aus. Stiles würde sich nochmal dafür entschuldigen, was ihm antut, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass es absolut nichts helfen wird. 

Er zerrt seinen Pullover über den Kopf, noch bevor sie ganz durch die Tür gekommen sind und wirft es in den Korb mit schmutziger Wäsche. Nach kurzem Nachdenken, vergräbt er es ganz unten durch dreckigen Sportsocken und verschwitzten Lacrosse-Pads. Peters Fingerspitzen fühlen sich an, als ob sie sich wie Zigarettenspitzen durch den Stoff auf seine Haut gebrannt hätten. 

„Ich gehe duschen“, verkündet er und läuft nach oben, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. 

‚ _Du solltest den Pullover verbrennen, Stiles._ ‘ Peters amüsierte Stimme hallt in seinem Kopf. Er ignoriert sie. Heißes Wasser hämmert auf seine Schultern und er schließt die Augen und presst die Stirn gegen die Kacheln. 

‚ _Wieso sollte ich mit dir reden wollen?_ ‘

‚ _Die Alphas, Stiles. Das Problem tangiert uns doch allein bisschen. Wie ich sehe, bist du schon hautnah mit ihnen in Berührung gekommen._ ‘ 

Er schrubbt sich ab, bis seine Haut brennt und die Duschgelflasche halb leer ist.  
Sein Gehirn arbeitet fieberhaft.  
Er hat keine Ahnung, ob Peter ihn einfach nur aus Spaß an der Freude terrorisiert, oder ob er irgendeine eigen Agenda verfolgt, oder ob er Derek und den anderen wirklich nur helfen will. 

Okay, letzteres kann wohl ausgeschlossen werden. 

‚ _Mein Neffe hat leider das Gefühl, dass er mir… nicht vollkommen vertrauen kann._ ‘

‚ _Ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wieso._ ‘ 

‚ _Was bedauerlich ist, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass er wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen kann…_ ‘ 

Gott, er muss mit Lydia darüber reden. Er hat keine Ahnung wie und wann er ihr das jemals beibringen soll, aber sie kann ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen. Außerdem ist er ihr das schuldig. Niemand wurde von Peter so sehr terrorisiert wie sie.  
Und Derek…  
Derek …

Wasser tropft über sein Gesicht und er reibt sich über die Augen.  
Derek kann wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die er kriegen kann. Sogar Peters Hilfe. Er kann es sich nicht leisten einen Kleinkrieg mit seinem Onkel anzufangen, nur weil seine bloße Anwesenheit Stiles Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen lässt. Oder weil er Stiles im Krankenhaus beim Umziehen hilft wie der gruselige pädophile Onkel, der er ist.  
Ach fuck…

Zähneknirschend schlägt er mit der flachen Hand gegen die Kacheln.  
Peter hat ihn genau dahin manövriert, wo er ihn haben wollte. Wenn er Derek sagt, dass sein Onkel ihn belästigt… vermutlich würde Derek… also vielleicht… es ist nicht so, als ob Stiles erwartet, dass Derek irgendetwas für ihn tun würde.  
Aber es besteht zumindest die vage, theoretische Möglichkeit, dass Derek sich für ihn mit Peter anlegen würde. Er hat sich schon einmal zwischen sie gestellt, um Stiles zu beschützen.  
Und damit würde Derek den einzigen Werwolf in seinem Rudel verlieren, der kein problembelasteter Teenager ist. Er würde auf die einzige wirkliche Hilfe verzichten, die er hat. Den einzigen, der vielleicht eine Ahnung hat, was auf sie zukommt. 

Stiles kann es nicht riskieren. Nicht falls Peter _wirklich_ vorhat Derek zu helfen. 

Und falls Peter ihnen wirklich in den Rücken fällt… nun, dann wird er der erste sein, der es mitbekommt. Und ihn aufhalten.  
Oder ihn mit einer Rolle Eisenhut verprügeln. Irgendetwas wird ihm schon einfallen. 

Behutsam tapst er die Treppe nach unten.  
Sein Vater hat einen Aktenstapel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ausgebreitet, der nicht so aussieht, als ob er heute vorhat heute nochmal ins Bett zu gehen. Stiles legt sich wortlos zu ihm auf die Couch und sieht ihm beim Arbeiten zu. 

„Dad“, sagt er leise, nach zehn Minuten angespannter Stille. 

„Hm?“

„Es tut mir leid… wegen dem Wagen.“ _Und wegen allem anderen_ , denkt er, aber das sagt er nicht. Es klingt sehr kleinlaut und er fühlt sich mit einem Mal sehr jung. 

Sekundenlang ist er ganz still und Stiles kann die Zeiger der Wohnzimmeruhr ticken hören, laut wie ein schlagendes Herz. 

Sein Vater seufzt und nimmt die Brille ab, um sich mit einer Hand über die Augen zu reiben. „Ist es Derek Hale?“ fragt er unvermittelt und Stiles, der schon halb am einschlafen war, zuckt überrascht zusammen. 

„Was?“ 

„Bringt Derek dich in Schwierigkeiten? Sind es Drogen? Was immer es ist, du weißt, du kannst es mir…“

„Woah, woah, was?!“ Stiles setzt sich so abrupt auf, dass sein Kopf schmerzhaft pulsiert, und wickelt die herunterrutschende Decke enger um seine Schultern. „Ich nehme keine Drogen! Außer Kaffee und Amphetamine und dem glückseligmachenden Endorphin-Rausch wenn ich Scott bei ‚Call of Duty‘ den Hintern versohle.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Sein Vater zieht eine Grimasse. „Ich habe Melissa nach Einstichstellen suchen lassen.“

„ _Dad!_ “ 

Er hat den Anstand wenigstens ein bisschen schuldbewusst auszusehen. „Sie werden dein Blut sowieso auf illegale Substanzen untersuchen. Das ist Standardverfahren …“

„…nach Autounfällen, ich weiß.“ Stiles seufzt. Das hätte ihm klar sein müssen.  
Vermutlich hat er Melissa auch gleich nach Gang-Tätowierungen und Geschlechtskrankheiten suchen lassen (nicht, dass da viel zu finden wäre, Stiles lebt jungfräulicher und enthaltsamer als eine 90jährige Nonne, die in einem Turm eingesperrt wurde).  
Aber sein Dad ist nichts als gründlich, vor allem nicht wenn es um sein einziges Kind geht. 

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du selbst welche nimmst“, sagt sein Vater schließlich und der leise Hauch des Zweifels der zurückbleibt, fühlt sich an wie ein Stich in seiner Brust. „Aber Dealer machen sich nicht selten an Jugendliche heran, um besser in den Schulen verkaufen zu können. Marihuana. Steroide.“ Er wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Oder um an Rezepte für ADHS-Medikation zu kommen.“

„Oh mein Gott, Dad!“ Stiles wedelt nachdrücklich mit beiden Händen. „Derek. Ist. Kein. Dealer.“ 

Wenn es nicht so furchtbar wäre, wäre es beinah zum Lachen.  
Zugegeben, Stiles sieht wie man auf diese Idee kommen kann. Derek verbringt _wirklich_ auffällig viel Zeit mit High School kids und lungert finster dreinblickend auf dem Schulhof herum. Und dann sieht er noch aus wie ein Serienkiller. Ihm ist schon klar, wieso sein Vater das nicht sonderlich vertrauenserweckend findet. Er kann das alles sehr gut nachvollziehen, immerhin ist er derjenige, der zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft angenommen hat, dass Derek ein Mörder ist und ihn deswegen hat steckbrieflich suchen lassen.  
Es ist seltsam wie sich Dinge ändern. 

Sein Vater setzt die Brille wieder auf und wirft ihm über den Rand hinweg einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wenn du Angst vor ihm hast“, sagt er langsam und Stiles sieht wie er unter dem Tisch unwillkürlich eine Hand zur Faust ballt. „Wenn er dich mit irgendetwas bedroht oder du glaubst, dass er irgendetwas gegen dich in der Hand hat, dann …“

„Ich hab keine Angst vor Derek. Er ist…“

„Ja?“ 

Stiles pausiert, weil es wirklich keine Worte gibt, die ihre Beziehung adäquat beschreiben könnten.  
„Freund“, sagt er schließlich. „Er ist ein… Freund.“  
Das Wort fühlt sich seltsam an in seinem Mund, nicht ganz falsch, aber auch nicht ganz ausreichend. 

„Ein Freund.“ Sein Vater klingt nicht sonderlich angetan von diesem Ausdruck. Er klingt sogar eher so, als hätte er sich gewünscht, dass Stiles‘ Antwort ‚er ist ein vager Bekannter‘ gelautet hätte. Oder optimalerweise ‚Derek… wer?‘.  
„Hat _er_ dich überredet nachts aus dem Haus zu schleichen? Für eine… Party?“ Er spricht das Wort aus, als sei es etwas Unanständiges und Stiles verdreht die Augen. 

„Ja genau Dad, du hast mich durchschaut. Stripper, Bier und illegales Glücksspiel - die ganze Nacht.“

„Stiles.“

Der ernste Blick seines Vaters ernüchtert ihn sofort. Stumm schüttelt er den Kopf und senkt den Kopf. 

„War er an deinem ‚Unfall‘ beteiligt?“ bohrt sein Vater weiter. Stiles hört die Gänsefüßchen um das Wort Unfall so deutlich, als ob sein Vater sie dazu gemalt hätte. „Ist er gefahren? War er betrunken? Hat…“

„Nein“, sagt er leise. „Ich bin gefahren. Ich hab ihn angerufen, nachdem es passiert ist, und er hat mich abgeholt. Ich war mit…“ Er stockt, fährt mit der Zunge über seine trocken gewordene Unterlippe und hofft, sie verzeiht ihm, dass er sie mit unter den Bus wirft, „… ich war mit Lydia unterwegs.“

Die Augenbrauen seines Vaters schnellen ungläubig nach oben. „Du hattest ein Date mit Lydia Martin?“

Er wird rot. „Es war nicht… es war kein Date.“

„Hm“, macht sein Vater und betrachtet ihn nachdenklich. 

„Sie hat sich mit Jackson gestritten“, fügt Stiles hinzu, in einem hilflosen Versuch so dicht wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Ich habe sie nach Hause gefahren.“

„Und dann ist der Unfall passiert.“ 

„Ja.“ Stiles nickt erleichtert. 

„Und du hast Derek angerufen.“ 

„Genau.“

„Du hättest mich anrufen können“, stellt sein Vater fest. „Oder Scott. Oder Melissa.“ _Oder jeden anderen_ , impliziert sein Tonfall. 

„Ich…ähm…“ Stiles fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe. „… Kopfverletzung?“ Es ist eine schwache Ausrede, aber es ist alles was ihm im Augenblick einfällt. 

Sein Vater betrachtet ihn schweigend, als wartet er darauf, dass Stiles von alleine mit der ganzen Wahrheit heraus rückt. Aber das passiert natürlich nicht. 

Er seufzt. 

„Derek ist beide Male frei gesprochen worden“, fühlt Stiles sich verpflichtet hinzuzufügen. „Er war immer unschuldig.“

„Ich weiß.“ Sein Vater verzieht das Gesicht. 

„Was ist es dann?“

Sein Vater ist so lange still, dass Stiles schon gar nicht mehr damit rechnet, noch eine Antwort zu bekommen. Als sie schließlich kommt, ist sie so seltsam, dass er einen Augenblick annimmt sich verhört zu haben. 

„Ich mag die Art nicht, wie er dich ansieht.“

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, ehrlich. Er guckt _immer_ so, als ob er einem gleich den Kopf abreißen möchte. Ich nehm das schon nicht mehr persönlich.“

Sein Vater gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, das klingt als ob er nicht weiß, ob er lachen oder weinen soll. „Das“, sagt er langsam, „ist _nicht_ die Art, die ich meine.“

Mit dieser, höchst unklaren, Aussage im Hinterkopf schläft Stiles ein. 

**Forsetzung folgt**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:** Einige Leute haben nach Scott gefragt (zu Recht) und hier war er. Wenigstens kurz. ;-) Aber ernsthaft, wer hatte nach "Motel California" keine Scott  & Stiles-Gefühle ohne Ende? Mein Herz ...  
> Abgesehen davon: Sheriff & Derek-Interaktionen sind immer meine totalen Favorites und sobald ich kann, müssen die nochmal aufeinander treffen. Unter den gegebenen Bedingungen kann man dem Sheriff aber sicher nicht verübeln, dass er das schlimmste annimmt... 
> 
> **Fakten und Fiktion:** Die Szene im Krankenhaus mit Scott bezieht sich natürlich auf 1x06 "Heart Monitor", wo Stiles und Scott feststellen, dass starke Emotionen (bzw sein dadurch beschleunigter Herzschlag) die Verwandlung triggern. Und als Allison Scotts Hand hält, beruhigt ihn das ja ganz schnell wieder. Da Wölfe extrem taktile Kreaturen sind, fand ich das auch sehr nachvollziehbar. Die kann man bestimmt in die totale Unterwerfung knuddeln. ;-) 
> 
> Eine Frage an alle: Hat irgendjemand die Folgen auf deutsch gesehen und kann mir verraten wie sie "Mountain Ash", "Wolfsbane", "Spark" und "Sourwolf" übersetzt haben? Das wäre super! =)


	5. Subtil wie ein Schlagbohrer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ganz zufrieden bin ich mit diesem Kapitel nicht. Irgendwas an dem pacing macht mich irre ...  
> Na ja egal. Ich hab es jetzt so oft bearbeitet, dass es schon gar keinen Sinn mehr macht, deswegen werf ich es jetzt doch endlich online.   
> Es gibt wieder jede Menge Gefühle und alle Leute reden (wenn auch manchmal aneinander vorbei....)

Sein Vater besteht darauf ihn jede Stunde zu wecken – weil Kopfverletzung, potentielles Koma und so - und Stiles ist klug genug eine verlorene Diskussion zu erkennen, wenn er eine sieht. Deswegen schweigt er und lässt es über sich ergehen, auch wenn sie am frühen Nachmittag beide wie gerädert sind und keiner von ihnen wirklich gut geschlafen hat.   
Sein Dad hat bei der Schule angerufen und ihn für die nächsten zwei Tage entschuldigt, was großzügiger ist, als Stiles erwartet hatte. Leider gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass der Sheriff von Beacon Hills sich auch für die nächsten Tage entschuldigen kann. 

„Ich bin nicht lange weg.“

Stiles nickt. 

„Vielleicht eine Stunde. Maximal zwei.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Nimm deine Medikamente. Und beschäftige dich irgendwie. Wenn du dich schlecht fühlst oder dir schwindelig wird…“

„…dann bist du der erste der es erfährt.“

Sein Vater befestigt die Waffe an seinem Gürtel und wirft ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. 

„Dann rufe ich sofort Mrs. McCall an“, korrigiert Stiles folgsam.

„Weißt du was? Vielleicht kann ich Johnson anrufen, damit er meine Schicht übernimmt. Ich muss heute nicht unbedingt…“

„Dad!“ Stiles seufzt und reibt sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Geh zur Arbeit. Ich bin okay.“ 

„Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen, außer im Falle eines Notfalls. Wie definieren wir einen Notfall?“ 

„Akute Bedrohung für Leib und Leben“, zitiert Stiles brav. 

„Was zählt _nicht_ als Notfall?“

„Wenn mir die Tacos ausgehen … Dad, das war _einmal_ und ich finde immer noch ich war gerechtfertigt in meiner Annahme…“ Ein Blick seines Vaters lässt ihn verstummen. 

„Du rufst mich an. Jede Stunde. Vom Festnetz aus.“

Stiles nickt und verstummt, denn er vertraut seiner Stimme nicht, Worte zu produzieren ohne zwischendurch aufzugeben.   
Das letzte Mal, als sein Vater das von ihm verlangt hat, war Stiles elf. Und es war direkt nach dem Tod seiner Mutter. 

Es war damals eine Mischung aus Überbesorgtheit eines plötzlich alleinerziehenden Vaters und dem hilflosen Versuch Kontrolle in das völlige Chaos zu bringen, dass seine Mutter mit ihrem Tod hinterlassen hat.   
Es ist ein Ort und eine Zeit, wo Stiles nie wieder hin wollte, aber offenbar sind sie wieder genau dort wieder angelangt. An diesem Punkt, wo sein Dad ihm nicht einmal traut alleine im Haus zu bleiben, ohne ihn zu überwachen.   
Und es ist allein seine Schuld. 

Nachdem sein Vater gegangen ist, vergräbt er sich mit einem Berg Crackern und Sprühkäse in seinem Zimmer und fährt seinen PC nach oben, während er gleichzeitig auf seinem Schreibtisch nach seinem Handy wühlt. Er weiß gar nicht wo er anfangen soll.   
Alphas. Sie haben ein Alpharudel in Beacon Hills. 

Er hat keinen Plan, was sie wollen, aber offenbar bedeuten sie nichts Gutes.   
Er braucht Informationen und zwar so schnell wie möglich und so viele möglich und am besten von jemandem, der Ahnung hat und…

Es ist ein Geräusch außerhalb seines Fensters, das sein Herz still stehen lässt. Es ist nur ein Schaben, so leise, als ob jemand mit Krallen die Fensterscheibe nach oben schiebt.   
Aber plötzlich sieht Stiles die Hand vor sich, die seine Scheibe eingeschlagen hat. Er sieht Klauen und Zähne und imaginäre rote Augen. Er hört das Raubtiergebrüll, das einen Angriff ankündigt.   
Plötzlich ist das alles nicht mehr abstrakt und weit weg. Plötzlich ist es persönlich. 

Er stolpert auf die Beine und greift ohne hinzusehen nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand, den er als Waffe benutzen kann (es ist die Dose mit Sprühkäse, oh Gott, es ist der _Sprühkäse_ ) und schleudert es im Laufen in Richtung des Fenster. Vielleicht verschafft ihm das ein paar wertvolle Sekunden Zeit, damit er um sein Leben rennen kann oder hysterisch um Hilfe zu schreien. Eins von beidem. 

Die Dose wird mit einer Hand aufgefangen.   
„Was soll das denn werden?" fragt eine allzu bekannte Stimme. 

Stiles bleibt abrupt stehen, die Türklinke bereits in seiner Hand und fährt herum.  
„ _Derek?!_ " japst er.

Derek grummelt und zupft ein paar Blätter aus seinem Pullover. „Nein, der Weihnachtsmann. Wieso wirfst du mit Sachen?" 

Stiles flattert mit den Armen und greift sich dramatisch an die Brust. „ _Oh mein Gott!_ Um mich zu verteidigen! Was denkst du denn? Was…was _machst_ du hier?"

Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu, als sei Stiles als Kind einmal zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen. „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier. Mit _Sprühkäse?_ " 

„Was? Aber….? Ich habe dich wegfahren gesehen“, sagt Stiles dämlich.   
Er stoppt und spult zurück. Mit offenem Mund deutet er auf die Blätter, die gerade auf seinen Teppich rieseln. „Warte. Bist du uns ernsthaft gefolgt und hast die Nacht in den Büschen vor unserem Haus verbracht? Weil das _überhaupt nicht_ seltsam oder gruselig ist!“ Er wedelt nachdrücklich mit den Armen. 

Derek zuckt wortlos mit den Schultern.   
Es ist das irgendwie peinlich berührte Zucken, das bedeutet, dass Stiles einen Nerv getroffen hat, ohne es zu merken, und sie definitiv nicht weiter darüber reden werden. Und ja, er fragt sich selbst gerade, wann er angefangen hat Dereks verschiedene Arten des kunstvollen Schulterzuckens unterscheiden zu können. 

„Okay, dazu habe ich vier sehr gute Fragen“, zählt Stiles an den Fingern auf. „Wieso? Wieso? Wieso? Und viertens – _wieso?_ “

Derek hebt missbilligend die Augenbrauen und schweigt. 

„Hey! Das! Was ist das? Verurteilen deine Augenbrauen mich gerade aus zwei Meter Entfernung? Wenn ja, muss ich dir sagen, dass meine Fragen sehr berechtigt … woah.“ 

Schneller als er gucken kann, überbrückt Derek den Abstand zwischen ihnen und steht plötzlich direkt vor ihm. 

„Ok~ay“, quietscht Stiles. „Ich sehe schon. Deine Augenbrauen können mich auch aus unmittelbarer Umgebung verurteilen. Schön. Gut für dich. Hey. Hey! Intimzone, darüber hatten wir doch gesprochen… was wird das? _Schnupperst_ du gerade an mir?“ 

„Du riechst seltsam.“

Sekundenlang fühlt sich Stiles‘ Herz an wie eine Rakete nach einem Fehlstart, bevor sie verpufft und haltlos zu Boden fällt.   
_Peter_ , ist sein erster Gedanke. Oh Gott, riecht er etwa nach Peter?   
Das kann nicht sein. Das geht gar nicht. Nicht, nachdem was er alles getan hat, um das zu verhindern. 

„W-was?“ stammelt er. „Entschuldige mal, ich bin frisch geduscht! Das T-Shirt hatte ich erst zweimal an und überhaupt, du kannst nicht einfach …!“

„Medikamentös“, unterbricht Derek ungeduldig, den Kopf konzentriert zur Seite geneigt. 

„Oh. Ach das.“ Vor Erleichterung atmet Stiles aus. „Nicht, dass es dich was angeht, aber ich bin lebenslänglich auf Adderall, und das Zeug mischt den Stoffwechsel ernsthaft auf, und außerdem haben sie mir im Krankenhaus sehr viele unerfreulich aussehende Spritzen in den Allerwertesten…“ 

Derek runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist nicht deine übliche Dosis“, stellt er fest. 

„Alter!“ Stiles wedelt mit den Armen. „ _Nicht_ okay! Solche Themen sollten einfach nicht in einer beiläufigen Konversation auftauchen, wurdest du von Wölfen aufgezogen oder was? Das gehört auch zu der ganzen Sache mit der Intimzone – ja, das ist dieses seltsame, fremdartige Wort über das wir dauernd sprechen! Man … man schnuppert nicht einfach an seiner Bekanntschaft, okay? Und was geht dich überhaupt mein Medikamentenmissbrauch an?“ 

„Von Wölfen aufgezogen?“ Derek hebt die Augenbrauen, als wolle er sagen ‚ _Ernsthaft, Stiles? Ernsthaft?_ ‘ und ja gut, vielleicht Stiles schon bessere Wortwitze rausgehauen.

„Hey, du hast die Nacht in den Büschen vor meinem Haus verbracht wie ein Stalker. Du bist der letzte, der gerade…“

„Ich bin dir gefolgt weil ein fremder Alpha dich angegriffen hat“, sagt Derek finster. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, als sei ihm jetzt erst aufgefallen, wie dicht er vor Stiles steht. „Auf meinem Territorium.“

„Das…was…? Oh. Okay?“   
Stiles blinzelt überrascht und nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Es ist selten genug, dass Derek mal freiwillig irgendwelche Werwolf-bezogenen Informationen preisgibt, und der Recherche-fokussierte Teil seines Gehirns springt auf diese Bemerkung an, wie eine Katze auf ein durch die Gegend flitzende Maus. „Ich nehme an, das ist sehr… persönlich?“ rät er vorsichtig. 

„Ja.“

„Aber ich war nicht der Einzige, auf den die Dame mit der schlechten Nagelpflege losgegangen ist. Lydia und Erica…“

Derek verzieht unwillig das Gesicht, weil es ihn offensichtlich furchtbar quält, Worte zu benutzen wie ein normaler Mensch. „Isaac und Erica waren bei Deaton in Sicherheit“, sagt er widerwillig. „Und Jackson hat die Nacht bei Lydia verbracht. Du warst…“ Er macht eine mehr oder weniger vielsagende Handbewegung an Stiles entlang.

„Allein und nutzlos?“ Stiles hebt herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. 

„Verwundet“, presst Derek mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. In seinen Augen flackert es rot, wie immer wenn Stiles ihn aufregt oder er besonders dumme Fragen stellt.   
Huh. 

„Warte“, sagt Stiles langsam und sein Herz stolpert so laut in seiner Brust, dass Derek es bestimmt hören kann. Hören muss. „Ist es möglich, dass sie wiederkommen? Hierher? Zu unserem Haus? Mein Dad…“ 

„Nein“, sagt Derek rasch. Zu rasch. 

Er lügt und Stiles muss kein Werwolf sein, um das zu wissen. „Derek…“  
Es ist wie ein schwarzes Loch, das sich unter seinen Füßen öffnet, der Gedanke, dass sein Vater da mit hineingezogen werden könnte. Das ihm etwas passieren könnte, weil Stiles ihn durch reine Achtlosigkeit in seinen alltäglichen Wahnsinn mit hineingezogen hat. 

Derek seufzt. „Es ist nicht wahrscheinlich“, revidiert er schließlich. „Aber nicht unmöglich. Wölfe sind besser als jeder Fährtenhunde. Sie … behalten einen Geruch. Für immer.“ 

Stiles schluckt und nickt. Erst als Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seinen Handballen bohren, merkt er dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hat. „Sollten sie jemals hierher kommen und meinem Dad was tun“, sagt er langsam, „wenn sie ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann … dann werde ich sie umbringen und ihre Kadaver mit Eisenhut füllen und sie in unserem Wohnzimmer an die Wand nageln.“ 

Vermutlich ist es eine lachhafte Drohung, vor allem wenn sie einem mageren, blassen Jungen mit Stupsnase kommt, der nicht mal von einem Ende des Lacrossefeldes zum anderen laufen kann, ohne über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Aber Derek lacht nicht. Er nickt, als hält er es tatsächlich für eine statistisch relevante Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass genau das passiert, und sagt: „Du solltest dir ein paar Sachen von Deaton besorgen. Nur …nur für den Fall.“

„Ja.“ Stiles nickt. „Bist du uns deswegen gefolgt? Nur für den Fall?“ Der Gedanke ist beinah ein bisschen rührend. Und irgendwie beruhigend. 

Derek verzieht das Gesicht. „Du warst verletzt“, wiederholt er widerwillig. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagt Stiles vorsichtig. 

Derek verdreht die Augen und schweigt. 

„Wirklich, du hättest nicht…“

„Du bist ein Mensch, du verstehst es nicht“, platzt es aus Derek heraus. „Es ist … ich kann nicht…“ Er unterbricht sich selbst mitten im Satz und verfällt erneut in verbissenes Schweigen, offensichtlich frustriert mit dem Mangel an richtigen Worten. 

Aber er muss es gar nicht aussprechen. Stiles versteht es auch so mit einem Mal, zumindest soweit er es verstehen _kann_.   
Es ist kein Derek-Ding.   
Es ist ein Werwolf-Ding. 

Manchmal vergisst er, dass Derek von ihnen allen der Einzige ist, der niemals ein Mensch gewesen ist, sondern immer nur ein Wolf.   
Derek weiß gar nicht, er _kann_ gar nicht wissen, wie kläglich und begrenzt menschliche Sinnesorgane und wie unterdrückt ihre meisten Instinkte sind. Derek ist als Werwolf geboren worden, und vermutlich ist es für ihn so normal wie Socken anziehen, dass er seine Informationen aus dem Geruch seiner Mitmenschen und dem Tempo ihres Herzschlages erhält. Das niemand über komplizierte Dinge redet, weil jeder sie einfach _weiß_.   
Und Stiles kann sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es sein muss, wenn man allen anderen permanent die einfachsten Verhaltensweisen erklären muss, die jeder andere geborene Werwolf instinktiv verstehen würde. Vor allem, wenn Worte nicht unbedingt deine besten Freunde sind. Vor allem wenn du in einer Familie aufgewachsen bist, in der das alles so selbstverständlich war wie atmen und die _jetzt alle tot sind_.   
Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich schlecht. 

„Ich sollte…“ Derek macht eine ruckartige Bewegung in Richtung Fenster. „Isaac und Erica warten auf mich.“ 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Stiles schnell. 

Derek hält inne und runzelt die Stirn. „Was?“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Es tut mir leid, weil… es ist okay dass du ein Werwolf bist. Ich bin kein Werwolf-Rassist. Speziest? Ich meine, ich bin nicht … dagegen oder so. Ich bin nur neugierig und ich hab keine Ahnung. Und manchmal reden wir vielleicht aneinander vorbei, vor allem weil du gar nicht redest, sondern mich gegen Wände schubst, aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte…“ Mitten im Satz geht ihm die Luft aus. „Es ist okay“, endet er lahm. 

Dereks Gesicht ist vollkommen unbewegt. Ausdruckslos wie eine Backsteinmauer. 

„Du darfst an mir schnuppern, wenn dir das weiterhilft, okay?“ Stiles rudert hilflos mit den Armen. „Du musst mir nicht unbedingt sagen, wonach ich rieche, weil manchmal will ich das echt nicht wissen. Und du darfst gerne um unser Haus herumlungern wie ein Perverser, wenn dir das das Leben leichter macht. Und das mit dem Schmerzen aussaugen, das ist echt cool. Nur anfassen ohne zu fragen ist wirklich nicht okay. Was ich damit sagen will, ist: Sei ein Wolf, fühl dich frei, tob dich aus, yay Wolfis! Das… das einzige wo ich wirklich die Grenze ziehe, ist Anpinkeln und rohe Kaninchen anschleppen. Keine toten Beutetiere in meinem Vorgarten, sonst kriegen wir echt ein Problem.“

„Anpinkeln.“ 

„Na ja, du weißt schon. Zum Revier markieren? Warte. Ist das ein Ding? Bist du deswegen hergekommen, um…?“ 

„Ja, Stiles“, erwidert Derek unbewegt. „Genau das. Und ich bin nur hergekommen, um auf dein Bett zu pinkeln.“

„Waaa-?“ Stiles gibt ein hohes Quieken von sich und klappt den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. „Das war jetzt entweder _wirklich_ versaut oder _wirklich_ verstörend, ich kann mich gerade nicht entscheiden, was ich beunruhigender finde … hast du gerade einen Witz gemacht?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Dereks Mundwinkel zucken. Bei jedem anderen hätte Stiles behauptet, es sei ein Lächeln. Aber es ist Derek und damit kann das überhaupt nicht sein.   
Aber zumindest sieht er weniger frustriert und defensiv aus, als eben noch und das ist auch schon was. Stiles würde sich innerlich auf die Schulter klopfen, (denn er ist eindeutig der Werwolf-Flüsterer), aber das geht vielleicht ein bisschen zu weit. 

Derek wendet sich erneut ab zum Fenster, bevor er noch einmal stehen bleibt. 

„Ich habe euch letzte Nacht gehört“, sagt er zögernd und Stiles‘ Gehirn vollführt einen ungeplanten Salto als er hektisch sämtliche verdächtigen Gespräche überschlägt, die er letzte Nacht geführt hat. Wer ist ‚euch‘? Er und Peter? Er und Lydia? Er und sein Dad? Er und…

„Dich und Scott“, ergänzt Derek. „Im Güterbahnhof.“ 

„Oh“, erwidert Stiles eloquent. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich, als ob man ihm die Luft raus gelassen hat. „Ach das“, sagt er. 

„Ihr solltet nicht… nicht wegen mir.“ Derek klingt unangenehm berührt. 

„Das war nicht wegen…“, beginnt Stiles und unterbricht sich sofort wieder. Denn das stimmt nicht. In gewisser Weise haben sie sich definitiv wegen Derek gestritten. „Es war nicht so“, sagt er stattdessen. Es klingt wenig überzeugend, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren. „Es ist alles wieder gut“, sagt er und das klingt sogar noch lahmer, auch wenn es sogar irgendwie der Wahrheit entspricht. 

„Ich weiß, dass du deswegen mich angerufen hast und nicht Scott“, sagt Derek, ohne Stiles anzusehen. 

Stiles öffnet den Mund und klappt ihn sofort wieder zu. 

„Auch wenn es eine Ausnahme war, ich wollte nur, dass du weißt…“ Derek wendet sich ruckartig ab und ist in drei großen Schritten beim Fenster, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sein Fluchtweg nicht versperrt ist, bevor er sich noch einmal umdreht. „Ich werde immer drangehen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er, so schnell und unauffällig wie er gekommen ist.   
Und Stiles bleibt zurück. Sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals.

Es ist dämlich. Es ist idiotisch.   
Aber der einzige Grund, wieso er Dereks Nummer gewählt hat und keine andere … ist viel simpler. Viel beängstigender. Und es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich mit Scott gestritten hat.   
Es ist irgendwann in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, zu einer beinah konditionierten Reaktion geworden. Immer wenn sein Leben akut bedroht ist (und wenn er ehrlich ist, ist das in letzter Zeit erschreckend oft der Fall), dann fühlt er sich besser… sicherer, wenn Derek da ist. Denn Derek ist der große, böse Wolf und er hat Zähne und Klauen und Aggressionsbewältigungsprobleme wie kein anderer, und er kann ihn beschützen. Er _hat_ ihn beschützt. Er _wird_ ihn beschützen.   
Und diese Gewissheit ist so tief drin, dass er nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken muss.   
So einfach ist das. 

Stiles stöhnt und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Wem macht er etwas vor.  
 _Nichts_ daran ist einfach. 

-

Er verbringt die nächste Stunde damit panisch auf dem Bändel seines Pullovers zu kauen und im Schnelldurchgang Begriffe durch Google zu jagen, nur damit er über nichts von dem nachdenken muss, was Derek gesagt hat.   
_Alphas.  
Rudeldynamiken.  
Der Wolf in freier Wildbahn.  
Werwolf – Mythen und Märchen.   
Alpharudel.   
Apfelstrudel. _   
Als er irgendwann nur noch willkürlich Wörter eintippt, damit seine Finger beschäftigt sind, gibt er auf und fährt sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. 

Okay, das reicht jetzt.   
Versprechen an seinen Vater hin oder her…   
Letzte Nacht – das hat ihn eiskalt erwischt. Er war unvorbereitet. Und beinah wären er und Lydia und Erica deswegen drauf gegangen. Das wird ihm nicht nochmal passieren. 

Mit wenigen Handgriffen programmiert Stiles das Telefon auf Weiterleitung zu seinem Handy um (und fühlt sich nur ein bisschen schlecht dabei), schnappt sich eine Jacke und textet auf dem Weg nach unten an Scott ‚ _Müssen reden. Komm zu Deaton_ ‘.   
Und dann an Lydia ‚ _Brauche jemand der klug und schön ist und ein Auto besitzt!_

‚ _Deine Anfrage ist wie üblich von der Subtilität eines Schlagbohrers (…)_ ‘ ist die prompte Antwort. 

‚ _Bitte hol mich ab?_ ‘ probiert er. 

Sie schreibt nicht zurück, aber zehn Minuten später steht ihr kleiner, schicker Sportwagen vor seiner Tür und Lydia sitzt auf dem Fahrersitz und zieht sich den Lippenstift nach. Stiles rafft seine Sachen zusammen und stolpert auf den Beifahrersitz. 

„Oh Gott sei Dank! Du bist die Beste“, rasselt er hervor. „Die schönste und klügste und tollste und…“

„Ja, ja.“ Sie wedelt ab und dreht an einer Haarsträhne. „Ist es wenigstens ein Notfall?“ 

„Mein Jeep ist in der Werkstatt. _Alles_ ist ab jetzt ein Notfall! Ich bin praktischer ein bewegungsunfähiger Gefangener ohne Auto!“ 

Lydia klappt behutsam den Lippenstift zusammen, verstaut ihn in ihrer Handtasche und wendet den Kopf. Ihre Augen gleiten prüfend über sein Gesicht. „Du siehst furchtbar aus“, stellt sie fest. 

„Oh vielen Dank, das hör ich öfter.“ Stiles verdreht die Augen. „Okay, hör zu, wir haben ein Riesenproblem, mehr oder weniger direkt vor der Haustür und ich hab mir überlegt…“ 

„Ich meinte, du siehst so aus als ob das Krankenhaus dich zu früh entlassen hat“, unterbricht sie ihn. 

„Oh. Das. Nein. Das … das ist schon okay.“ 

„Stiles.“ 

„Ja?“ 

„Willst du mir gleich erzählen, was wirklich los ist oder wartest du darauf, dass ich dir eine schriftliche Einladung schicke?“ fragt sie spröde. 

„Ich … was?“ 

Lydia hebt herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. Stiles senkt den Blick auf seinen zerbissenen Fingernägel und fühlt sich durchschaut und seltsam entblößt. Das ist so ungerecht, denn Lydia ist nicht einmal ein Werwolf und sie kann gar nicht hören, ob sein Herzschlag ihn verrät oder nicht. „Es ist alles okay“, murmelt er, denn er wüsste auch gar nicht wo er anfangen soll. 

„Offensichtlich.“ Sie seufzt. „Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?“ 

„Zu Deaton. Wir brauchen einen Waffen.“

„Waffen?“ Lydias Augenbrauen schnellen nach oben. 

„Gegen Werwölfe.“ 

\- 

Als sie aussteigen, steht Scott bereits neben der Eingangstür zur Tierklinik und wartet. Er lehnt an der Wand und versucht vermutlich lässig und entspannt auszusehen, aber versagt auf ganzer Linie. Seine Schultern sind eine gerade, angespannte Linie und als er das Auto sieht, springt er praktisch auf und marschiert sofort auf sie zu. 

„Was macht der hier?“ flüstert Lydia und bleibt ruckartig stehen. „Sind wir nicht böse auf ihn?“ 

„Nein, es ist alles gut“, versichert Stiles und ein unerwartetes Lächeln zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln. Lydia ist kühl und gnadenlos zu Leuten, die sie nicht leiden kann, aber keiner kann ihr vorwerfen, keine loyale Freundin zu sein. 

„Na gut.“ Sie klingt zögernd und hakt sich bei ihm ein. „Scott.“ Sie nickt ihm zu. 

„Lydia“, erwidert Scott, und dann: „Stiles…“ Es klingt geknickt und vorsichtig, so als wartet er nur darauf, dass Stiles ihn mit Vorwürfen überhäuft. 

„Ich bin okay, es ist alles okay, nur mein Jeep nicht und … na ja, Erica vermutlich auch nicht“, sagt Stiles ohne Umschweife. Denn wenn Scott einmal angefangen hat sich selbst emotional zu geißeln, findet er so schnell kein Ende. „Ich hab Hausarrest für die nächsten hundertdreißig Jahre und mein Dad ist sauer auf mich. Lydia ist zerkratzt, aber unverändert schön, und Jackson hasst mich weiterhin wie die Pest. Soweit der Stand der Dinge. Aber wir haben gerade alle ein wesentlich größeres Problem.“ 

„Die Alphas.“ 

„Ja.“ 

Scott nickt und seine Schultern sinken nach unten. „Gehen wir rein“, sagt er. „Deaton wartet schon auf uns.“ 

Das tut er tatsächlich.   
Stiles wünscht sich, dass dieser geheimnisvolle Bastard auch nur einmal überrascht von irgendetwas ist. Kann er nicht wenigstens so tun, als ob ihn mal etwas unvorbereitet trifft? Für wen hält sich der Kerl? Obi Wan Kenobi? 

„Ah“, sagt er freundlich, während er dabei ist, eine fies aussehende Spritze aufzuziehen. „Ich habe geahnt, dass du heute kommen würdest, Stiles.“ 

„Wir brauchen Ebereschenrinde und Eisenhut und alles, was sie sonst noch da haben“, zählt Stiles ohne Umschweife auf. Er hat eine Hand auf dem Handy in seiner Hosentasche, denn der Anruf an seinen Vater ist in zehn Minuten fällig. „Alles, womit wir unsere Häuser sichern können. Und alle Bücher, in denen irgendwas über ein Alpharudel steht. Und ich will wissen, wie es Erica geht.“ 

„Ich fürchte, letzteres unterliegt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht“, erwidert Deaton ruhig und vollkommen ungerührt, bevor er die Spritze in der Flanke eines fiependen Mischlingshundes versenkt. Stiles und Scott zucken kollektiv zusammen. „Aber ich kann dir so viel sagen, dass sie und Isaac mich vor einer Stunde verlassen haben. Im Beisein ihres Alphas.“

Das bedeutet vermutlich, dass die Gang wieder in den gemütlichen Hallen des verlassenen Güterbahnhofes herumlungert und sich gegenseitig Lederjacken anzieht und die Haare stylt. Stiles ist nicht sicher, wie vorteilhaft das für eine Regeneration ist, aber wenigstens ist Erica nicht alleine. Vielleicht bilden sie ja auch mal einen Stuhlkreis und reden über ihre Gefühle.   
Okay, das ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel verlangt. 

„Übernimmst du den Rest, Scott?“ fragt Deaton mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den immer noch fiependen Hund. 

„Was? Ja.“ Scott nickt, offenbar mitten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und legt folgsam eine Hand auf die Rippen des Tieres. Fasziniert sieht Stiles dabei zu, wie schwarze Linien sich über seinen Arm schlängeln.   
Es erinnert ihn an Derek, und an Dereks Hand auf seinem Gesicht.   
Seine Wangen werden warm und er wendet hastig den Blick ab. 

„Miss Martin, wenn sie mir folgen würden“, sagt Deaton. „Ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren.“ 

Lydia hebt die Augenbrauen, bevor sie kommentarlos die Haare zurückwirft und ihn in eins der Hinterzimmer begleitet. 

Stiles und Scott bleiben zurück.   
„Es tut mir leid“, platzt es aus Scott heraus, in der Sekunde, wo sie alleine sind. Er nimmt die Hand von dem Hund, der endlich aufgehört hat zu fiepen, und wischt sich einmal über die Augen. 

Stiles seufzt, denn er hat gewusst, dass das kommt. „Das weiß ich doch, Alter. Mir tut es auch leid“, fügt er zögernd hinzu, denn im Gegensatz zu Scott ist er wirklich schlecht darin sich zu entschuldigen. 

„Du hast doch nichts gemacht“, murmelt Scott. 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du viel um die Ohren hast gerade. Und das mit Allison… Ich weiß, dass es dir deswegen beschissen geht, okay? Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht… ich hätte mehr…“ Er macht vielsagende Handbewegungen.   
Vielleicht sind sie auch nicht sonderlich vielsagend, er weiß es nicht, aber Scott kann seine wortlosen Gesten meistens irgendwie richtig interpretieren.   
„Ich war auch nicht immer ein toller Freund in letzter Zeit“, sagt er schließlich. 

Scott ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und Stiles sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er die Finger reflexartig öffnet und schließt. Schließlich atmet er aus und lässt sich wie eine knochenlose Stoffpuppe auf einen der Stühle sinken. „Oh man, Stiles.“ Seine Stimme klingt gedämpft, weil er den Kopf in den Händen vergraben hat. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“

„Was meinst du?“ 

„Alles.“ Es klingt verzweifelt. „Ich versuche immer allen zu helfen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, alles was ich tue und alles, was ich sage… es wird immer jemand verletzt. Meine Mum. Allison. Lydia. _Du._ Egal wie ich mich entscheide. Und was ich zu dir gesagt habe…“ 

„Das ist okay. Ich war ja auch nicht gerade…“

„Es ist _nicht_ okay!“ Scott reißt den Kopf hoch und lässt die Hände sinken. Er klingt gequält. Er sieht auch gequält aus, so als ob man in seiner Anwesenheit kleine Rehe schlachtet oder etwas ähnlich Unerfreuliches. „Ich hab gedacht, du bist _tot_!“ 

Stiles schluckt. „Alter, das ist doch…“

Er kann den Satz nicht beenden, denn plötzlich steht Scott direkt vor ihm. Stiles zuckt überrascht zurück, aber dann streckt Scott die Hände nach ihm aus, und er vergräbt die Finger in seinem T-Shirt und zieht ihn in eine völlig überraschende Umarmung.   
Sie ist unbequem und viel zu fest, voller spitzer Ellbogen und so unerwartet, dass Stiles erstarrt, sekundenlang unsicher, was gerade passiert. 

„Okay“, sagt Stiles verlegen und klopft Scott auf die Schultern. 

Scott lacht ein wenig erstickt. Es vibriert gegen Stiles Brust. „Du bist mein bester Freund“, sagt er leise. „Und ich hab dich da mit reingezogen! Und wenn dir letzte Nacht was passiert wäre, dann… dann wären _das_ meine letzten Worte zu dir gewesen. Es ist _nicht_ okay.“

Stiles atmet aus. Es klingt ungewohnt laut in der Stille zwischen ihnen. Behutsam legt er die Arme um Scotts Schultern und drückt zurück. 

Es dauert viel zu lange, bis Scott ihn wieder loslässt, definitiv länger als gesellschaftlich akzeptable männliche Umarmungen dauern sollten, aber wenn Stiles ehrlich ist – dieser Zug ist für sie sowieso längst abgefahren. 

„Okay?“ fragt Scott leise und zupft an seinem T-Shirt herum. 

„Okay.“ Stiles nickt und fährt sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf. 

Scott hebt den Kopf und wirft ein winziges, halbes Lächeln in seine Richtung. Stiles stößt den Ellbogen in seine Rippen. Es ist seltsam vertraut und dann ist mit einem Mal wieder alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber ‚okay‘. 

„Ich mach‘s wieder gut“, verspricht Scott und in diesem Augenblick denkt Stiles, dass er damit einen gemeinsamen Videoabend meint. Er nickt. 

„Meine Mum hat mir erzählt wie dein Wagen ausgesehen hat“, fügt Scott hinzu. „Man, dein Dad muss ausgeflippt sein. Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

„Wild-Unfall?“ 

„Und das hat er geglaubt?“

„Nein. Nicht wirklich.“ Stiles reibt sich über das Gesicht. Seine Augen fühlen sich trocken und sandig an, nach der viel zu kurzen Nacht und die Stelle auf seiner Schläfe hat schon wieder angefangen zu pochen. „Aber es ist besser als die Wahrheit. Derek war da und hat es irgendwie bestätigt. Und hoffentlich nicht noch schlimmer gemacht.“

„Derek?“ Scott hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Er war heute Mittag bei mir“, sagt Stiles und verschweigt, dass Derek die Nacht aus unerfindlichen Gründen in den Büschen vor seinem Haus verbracht hat. Das ist aus unerfindlichen Gründen sehr intim und persönlich, und er erinnert sich an Dereks verbissenes, unglückliches Gesicht, als Stiles ihn deswegen aufgezogen hat. „Wir haben geredet.“

„Geredet.“

„Über …du weißt schon.“

„Oh“, sagt Scott. Und dann: „ _Oh…_ “ Sein Gesicht fällt und beinah tut es Stiles leid, dass er es überhaupt angeschnitten hat.   
„Du willst, dass ich seinem Rudel beitrete.“

Ein Teil von Stiles möchte es abstreiten. Er ist viel zu froh, dass er und Scott sich wieder vertragen haben, als dass er schon wieder einen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen möchte. Aber dann erinnert er sich an Dereks Gesicht, als er gesagt hat _‚ich werde immer drangehen‘_ und eine neue Art von Entschlossenheit macht sich in ihm breit. 

„Ich will nur, dass du es dir überlegst, okay?“ sagt er. „Wir kommen immer nur an, wenn wir irgendwas von ihm wollen und er hat uns bisher immer geholfen. Immer. Er war vielleicht nicht immer erfolgreich, aber er hat es versucht. Und das ist das erste Mal, dass er umgekehrt etwas will. Ich weiß du magst ihn nicht und du vertraust ihm nicht und ich verstehe das alles. Aber denk wenigstens darüber nach, ob sein Vorschlag sich zusammen zu tun, nicht wenigstens _ein bisschen Sinn_ macht oder wenigstens besser ist als alle anderen Alternativen.“ 

Scott nickt zögernd. 

„Wirklich?“ bohrt Stiles. 

„Ja.“ Scott seufzt. „Ich schwöre es. Pfadfinderehre und so.“ 

„Und Scott…“

„Was?“ 

Stiles atmet tief durch. „Wir müssen mit den Argents reden. Wir brauchen das Bestiarium.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumm~ dumm ~dumm ~!  
> Okay, das weiß vielleicht keiner aber Allison ist so ziemlich mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter in Teen Wolf - weswegen es ein totales Wunder ist, dass sie hier noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Schande über mich, Schande über das Haus, Schande über die Kuh.   
> Sie wird leider auch keine allzu große Rollen haben, aber sobald die Story es ermöglicht, wird sie wenigstens mal kurz durchs Bild laufen. 
> 
> **Fakten und Fiktion** : Hunde und Hundeähnliche Tiere haben tatsächlich so hervorragende Nasen, dass sie verschiedene Medikamente oder auch Drogen voneinander unterscheiden können. Zur Relation: Menschen haben nur etwa 5 Mio Riechzellen, bei Hundeähnlichen Tieren sind es 125 Mio aufwärts.


	6. Stockholm Syndrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry für die Verspätung! I suck! D:  
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller, versprochen!  
> Dafür gibts ganz viele Sterek-Gefühle...?  
>  **Warnungen:** In der zweiten Hälfte Angst, inklusive dem Beginn einer Panikattacke (falls das für jemanden triggernd ist, schreibt mich an und ich kann gerne eine zensierte Version verschicken?), außerdem eine Erwähnung von Alkohol (same: falls das für jemanden triggernd ist - schreibt mir einfach)

Sie verlassen Deaton mit einem Jahresvorrat an schwarzglitzerndem Feenstaub und einem Haufen Instruktionen für Lydia, wie sie damit einen Schutzkreis um ihr Haus ziehen kann. 

(‚Du musst daran _glauben?_ Wirklich, Stiles? Wirklich? Was für eine ungenaue Wissenschaft ist _das_ bitte? Sind wir ein heidnischer Kult? Ich _glaube_ nicht einmal an die Cosmo und die gibt mir Nagelpflegetipps.‘

‚Stiles ist ein Funke.‘ 

‚Er ist… bitte was?‘ 

‚Es… also… es geht nicht um spontane Selbstentzündung?‘

‚ _Oh. Mein .Gott._ ‘) 

Sie gestattet trotzdem, dass Scott ihr mehrere Beutel schwarzes Pulver in den Kofferraum hievt, was zumindest bedeutet, dass sie vorhat es zu versuchen. Stiles hofft wenigstens, dass sie es versucht. Er könnte nicht ertragen, dass ihr etwas passiert. 

„So~o“, sagt Scott gedehnt, während ihr kleiner, schnittiger Sportwagen um die Ecke verschwindet. „Du und Lydia…?“ 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Nein.“ 

„Wirklich nicht?“ fragt Scott. 

„Ganz und gar und absolut definitiv nicht.“  
Denn so ist es nicht. Nicht mehr.  
Vielleicht war es auch nie so, langsam ist Stiles sich da nicht mehr sicher.  
Das einzige, was er ganz sicher weiß, ist dass die wirkliche Lydia viel toller ist als die unerreichbare, makellose Lydia in seinem Kopf, die er auf ein Podest gestellt hat, wo sie nicht hingehört. 

Scott sieht aus, als würde er darauf gerne etwas erwidern, aber Stiles erhobene Hand lässt ihn inne halten.  
Das Handy vibriert unter seinen Fingerspitzen und Stiles zerrt es eilig aus seiner Hosentasche.  
„Hi, Dad.“ Er versucht so unbefangen wie möglich zu klingen. „Sorry, ist die Stunde schon wieder rum? Ich war total vertieft in meine Hausaufgaben.“

„Bist du zuhause?“ Sein Vater klingt misstrauisch.

„Ja natürlich“, beteuert Stiles. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein? Ich habe nicht mal ein Auto! Und es regnet!“ 

Das ist die reine Wahrheit. Ein stetig zunehmender Nieselregen hat eingesetzt, seit sie draußen stehen. Er hätte doch mit Lydia zurückfahren sollen. Oder wenigstens nicht seine Jacke in ihrem Auto liegen lassen. Blödheit, deine Name ist Stiles.  
Aber Scott sah aus, als ob er noch ein bisschen Bro-Zeit gebrauchen könnte, spätestens seit Stiles Allisons Namen erwähnt hat. 

( _‚Ich kann nicht mit ihr reden, Stiles.‘_

_‚Wieso nicht?‘_

_‚Weil ich ihr versprochen habe, ihr Zeit zu geben. Und Abstand. Und…“_

_„….“_

_„Weil ich anfangen werde zu heulen, wenn sie mich ansieht!‘_

_‚Alter…‘_

_‚Hey, ich war nie der coole Typ in unserer Beziehung. Das war immer ihr Part.‘_ ) 

Was soll man dazu sagen.  
Das stimmt natürlich alles.  
Trotzdem sieht Stiles es schon kommen, dass er derjenige ist, der irgendwann bei den Argents anklopfen muss. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er beim letzten Mal Gast in ihrem Folterkeller war und verprügelt wurde, hat er darauf nicht unbedingt große Lust. 

Er hat Scott trotzdem zuversichtlich auf die Schulter geklopft, weil das beste Freunde nun mal so machen. Na ja, und weil niemand so totunglücklich aussehen kann wie Scott, wenn er den großen, braunen Hundeblick auspackt. 

Aber das ist eben das, was Stiles am besten kann.  
Lügen, verschleiern, simulieren und Zuversicht vortäuschen.  
Und das ist es auch, was er bei seinem Vater tut. Stiles nickt und lügt, und er lacht dabei, und die ganze Zeit versucht er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuwürgen. Er ist nicht ganz sicher, wie überzeugt sein Vater ist, denn er ist irgendwann verdammt gut darin geworden, seinen Sohn zu durchschauen. Aber sein Dad verspricht Abendessen mitzubringen und erst in zwei Stunden wieder zu Hause zu sein. Das verschafft ihm mehr Zeit als erwartet. 

„Stiles“, sagt Scott, als er auflegt. Einfach nur ‚ _Stiles_ ‘.

„Sag nichts“, befiehlt Stiles, während er das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche schiebt. 

„Aber…“ 

„Nur, weil du und deine Mum jetzt an einem Punkt seid, wo ihr ungehemmt ehrlich über alles reden könnt und keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander habt – hey, und herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu übrigens - heißt das nicht, dass das auch für mich und meinen Dad gilt.“ 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. „Irgendwann musst du es ihm sagen“, sagt er leise. 

„Ich muss gar nichts. Und nein, wir werden jetzt nicht darüber sprechen.“ 

Scott hebt resigniert die Hände. „Okay. Okay. Wie du willst.“ 

Plötzlich legt er den Kopf schief und lauscht. Er hat eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Labradorwelpen wenn er das tut. Stiles macht gerade Anstalten, ihm das aufs Brot zu schmieren, als auch sein schwächliches, menschliches Hörvermögen das Schnurren eines herannahenden Wagens vernimmt. Ein sehr vertraut klingendes Schnurren.  
Wenige Sekunden später biegt der schwarze Camaro in Deatons Hof ein.  
Dereks Auto.  
Derek.  
Stiles‘ Herz macht einen Satz. 

„…hi“, sagt Scott als Derek aussteigt.  
Er klingt neutral, als ob er sich bemüht nicht feindselig zu klingen und wirft einen fragenden Blick zu Stiles. Stiles nickt ermunternd. 

Derek bleibt neben der Fahrertür stehen und wirft ihnen einen völlig unbeeindruckten Blick zu. Das graue Nieselwetter harmoniert hervorragend mit seiner schwarzen Lederjacke und seinem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Wieso sieht er eigentlich immer so aus, als käme er gerade von einer Beerdigung?  
„Scott“, sagt er schließlich widerwillig. Und noch etwas widerwilliger: „Stiles.“ 

Und Stiles hat einen kurzen, unfreiwilligen Flashback zu einem anderen Derek, die harten Kanten weichgespült durch das milde Nachmittagslicht in seinem Zimmer, und zu Dereks Stimme, die sagt: ‚ _Ich werde immer drangehen._ ‘ 

Er versucht lässig weiter zu atmen, aber seine Lungen scheinen irgendein rasselndes Geräusch von sich gegeben zu haben, dass Derek und Scott dazu veranlasst sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm umzudrehen.  
„Alles okay?“ fragt Scott und Stiles nickt hastig. 

„Klar. Ja. Was … ähm, was machst du hier?“ fragt er schnell und räuspert sich. „Ist was mit Erica?“

Derek nickt. Als er sieht wie Stiles Augen sich alarmiert weiten, fügt er hinzu: „Nichts Schlimmes. Ich bin nur hier, um etwas für sie abholen.“ Er macht eine vage Geste in Richtung Tierklink. „Von Deaton.“ 

„Oh. Okay.“ 

Derek nickt. Einen Moment lang sieht er unentschlossen aus. Sein Blick flackert zu Stiles Gesicht und wieder weg, als ob er etwas sagen möchte, aber nicht weiß, wie. 

„Hey“, sagt Scott. „… danke. Für letzte Nacht.“ Als Dereks Gesicht unbewegt bleibt, fügt er hinzu: „Wegen Stiles, meine ich. Und wegen Lydia. Danke.“ 

Das ist immer noch nicht die epische Entschuldigung, die er Derek schuldig ist, dafür dass er ihn hintergangen und als Gerards Kauknochen missbraucht hat, aber es ist immerhin ein Anfang. Auch wenn Stiles sich jetzt fühlt wie die hilfloseste Jungfrau in Nöten, die man sich vorstellen kann. (Vielen Dank auch.)  
Er macht subtil die Daumen hoch in Scotts Richtung. Scott grinst erfreut und Stiles spürt eine Welle von Liebe für seinen besten Freund. 

Derek zuckt unbehaglich mit den Schultern.  
„Okay“, sagt er schließlich, weil er offensichtlich absolut keine Ahnung hat, wie er damit umgehen soll, dass irgendjemand sich bei ihm für irgendetwas bedankt.  
Manchmal ist Dereks gesamte Existenz so deprimierend, dass Stiles gar nicht weiß, was er damit anfangen soll. 

Erleichtert atmet Scott aus. „Cool. Okay. Wir sehen uns. Alles Gute an Erica.“ Er schwingt sich auf das Motorrad und wirft den Motorradhelm in Stiles Richtung. „Kommst du?“ 

Stiles verzieht das Gesicht, aber beginnt folgsam den Helm aufzusetzen. Das Ding drückt und riecht muffig, aber nur einer von ihnen könnte einen Motorradunfall unbeschadet überstehen. Und Stiles ist es nicht. 

„Warte“, sagt Derek in diesem Moment und Stiles hält inne. 

„Ja?“ 

„Ich wollte…“ Derek macht eine vage, nichtssagende Handbewegung. „Hast du kurz Zeit?“ fragt er schließlich. 

Scott blickt überrascht zwischen ihnen hin und her. Stiles blinzelt langsam und lässt den Helm wieder sinken. 

„Meinst du mich?“ fragt er perplex und fühlt sich schon in dem Moment, wo er es ausgesprochen hat wie ein Idiot. 

Dereks Antwort besteht darin die Augenbrauen weiter anzuheben. 

„Wieso?“ Stiles starrt ihn an. „Und wie kurz heißt kurz?“ 

Derek blickt haarscharf an seinem Gesicht vorbei. „Halbe Stunde?“ erwidert er. 

Stiles wirft einen unsicheren Blick zu Scott. Der zuckt wortlos mit den Schultern. Das heißt so viel wie ‚ _Deine Beerdigung, Alter_ ‘  
Aber nachdem Derek ihm heute Morgen schon nicht die Kehle rausgerissen hat, ist Stiles vorsichtig optimistisch, dass ihr Verhältnis auch weiterhin von gewaltfreier Konfliktbewältigung geprägt sein wird. Und Derek benutzt seine Worte, anstatt Stiles einfach am Kragen zu packen und mit zu schleifen. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. 

„Kay“, sagt er. 

Etwas an Dereks steifer Haltung entspannt sich beinah unmerklich. Er nickt. 

„Aber nur wenn du mich nach Hause fahren kannst“, fügt Stiles hinzu. „Ich bin aktuell genauso mobil wie eine Oma, der man den Rollator geklaut hat.“ 

Fünf Minuten später sitzt er erneut auf dem Beifahrersitz des Camaro, der sich inzwischen verdächtig vertraut und heimelig anfühlt, so oft ist er in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden damit unterwegs gewesen.  
Auf dem Rücksitz liegen irgendwelche Kräuter, die angeblich die Selbstheilungskräfte von Werwölfen triggern sollen. Sie riechen schwer und süßlich und verursachen ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
Stiles würde liebend gerne das Fenster aufreißen, aber der Nieselregen von eben hat sich zu einem durchgehenden Schauer gesteigert und ihm ist schon kalt genug. 

„Also? Wozu brauchst du mich?“ fragt er schließlich, als die Spannung ihn halb umbringt und Derek immer noch keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu sagen. „Du siehst ausnahmsweise mal nicht so aus, als ob du kurz vorm abnippeln bist und jemanden suchst, der dir den Arm absägt.“ 

Derek runzelt die Stirn. „Das war _einmal_.“

„Entschuldige mal, Mozart, das klingt als sei einmal nicht schlimm genug! Einmal Arm absägen versorgt mich mit zwanzig Jahren Alpträumen!“

„Mozart?“ 

„… er hieß Wolfgang?“ 

„ _Oh mein Gott._ “ Derek verdreht die Augen. 

„Pffft. Als ob du der Meister des subversiven Humor wärst.“ 

Derek atmet aus und wendet den Blick gen Himmel, als flehe er irgendwelche Wolfgötter um Geduld an. „Ich will, dass du dir etwas ansiehst“, sagt er schließlich. 

Stiles blickt aus dem Fenster, wo unscharfe Umrisse von Bäumen an ihm vorbeirauschen. „Im Wald?“ 

„An meinem Haus“, präzisiert Derek. 

„Eine Leiche?“ 

„Nein, wieso sollte da…? _Stiles!_ “ 

Stiles grinst. Er kann sich nicht helfen. „Weil ich total der Typ Freund bin, den man bittet eine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen.“ 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er wie Dereks Blick auf ihm ruht, eine endlose Sekunde lang, bevor er ihn wieder auf die Straße wendet. „Ja“, sagt er.  
Einfach nur ‚ja‘. 

Stiles weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll, aber er ist beinah sicher, dass irgendwo darin ein Kompliment versteckt ist. 

Als sie am abgebrannten Hale-Haus ankommen, ist es schon so dämmrig, dass Stiles Schwierigkeiten hat, überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Die Umrisse des abgebrannten Hauses ragen wie ein schwarzes Skelett in den blau-schwarzen Abendhimmel, und das sanfte Plätschern des Regens ist in ein bedrohliches Rauschen übergegangen. Ein scharfer Wind pfeift durch die Blätter.  
Das Ganze hat die Atmosphäre eines Horrorfilms. Und zwar genau einer dieser Filme, nach denen Stiles nachts nicht einschlafen kann, weil sie immer damit enden, dass unschuldige Teenager im Wald von einem Monster zerfleischt werden. Es ist beängstigend.  
Oder es sollte zumindest beängstigend sein.  
Aber irgendetwas an der Tatsache, dass Derek neben ihm herläuft, führt dazu, dass Stiles sich entspannt fühlt wie auf einem Schulausflug. 

„Ich entwickle ein Stockholm Syndrom“, murmelt er, als sie aussteigen. 

„Was?“ 

Stiles läuft in Richtung Veranda. Sein T-Shirt ist in Null Komma-Nichts vollkommen aufgeweicht und Regentropfen laufen durch seine Haare und über sein Gesicht. „Ich dachte nur gerade, dass wir beide viel zu oft in lebensgefährlichen Situationen festgesessen haben in letzter Zeit“, stößt er atemlos hervor. Er springt über einen abgebrochenen Ast und seine Turnschuhe schliddern gefährlich auf den nassen Blättern. Dann hat er die Veranda erreicht und stützt schweratmend die Hände in die Knie. „Das wird zu einer unschönen Gewohnheit. Und ich werde sehr häufig sehr nass dabei!“ 

Derek gibt ein unverbindliches Geräusch von sich und Stiles geht davon aus, dass das Gespräch damit beendet ist. Als Derek schließlich doch noch antwortet, ist es so leise und der Regen so laut, dass Stiles Mühe hat es zu verstehen.  
„Du bist der einzige, der immer kommt“, sagt Derek und er sieht aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. 

Stiles, dem sofort eine Millionen schmutziger Erwiderungen einfallen, wieso ausgerechnet er niemals _irgendwo mit irgendjemandem jemals_ kommt, braucht einen Augenblick um die Verbindung zu dem herzustellen, was er eben gesagt hat.  
„Häh?“ ist seine geistreiche Erwiderung. 

„Dass du immer in lebensgefährlichen Situationen feststeckst. Es ist deine eigene Schuld. Du sagst immer ‚ja‘ wenn ich dich frage.“

Stiles schnappt empört nach Luft. „Das ist totale Verleumdung. Ich sage überhaupt nicht ‚ _ja_ ‘! Ich sage dir immer zuerst wohin du dir deine Befehle stecken kannst.“

Derek schnaubt. Es ist ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen resigniert und amüsiert. „Ja und dann kommst du trotzdem mit. Es ist deine Schuld.“

Stiles klappt den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. Das… kann er nicht bestreiten.  
Er hat keine Ahnung wieso das so ist, aber er sieht da rückblickend ein bedenkliches Muster an schlechten Lebensentscheidungen, die er in den letzten Monaten getroffen hat.  
Jemals mit Derek irgendwo hinzugehen zum Beispiel. Ganz schlechte Entscheidung. 

„Wie auch immer“, schnappt er zurück. (Ehrlich, Stiles ist der Meister des eleganten Themenwechsels.) „Also? Was willst du mir zeigen?“ fragt er und verschränkt die Arme. Er hat Gänsehaut. Die halb verbrannte Veranda ist zwar überdacht, so dass sie vor dem gröbsten Regen verschont bleiben, aber sie ist immer noch offen und zugig.  
Derek deutet wortlos auf seine Haustür. Stiles blinzelt in die Dunkelheit und beugt sich nach vorne. Auf dem dunklen Holz kann er dunkle Umrisse erahnen, die wie ein Zeichen aussehen. Er kramt sein Handy hervor und richtet die Beleuchtung auf die Tür.  
Es ist ein schwarzes, seltsam eckiges Symbol, das ein bisschen aussieht wie ein entartetes Hakenkreuz. "Was ist das?" fragt er. Seine Zähne klappern und er presst sie nachdrücklich zusammen. 

„Ein Symbol. Ein Andenken des Alpharudels.“ 

„Künstlerisch sicher wertvoll, aber wieso ...?“

„Ich will dass du es für mich recherchierst“, sagt Derek, ganz offensichtlich sehr angepisst über diesen Vandalismus an seinem (ohnehin völlig demolierten) Haus. „Bitte“, fügte er hinzu, wie einen Nachgedanken. 

Stiles hebt einen Mundwinkel. „Das zu sagen, hat dich jetzt halb umgebracht, oder?“

„Stiles.“

„Nein, schon okay, ich mach es.“ Er knippst ein paar Bilder mit der Handykamera und hofft dass die Qualität trotz der schlechten Beleuchtung ausreichend sein wird, um etwas damit anzufangen. „Du hättest das übrigens auch selbst fotografieren und mir einfach zuschicken können, das weißt du hoffentlich?“

„Nein.“ 

„Nein?“

„Mein Handy…“ Derek bricht ab und murmelt etwas. 

„Hat dein Handy keine Kamera oder was? Wie jetzt? Im Ernst? Oh mein Gott, in welchem Jahrhundert lebst du denn?“ 

Derek knurrt ihn an. 

Stiles lacht laut und hemmungslos, und wischt mit einer Hand Regentropfen aus seinem Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott, du kommst echt vom Mond.“ 

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, was mit kleinen Klugscheißern passiert, die einen Werwolf ärgern?“ 

„Sie besorgen dem bösen Wolf nicht die Infos, die er haben will und leben glücklich und zufrieden?“ schlägt Stiles vor. 

Derek entblößt gefährlich scharf aussehende Eckzähne. 

„Oooder sie besorgen dem bösen Wolf genau die Infos, die er haben will und leben dann glücklich und zufrieden“, korrigiert Stiles hastig. „Und lang. Seeehr lang. Okay, das reicht jetzt. Pack die Beißerchen weg. Was genau willst du überhaupt wissen?“ 

„Wo sie waren, bevor sie hierhergekommen sind. Ich nehme an, dass sie diese Visitenkarte schon vorher irgendwo hinterlassen haben. Ich will wissen, was dort passiert ist und was sie getan haben. Peter sagt...“ Er bricht ab und schnaubt. „Peter sagt eine ganze Menge, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm glauben kann.“ 

„Du willst seine Angaben überprüfen.“ Stiles nickt anerkennend. „G-guter Gedanke. Fakten sind das einzig W-wahre.“ Er stopft das Handy in seine Hosentasche und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. 

Derek wirft ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Bist du einfach nur ein Idiot oder hast du eine Allergie dagegen Jacken zu tragen?“ 

„Hey! Ich hatte sie mit. Ich hab sie nur… vergessen.“ 

Derek verdreht die Augen so heftig, dass Stiles sogar in der Dunkelheit sehen kann wie das Weiße seiner Augäpfel rotiert. „Du bist unglaublich.“ 

Als Erwiderung klappert Stiles leise mit den Zähnen und verteidigt sich nicht dagegen.  
„Können wir jetzt gehen?“ fragt er stattdessen.  
Er friert und ist übermüdet, seine Knochen schmerzen dumpf von dem Autounfall letzte Nacht, und das gesamte Adrenalin, was ihn durch den Tag gebracht hat, ist inzwischen verpufft und hat ein flaues, kaltes Gefühl in seinem Magen hinterlassen. Der konstante Regen hilft nicht unbedingt.  
Er möchte nach Hause und seinen Dad sehen, er will sich in eine Decke kuscheln und auf der Couch neben ihm einschlafen. 

Einen Augenblick starrt Derek ihn einfach nur an. Dann seufzt er schließlich. Es geht beinah unter in dem lauten Rauschen des Regens. Ohne Vorwarnung zerrt er die Lederjacke von seinen Schultern und streckt sie Stiles kommentarlos entgegen. 

„Was....?“ Überrascht sieht Stiles zu ihm auf. „Was soll das d-..?“

„Zieh sie an.“ 

„Nein? Das letzte Mal, als ich sie getragen habe, hast du mich behandelt als wäre ich Stalin und hätte Bambis Mutter getötet!“ 

„Stalin hat Bambis Mutter nicht getötet.“ 

„Wenn er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, hätte er es getan!“ 

„Stiles.“ Niemand kann seinen Namen so sagen wie Derek es kann, so als ob er kurz davor ist, wirklich jede Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren. „Ich höre mir nicht auf dem gesamten Rückweg dein Geklapper an. Zieh. Sie. An.“ 

Zögernd greift Stiles zu. Das Leder ist noch genauso butterweich unter seinen Fingerspitzen wie er es in Erinnerung hat.  
Er hätte gerne genug Stolz besessen, um Derek seine blöde Jacke um die Ohren zu hauen, aber Stolz kann man sich nur leisten, wenn einem nicht gerade kaltes Wasser durch das T-Shirt sickert und über seinen Rücken läuft. 

Damals im Güterbahnhof ist es ein Akt der Rebellion gewesen Dereks Jacke anzuziehen. Eine Art ‚ _Hah, du kannst mich mal_ ‘ weil Derek ihn nicht mitreden lässt und ihn behandelt hat wie Scotts nerviges Anhängsel.  
Jetzt ist es anders.  
Jetzt sieht Derek ihm dabei zu und paradoxerweise bewirkt das, dass Stiles sich fühlt, als ob er sich vor ihm auszieht. Und nicht, als ob er sich etwas anzieht. 

Derek sieht aus, als kann er nicht wegsehen, widerwillig gebannt und sogar in der Dunkelheit kann Stiles sehen wie seine Kehle arbeitet, als er schluckt. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Werwolf-ding. Ein Alpha-ding.  
Oder vielleicht ist es einfach nur ein Derek-ding, weil er ein ungesund intime Einstellung zu seiner Lederjacke hat.

‚ _Das mit der Jacke ist süß. Ein bisschen altmodisch, aber ich glaube, er ist ein Typ für sowas…_ ‘ 

Lydias Satz geistert in seinem Kopf herum, wie ein besonders aufdringliches Echo und führt dazu, dass er errötet. Hoffentlich ist es dunkel genug, dass Derek das nicht sieht. Denn das… ist überhaupt nicht, was hier los ist.  
Er streift das warme Material über seine bloßen Arme und hält inne. Ein Teil von ihm denkt: ' _Oh Gott_ ', als ihm klar wird, dass sie nur so warm ist, weil Derek sie gerade eben noch getragen hat. 

„…hrgmhp“, sagt er. Es sollte ‚danke‘ heißen, aber seine Stimmbänder haben genau diesen Augenblick gewählt um den Dienst zu quittieren.  
Irgendetwas passiert hier, jetzt in diesem Augenblick, und er hat keine Ahnung was. Manchmal fragt er sich, warum sein Leben nicht mit Untertiteln geliefert wurde. Dann hätte er vielleicht wenigstens ab und zu eine Idee, was er gerade tut. 

Derek gibt ein leises, ersticktes Geräusch von sich, das klingt als ob er mit Gewalt eine Antwort zurückhält.  
„…wir sollten gehen“, sagt er abrupt. 

Stiles nickt. „Unbedingt.“ Er wendet sich eilig ab, um zurück zu Auto zu sprinten. Es platscht unter seinen Füßen auf, als er durch Pfützen und nasses Laub rennt, aber er bleibt nicht stehen. 

 

-

Sie sitzen weniger als fünf Minuten im Auto, als ein leises Surren die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen zerreißt. Mit feuchten Händen fischte Stiles sein Handy aus den Hosentaschen. Seine Finger sehen sehr blass aus unter dem schwarzen Leder. 

„Hey“, sagt er. Sein Herz hämmert und seine Stimme wackelt verdächtig. „Hey Dad. Sorry, ich habs vergessen. Ich war total…“ 

„Wo bist du gerade?“ fragt sein Vater ruhig. 

„Zuhause“, versichert Stiles. Er ignoriert den überraschten Blick, den Derek ihm zuwirft. „Auf der Couch. Ich hab nur nicht auf die Uhr geguckt. Wenn man so vertieft ist in lineare Gleichungen verfliegt die Zeit wie im…“

„Du bist zuhause.“ 

„Ja natürlich. Wo sollte ich denn sonst…“

„Stiles.“ Irgendetwas in der Stimme seines Vaters lässt Stiles innehalten. Er klingt sehr ruhig. „Ich möchte, dass du dir jetzt genau überlegst, was du als Antwort in Betracht ziehst. _Wo_ bist du gerade?“ 

Derek, der ganz schamlos mithört, zuckt zusammen und wirft Stiles einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Stiles schluckt und hält die Luft an. „Du bist zu Hause“, sagt er langsam. Oh Shit. _Oh shit…_  
Nein.  
Nein, nein, nein.  
Sein Gehirn hat einen Kurzschluss und er sagt das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. „Ich- ich bin… bei Scott… es tut mir leid, ich wollte…“ 

„Stiles.“ 

„Ich komme sofort nach Hause, ich verspreche es!“ stößt Stiles panisch hervor. 

„Ich dachte, ich komme etwas früher nachhause und bringe Pizza mit“, fährt sein Vater unbarmherzig fort. „Weil ich dachte, ‚hey vielleicht bin ich zu streng gewesen.‘, ‚Stiles hatte eine schwere Nacht.‘ Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, ob deine Kopfverletzung vielleicht doch schlimmer war, als gedacht!“ Seine Stimme überschlägt sich bei den letzten Worten. 

„Dad…“, flüstert Stiles und schließt die Augen. Jedes Wort geht ihm durch Mark und Bein. 

„Ich habe eben mit Melissa telefoniert. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht dort bist. Hast du noch mehr Lügen auf Lager, die du mir erzählen möchtest?“ 

„Dad, hör zu, ich kann es erklären… ich…“

Sein Vater gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich, dass so enttäuscht klingt und so wütend, dass es Stiles den Atem raubt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es hören will“, sagt er. 

„Dad…“, wispert Stiles. 

„Komm sofort nach Hause.“ 

„Warte! Dad … _Daddy_ bitte…“ 

Das Klicken als er auflegt ist das lauteste Geräusch, was Stiles je gehört hat. Es ist wie der Abzug eines Gewehres, der losgelassen wird. Und die Stille die darauffolgt ist ohrenbetäubend.  
Er fühlt sich dumpf, wie betäubt.  
Er kann nicht atmen. 

Derek sieht ihn an. 

„Fahr mich nach Hause“, sagt Stiles tonlos. Er lässt die Hände sinken. Das Handy knackt leise, als seine Finger die Außenhülle umklammern. 

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?“ fragt Derek. 

„Nein.“ Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Ich könnte ihm sagen, dass…“

„Nein. Nein.“ Stiles schluckt. „Das würde es nur schlimmer machen.“  
 _Es ist zu spät_ , flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

Er hat noch nie gehört, dass sein Vater so geklungen hat.  
So… enttäuscht. So abweisend.  
Er fühlt sich, als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hat. 

Stiles versucht auszuatmen, aber sein Brust ist zu eng und sein Herz hämmert zu schnell.  
Sein Vater ist immer stolz auf ihn gewesen.  
Auch wenn er nichts als ein Bündel aus Nerven und ADHS-Medikation gewesen ist, dass bei Lacrossespielen immer nur auf der Bank gesessen hat.  
Sein Vater ist immer stolz auf ihn gewesen.  
Bis jetzt. 

Jetzt sieht er Stiles an, als ob er ihn nicht mehr erkennt, weil sein Sohn lügt und stiehlt und Menschen entführt und Leichen schändet. Weil er nachts wegläuft und alle Versprechen bricht, die er gibt. Manchmal sieht Stiles in den Spiegel und erkennt sich selbst nicht mehr.

„Stiles“, sagt Derek abrupt. 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf.

„Stiles!“ Der Wagen schlingert als Derek mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung an die Seite fährt. Wasser spritzt rechts neben Stiles Fenster nach oben und der Motor erstirbt mit einem leisen Gurgeln. „Dein Herz… Hör auf! Was ist los mit dir?“ 

Sein Herz? Sein Herz fühlt sich an wie ein Schlaghammer gegen seine Rippen, schnell und vibrierend wie eine Glocke. Er kann nicht atmen. Stiles presst die Hände gegen den Sitz und schnappt nach Luft, aber seine Kehle ist zu eng. Es fühlt sich an, als ob man versucht Pudding durch einen Strohhalm zu saugen.  
Etwas Schweres landete auf seiner Brust. 

Stiles blinzelt überrascht und senkt den Kopf. Es ist Dereks Hand.  
Sie ist warm und groß. Er hat die Finger ausgestreckt, so dass sie sich fast über seinen kompletten Brustkorb spannt.  
„Hör auf!“ befiehlt Derek erneut. Er klingt alarmiert. „Stiles, hör sofort auf.“ 

Stiles kann nicht anders.  
Er lacht, weil es so absurd ist.  
Es ist ein rasselndes, atemloses Geräusch, aber es hilft und bewirkt, dass sich etwas löst in seiner Kehle.  
Die Wärme von Dereks Hand sickert durch sein feuchtes T-Shirt, hinunter bis auf seine Haut. Er atmet ein und aus und wartet, bis sein Herzschlag sich von Schlagbohrer auf eine besser verträgliche Geschwindigkeit runter reguliert hat. 

„Es ist okay“, sagt er schließlich. Seine Stimme klingt rau. 

Dereks Augen sind groß und dunkel und er hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Er sieht erschrocken aus. 

„Es ist okay“, wiederholt Stiles. 

Derek zögert. Er lässt seine Hand einen Augenblick lang über Stiles‘ Rippen schweben, als hätte er Angst, dass Stiles auseinanderbricht sobald er loslässt. Vielleicht wird das passieren. Stiles ist nicht sicher. Er fühlt sich schon seit Wochen so, als ob Adrenalin, Adderall und Angstschweiß alles sind, was ihn noch zusammenhält. 

„Was war das?“ fragt Derek. Er klingt aufgewühlt. 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet den Blick ab. „Nichts.“ 

„Mach… mach das nicht nochmal.“ 

„Ich muss nach Hause.“ Er fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Bitte fahr mich nach Hause.“ 

Derek schweigt, aber er nickt. Seine Hand greift nach dem Schlüssel und Stiles spürt das sachte Schnurren unter sich, als der Motor erneut anspringt.  
Er atmet ein und aus. Und er schließt die Augen. 

\- 

Das gesamte Haus ist dunkel.  
Nur in der Küche brennt Licht.  
Stiles setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen, so langsam, als ob er auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung ist.  
Er hinterlässt feuchte Fußspuren auf dem Teppich und auf den Dielen. Er fühlt sich schwer und schwerelos zugleich. Losgelöst. Als ob es jemand anderes ist, der durch sein Haus läuft. 

Sein Vater sitzt am Küchentisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Vor ihm steht eine nur noch halb gefüllte Whiskyflasche.  
Stiles spürt wie sein Herz in einem bodenlosen Fall in die Tiefe stürzt. 

„Dad…“, flüstert er. 

Sein Vater dreht sich nicht um. Er hat das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und ihm gegenüber steht ein gerahmtes Bild von Stiles Mutter.  
Stiles fühlt sich, als ob jemand eine Hand in seinen Brustkorb geschoben hat und sein Herz zwischen den Fingern zerquetscht.  
Er kann sie nicht einmal ansehen. 

„Dad, bitte…“, formen Stiles Lippen lautlos, aber er kriegt keinen Ton hervor. 

„Geh in dein Zimmer.“ Es klingt sehr leise und sehr müde. Und er dreht sich immer noch nicht um. 

Stiles streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber er lässt sie sinken, bevor er seinen Vater berühren kann.  
Zwischen ihnen ist ein Graben, den er nicht überbrücken kann.  
Der Blick seiner Mutter ruht auf ihm und er wendet sich ab, bevor er in Tränen ausbricht. 

Er stolpert nach oben.  
Erst als er auf seinem Bett liegt, fällt ihm auf, dass er immer noch Dereks Jacke trägt. Derek hat sie nicht zurück verlangt, als er ihn vor dem Haus abgesetzt hat.  
Sie ist warm. Alles andere ist eiskalt.  
Stiles rollt sich in ihr zusammen und schließt die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid? ^^*  
> (Gebt es zu, ihr habt doch alle geahnt, dass das mit dem Telefon nach hinten los geht...) 
> 
> **Und wieder wird es Zeit für "Fakten & Fiktion": :D**  
>  **Stockholm Syndrom:** _Ein psychologisches Phänomen, bei dem Opfer von Geiselnahmen ein positives emotionales Verhältnis zu ihren Entführern aufbauen. Dies kann dazu führen, dass das Opfer mit den Tätern sympathisiert und mit ihnen kooperiert._ Nein, natürlich trifft das auf Stiles nicht wirklich zu. ;-)  
>  **Adderall:** Ein Medikament was man gegen ADHS verschrieben bekommt - Stiles hat in 1x01 erwähnt, dass er "zu viel Adderall" hatte, weswegen es mein Head canon ist, dass er häufig mit der Dosis herumexperimentiert - vor allem wenn er die Nächte durchmacht, um irgendwas zu recherchieren. Macht das nicht zu Hause nach, Kinder!  
>  Ebenfalls canon - die Panikattacken. Das war nun kein richtige, da Derek sie dankenswerterweise abgebogen hatte, bevor es soweit kam. Manchmal kann es tatsächlich helfen, wenn jemand da ist. Aber das funktioniert absolut nicht immer. Deswegen, wenn ihr zu Panikattacken neigt, seid vorsichtig mit euch selbst und sucht unbedingt ärztliche/psychologische Hilfe. 
> 
> **Alkohol:** In der Serie tauchte es bisher ein oder zweimal auf, dass der Sheriff gerne mal zu viel trinkt, wenn irgendwas nicht gut ist, speziell in 1x10 "Co-Captain" und in 3x11, wo der FBI-Agent, (dessen Identität ein Spoiler wäre) sagt "Is he drinking again?". Keine Angst - das wird kein Riesenthema hier, zumal ich den Sheriff auch nicht als Alkoholiker sehe. ;) Ich denke eher, das ist wie Stiles mit seinem gelegentlichen Adderall-Missbrauch eine Coping-Strategie. Aber ich liebe die Serie ehrlich gesagt am allermeisten für diese vielen kleinen, konsequenten Details, die sie einstreuen. Deswegen versuche ich denen irgendwie treu zu bleiben.


	7. Von A wie Alpha bis T wie Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vorwort:** Wieder einmal passiert nicht all zu viel. Aber dafür werden Allianzen geknüpft und Leute reden miteinander und ja. *hust* Vielleicht macht es ja trotzdem Spaß zu lesen, das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon mehr oder weniger fertig (da passiert auch wieder etwas mehr).

„Stiles“, sagt jemand. „Stiles, wach auf.“  
Stiles blinzelt.  
Eine verschwommene Gestalt sitzt auf seiner Bettkante. Sekundenlang ist er ganz sicher, dass es sein Dad ist und dass sie jetzt reden werden und dann wird alles wieder gut und…  
Aber es ist nicht sein Dad.  
Es ist Lydia. 

Sie sitzt auf der Bettkante, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie hat die Haare hochgesteckt und trägt einen kurzen Rock und ein passendes Jackett. Alles an ihr sieht farblich abgestimmt und sehr gefasst aus, nur ihre Stirn ist in ernste Falten gelegt.  
„Lydia“, sagt er. 

„Hey.“ Sie klingt sehr behutsam. Als ob es überhaupt keine große Sache ist, dass sie auf seiner Bettkante sitzt, morgens um… um… Gott, wie spät ist es? 

Überrascht schreckt Stiles nach oben. „Was ist los?“ 

„Wir haben geklingelt. Du hast nicht aufgemacht.“ Sie klingt vorwurfsvoll. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.“ 

Stiles fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und stellt zu seiner endlosen Verlegenheit fest, dass er im Schlaf gesabbert hat. „Ich… was? Wie spät…? Und wer ist ‚wir‘?“ 

„Allison ist unten. Sie ist durch das Küchenfenster eingestiegen und hat mich rein gelassen. Stiles, wir müssen reden.“ 

Er blinzelt sie an. Sein Gehirn ist noch nicht ganz nach oben gefahren und alles, was sie sagt, kommt nur mit Zeitverzögerung bei ihm an. Allison ist bei ihm eingebrochen? Okay.

„Sie macht gerade Kaffee“, sagt Lydia. 

„Okay.“ Er nickt und fährt sich durch die Haare. Sie sind klebrig von dem Regenguss, den er gestern Abend erwischt hat und er verzieht das Gesicht. Ugh. Er will gar nicht wissen, wie er gerade aussieht. 

„Geh duschen“, befiehlt Lydia. „Putz dir die Zähne. Du hast 15 Minuten.“ 

„Aber…?!“ 

Sie hebt die Augenbrauen. „Und denk nicht, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe.“ Sie deutet mit einem Finger auf Stiles Oberkörper. Er hat keinen Plan wovon sie redet, bevor er den Kopf senkt und zu seinem Entsetzen feststellt, dass er immer noch die Jacke anhat.  
DIE Jacke.  
DIE Lederjacke.  
Dereks Jacke. 

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!“ platzt es aus ihm heraus und er zuckt zusammen, bevor er den Satz auch nur beendet hat. 

„Klar“, erwidert sie milde. „Das ist es doch nie.“ 

Sie erhebt sich mit der Grazie einer Tänzerin, während Stiles seine schlaksigen Gliedmaße verheddert und beinah aus dem Bett fällt, bei dem Versuch so schnell wie möglich hinterherzukommen. 

„Warte…“ Er schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. Farbige Punkte flackern in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf und er wartet bis sein Kreislauf sich an den plötzlichen Positionswechsel gewöhnt hat. „Wie spät ist es? Wo ist mein Dad?“ fragt er schließlich. 

„Kurz nach acht. Sein Wagen steht nicht mehr in der Einfahrt.“ Sie klingt entschuldigend. Dabei gibt es nichts, wofür sie sich entschuldigen muss.  
Es ist Stiles, der alles kaputt gemacht hat. 

„Hat er… liegt da… ist irgendwo einen Zettel von ihm?“ stammelt er, und er kennt die Antwort, noch bevor sie es ausspricht. 

Lydia pausiert in der Tür. Ihr Gesicht ist weich und das ist Antwort genug. Sie muss es nicht einmal aussprechen. „Ich habe keinen gesehen.“ 

Er nickt, unfähig zu antworten, und er ist dankbar, dass sie ihn alleine lässt.  
Er lässt die Lederjacke auf dem Bett zurück und stolpert in das Badezimmer. Er dreht das heiße Wasser auf bis zum Anschlag und presst die Stirn gegen die Kacheln. 

Sein Dad ist noch nie zur Arbeit gefahren, ohne den Kopf in seine Tür zu stecken und ‚auf Wiedersehen‘ zu sagen. Oder wenigstens einen Zettel dazu lassen.  
‚ _Heute wird es spät, warte nicht mit dem Abendessen. Hab dich lieb, Dad._ “

Es ist immer ‚ _hab dich lieb_ ‘ am Ende.  
Sie gehen immer nur so auseinander. Zumindest seit Mum gestorben ist, weil sie beide wissen, dass die letzten Worte, die man vielleicht zu jemandem sagt, wichtig sind. 

Es ist das, worüber Stiles gestolpert ist, als er gefälschte SMS von Jackson an dessen Vater geschickt hat. Ein dummer, leichtsinniger Fehler, der ihn verraten hat, einfach nur, weil es so fest in seinem Kopf verankert ist jede Nachricht an seinen Dad genauso zu beenden.  
‚ _Hab dich lieb_ ‘. 

Als er zehn Minuten später in der Küche auftaucht, lehnt Lydia an der Küchentheke und nippt an ihrem Kaffee. Allison steht mitten im Raum, als ob sie es nicht wagt, sich irgendwo hinzusetzen oder sich auch nur an die Wand zu lehnen. Sie hat einen dampfenden Becher in der Hand, den sie behutsam auf dem Tisch abstellt, als Stiles die Küche betritt.  
Ihre langen Haare sind ab, das ist das Erste, was ihm auffällt. Sie reichen ihr gerade noch bis zum Kinn. 

„Hey“, sagt sie. Es klingt zögernd und ihre Augen flackern hilfesuchend zu Lydia, als erwartet sie, dass Stiles sie gleich wieder aus dem Haus wirft. Sie hebt ihre leeren Handflächen. „Ich … ich bin unbewaffnet.“ 

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Sorry, ich…“ Sie räuspert sich. „Ich dachte, es wäre sinnvoll das zu erwähnen.“ 

„Okay“, erwidert er und fühlt sich plötzlich unsicher und gehemmt.  
Aber die Allison, die vor ihm steht, ist nicht mehr die zornige, unversöhnliche Rachegöttin, die er in Erinnerung hat. Sie ist auch nicht mehr die lachende Allison, die ihm auf dem Schulhof romantische Nachrichten für Scott ins Ohr geflüstert hat.  
Sie sieht älter aus, blass und müde, und ungewohnt zerbrechlich. Es ist nicht einmal kalt, aber sie hat ihre Strickjacke um sich geschlungen wie eine schützende Rüstung. 

Allison tritt auf ihn zu und stockt in der Bewegung. Stiles kann sehen wie ihr Kehlkopf sich bewegt, als sie schluckt. 

„Sei doch nicht albern“, sagt Lydia unerwartet aus dem Hintergrund. „Es ist _Stiles._ “ 

Stiles ist nicht sicher, was sie damit sagen will, aber dann schlingt Allison plötzlich die Arme um seinen Hals und er ist so überrascht, dass er reflexartig zurückstolpert. Sie flüstert ‚ _Es tut mir so leid_ ‘ in seine Halsbeuge. Ihre Stimme klingt feucht und sie zittert vor Anspannung, und jeder Groll den Stiles ihr gegenüber eventuell noch gehegt hat, weicht aus ihm, wie Luft aus einem angestochenen Luftballon. 

Er legt die Hände auf ihren Rücken und drückt zurück. „Mir auch“, sagt er leise. „Mir tut es auch leid.“

Denn sie ist nicht die einzige, die schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen hat und die anderen wehgetan hat. Allison ist seine Freundin. Und ja, er ist selbst überrascht, als ihm klar wird, dass sie nicht nur zwei Leute sind, die einen gemeinsamen Bekannten haben. Dafür haben sie zu viel gemeinsam durchgestanden. Aber weder er noch Scott haben Anstalten gemacht, um ihr beizustehen, als ihr ganzes Leben vor aller Augen außer Kontrolle geraten ist.  
Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück und ihr Lächeln ist ein bisschen wackelig, aber es ist echt. 

„Wegen deiner Mum…“, sagt er und unterbricht sich sofort, als sie heftig den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich kann nicht.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und in ihren Augen glitzert es verdächtig. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht…“ 

„Okay.“ Er nickt und er schluckt alles hinunter, was er zu ihr sagen möchte, weil er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn Leute einen zwingen darüber zu reden und man es einfach nicht aushält.  
Allison sieht dankbar aus. 

„Deine Haare“, sagt er und stoppt sich gerade noch. Die Vermutung liegt nah, dass sie selbst abgeschnitten hat. Es sieht alles sehr abrupt aus und die Spitzen verschieden lang. „Es steht dir“, sagt er anstatt das auszusprechen. 

Sie fasst sich verlegen an den Kopf. „Ich lass es morgen nachschneiden“, erwidert sie. 

„Das ist ja alles sehr rührend“, verkündet Lydia, „aber können wir jetzt zum Punkt kommen? Ich habe schwarze Asche in meinem Garten und in meinem _Schlafzimmer_ , was meinem Teppich nicht gut tut, und mein Ex-Freund hält es für nötig, abends um mein Haus zu schleichen, als ob ich das nicht bemerken würde. Und das ist alles die Schuld von diesem…“ 

„… Alpharudel“, ergänzt Stiles. 

„Genau.“ Lydia verdreht die Augen. „Aber Stiles und Derek sind damit beschäftigt sich schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen.“ Sie ignoriert Stiles‘ empörtes ‚ _Hey, gar nicht wahr!‘_ , und fährt ungerührt fort: „Isaac kann sich nicht entscheiden, wer sein Alpha ist, Jackson will mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben, und Scott und Derek schaffen es nicht den Kopf aus dem Arsch zu ziehen und zusammen zu arbeiten. Kurz, alle Werwölfe sind nutzlos. Wir brauchen Experten. Deswegen hab ich Allison besorgt.“ 

„Mein Dad hat alle meine Waffen konfisziert“, sagt Allison, beinah entschuldigend. „Es ist… Ich bekomme sie nur, wenn wir zusammen auf Patrouille sind.“ 

„Ist das sowas wie eine Art Hausarrest für Jäger?“ 

Sie nickt verlegen. „Aber ich hab eine Kopie des Bestiariums dabei“, sagt sie rasch und kramt in ihrer Handtasche. Sie zieht einen Stapel Papier hervor und schiebt sie zu Stiles, der sich so gierig darauf stürzt, wie ein Zombie auf ein frisches Gehirn.  
„Oh!“ macht er begeistert. „Ah! Uh! Oh! Ist die Übersetzung von Lydia?“ 

Lydia nickt. „Erwarte keine grammatikalische Präzision, ich hab es nebenbei im Unterricht gemacht“, erwidert sie spröde. 

„Du bist meine Königin!“

„Das will ich hoffen.“ 

Während sie Kaffee trinken und Stiles in dem Bestiarium herum blättert, bringen Lydia und Stiles Allison auf den neusten Stand, was die Alphas angeht. Umgekehrt erzählt Allison, was sie und ihr Vater herausgefunden haben, denn (Überraschung!) die Anwesenheit des neuen Rudels ist ihnen nicht verborgen geblieben.  
„Sie hinterlassen überall Spüren“, sagt Allison. „Totes Wild, abgeknickte Bäume, leer stehende Häuser, in denen sie untergekommen sind. Es ist als ob… als ob sie ihr Revier markieren.“ 

„Ja, aber es ist Hale Territorium“, erwidert Stiles mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Es ist Dereks Revier.“ 

Sie nickt. „Mein Dad sagt, alles was sie tun, sieht aus wie eine direkte Herausforderung an ihn.“  
Allisons Lippen werden schmal und blutleer, wann immer sein Name fällt. Sie und Derek waren ja noch nie allerbeste Freunde, und die Tatsache, dass sie annimmt, dass er ihre Mutter angefallen hat, hat sicher nicht dazu beigetragen, das zu ändern. 

Stiles öffnet den Mund und klappt ihn gleich wieder zu. Er ist einer der wenigen Leute, die wissen, was in dieser Nacht wirklich passiert ist, weil Scott es ihm nachträglich erzählt hat. Aber er ist nicht sicher, ob es an ihm ist, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. 

Im Gegenzug zu ihren Informationen, schickt Stiles ihr ein Foto von dem Symbol der Alphas. Allison verspricht sich darüber schlau zu machen und Lydia kritzelt eine schnelle Zeichnung davon auf eine Serviette. 

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?“ fragt sie am Ende, während Allison ihre Tasche zusammenpackt. 

„Dein Intellekt ist so atemberaubend wie deine Schönheit?“ versucht Stiles. „Nicht, dass das eine Neuigkeit ist, aber ich denke, es ist immer wieder erwähnenswert und…“

Lydia hebt die Augenbrauen. „Netter Versuch.“

„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen“, beteuert Stiles.  
Es ist die reine Wahrheit. Er weiß selbst nicht, wieso es sich anfühlt wie eine Lüge. 

Sie seufzt. „Pass auf dich auf“, sagt sie schließlich. „Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Das Ganze mit der Herausforderung an Derek…“ Sie beendet den Satz nicht.  
Er schwebt unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen in der Luft und ja, Stiles hat auch ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Es fühlt sich an, als ob sich ein Netz um sie alle herum zusammenschließt, immer enger und enger, dem keiner mehr entkommen kann. 

Sie wartet draußen, während Allison sich von ihm verabschiedet.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“ fragt sie leise, als sie im Türrahmen stehen. „Du musst nicht antworten.“ 

Er nickt. 

„Wie geht es Scott?“ 

Stiles lässt sich Zeit, einen Augenblick lang darüber nachzudenken, nicht nur aus Loyalität zu seinem besten Freund, sondern auch, weil er wirklich nicht sicher ist. „Er ist okay“, sagt er schließlich. „Und er versteht wieso du Abstand brauchst. Aber … du fehlst ihm.“ 

Allison nickt. Ihre Augen glitzern verdächtig. „Kannst du ihm etwas von mir ausrichten?“ 

„Klar. Was soll ich…?“ 

Sie schlingt die Arme um ihm und hält ihn fest. 

„Oh“, sagt Stiles. 

„Nur… dass ich an ihn denke.“ 

„Okay.“ Stiles legt unsicher die Hände auf ihren Rücken. Sie fühlt sich sehr schmal an. Manchmal vergisst man bei Allison, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Amazone ist, sondern auch nur ein Teenager, dem das Leben regelmäßig zu viel um die Ohren haut. 

„Du passt doch auf ihn auf, oder?“ wispert sie leise, direkt an seinem Ohr. 

Ein Teil von Stiles findet es lustig, dass sie den mageren, menschlichen Knautschball fragt, ob er auf einen Werwolf aufpasst. Aber der andere, der größere Teil von ihm weiß genau was sie meint. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Scott, auch mit Klauen und Zähnen, ohne ihn nicht so lange gelebt hätte. „Immer“, erwidert er. „Das weißt du doch.“

Sie löst sich von ihm und lächelt feucht. „Danke.“ 

-

Stiles verbringt den Rest des Tages mit Recherche. Er lebt von Adderall und Kekskrümeln, und er versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass es vierzehn Stunden her ist, dass er das letzte Mal etwas von seinem Vater gehört hat. Und dass sie im Streit auseinander gegangen sind. 

Als es gegen Mittag an seinem Fenster schabt, ist es beinah eine Erleichterung. 

„Ernsthaft?“ fragt er, ohne sich umzudrehen, als er hört wie jemand hinter ihm ins Zimmer klettert. „Schon wieder das Fenster? Was ist das? Ein Boykott gegen die Benutzung von Haustüren?“ 

„Dein Fenster war offen“, sagt Derek. Es klingt vorwurfsvoll. 

„Ja, weißt du, es gibt Studien, die belegen, dass regelmäßige Sauerstoffzufuhr gut für Gehirn und Nerven ist, Depressionen vorbeugt und …“

„Stiles“, knurrt er. „ _Jeder_ hätte da einsteigen können!“ 

Stiles schwenkt seinen Bürostuhl weg von dem Bildschirm. „Ich habe Ebereschenrinde im Schrank“, sagt er zu seiner Verteidigung. Zugegeben, er hatte vor, das gestern Abend noch zu verteilen. Aber dann war die Sache mit seinem Vater und alles andere ist irgendwie von den Prioritäten her ganz weit nach hinten gerutscht…

Derek sieht unbeeindruckt aus. Er hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Stiles bemerkt mit der beiläufigen Ablenkbarkeit eines hormonellen Teenagers wie unglaublich vorteilhaft das seine Unterarme zur Geltung bringt.  
„Oh na _dann_ “, sagt Derek bissig. „Das ist sehr hilfreich. Sobald ein Alpha nachts bei dir einsteigt und versucht dich umzubringen, kannst du sagen ‚ _Einen Moment bitte, ich habe Eberesche im Schrank_ ‘!“ 

„Woah. Bist du nur hier, um mit mir zu streiten? Wenn ja, muss ich in meinem vollgeplanten Terminkalender nachsehen, wann ich _dafür_ Zeit habe.“ 

Derek verdreht die Augen. „Ich will meine Jacke abholen“, sagt er schließlich. 

Die … Jacke.  
Stiles spürt wie sich heiße Röte in seinen Wangen ausbreitet.  
Er weiß genau wo sie ist. Die Jacke liegt immer noch da, wo er sie heute Morgen ausgezogen hat. Auf seinem Bett, halb unter der Bettdecke vergraben, weil er mit ihr geschlafen hat, als sei sie eine Babyschmusedecke. 

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt er reflexartig, denn er würde lieber tausend Tode sterben, als DAS zuzugeben. „In der Wäsche vielleicht? Ich suche sie. Bei Gelegenheit. Und bring sie vorbei.“ 

Statt einer Antwort runzelt Derek die Stirn und tritt auf ihn zu. „Du riechst nach Argent“, stellt er ohne Umschweife fest. Es ist nicht als Kompliment gemeint, so viel ist klar.

„ _Oh mein Gott._ “ Stiles hebt die Hände. „Nicht, dass ich dir irgendeine Rechenschaft schuldig bin, mit wem ich meine Freizeit verbringe – aber Allison war hier. Wir hatten eine strategische Lagebesprechung. Zu deiner Information: Sie und ihr Dad wissen Bescheid über die Alphas. Sie hat versprochen, die Augen aufzuhalten.“ 

Derek sieht nicht furchtbar glücklich deswegen aus, aber er nickt. „Gut.“

„Sie versuchen zu helfen, okay? Und wo wir schon bei ‚ _Dinge, die uns allen wirklich weiterhelfen würden_ ‘ angelangt sind: Es wäre wahnsinnig hilfreich, wenn du und/oder Scott euch mal mit ihr zusammensetzt und ihr erklärt was wirklich mit ihrer Mutter passiert ist. Was dabei rauskommt, wenn sich alle das ständig was verschweigen, haben wir ja gesehen.“ 

Derek schnaubt. „Und das von dir. Das ist toll.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ fragt Stiles scharf.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater? Er weiß, dass du ihn belügst.“

Stiles schnappt nach Luft. „Entschuldige mal! Ist das etwa meine Schuld?! Es ist ja nicht _mein_ haariges Geheimnis, was ich ihm vorenthalte!“ Er lügt für alle anderen und er hat nicht mal was davon. Aber ist irgendjemand dankbar? Nein.  
Blödes Pack. 

„Du solltest es ihm sagen.“  
Natürlich kann Derek kein braver Werwolf sein und einfach das Thema wechseln. Nein. Derek muss sich genau diesen Zeitpunkt aussuchen, um diese Bombe auf ihn abwerfen. 

„Was“, sagt Stiles.

„Du solltest…“ 

„Ich bin nicht taub, ich hatte nur gehofft, die Worte entstammen einer akustischen Halluzination meinerseits.“ Er wendet den Kopf und funkelt Derek an. „Lass mich das neu formulieren: _WIESO_ in aller Welt sollte das eine gute Idee sein?“

„Du hast nicht mal einen Tag gebraucht, um dir alles zusammenzureimen“, sagt Derek. „Und du hattest nichts weiter in der Hand als die Bisswunde deines Freundes und die Tatsache, dass Vollmond ist.“

„Was hat das mit _irgendwas_ zu tun? Oh, warte. War das etwa deine versteckte Art mir ein Kompliment zu meiner überragende Intelligenz zu machen?“

Derek wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
Okay, keine Komplimente von dieser Seite. Alles klar. 

„Dein Vater weiß, dass du ihn belügst“, fährt Derek unbeirrt fort. „Und er weiß, dass irgendetwas vor sich geht und dass es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hat. Wenn er alle wahrscheinlichen Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen hat, wird er irgendwann zu den unwahrscheinlichen übergehen.“

„Zu _Werwölfen?_ “ Stiles schnaubt verächtlich. „Oh bitte. Es gibt keine Werwölfe.“ 

„Wieso sträubst du dich so sehr dagegen?“ Es klingt frustriert. 

„Wieso _ich…_ mich…? Hallo! Wieso bist du auf einmal so scharf drauf, dass wir es aller Welt erzählen? Ich dachte bisher, Werwölfe sind Fight Club. Es gibt nur eine Regel in Fight Club, und die Regel lautet, man redet nicht über Fight Club!“

„Wir sind nicht Fight Club.“

„Das war eine Metapher!“ brüllt Stiles zurück. „Herr im Himmel! Wieso bist du so…so?“

„Weil ihr ein Haufen Teenager seid!“ faucht Derek. 

„Das hat dich bisher auch nicht gestört!“ 

„Weil ihr ein Haufen Teenager seid und ihr keine Ahnung habt, was ihr tut und ich möchte, dass es wenigstens einen Erwachsenen gibt, der auf eurer Seite ist! Weil ich es beruhigend finde, zu wissen, dass dein Vater Schusswaffen benutzen kann und weiß worauf er zielen muss! Wenn ich nicht mehr …“ Er bricht ab. Er sieht wütend aus und entblößt, so als hätte man ihm die Haut abgezogen. Als hätte _Stiles_ im die Haut abgezogen. 

‚ _Wenn ich nicht mehr…_ ‘

Stiles richtet sich auf. In seinem Magen hat sich plötzlich ein Loch aufgetan und es fühlt sich an, als ob sein Herz gerade ins Bodenlose plumpst. „Wenn du nicht mehr …was?“

Derek schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiten als ob er die Zähne aufeinander beißt. „Vergiss es, Stiles.“

„Wovon redest du?“ Sein Mund fühlt sich plötzlich seltsam trocken an. „Was soll das? Planst du etwa schon dein baldiges Ableben?“ Er war als Scherz gemeint, aber sobald er es ausspricht, verrät ihm etwas in Dereks Gesicht, dass es keiner war. „Was.“  
Seine Gliedmaßen bewegen sich ohne seine zutun und dann steht er plötzlich direkt vor Derek und hat die Hand in dem Stoff seines bescheuerten, viel zu engen Pullovers vergraben…ernsthaft, wer trägt Sachen, die so eng sind, dass man anatomische Zeichnungen jeder einzelnen Muskelgruppe machen könnte…

„ _Was!_ “ faucht er.  
Er weiß nicht einmal, warum er plötzlich so wütend ist. Es ist ein heißes, schmerzhaftes Gefühl, dass aus seinem Magen aufsteigt und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Rational weiß er, dass er es vermutlich keine gute Idee ist einen Werwolf zu packen und zu schütteln. Aber Rationalität hat Stiles Stilinski ja noch nie von etwas abgehalten. „Hast du schon dein Testament gemacht? Ist es das? Wieso klingelst du nicht gleich bei den Argents und lässt dir von Chris einen Gnadenschuss verpassen?!“

„Stiles.“

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, dass die Alphas wirklich hinter dir her sind! Und was ist mit den anderen? Ich dachte wir sind nur ein Haufen Teenager! Was ist mit Isaac? Was ist mit Erica? Du hast sie gebissen! Du hast die Verantwortung für sie! Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach hier so sitzen lassen!“

„Was denn für ein ‚uns‘? Es gibt kein ‚uns‘!“ grollt Derek. „Das ist genau das Problem, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!“ Rot flackert in seinen Augen, aber zum ersten Mal bringt es Stiles nicht dazu zurückzuweichen. Er ist viel zu wütend, um Angst zu haben. 

„Ich dachte genau darum geht es?!“ faucht Stiles. „Dass wir uns zusammentun! Dass wir einen Plan haben! Wozu dann der Aufstand mit geheimen Treffen in verlassenen Güterbahnhöfen, wenn du mit dem Leben schon abgeschlossen hast?!“

„Stiles. Hör auf.“ Eine Hand greift nach seinem Handgelenk und Derek entfernt Stiles Finger aus seinem Pullover, mit so wenig Anstrengung als ob er einem Säugling seinen Lolli wegnimmt.  
Er sieht resigniert aus, müde.  
„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Ich bin ein grauenhafter Alpha.“

Seine eigenen Worte um die Ohren gehauen zu bekommen, ist das letzte was Stiles gerade gebrauchen kann. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und reißt seine Hand aus Dereks Griff.  
„Ja“, sagt er. „Ja, bist du.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Es klingt bitter. 

„Oh mein Gott! Bitte, bade noch ein bisschen mehr im Selbstmitleid, die Wanne ist noch nicht voll genug!“ faucht Stiles und fährt sich mit beiden Händen über den Kopf.  
Er flucht eine Runde, bevor er sich ruckartig wieder zu Derek umdreht und mit dem Finger auf ihn deutet. „Ja du bist ein beschissener Alpha. Du machst das echt schlecht. Ich kann es nicht bestreiten. Aber weißt du was? _Komm drüber weg!_ Etwas schlecht zu machen, ist keine Entschuldigung damit aufzuhören! Etwas schlecht zu machen, bedeutet dass man lernen muss, es _besser zu machen!_ Das nennt man _Erwachsen werden_ , okay? Das ist das, was alle anderen in der Zeit machen, während du dich in verlassenen Güterbahnhöfen und abgebrannten Ruinen herumdrückst und darüber nachdenkst wie _furchtbar dein Leben ist!_ “ 

Es geht so schnell, dass er kaum mitbekommt wie Derek sich bewegt. Eine Sekunde lang steht Stiles noch neben dem Schreibtisch und in der nächsten befindet er sich schon am anderen Ende des Zimmers, an die Wand gedrückt von Zweihundert Pfund Muskeln, Zähnen und Klauen und rotleuchtenden Augen. Sein Kopf vibriert von der abrupten Bewegung und dem plötzlichen Adrenalinausstoß, der durch seinen gesamten Körper geht wie ein Erdrutsch.  
„Das ist immer deine Taktik nicht wahr?“ keucht er atemlos. „Immer draufhauen, wenn etwas nicht nach deinem Willen geht, vielleicht hält es ja irgendwann mal die Klappe. Das kannst du vergessen!“ 

Derek gibt ein Geräusch von sich, dass ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lässt und dass mehr nach Raubtier als nach Mensch klingt. Und trotzdem kann sein Mund nicht aufhören zu reden und schreckliche Dinge aneinanderzureihen. Es sprudelt immer weiter aus ihm heraus, heiß und bitter, wie Galle. 

„Ihr seid alle immer SO gut darin süß und ehrenvoll fürs Vaterland zu sterben und euch bereitwillig unter den Zug zu schmeißen für das Allgemeinwohl! Und keiner von euch verschwendet auch nur eine Sekunde daran darüber nachzudenken, wie es für diejenigen ist, die zurückgelassen werden! Weder du, noch Scott, noch Lydia … Wie es sich anfühlt bei einer Beerdigung zu stehen und zu wissen, dass das ganze Leben trotzdem weitergeht und sich nichts ändert, außer dass man jetzt alleine ist! Wie soll es allen anderen jemals bei irgendetwas helfen _zu sterben?_ “  
Er schluckt heftig. „Und mein Dad wäre genauso… verstehst du das nicht? Wenn er es wüsste. Er würde sich immer in Gefahr begeben, um _MICH_ zu beschützen. Wie soll ich denn damit leben, wenn er auch …?“  
Er hört nur auf zu reden, weil ihm die Luft ausgeht und seine Stimme bedenklich wackelt. 

Das Rot verschwindet aus Dereks Augen, langsam wie Wasser, das aus einer Badewanne läuft, und seine ausgefahrenen Fangzähne weichen langsam zurück. „Stiles…“, sagt er sacht. Und das ist das Schlimmste. 

Stiles hebt eine zittrige Hand und fährt sich über die Augen. „Lass mich los“, sagt er leise. 

„Deine Mutter…“, sagt Derek und es klingt wie eine Frage und eine Aussage zu gleich. 

„Lass mich los“, wiederholt Stiles etwas lauter, denn er kann jetzt nicht über darüber sprechen. Und das gehört auch überhaupt nicht hier her. Dieser Schmerz ist privat und gehört ganz alleine ihm. „Und fahr die Krallen ein. Sonst kratzt du mich aus Versehen und dann verwandele ich mich vielleicht noch in einen Psychopathen wie Jackson, und das kann nun wirklich keiner gebrauchen.“

Derek nimmt so ruckartig die Hände von Stiles Armen als hätte er sich verbrannt und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Er sieht seltsam verloren aus, sprachlos (sprachloser als sonst), und da ist noch eine Emotion in seinem Gesicht, die Stiles nicht identifizieren kann.  
Stiles wendet sich ab und atmet tief durch. 

„Also sag mir nicht, dass es dein einziger Plan ist, dich vor den nächstbesten Zug zu schmeißen. Denn das hilft keinem von uns auch nur ein Stück weiter.“ Seine Stimme bricht. 

Derek ist still für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, so still dass Stiles beinah anfängt zu glauben, dass er heimlich das Zimmer verlassen hat. 

„Ich hätte nicht… ich hätte dich nicht gekratzt“, sagt Derek schließlich, als ob das irgendwie wichtig ist. Und Stiles kann nicht anders. Er lacht. Es klingt rau und hässlich und zieht unangenehm an seiner Kehle. 

„Das ist nicht das Thema.“

„Ich hätte dich nicht gekratzt“, beharrt Derek. Er klingt hartnäckig und penetrant, als ob er nicht weiterreden wird, bevor Stiles das akzeptiert hat. 

„Okay.“ Stiles seufzt und dreht sich um. 

Er wischt sich mit dem Ärmel seines Kapuzenpullovers über das verschmierte Gesicht und fragt sich, ob er gerade so katastrophal aussieht, wie er sich gerade fühlt. Nicht jeder kann so schön leiden wie Derek das sicher tut.  
Stiles kann sich bildlich vorstellen wie er in seiner abgebrannten Ruine steht, das tragische Profil getaucht in das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, mit einer einzelnen makellosen Träne, die über seine ekelhaft perfekten Wangenknochen perlt.  
Stiles dagegen sieht sicher zerknautscht und übernächtig aus und hat Ringe unter den geröteten Augen und einen Pickel auf der Stirn. Manchmal kann man einfach nicht gewinnen. 

„Ich will jetzt sofort einen anderen Plan hören“, sagt er.  
Stiles tigert ein paar Mal auf und ab, sein Daumennagel zwischen den Zähnen und versucht seine Fassung widerzugewinnen. Oder das bisschen, was nach letzte Nacht noch davon übrig geblieben ist. „Was wollen die Alphas überhaupt von uns?“ fragt er schließlich. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Stiles wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Sag nicht ‚ _Ich weiß es nicht_ ‘. Irgendeine Idee musst du doch haben. Lernt ihr sowas nicht in der Alpha-Schule? Alpha for Beginners? Von A wie Alpha bis T wie Teamwork?“

Derek presst die Lippen zusammen und schweigt. Stiles rechnet eigentlich nicht mit einer Antwort und deswegen ist er beinah überrascht als schließlich doch eine kommt. „Ich weiß es nicht, weil… es war nie vorgesehen, dass ich Alpha werde.“ Es klingt wie ein Geständnis. 

Stiles runzelt die Stirn. „Was?“ 

„Ich hatte zwei ältere Schwestern. Sie wären alle vor mir dran gewesen. Und als… als das Feuer passierte, wurde es Laura. Es war nie geplant, dass ich…“ Er macht eine vage Handbewegung und bringt den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Auch unausgesprochen kann Stiles das Ende so deutlich hören als ob die Worte physikalisch im Raum stehen.  
 _Es war nie geplant, dass ich irgendwann ganz allein bin und niemanden mehr fragen kann._

Autsch.  
Er denkt an die Hale Familie mit ihren vielen Kindern und Tanten und Onkeln und Cousins und Cousinen und den ausschweifenden Familienfeiern im Wald. Er denkt an die elf Menschen, die in dem Feuer verbrannt sind, Werwölfe und Menschen zugleich, und er denkt an Laura Hales Leiche, in Einzelteilen bestattet direkt neben dem Haus. 

„Okay“, sagt Stiles leise. 

„Ich nehme an, dass sie rekrutieren wollen“, sagt Derek, dem offenbar selbst unangenehm ist, in was für emotionale Abgründe das Gespräch gerutscht ist. „Entweder mich oder einen der Betas. Aber vielleicht wollen sie auch gleich alle umbringen, um ihr Territorium zu erweitern.“ 

„Das… wow, das sind sehr beruhigende Aussichten.“

„Peter sagt…“ Derek verdreht die Augen, als kann er selbst nicht glauben, dass er mal einen Satz so anfangen würde. Stiles kann das sehr gut nachempfinden. „Peter sagt, jeder einzelne Wolf aus dem Alphapack hat sein eigenes Rudel getötet. Es ist eine Art … Ritus. Eine Aufnahmeprüfung. Angeblich verleiht es einem besondere Fähigkeiten.“ 

„Oder man stellt einfach nur unter Beweis, dass man ein totaler Psychopath ist. Alle tot? Gratulation, hier ist dein Psycho-Diplom!“ Stiles knabbert auf einem Kugelschreiber und fängt an in einem seiner Schulhefte Notizen zu machen. „Also waren alle vorher schon Alphas und jetzt sind sie … was? Super-Alphas?“

Derek schüttelt den Kopf. Er tigert nachdenklich auf und ab. „Nicht unbedingt. Einige könnten vorher auch Betas gewesen sein, die ihren eigenen Alpha getötet haben. Ich nehme an, das ist das, was sie mit Erica versucht haben. Und mit … Boyd.“   
Seine Stimme wird rau, während er Boyds Namen ausspricht und Stiles zwingt sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken. 

„Aber das ist schwierig, oder? Weil der Alpha stärker und schneller ist.“ 

„Nicht nur deswegen. Es ist…“ Derek bleibt vor dem Fenster stehen, den Rücken zu Stiles gewandt und blickt nach draußen. „Es geht gegen jeden Instinkt, den Betas haben.“

Stiles hält inne. Er erinnert sich an halb vergessene Sätze, die er im Keller der Argents gehört hat, kurz bevor Gerard Argent ihn zusammen geschlagen hat. Danach ist seine Erinnerung leider verschwommen und unscharf.  
Aber daran kann er sich noch erinnern:  
‚ _Es macht keinen Sinn sie zu foltern. Sie werden Derek nie verraten. Der Instinkt ihren Alpha zu beschützen, ist zu stark._ ‘ 

„Betas beschützen ihren Alpha“, sagt er nachdenklich. „Wenn wir ein richtiges Rudel wären… dann wäre es vollkommen sinnlos, dass sie sich an die Betas ranmachen. Sie haben es überhaupt nur bei Erica und Boyd versucht, weil sie abgehauen sind und weil sie gehofft haben, dass ihre Bindung an dich nicht so stark sind.“ 

Derek nickt. 

Stiles starrt ihn an. Einzelne Gedankenfetzen fallen in seinem Kopf zusammen wie Puzzleteile. Wenn das stimmt, dann…  
„Derek…“, sagt er langsam. „Wenn Scott und die anderen sich dir anschließen würden… wenn wir wirklich ein intaktes Rudel wären… dann wären die Betas nicht mehr in Gefahr, oder? Dann würden die Alphas sie in Ruhe lassen, weil sie wüssten, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hätte.“ 

Derek weicht seinem Blick aus. Aber die Anspannung in seinen Schultern ist Antwort genug. 

„Du hast versucht, sie zu beschützen“, sagt Stiles leise. „Du hast gedacht, dann sind sie aus der Schusslinie, und die Alphas konzentrieren sich auf… dich.“  
Zugegeben, er ist nicht besonders angetan von Dereks suizidaler Selbstaufopferungs-Masche, aber der neu gewonnen Alpha-Beschützerinstinkt ist eine ungewohnt liebe Seite an ihm.  
(Und viielleicht sollte er lieber nicht aussprechen, dass er sich Derek gerade als Single-Vater von fünf halbwüchsigen Werwolf-Teenagern vorstellt. Er hängt an seinen Gliedmaßen und hat sie gerne da wo sie hingehören.) 

„Das wäre das, was meine Mutter getan hätte“, sagt Derek. 

Stiles nickt, und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünscht er sich, dass seine Erinnerungen an die Hale Familie vor dem Feuer nicht so verschwommen und unscharf wären. Mama Hale klingt zunehmend wie eine ausgesprochen fabelhafte Person.  
„Dann haben wir ja jetzt einen Plan“, erwidert er stattdessen. 

„Ach ja?“ 

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir endlich ein Bilderbuch-Rudel werden“, zählt er auf. „Dann sind schon mal Scott und die anderen sicher. Die Alphas werden versuchen dich dazu zu bringen uns alle zu töten, du lehnst hoffentlich dankend ab, und dann ist der Käse gegessen. Happy end. Alle überleben. Wie klingt das?“ 

Derek wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg zu, bevor er einen Mundwinkel hebt und einen scharfen Eckzahn entblößt. „Oder sie töten mich ganz einfach und übernehmen die Kontrolle über mein Pack.“ 

„Positives Denken ist einfach nicht in deinem Vokabular, oder?“ Stiles wirft einen Kugelschreiber nach ihm, bevor er sagt: „Nein, werden sie nicht.“ 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. „Wieso nicht?“ 

„Weil du etwas hast, womit sie nicht rechnen.“ 

„Was?“ 

Stiles grinst. „Mich. Retter der Werwölfe ist praktisch mein zweiter Vorname. Während du auf alle anderen aufpasst, werde ich dich aufpassen. Ich wette, _DAS_ sehen sie nicht kommen.“ 

Er erwartet halb, dass Derek in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht oder wenigstens einen sarkastischen Spruch ablässt, aber das passiert nicht. Stattdessen wird Dereks Gesicht sekundenlang ganz weich. Sein dunkler Blick ruht auf Stiles, unlesbar.  
„Ich schätze, niemand würde dich kommen sehen“, erwidert er schließlich und Stiles ist nicht ganz sicher, ob das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung sein soll. 

„Dann lass uns mal überlegen, wie wir aus unserer Losertruppe eine Herde machen“, sagt er. 

Derek verzieht das Gesicht. „Sag nicht 'Herde'. Schafe bilden eine Herde. Wölfe…“

„… sind zu cool dafür. Ja schon klar. Setz dich hin“, befiehlt Stiles. „Wir machen jetzt einen Plan.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:** Ich habe angefangen die Geschichte zu schreiben, BEVOR Staffel 3 rauskam, deswegen hab ich eine eigene Interpretation des Alpharudels erfunden und auch deren Ziele und Vorgehensweise. Was sich dann aber nachher ganz gut mit dem Canon vermischen ließ. (Ihr werdet sehen, was ich meine.) ;-) Im nächsten Kapitel werden sie nämlich endlich wieder auftauchen. 
> 
> **Fakten und Fiktion:**  
>  Das Zitat von Gerard Argent habe ich direkt aus der Serie übernommen (Folge 2x12) und frei übersetzt. Im Original sagt er zu Stiles: „ _There’s no point in torturing them, they won’t give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong._ ” Was ich sehr interessant fand und super gerne einbauen wollte. Aber ich steh ja eh darauf, wenn die Serie sich mal die Mühe macht und winzige Häppchen Werwolf-Wissen verstreut. *g*  
> Dereks Selbstaufopferungstendenzen sind dagegen direkt aus Staffel 3 übernommen, wo er mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit so drauf ist. „ _I know what I‘m risking. My life for theirs_.“ Etc. 
> 
> Kein Scott und kein Sheriff Stilinski diesmal, aber dafür endlich mal wieder Lydia und ein bisschen Allison, weil sorry, die Damen von Teen Wolf sind _PHANTASTISCH_ und verdienen alles an Liebe.


	8. Kekse und Masochismus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vorworte:** Dieses Kapitel ist viel länger geworden als geplant. XD Dafür passiert ein bisschen was? Yay?  
>  Danke für die Favoriten und die Kommentare. =) Ihr seid die Besten! 
> 
> **Warnungen:** Wie schon mal erwähnt hatte ich angefangen diese FF zu schreiben, bevor Staffel 3 ausgestrahlt wurde. Deswegen hatte ich damals meine eigene Version der Alphas. Also nicht wundern…. la la la. *hust*

Zwei Stunden, einen Liter Kaffee, drei Wutausbrüche (mit Anbrüllen und wildem Gestikulieren) und jede Menge Haare raufen später hat Stiles drei Graphiken erstellt, zwei Listen gemacht und vier Zettel mit Notizen vollgekritzelt.  
Derek hat auch nur dreimal die Krallen ausgefahren und Stiles nur einmal angeknurrt. Das ist so ziemlich das produktivste und gewaltfreiste Gespräch, was sie jemals hatten. Stiles ist beinah ein bisschen stolz. 

„Um Jackson zu bekommen, musst du zuerst Lydia auf deine Seite zu ziehen“, fasst er zusammen. Er sitzt verkehrt herum auf seinem Bürostuhl und hat seine langen Beine um die Lehne gewunden und das Kinn nachdenklich darauf abgestützt. „Ehrlich gesagt denke ich sowieso, dass Lydia wertvoller für uns ist als Jackson, denn der ist generell eher nutzlos - es sei denn du brauchst eine Beratung für optimale Gesichtsfeuchtigkeitspflege - aber ich fürchte wir kriegen die beiden nur als Gesamtpaket.“

„Ja.“ Derek sieht ein wenig angewidert aus, als sei so viel tragische Romantik zu viel für ihn, und hey, Stiles kann es ihm nicht verdenken. „Das weiß ich.“  
Er sitzt auf Stiles Bettkannte, die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt, und irgendetwas an diesem Bild: ‚Derek fucking Hale auf seinem Bett‘ ist genug, dass Stiles feuchte Hände bekommt, wenn er zu lange darüber nachdenkt. Auf seinem Bett sitzen sonst _nie_ scharfe Leute. Und jetzt Lydia Martin und Derek Hale in einer Woche. An einem _Tag_. Es ist geradezu surreal. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Stiles schnell, bevor seine Gedanken in eine Richtung wandern, die er nicht gebrauchen kann. „Also ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Deswegen hast du deinen durchgeknallten, untoten Pädo-Onkel auch nicht eingeladen zu der Besprechung, richtig? Weil du wusstest, dass Lydia kommt und weil du sie nicht gleich wieder vergraulen wolltest.“  
Unwillkürlich fragt er sich, ob jetzt eventuell der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um Derek zu sagen, dass Peter und er ein… Gespräch hatten. Ein Gespräch dass zur Hälfte aus vagen Andeutungen, kaum verhüllten Drohungen und jeder Menge Angstschweiß bestanden hat. 

„Peter“, knurrt Derek mit eindeutig zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „macht sowieso was er will. Und er ist nicht untot.“

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Dein _erschreckend lebendiger_ Pädo-Onkel.“

Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu. 

Stiles hebt unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Ich darf über ihn sagen, was ich will, okay? Er hat mich entführt und emotional traumatisiert, und er angedroht mich zu beißen und überhaupt…“

„Er hat _was?_ “ Derek springt so heftig auf, dass ein Buch von Stiles Kopfkissen mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden landet. 

„Gedroht ist vielleicht das falsche Wort“, rudert Stiles hastig zurück, denn okay? Was ist denn jetzt kaputt? „Er hat _angeboten_ mich zu beißen, aber er hatte die Zähne schon an meinem Handgelenk, und das macht es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht besser oder irgendwie weniger gruselig und pädo.“

„Ich bring ihn um“, sagt Derek tonlos. 

Überrascht hält Stiles mitten in seiner Tirade inne. „Das wusstest du nicht?“  
Innerlich rudert er sofort zurück.  
Okay, offensichtlich ist _jetzt_ kein guter Augenblick, um Derek zu sagen, dass Peter ihn neulich bis ins Krankenhaus gestalkt hat. 

„Ich werde ihm die Kehle durchbeißen.“ Derek funkelt ihn an. „ _Natürlich_ wusste ich das nicht!“

„Sorry, sorry.“ Abwehrend hebt Stiles die Hände. „Ich…äh freue mich und bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du deinen moralischen Ehrenkodex so ernstnimmst? Nein? Nicht gut?“

„Er hätte niemals…“, spuckt Derek und sieht so wütend aus, als ob er gar nicht mehr weitersprechen kann. 

„O~kay“, sagt Stiles langsam.  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hat er das Gefühl, die wesentliche Hälfte dieses Gespräches irgendwie verpasst zu haben. Offensichtlich ist es ein unverzeihliches Vergehen gegen irgendeinen Werwolf-Ehrenkodex, dass Peter ihm den Biss angeboten hat… entweder das oder Derek findet den Gedanken wirklich so unerträglich, dass Stiles ein Werwolf geworden wäre.  
Stiles hofft wirklich, dass es nicht Letzteres ist. Das wäre mehr als kränkend und definitiv unangemessen.  
Stiles wäre ein fabelhafter Werwolf, klar? Er würde das megaspitzenmäßig hinkriegen. 

„Er hat ja nicht“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich habe ‚nein‘ gesagt. Hey, bist du auch sicher, dass das ein Filmtitel ist? Nicht? Egal. So oder so gab es keinen Biss für _le Stiles_ , also können wir uns jetzt alle wieder hinsetzen und aufhören so mordlüstern aus der Wäsche zu gucken. Und wenn ich sage ‚alle‘ meine ich ‚du‘.“ 

Derek setzt sich tatsächlich wieder hin, allerdings nicht ohne Stiles vorher einen Blick zu zuwerfen, der eindeutig zum Ausdruck bringt, dass er ihn für einen Alien hält. Von einem weit, _weiiiit_ entfernten Planeten. Als ob Stiles diesen Blick nicht schon oft genug abgekriegt hat. Dagegen ist er immun. 

„Weiter im Text“, sagt er streng. „Wir waren gerade so gut und produktiv, und das alles mit nur ganz minimalen Mengen ans Selbsthass und Verzweiflung.“

„Hört auf mit mir zu reden, als wärst du eine Selbsthilfegruppe.“ Derek fletscht die Zähne. 

„Notiert. Keine Selbsthilfegruppe. Mit Isaac und Erica kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Das sind deine Babies. _Betas!_ “, korrigiert Stiles, als Dereks Augen beginnen rot aufzuflackern. „Deine Betas. Um die musst du dich schon selber kümmern.“

„Erica ist weggelaufen.“

Stiles verdreht die Augen, denn er hat jetzt wirklich keine Lust Derek weiteren zehn Minuten beim Schmollen zusehen. „Und wieder zurückgekommen.“

„Aber nicht freiwillig.“

„Haarspalterei! Sie hat nach dir gefragt!“

„Was?“

„Als wir sie gefunden haben. Das war so ziemlich das erste Wort aus ihrem Mund, okay? ‚ _Derek_.‘ Und sie sah bei Deaton auch nicht so aus, als ob sie so unter deiner Anwesenheit besonders leidet. Erica ist…“ Stiles rubbelt sich mit der Handfläche über den Hinterkopf. „Man, du weißt doch, wie sie ist. Sie tut groß und fies und zickig, sie fletscht die Zähne und macht ‚grrr‘, aber eigentlich ist sie ganz lieb und anschmiegsam und will nur, dass jemand sie in den Arm nimmt und sie lieb hat.“

„Sie mag dich.“ Derek sieht aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen, als er das sagt und er sagt ‚mag‘ als sei es ein besonders unanständiges Wort. 

„Ich weiß.“

Seine Augenbrauen verfinstern sich. „Wieso nimmst du sie dann nicht in den Arm?“

„Alter“, sagt Stiles. „Bei aller Liebe und allem Teamgeist, ich pimp mich nicht aus, um Leute für dich anzuwerben.“

„Ich dachte, du magst sie auch.“ 

„Tu ich ja.“ Stiles wedelt mit den Armen. „Ich _mag_ Erica! Ich mag sie sogar sehr, und wenn sie mir gerade keine Autoteile um die Ohren haut, ist sie sogar ziemlich cool. Aber ich mag sie nicht _so._ Und Isaac auch nicht. Also sorry, aber wenn du sie auf _diese_ Weise zurückgewinnen willst, musst du dich schon selber ausziehen. Bis dahin würde ich Pizza vorschlagen.“ 

„Pizza.“

„Und Videospiele. Popcorn. Filmabende“, zählt Stiles auf. „Oder Frisbee. Machen das die Hundeartigen nicht gerne? Du weißt schon. Gruppenaktivitäten. Die den Teamgeist und den Zusammenhalt fördern. Ihr könntet auch mal bowlen gehen oder so.“

„Bowlen.“

„Das letzte Mal als ich nachgesehen habe, war da noch kein Echo in meinem Zimmer.“

Derek knurrt.  
Wirklich, es ist niedlich, dass er immer noch annimmt, er könnte Stiles damit einschüchtern, wenn er sich wie eine zu groß geratene Version von Lassie benimmt. 

„Peter überlass ich auch dir“, fährt Stiles gnadenlos fort. „Der ist mir ehrlich gesagt zu schräg drauf. Aber ich würde Scott übernehmen. Erstens liebt er mich und zweitens habe ich Erpressungsfotos aus unserer Kindergartenzeit, die ich notfalls einsetzen könnte. Dann hätten wir es mehr oder weniger gerecht aufgeteilt. Du übernimmst Erica, Isaac und Pädo- äh Peter und ich übernehme Lydia, Jackson und Scott. In zwei Tagen setzen wir uns erneut zusammen, vergleichen Notizen und gucken, wer es schlimmer getroffen hat. Ich bringe auch Kekse mit. Deal?“

Derek schweigt. Nur seine Augenbrauen zucken unentschlossen hin und her, als ob er nicht genau weiß, ob er sie runzeln oder ungläubig nach oben schnellen lassen soll. 

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht so kompliziert“, sagt Stiles ungeduldig. 

„Du sagst immer ‚wir‘.“

„Oh entschuldige bitte!“ Stiles schnappt nach Luft. „Es war nur ein Angebot. Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, kannst du auch alle sechs alleine bearbeiten. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei, dir an Lydia die Zähne auszubeißen! Die kannst du nämlich mit Knurren und Fauchen nicht einschüchtern.“ 

„Du würdest…mir helfen?“

Hoffnungslos breitet Stiles die Arme aus. „Oh mein Gott! Alter! Das tu ich doch schon die ganze Zeit! Was glaubst du, was das hier ist? Das bin ich“, er zeigt auf seine Brust, „wie ich dir helfe.“  
Er könnte noch einiges andere dazu sagen, darüber wie endlos begriffsstutzig Derek manchmal sein kann und ob er in einfacheren Worten reden soll, aber der Ausdruck in Dereks Gesicht lässt ihn inne halten. 

Denn das ist nicht der Ausdruck von Derek, der auf dem Schlauch steht.  
Das ist der Ausdruck von Derek, der es nicht glauben kann, dass ihm irgendjemand helfen will. Das ist der Ausdruck von jemandem, der nur darauf wartet, dass gleich ein Haken kommt, weil es zu gut ist um wahr zu sein. Weil dir _nie_ jemand einfach hilft, ohne einem danach ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen, oder deine Familie bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen.  
Es ist ein Ausdruck, der Stiles das Herz bricht, oder zumindest Teile davon ernsthaft anknackst.  
Langsam lässt er die Arme sinken und mit einem Mal fühlt er sich schlecht wegen seines Ausbruchs. 

„Ja“, sagt er leise. „Ich würde dir helfen.“

„Wieso?“

Derek klingt ungewohnt offen, beinah verletzlich, und nur das hält Stiles davon ab mit den Augen zu rollen. Derek hat sich bei Stiles mittleren Nervenzusammenbruch gestern Abend bemerkenswert anständig verhalten, und das mindestens was Stiles tun kann, ist das zu erwidern.  
„Weil dein Plan mit dem Rudel bilden nicht verkehrt war“, sagt er ehrlich. „Und weil… weil du es verdienst, dass auch mal irgendwas in deinem Leben richtig läuft.“  
Abwesend reibt er sich über die Stirn. 

Dereks Blick fokussiert auf seine Schläfe. Die Schwellung ist weitgehend zurück gegangen, aber die Haut ist immer noch empfindlich und schillert in gelb-grünen Farbtönen. „Tut es noch weh?“ 

„Ein bisschen.“ 

Derek runzelt die Stirn. Es sieht beinah vorwurfsvoll aus, als kann er kaum glauben, dass so eine banale Verletzung nach drei Tagen immer noch zu sehen ist. 

„Sorry?“ Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Menschlicher Knautschball. Null Superheilung.“ 

Derek streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus. Kurz vor Stiles Gesicht stockt er unentschlossen. „Darf ich?“ fragt er steif. 

Stiles nickt, beinah gerührt, und hält gleich darauf inne. „Warte!“ Er erinnert sich mit einem Mal an die schwarzen Linien auf Dereks Arm, und an Dereks angespannten Gesichtseindruck als er es in Deatons Klink gemacht hat. „Tut es dir weh, wenn du das machst? Weil… ich will nicht, dass du es machst, wenn es dir wehtut.“ 

Sekundenlang sieht Derek überrascht aus, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. 

Stiles wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. 

„Nicht bei so einer kleinen Verletzung“, elaboriert Derek widerwillig. „Es… kribbelt nur.“ 

„Na gut.“ Stiles nickt. Der akademisch interessierte Teil von ihm würde jetzt sofort am liebsten alles drüber wissen, wie es funktioniert und wieso und bei wem, und können das Werwolfe auch gegenseitig machen, und was ist wenn jemand lebensgefährlich verletzt ist und…  
Aber dann legt sich eine warme Handfläche auf sein Gesicht, die Fingerspitzen auf seiner Schläfe und der Daumen auf seiner Wange, und Stiles vergisst sekundenlang zu atmen.  
Dereks Hände sind so groß, dass sie sein Gesicht komplett umrahmen. Es ist beängstigend und vage furchteinflößend, vor allem wenn man weiß, oder ahnt, wie viel Kraft in diesen Händen steckt, und wie wenig Mühe es Derek kosten würde Stiles‘ Schädel wie eine Eierschale zu zerquetschen. Aber es ist auch warm und einlullend und auf seltsame Art und Weise beruhigend sicher. 

„Oh“, haucht er. 

„Das letzte Mal… ich hätte fragen sollen“, sagt Derek. Es ist so nah an einer Entschuldigung dran wie es geht, ohne dass er sich tatsächlich entschuldigt. 

„Ja. Hättest du.“ Angenehme Wärme breitet sich unter seinem pochenden Schädel aus und Stiles seufzt unwillkürlich. Seine Augenlider schließen sich ohne jede aktive Mitarbeit und er hofft, dass er noch genug Beherrschung zusammenkratzen kann, um seine Wange nicht wie eine Katze an Dereks Hand zu schmiegen. „Nicht zu viel“, murmelt er. „Sonst werde ich high.“ 

Derek gibt einen leisen Laut von sich, der beinah amüsiert klingt. Aber dabei kann es sich eigentlich nur um eine akustische Halluzination handeln. Immerhin ist Derek Mr. Grummelwolf höchstpersönlich, nur hier, um deinen Tag zu verregnen.  
Langsam öffnet Stiles die Augen. 

Dereks Gesicht ist ein helles, verschwommenes Oval vor ihm, viel zu nah und viel zu dicht. Er sieht ungewohnt konzentriert aus, völlig fokussiert auf Stiles, als ob er der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt ist. Ein paar Atemzüge lang sind sie in völliger Synchronität. Stiles fühlt sich wie hypnotisiert. 

Oh mein Gott.  
 _Oh mein Gott._  
Stiles lacht ein wenig atemlos und weicht ein Stück zurück. „Okay“, sagt er. „Danke, das… das reicht. Danke.“ 

Derek lässt die Hände sinken. Er sieht aus, als ob er gerade aufgewacht ist, ein bisschen verwirrt und so als ob er selbst nicht versteht was gerade passiert ist. Er verzieht das Gesicht und gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das halb Knurren und halb Räuspern ist, bevor er hastig aufsteht. 

Stiles öffnet und schließt den Mund. Er möchte gerne etwas sagen, aber alle Worte verflüchtigen irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen seinem Gehirn und seinem Mund. 

Derek wendet den Blick ab.  
In wenigen Schritten, schneller als menschenmöglich, ist er bei Stiles Fenster und hat es mit einer Hand aufgerissen. Auf dem Fensterbrett verharrt er sekundenlang und blickt zurück. 

„Wir sehen uns“, sagt Stiles. Seine Stimme fühlt sich papierdünn und brüchig an. „Beim… Rudeltreffen?“ 

Derek erwidert nichts. Aber er macht eine Mikrobewegung mit dem Kopf, die mit viel Mühe als Nicken ausgelegt werden könnte.  
Dann verschwindet er mit einem Satz aus dem Fenster, jede Bewegung ruckartig und gehetzt, so als ob etwas hinter ihm her ist. Stiles bleibt seltsam atemlos zurück. 

\- 

„Alter, ich habe ein Problem“, sagt Stiles, noch bevor er absteigt. Er fühlt sich aufgewühlt und luftleer wie kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Nur anders. 

Scott erhebt sich von der Bank auf der er gewartete hat und runzelt die Stirn. „Was ist los?“ Sein Blick landet auf Stiles klapprigem, alten Fahrrad. „Ist es wegen deinem Auto? Ich wäre auch zu dir gekommen.“ 

„Nein. Ja. Auch. Nein.“ Stiles fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die kurzgeschorenen Haare. In seinem Gesicht spürt er noch den Phantomabdruck von Dereks Hand, warm und groß und sicher und _beängstigend_.  
„Es ist…“ Er bricht ab und schüttelt den Kopf. 

Scott hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. „Vergiss es.“ 

Scott lässt sich willenlos in den Burgerladen mitschleifen und bestellt zweimal den doppelten Cheeseburger (Werwölfe und ihr Appetit, eine Geschichte für sich) mit ebenso vielen Portionen Pommes. Aber weil er Scott ist, ist er auch hartnäckig wie ein Hund, der sich in seinen Kauknochen verbissen hat. „Ist was passiert?“, fragt er, als sie endlich an einem Tisch sitzen. 

„Ja“, sagt Stiles. „Nein. Vielleicht?“  
Er weiß es doch selbst nicht.  
Sieht er aus, als ob er das wüsste?  
Er hat keine Ahnung wieso Derek vorhin aus seinem Zimmer geflohen ist, als seien Argents hinter ihm her, und er hat keine Ahnung, wieso er sich seit dem Moment wo Derek seine Hand auf sein Gesicht gelegt hat so fühlt, als ob ein Elefant auf seiner Brust steht.  
Vielleicht sind das nur die Vorboten für einen Herzinfarkt. 

Und vielleicht auch nicht. 

„Ist es illegal?“ fragt Scott mit vollem Mund. „Du weißt, ich würde dich im Gefängnis besuchen, aber ich schmuggel dich nicht über die Grenze nach Mexiko.“ 

Stiles seufzt und lässt das Gesicht auf seine Arme sinken. „Überinterpretiere ich immer alles?“ fragt er dumpf. 

„Ähm…“ Scott hat den Anstand verlegen auszusehen. „Nicht immer?“ 

„Lass es mich anders formulieren. Erinnerst du dich an die sechste Klasse, als Lydia mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihre Tasche halte, und ich habe wochenlang gedacht, das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt miteinander gehen? Und dass sie mich weiterhin völlig ignoriert hat, hat mich gar nicht gestört, weil ich dachte, sie ist einfach nur sehr zurückhaltend mit ihrem Gefühlen?“ 

„Mhm.“ Scott nickt. Und weil er der beste Freund der Welt ist, gibt er in keiner Weise zum Ausdruck wie bescheuert das war oder wie bemitleidenswert. 

Stiles lässt appetitlos eine Pommes zurückfallen. Sogar die gekringelten sehen heute wenig ansprechend aus. „Denkst du … denkst du, ich bin ein Typ, der sich immer in die gleiche Art unerreichbarer Mensch verknallt? Schön und unnahbar und absolut nicht interessiert an mir? Was-was ist das? Ein Charakterfehler? Masochismus? Steh ich einfach auf die Schmerzen?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Scott legt den Kopf schief, während er auf seinem Cheeseburger herum kaut. „Bisher war es ja immer nur Lydia. Und du hast mal gesagt eine Person ist nicht genug für eine Statistik. Wir äh wir reden doch über Lydia, oder? Reden wir über Lydia?“ 

„Ja. Klar.“ Stiles vertieft sich in das Öffnen seiner Ketchuptüte. „Lydia.“ 

„Okay?“ 

„Hey ähm … Derek war vorhin bei mir. Wegen der… Rudelsache.“ 

„Was hat er gesagt?“ 

Dankbar für die Ablenkung hält Stiles ihm einen kurzen Vortrag über Rudeldynamik und Alphas und Betas und alles, was Derek sich dazu ausgedacht hat. Er malt sogar kleine Skizzen mit kleinen Wölfen auf die Servietten, weil er immer besser fokussieren kann, wenn seine Hände mit irgendetwas beschäftigt sind. 

Scott sieht nachdenklich aus. „Wenn wir ein richtiges Rudel wären“, fasst er zusammen, „würde es die Betas beschützen.“ 

„Genau. Dich, Isaac, Erica, und sogar Jackson, diese Nullnummer. Dann wäre nur Derek die Zielscheibe. Was nicht schön wäre, aber wir würden ja auf ihn aufpassen und…“ 

„Nicht nur Derek“, sagt Scott. 

„Hm?“

Stiles hebt den Kopf, als keine Antwort kommt. Scotts Blick ruht auf ihm, ungewöhnlich ernst. 

„Was?“ fragt Stiles. 

„Du vergisst immer das Wichtigste“, sagt Scott leise. „Jedes Mal.“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“ Beunruhigt wühlt Stiles in seinen Notizen. Er hat doch an alles gedacht. Keinem der Betas wird etwas passieren, wenn ihr Plan aufgeht. Alle sind sicher, außer Derek und den wird Stiles extra beschützen, damit da auch alles glatt läuft. „Was meinst du, ich hab doch an alle…“

„Schon okay“, sagt Scott. Er stiehlt eine gekringelte Pommes von Stiles Teller. Seine Stirn ist nachdenkliche Dackelfalten gelegt. „Ich werde daran denken.“ 

Stiles hat keine Ahnung, was das wieder zu bedeuten hat. Aber wenn Scott gerne zur Abwechslung mysteriös und rätselhaft sein möchte, darf er das machen. Die Hales haben immerhin kein Monopol darauf, egal wie gerne sie in dunklen Ecken stehen und andere Leute stalken. 

„Eine Sache noch“, sagt er draußen, als sie sich verabschieden. 

„Hm?“ 

„Ich soll dir was von Allison ausrichten.“ Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten schlingt er die Arme um Scott. 

Scotts Augen weiten sich. „Oh“, sagt er leise, bevor er die Hände auf Stiles Rücken legt. 

Und wenn sie sich ein bisschen länger festhalten als es gesellschaftlich akzeptabel ist für zwei Kerle, dann muss es ja keiner von ihnen weitersagen. 

\- 

‚ _Heute Abend. Treffen beim Haus._ ‘ lautet die knapp bemessene SMS, die zwei Tage später bei Stiles eintrudelt, als ob es nur ein einziges Haus auf der ganzen Welt gibt.  
Okay, aus Dereks Perspektive gesehen gibt es vermutlich wirklich nur _DAS_ Haus. Und Stiles kann leider nicht abstreiten, dass er sofort gewusst hat, was er meint. 

‚ _Danke für die vage Auskunft, Captain Nebulös. Werden Snacks gereicht? Sind Anzüge Pflicht?_ ‘ schreibt Stiles zurück, nur um anstrengend zu sein. 

Er hat halb damit gerechnet, dass Derek ihn ignoriert, immerhin war der erste Text eine offensichtliche Massen-SMS, aber es dauert nicht einmal eine Minute, bis sein Handy erneut vibriert.  
‚ _Du darfst Wein und Kuchen mitbringen, Rotkäppchen._ ‘

Stiles grinst.  
‚ _Alter! D-:_ ‘ schreibt er zurück. ‚ _Nicht cool! Mache ich etwa Hundewitze auf deine Kosten?!_ ’

‚ _Ununterbrochen._ ‘ kommt es postwendend zurück. 

Zugegegeben. Stiles kann das nicht abstreiten.  
‚ _Ich bringe Maulkörbe mit. `_´ Für den Fall, dass ich nach dem Training anfange auf einmal sehr appetitlich auszusehen._ ‘

Nur um konträr zu sein, angelt Stiles tatsächlich seinen roten Kapuzenpullover unter dem Bett hervor. Es ist ein Statement, okay? Es ist post-modern und ironisch.  
Eine kurze Schnupperprobe überzeugt ihn davon, dass man ihn ruhig nochmal anziehen kann, bevor er wirklich dringend gewaschen werden muss. Er ist gerade dabei den ausgewaschenen Stoff über seinen Kopf zu zerren, als sein Handy erneut vibriert. 

Diesmal ist die Nachricht seltsam kryptisch, da völlig zusammenhangslos.  
‚ _Fahr mit Scott._ ‘

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. Hat Derek wirklich so viel Angst davor, dass Scott nicht von alleine kommt, wenn Stiles ihn nicht im Schlepptau hat?  
Kopfschüttelnd schreibt er die nächste Nachricht an Scott. 

‚ _Wie kommst du nachher zur Casa di Wolfi?_ ‘

‚ _Fahrrad. Muss vorher noch bei meiner Mum in der Klinik vorbei. Sie hat wieder ihr Essen zu Hause vergessen_ ‘

‚ _Aber du kommst ????_ ‘

Scotts Antwort darauf besteht aus einer lange Reihe an unglücklichen, vage frustriert aussehenden Smileys und einem lächelnden Kackhäufchen. Das heißt vermutlich ‚ja‘. Oder dass er dringend auf Toilette muss.  
Stiles beschließt diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu vertiefen. 

Stattdessen schreibt er Derek zurück ‚ _Alles gut an der Scott-Front. Bis gleich!_ ‘

In der Küche bleibt er sekundenlang stehen.  
Er beginnt einen Zettel mit ‚ _Hey Dad, ich bin nur kurz…_ ‘ bevor er den Stift sinken lässt und den Zettel zerknüllt.  
Seit drei Tagen sieht er seinen Vater nur noch im vorbei laufen. Entweder ist er in der Schule oder sein Vater auf der Arbeit.  
Keiner von ihnen mag darüber reden, was passiert ist.  
Aber die angespannte Stille ist beinah schlimmer als jeder offene Streit. 

‚ _Ich musste weg_ ‘, schreibt er schließlich. Weil er keine Ahnung hat wie lange dieses Treffen dauernd wird und er nicht will, dass sein Vater sich Sorgen macht, wenn er nach Hause kommt und Stiles ist nicht da. Seit seinem „Autounfall“ ist das ein irgendwie wundes Thema. ‚ _Warte nicht auf mich._ ‘  
Er starrt so lange auf das Blatt bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen beginnen zu verschwimmen, bevor er, ohne den Stift auch nur einmal abzusetzen, hinzufügt: ‚ _Hab dich lieb_.‘

Er stürzt aus dem Haus, bevor er es wieder zurückziehen kann. 

Draußen ist es bereits am Dämmern. Der Herbst naht und es ist in den letzten Wochen deutlich kühler geworden.  
Unwillkürlich fragt Stiles sich wie ungemütlich es in dem alten Güterbahnhof oder dem halb abgebrannten Hale Haus sein wird, wenn es draußen erst mal richtig kalt ist. Die Welpen frieren sich bestimmt den Arsch ab.  
Nicht, dass ihn jemand nach seiner Meinung dazu gefragt hat. Nicht, dass das irgendwie _sein_ Problem oder seine Verantwortung ist. Derek ist ja Mr. ‚ _Ich bin der Alpha und weiß alles besser_ ‘.  
Trotzdem. Stiles hat Schwierigkeiten bei den Problemen anderer zuzusehen ohne wenigstens zu _versuchen_ sie zu lösen. Laut Scott ist er einfach ein netter, hilfsbereiter Mensch.  
Laut gewissen anderer Leuten ist es eine seiner schlimmsten Charaktereigenschaften, dass er sich in alles einmischt.  
Vielleicht kann er Derek mal die Seite mit den Wohnungsanzeigen unter der Tür durchschieben.  
Subtil und unaufdringlich ist sein zweiter Vorname. 

Auf dem Weg zum Wald, legt er einen Zwischenstopp beim Supermarkt ein, um Kekse und was zu trinken zu besorgen. Er ist nicht wirklich Rotkäppchen, okay? Und er kann auch dankend auf die entsprechenden Sprüche verzichten. Aber er ist sicher, dass von den Werwölfen niemand daran gedacht hat irgendwas zu essen zu organisieren. Und wer weiß wie lange sie da draußen sitzen werden.  
Er hofft dass es diesmal nicht so frustrierend und nutzlos sein wird, wie das letzte Treffen in dem alten Güterbahnhof.  
Es ist seltsam. aber dieser Abend fühlt sich an, als sei er schon ewig lang her und nicht erst ein paar Tage. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich so viel getan. Er hat sich mit Scott gestritten und wieder versöhnt, Erica ist wieder da, Lydia und er haben eine unerwartete Allianz gebildet (‚Menschliche Mitglieder unter Werwölfen – ihre Rechte und Pflichten‘), er hat seinen Jeep demoliert, ist beinah draufgegangen, Peter hat ihm aufgelauert, sein Vater ist gleichzeitig distanzierter und überbesorgter mit ihm als jemals zuvor, und Derek…  
Und Derek. 

Stiles steht unentschlossen vor dem Keksregal (Es ist kompliziert, okay? Erica kann Waffeln nicht leiden, Lydia ist allergisch gegen Nüsse, Scott will unbedingt Schokolade auf allem haben, und Stiles hat die vage Vorstellung, dass es Kekse gibt, die Derek an seine verlorene Kindheit erinnern und zum Weinen bringen und die er deswegen auf keinen Fall besorgen darf), als eine Hand an ihm vorbeigreift und nach Butterkeksen mit Schokoladenüberzug angelt.  
Überrascht weicht Stiles zur Seite und dreht sich um. 

„Hier.“ Der Fremde streckt ihm die Packung entgegen. „Meiner Erfahrung nach kann man damit nichts falsch machen.“ 

Es ist ein junger Mann, vielleicht Ende zwanzig mit blonden zurück gegelten Haaren und einer Lederjacke. Alles in seinem Gesicht ist ein wenig zu scharf geschnitten, um wirklich nett auszusehen, aber er hat den Oberkörper eines Baywatch-Stunt Doubles. Er lächelt, aber irgendetwas in Stiles Unterbewusstsein kribbelt unangenehm berührt bei der Reihe an weißen Zähnen, die vor ihm entblößt werden. 

„Okay“, sagte er vage und nimmt die Kekse zögernd entgegen. 

„Oh Entschuldigung. Das war sicher sehr anmaßend von mir.“ Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wird wenn möglich noch breiter. 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es sind nur Kekse“, sagt er. 

„Richtig.“ Blond-und-schön stützt sich mit einem Arm an dem Regal ab. Es ist eine Pose, die seinen breiten Brustkorb und seine gut ausgebildete Schultermuskulatur betont. Stiles ist sicher, dass das kein Zufall ist. „Nur Kekse.“  
Der Blick des Fremden landet auf seiner Kehle und für eine wahnwitzige Sekunde hat Stiles das dringend Bedürfnis sein Pullover höher zu ziehen und seinen Hals zu bedecken wie eine jungfräuliche Mittelalter-Heldin ihren bebenden Ausschnitt.  
Blond-und-schön streckt die Hand aus und Stiles muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor ihm zurück zu fahren. Er fühlt sich seltsam verwundbar und weiß nicht einmal genau wieso. Er ist einem öffentlichen Supermarkt, was soll hier schon passieren? Um ihn herum streiten Eltern mit ihren Kindern wie viel Süßigkeiten gekauft werden, unwillige Ehemänner arbeiten Einkaufslisten ab und alte Damen quatschen sich über der Käsetheke mit der Verkäuferin fest. 

Fingerspitzen berühren den Stoff seines Kragens und dann entwirrt er die Kapuze, die sich halb in Stiles Hemdkragen und unter dem Träger seines Rucksacks verdreht hat. Die Finger sind unangenehm dicht an seinem Hals und Stiles hält unwillkürlich die Luft an. 

„Das ist ein schicker Pullover“, sagt Blond-und-schön. „Die Farbe gefällt mir.“ 

Stiles weicht einen Schritt zurück und stolpert über seine eigenen Füße. Eine Hand greift nach seinem Oberarm und bewahrt ihn davor, unelegant auf dem Hintern zu landen. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen.“ 

„Mein Name ist Kyle.“ 

„Okay.“ Stiles weicht zurück, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Schön für dich. Kyle.“ 

„Und wie ist deine Name? Rotkäppchen?“ Es klingt spöttisch. 

„Nein.“ Stiles hat einen erstaunlichen Widerwillen dagegen, dass ihn irgendjemand außer Derek so nennt. Zumindest interpretiert er das plötzliche Anschwellen von Adrenalin in seinem Körper so.  
Als Widerwille.  
Genau.  
Es ist keine Panik. 

„Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal.“ Amüsiert blickt er Stiles hinterher. 

„Klar. Sicher.“ Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten stürzt Stiles sich in den Gang mit den Cornflakes und flieht in Richtung Kasse. 

Wurde er gerade angebaggert? Von einem blonden Typen in Lederjacke vor dem Keksregal? Huh.  
Das passiert Stiles nicht allzu oft, deswegen ist er nicht ganz sicher. In den letzten Monaten seines Lebens ist er viel zu oft von älteren Männern entführt, in dunkle Räume gezerrt oder gegen Wände gedrückt worden, um noch realistisch einschätzen zu können, was normales Verhalten ist und was darüber hinausgeht. 

Draußen wird es bereits dunkel, als er sich auf dem Parkplatz erneut auf sein Fahrrad schwingt. Er blickt sich ein letztes Mal um, plötzlich von der seltsamen Paranoia besessen, dass blond-und-schön ( _Kyle_ ) ihm möglicherweise im Gebüsch auflauert und ihn jeden Moment anspringt.  
Natürlich passiert das nicht.  
Gar nichts passiert als Stiles langsam und angespannt an parkenden Autos vorbeiradelt, außer dass er beinah eine Frau mit Kinderwagen anfährt, weil er nicht aufpasst, und er fühlt sich wie ein Idiot.  
Ein Blick auf sein Handy verrät ihm, dass es schon viel später ist, als er dachte. Fluchend tritt er in die Pedale.  
Er ist es einfach nicht gewohnt die Zeit mit dem Fahrrad einzuschätzen. Nicht, wenn er mit dem Jeep überall wesentlich schneller angekommen ist. 

Mit dem Fahrrad braucht man quer durch den Wald eine knappe halbe Stunde bis zum Hale-Haus. Stiles hat eine uralte Klapperkiste, die von einem guten Mountain Bike ungefähr so weit entfernt ist wie Heidi Klum von einer guten Moderatorin, und die unebenes Gelände nicht sonderlich gut verträgt.  
Er ist froh für das schwache Licht an seinem Rad, dass den Weg wenigstens ansatzweise beleuchtet. 

Kurz vor dem Haus muss er absteigen und das letzte Stück schieben, weil der Weg dicht am Fluss vorbeiführt. Die Erde unter ihm ist matschig und aufgeweicht. 

Er fragt sich, ob die anderen schon da sind.  
Vielleicht hätte er Lydia fragen sollen, ob sie ihn mitnehmen kann. Das hätte sie bestimmt gemacht und das hätte ihm sogar die Begegnung mit blond-und-distanzlos erspart. Aber nachher ist man bekanntlich immer schlauer. 

Etwas raschelt im Gebüsch und Stiles bleibt stehen. Ein Käuzchen ruft einige Meter entfernt. Es ist ein schauerlicher, geisterhafter Laut, der ruckartig verstummt.  
Angespannt lauscht Stiles in die Dunkelheit.  
Alles ist plötzlich still. 

„Hallo?“ flüstert er probeweise. 

Es raschelt erneut. 

Sein Herz stolpert. Im Kopf rechnet er aus wie weit entfernt er ungefähr von Dereks Haus ist und wie schnell er rennen kann, wenn es um sein Leben geht.  
Die Antwort ist immer die Gleiche.  
Nicht schnell genug. 

„Scott?“ sagt er etwas lauter. Innerlich drückt er sich selbst die Daumen.  
Vielleicht ist das nur eine Trainingsübung. Vielleicht hat Derek die Welpen schon mal losgeschickt, um Wild aufzustöbern, was sie dann grillen können oder ein Barbecue machen oder …

Ein schwarzer Schatten schießt von rechts auf ihn zu und Stiles stößt ein lautes, unmännliches Quieken aus.  
Er stolpert zurück. Das Fahrrad fällt mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Boden. Seine Füße schliddern auf dem feuchten Boden. Hände greifen nach seinen Oberarmen und halten ihn fest.  
Stiles flucht und wehrt sich, bis eine dumpfes Grollen seine zappelnden Gliedmaßen zum Stillstand bringt.  
Ein seltsam vertraut klingendes Grollen. 

Stiles hält inne.  
„Derek?“ japst er atemlos. „Oh mein Gott. _Oh mein Gott!_ Was soll das werden? Versuchst du mir einen Herzinfarkt…?“

„Bist du lebensmüde?“ knurrt Derek. Seine Finger bohren sich so fest in Stiles Arme, dass es schmerzhaft ist. „Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, du sollst mit Scott fahren!“ 

Irritiert hebt Stiles die Augenbrauen. Er blinzelt und wartet bis seine Augen sich so weit an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt haben, bis er Dereks Gesicht erkennen kann.  
Okay, wow. Er sieht wirklich wütend aus, wenn der Tiefstand seiner Augenbrauen dafür ein Indikator ist. 

„Scott hat einen Umweg über das Krankenhaus gemacht. Er ist doch hier, oder nicht? Also was ist dein Prob-…?“

„Dann hättest du _irgendjemanden_ fragen sollen! _ICH_ hätte dich abgeholt, wenn du was gesagt hättest!“

„Entschuldige mal, wieso…“

„ _Stiles!_ “ Derek stößt seinen Namen mit einer solchen Heftigkeit hervor, dass Stiles‘ Zähne ruckartig zusammenklappen. Dann atmet er durch und Stiles kann beinah sehen, wie er sich mit Gewalt zusammenreißt. „In welcher Welt hat der Gedanke ‚ _Ich fahre jetzt ganz allein durch einen dunklen Wald, von dem ich WEIß, dass sich fremde Werwölfe aufhalten und mir die Kehle durchbeißen wollen_ ‘ für dich Sinn ergeben?“

„Das war nicht… wieso sollte… ich habe nicht…“ Stiles stockt, denn soweit hat er tatsächlich nicht gedacht.  
Es ist nicht so, als ob er lebensmüde oder völlig wahnsinnig ist, okay? Er hängt an seinem Leben, allein schon weil er weiß, was es seinem Dad antun würde, wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert.  
Aber irgendwie … Er weiß nicht genau, wieso es so ist, aber seit er weiß, dass Scott und Derek Werwölfe sind, hat der Gedanke an ‚Monster im Wald‘ irgendwie… jeden Schrecken verloren.  
Weil diese Monster eben Scott und Derek sind. 

„Ich hab nicht… tut mir leid?“ sagt er zögernd. „Ich habe nicht soweit gedacht.“ 

Er ist nicht ganz sicher, was er erwartet hat als Reaktion auf seine Entschuldigung, aber definitiv nicht, dass Dereks gesamter Körper sich plötzlich versteift und seine Augen rot aufflackern, wie eine Warnleuchte in der Dunkelheit.  
Ruckartig schießen seine Eckzähne hervor und Stiles spürt wie Dereks Fingernägel zu Krallen werden. Die Spitzen durchbohren mühelos den Stoff seines Pullovers und streifen über seine Haut. 

„Ähm… Derek…?“ fragt er unsicher. „Alles okay? Was…? Hey! Was wird das…? _Hey!_ “

Ohne Vorwarnung schnellt Derek vor und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Stiles Halsbeuge. 

„ _Ooooh mein Gott_ “, haucht Stiles hysterisch und spürt wie seine Knie sich in gekochte Spagetti verwandeln. Heißer Atem streift seine Kehle und seine nächsten Atemzüge holpern wie ein Auto auf Kopfsteinpflaster. „Okay. Okay. Nein. Nicht okay. _Nicht okay!_ Was zum Teufel treibst du da? Derek? _Derek!_ “ 

Derek gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das klingt wie ein Löwe bevor er seine Beute zerreißt. Stiles hofft sehr, dass er nicht besagte Beute darstellt. Er hat Bestrebungen in seinem Leben, die deutlich darüber hinausgehen Werwolffutter zu werden, vielen Dank auch.  
„Derek?“ fragt er atemlos. 

„Er hat dich angefasst.“ 

„…was?“ 

„Alpha.“ Dereks Augen sind blutrot und sehr beängstigend und seine Stimme ist tief und grollend. „Sein Geruch ist überall auf deinem Hals.“ 

„Wovon redest du, was denn für ein…oh. Oh! _OH!_ “ Stiles verschluckt sich beim Einatmen. „Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.“

Blond-und-distanzlos.  
Natürlich.  
Wieso sollte jemals ein gutaussehender Typ versuchen, einen kleinen hyperaktiven Spastiker wie Stiles anzubaggern? Die viel logischere Erklärung ist _immer_ ‚Werwolf‘. 

„Was hat er gemacht?“ grollt Derek. „Wer war es? Stiles!“

„Es ist nichts passiert, okay? Gott. Es war im Supermarkt… am Keksregal… Derek, hör auf mich zu schütteln.“ 

Derek lässt ihn abrupt los. Er gibt ein wütendes Fauchen von sich und stößt ein Heulen aus, dass durch die Nacht hallt wie eine Alarmsirene. 

Stiles starrt ihn an. „Nur dass du es weißt: Du beunruhigst mich gerade… und zwar sehr. Das ist …uhm wolfiger als ich es von dir gewohnt bin.“

„ _Wer. War. Es?_ “ 

„Ich _weiß_ es nicht! HerrimHimmel! Er sagte sein Name ist Kyle. Keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich hätte es mir denken können. Ich dachte, er baggert mich an, okay? Mit dem…“ er deutet in einer vagen Geste auf seinen Nacken, „…Anfassen und Kapuze zurecht rücken und dem Kekse raussuchen. Ich dachte, er ist einfach ein unheimlicher Pädophiler, der auf kleine Jungs steht.“ Er hält inne. „Oh toll, was ist mit meinem Leben passiert, dass mir DAS plötzlich wie die bessere Alternative vorkommt?“ 

Krachende Geräusche im Unterholz lassen seinen Kopf herum schnellen. Äste brechen und Blätter rascheln und dann stolpern in einem Schwung die Welpen hervor. Erica hat die Zähne gefletscht und sieht kampfbereit und entschlossen aus. Isaac und Scott sind beinah vollständig verwandelt und sogar Jackson sieht alarmiert aus, und er hat sich beschützend vor Lydia gestellt.  
Lydia ist die Einzige, die vor allem irritiert aussieht. 

„Was zur Hölle war _das_ denn?“ fragt sie spitz und klopft nachdrücklich ihren Rock sauber. „Und zu deiner Information: Ich begrüße es nicht, kommentarlos mitgeschleift werden“, bemerkt sie in Jacksons Richtung. Der ignoriert sie. Seine Augen leuchten gelb wie die der anderen und sind ausnahmsweise nicht auf sie gerichtet. Sie blicken alle auf Derek.  
Oh. Das Heulen.  
Es macht ‚klick‘ in Stiles Kopf.  
 _Ein Wolf heult, um dem Rest seines Rudels seine Position zu signalisieren._  
Er ist beinah beeindruckt wie schnell sie alle auf den Ruf ihres Alphas reagiert haben. Sogar Scott und Jackson, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal zu Dereks Rudel dazu zählen. Stiles fragt sich, ob ihnen klar ist wie viel Werwölfe von ihren Instinkten geleitet werden, oder ob er der Einzige ist, der das bisher recherchiert hat. 

„Es ist alles okay“, sagt er vorsichtig. 

„Nichts ist okay“, knurrt Derek. Seine Augen leuchten immer noch rot, aber er hat die Zähne und die Klauen wieder eingefahren. „Einer der Alphas hat sich an Stiles rangemacht.“ 

Offensichtlich ist das ein unverzeihliches Vergehen, denn sämtliche Werwölfe drehen bei dieser Aussage völlig durch. Zumindest ist das die einzige Interpretation die Stiles einfällt. 

„Stiles!“ Scott ist der erste der sich auf ihn stürzt, komplett ausgewolft und Stiles am Arm packt. Erica ist die nächste und sie hängt sich wie eine Klette an seinen Hals. Ihre Reißzähne sind gefährlich dicht an Stiles Hals, als sie an ihm schnuppert wie ein Bluthund. Nicht einmal Isaac und Jackson, die ihn beide nicht wirklich gut leiden können, sehen besonders glücklich darüber aus. Isaac gibt ein leises Grollen von sich und Jackson zieht Lydia unbewusst dichter an sich heran. 

„Ähm…“ Peinlich berührt tätschelt Stiles über Ericas dichte blonde Locken und knufft Scott kumpelhaft in den Oberarm. „Es ist nichts passiert. Der Typ hat mich am Keksregal angelabert, okay? Am _Keksregal_. Er hatte vage pädo-Schwingungen und ein viel zu breites Lächeln, aber sonst hat er sämtliche Klauen und Zähne bei sich behalten. Es ist alles okay! Jungs! Mädels. Welpen. Ich meine…“ 

Er wirft Derek einen hilflosen Blick zu, weil er wirklich keine Ahnung hat was gerade passiert. Derek malmt mit den Zähnen und er sieht so gewalttätig aus, als ob er gerne jemanden in Stücke reißen möchte (vorzugsweise blond-schön-und-distanzlos) und es bedauert, dass niemand da ist. Seine Augen flackern angespannt in alle Richtungen, als ob der Feind plötzlich mitten unter ihnen ist. Als ob er plötzlich nicht mehr weiß wie er sein Rudel beschützen soll. Es dauert einen Augenblick bis er reagiert. 

„Alle ins Haus“, befiehlt er. „ _Jetzt._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:** Okay ich hab tatsächlich ein riesiges, elaboriertes Head canon über Werwolf Etikette bezüglich Menschen und anderen Rudeln und überhaupt. Aber ich hab gerade überhaupt keine Lust das alles aufzuschreiben, weil das im nächsten Teil sowieso erwähnt wird. :D


	9. Zielscheiben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uhm ... bitte hasst mich nicht? ^^*   
> Außerdem: Actual Wolf!Derek (weil das viel cooler ist und ich einfach mal behaupte, dass Werwölfe das können. So.)

Offensichtlich ist es ein größerer sozialer Faux Pas sich als Außenseiter ungefragt den Mitgliedern eines fremden Rudels zu nähern. Stiles ist kein Experte für interne Rudelpolitik, aber so viel schneidet er mit. 

„Es ist eine Provokation“, faucht Derek. Erica und Isaac hängen an seinen Lippen und nicken ernsthaft. 

„Er hat mir Kekse gereicht“, bemerkt Stiles vorsichtig. „Schokokekse.“ Er will ausnahmsweise wirklich nicht aus Prinzip konträr sein, er will nur nicht, dass das Ganze hier überbewertet wird. Immerhin wurde er nicht verstümmelt. Es ging um Kekse. 

Derek wirft ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Sekundenlang ist Stiles sicher, dass Derek seinen Einwand einfach ignorieren wird, aber zu seiner Überraschung bekommt er tatsächlich eine Antwort.   
„ER hat gewusst, dass du ein Mensch bist und dass du Teil eines Rudels bist, und er hat vermieden sich als Werwolf zu erkennen zu geben. Das ist … nicht okay. Du näherst dich menschlichen Mitgliedern eines fremden Rudels nicht, ohne dich als Werwolf zu erkennen zu geben“, sagt er widerwillig. „Das wird generell als…“

„…unhöflich angesehen?“ schlägt Stiles vor. „Taktlos? Unangemessen? Rüpelhaft? Dreist? Distanzlos? Ungehörig? Übergriffig?“ 

Derek funkelt ihn an, als ob Stiles das ganze nicht ernst genug nimmt.   
„Ja. Und unter keinen Umständen würdest du …Spuren auf jemanden hinterlassen.“ Von der Art wie er die Wörter hervor spuckt bekommt Stiles den Eindruck, dass dieses Verhalten in etwa gleichkommt der Frau seines Gastgebers in den Ausschnitt zu greifen und der minderjährigen Tochter einen Zehner in den Slip zu schieben. Oder irgendwie so. 

„Duftspuren“, kann Stiles sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.   
Dass er nach einem fremden Alpha riecht geht offenbar gar nicht. Das sagt natürlich niemand so direkt, aber Stiles ist ja nicht blöd. Den gesamten Abend über hängt immer mindestens ein Werwolf an seinem Hals, als ob sie ihn allesamt markieren wollen wie Hunde ihr Revier markieren. Sogar Jackson begrabscht ihn zwischendurch, auch wenn er das als mehr oder weniger gewalttätige Übergriffe tarnt, bei denen er Stiles in die Seite boxt oder ihn würgt.   
Ernsthaft, Jackson ist zwölf. 

Scott sieht unglücklich und frustriert aus, als ob er irgendetwas hätte verhindern müssen.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich hätte…“, beginnt er, aber Stiles schneidet mit ihm das Wort ab.

„Scott, es ist okay. Ich hab auch nicht nachgedacht. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass feindliche Werwölfe jetzt schon im Supermarkt rumhängen. Ich meine, wo soll das hinführen? Verfolgen sie uns demnächst bis aufs Klo?“

Scott nickt und lässt geistesabwesend seine Finger über Stiles‘ Nacken wandern. Dann stockt er mitten in der Bewegung und blickt überrascht seine Hand an, als ob sie ein Eigenleben führt.   
Stiles muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu lachen.   
Scott – dein innerer Wolf. Innerer Wolf – das ist Scott. 

Lydia ist nachdenklich und in Gedanken versunken. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagt Stiles überflüssig. Nur für den Fall, dass sie sich möglicherweise Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen gemacht und angstvoll mit den Hände gerungen hat. (Es wäre ja möglich, oder?)

„Hm“, macht sie und überprüft ihre Fingernägel. 

„Aber du darfst mich gerne anfassen, um deinen Duft auf mir zu hinterlassen“, schlägt Stiles hilfsbereit vor. 

„Ich glaube, ich passe.“ Sie hebt amüsiert einen Mundwinkel. „Wölfe sind äußerst territorial“, doziert sie ungefragt. „Ich hab ein bisschen recherchiert und das hier bestätigt meinen Verdacht, das Werwölfe dem Canis Lupus offenbar wirklich sehr artverwandt sind. Meiner Ansicht nach bewegen sie sich in einem ständigen Spanungsfeld zwischen ihrer menschlichen und ihrer Wolfseite. Ich bin sicher, wenn man sich die Amygdala in einem funktionalen MRT ansehen würde, würde man sehen, dass…“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sie dich hören können oder?“ flüstert Stiles. 

Lydia wirft dem gesamten Raum, der verstummt ist und sie anstarrt, ein ungerührtes Lächeln zu. „Hat jemand Einwände, wenn ich euch in näherer Zukunft als Testobjekte benutze?“ 

„Ja“, grollt Derek. 

Lydia hebt die Augenbrauen. 

Derek wirft Stiles einen auffordernden Blick zu.   
Stiles zuckt hilflos mit den Achseln, denn was soll er jetzt dagegen machen?   
Derek knurrt.   
Stiles zieht eine Grimasse.   
Derek verdreht die Augen. 

Lydia lächelt selbstgefällig. „Gut.“ Sie zieht Stiles dichter zu sich und senkt die Stimme. „Derek war ziemlich aufgebracht, als Scott ohne dich hier aufgetaucht ist“, stellt sie zusammenhangslos fest. „Schon vorher, meine ich.“ 

„Nicht wahr? Irgendjemand sollte sich dringend die Zeit nehmen und ihm eine Runde Entspannungsyoga beibringen. Auf Dauer so einen hohen Blutdruck zu haben, kann gar nicht gesund sein.“

„Ach Stiles“, sagt Lydia und fährt ihm durch die kurz geschorenen Haare. „Für jemanden der so intelligent ist wie du, bist du manchmal ganz schön dumm.“ Mit diesen Worten steht sie auf, um sich neben Jackson zu setzen, als der anfängt die Zähne auszufahren. 

„Was? Hey…!“

Diejenige, die im Lauf des Abends am allermeisten an seinem Hals hängt (metaphorisch und tatsächlich) ist überraschenderweise Erica.   
Sie sieht blass und müde aus wie eine ausgebleichte Porzellanpuppe und ihre Verletzungen sind offenbar immer noch nicht vollständig verheilt. Ihre blonden Locken sind zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen gebunden und sie trägt Jeans und ein viel zu weites T-Shirt. Beides sieht aus, als ob es mal Isaac gehört hätte. Sie zuckt zusammen bei unerwarteten Geräuschen wie ein nervöses Pferd und erinnert Stiles auf beunruhigende Art und Weise an die ewig unsichere, kränkelnde Erica vor der Verwandlung. 

Während Jackson und Scott eine erhitzte Diskussion auf der anderen Seite des Raumes haben und Derek Isaac irgendetwas rudelpolitisches erklärt, drückt sie sich an Stiles‘ Seite und lässt den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken wie ein kleines Kind.   
„Danke“, sagt sie so leise, dass es kaum hörbar ist. 

Überrascht wendet Stiles den Kopf. „Wofür?“

„Dass du da warst.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Lydia hat die Hauptarbeit geleistet. Mein Beitrag zu deiner Rettung beschränkt sich auf Zufall, Unfall und einen zeitlich passenden Adrenalinstoß.“  
Er findet nicht, dass er irgendeine Anerkennung dafür verdient hat, dass er panisch aufs Gaspedal getreten hat. 

Anstatt einer Antwort hebt Erica den Kopf und drückt ihm einen unerwarteten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Oh“, sagt Stiles intelligent. 

Sie zuckt mit dem Schultern und ein winziges Lächeln spielt um ihre Lippen. „Du bist immer noch mein Batman.“

„Was immer du sagst, Catwoman.“

Sie schmiegt sich erneut an ihn, aber diesmal ist ein Stück Anspannung aus ihren Schultern gewichen, als ob sie sich sicherer fühlt, nur weil Stiles da ist. Was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt, auf wirklich keinem Planeten, denn immerhin ist er nur ein menschlicher Knautschball und sie ist diejenige mit Krallen und Zähnen. 

Als er den Kopf hebt, sieht er, dass Dereks unbewegter Blick auf ihm ruht.   
Es ist schon zwei Tage her, aber Stiles kann immer noch seine Hände auf dem Gesicht spüren, wie einen Phantomabdruck.   
Hitze schießt in seine Wangen. Hastig wendet er den Blick ab und drückt das Gesicht in Ericas blonden Locken, damit es niemand sieht. 

„Ich hab was zu sagen.“ Scott springt auf.   
Er ist die letzten zehn Minuten damit beschäftigt gewesen auf den Fingernägeln zu kauen und aufgewühlt hin und herzulaufen. Jetzt sieht er entschlossen und seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt.   
Er baut sich vor Derek auf, aber sein Blick ist auf den gesamten Raum gerichtet.   
„In den letzten Tagen ist viel passiert und Stiles hat mit mir geredet und ich…ich hab nachgedacht.“ Er atmet tief durch. „Ich bin bereit mich Derek anzuschließen und ihn als meinen Alpha anzuerkennen. Für den erforderlichen Zeitraum.“

Erleichtert signalisiert Stiles ‚Daumen hoch‘ in seine Richtung. Endlich. Isaac strahlt überrascht und sogar Derek sieht positiv überrascht aus. Er nickt ernsthaft. „Scott, ich…“

„Warte.“ Scott hebt eine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Ich habe eine Bedingung. Und sie ist keine Verhandlungssache.“ 

Überrascht lässt Stiles die Hände wieder sinken. Von einer Bedingung war vorher noch nie die Rede.   
Beunruhigt sieht er wie Scott einen Blick mit Jackson austauscht, der das Gesicht verzieht und dann widerwillig aufsteht und sich neben ihn stellt. „Was er sagt“, murmelt er und verschränkt die Arme. „Inklusive der Bedingung.“ 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. „Was ist die Bedingung?“ 

Scotts Augen flackern in Stiles Richtung und sofort wieder weg, und noch bevor er es ausspricht, weiß Stiles schon was er sagen wird. Er spürt wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannt.   
„Meine Bedingung ist, dass, solange die Alphas sich hier herumtreiben, keine Menschen Teil unseres Rudels sind. Ich will, dass Menschen nicht mit hineingezogen werden. Das betrifft Allison, es betrifft meine Mum und Lydia und es… es betrifft Stiles.“

„Was.“ Lydias Stimme klingt schneidend. 

„Was?“ Stiles‘ Körper reagiert schon, noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken kann, und er springt auf. „Hast du sie noch alle? Was soll das?“

„Es ist zu gefährlich!“ Scott sieht beinah entschuldigend aus, aber nur beinah. Da ist der sture Zug um seinen Mund, den Stiles nur allzu gut kennt und der klar macht, dass Scott sich bei diesem Punkt nicht umstimmen lassen wird. „Und ich …ich habe schon viel zu lange dabei zugesehen wie du dich wegen mir in Gefahr bringst. Ich hätte viel früher etwas sagen sollen.“ 

„Wegen dir in Gefa-…“ Stiles ist so wütend, dass ihm die Stimme wegbleibt. „Scott, ohne mich wärst du tot! Ohne mich wären Zweidrittel der Anwesenden tot, okay?! Also was redest du da?“ 

„Er hat dir aufgelauert, Stiles!“ brüllt Scott. „Im Supermarkt! In der Öffentlichkeit! Er hat dich _angefasst!_ Das war eine Warnung, okay? Es war kein Zufall, dass er da rumstand und es war kein Zufall, dass er dir über den Weg gelaufen ist! Das war eine Warnung! Derek!“   
Er wirft Derek einen auffordernden Blick zu.   
Wortlos folgt Stiles seinem Blick. 

Derek sieht hin und hergerissen aus. Er hat die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und Stiles sieht wie sein Kehlkopf sich bewegt, als er schluckt. 

„Lydia könnte die Nächste sein“, sagt Jackson in die Stille hinein. „Das Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen.“ 

„Entschuldige bitte…?“ sagt Lydia eisig. Auch sie ist aufgestanden. Jackson weicht ihrem Blick aus. 

„Seit dem Moment indem ihr Erica geholfen habt, habt ihr Zielscheiben auf dem Rücken. Sorry Erica“, Scott wirft ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Erica schrumpft in ihrem Platz und senkt den Kopf. „Seitdem wissen sie, dass es euch gibt. Und so lange sie annehmen, dass ihr dazu gehört, werden sie euch benutzen, um uns zu treffen.“ 

„Das macht von vorne bis hinten keinen Sinn!“ faucht Stiles. „Wir haben doch einen Plan! Ich hab ihn dir erklärt, ich…“

„Stiles, euer fabelhafter Plan beschützt _alle außer dich!_ “ 

Stiles stockt. Und sekundenlang erinnert er sich an Scotts ernstes Gesicht in dem Burgerladen.   
‚ _Du vergisst immer das Wichtigste. Jedes Mal._ ‘ 

„Das erste Mal, als wir zusammen gearbeitet haben“, sagt Scott und diesmal sieht er Derek dabei an, „hat es dazu geführt, dass Peter ihn gekidnappt hat, um MICH zu finden. Nur dass Stiles das nicht mal erwähnt hat!“ 

Ein kollektives Luftschnappen geht durch den Raum.   
Stiles spürt wie sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht weicht. 

„Das zweite Mal, als du und ich zusammengearbeitet haben, ist er von Gerard entführt und zusammengeschlagen worden. Als Warnung an MICH! Und _er hat es uns nicht mal gesagt!_ “

Die einzige die nicht bodenlos überrascht aussieht von dieser Offenbarung ist Erica. Sie zuckt zusammen und senkt den Blick.   
Und Stiles fühlt sich, als hätte man ihm eine Faust in den Magen gerammt. 

„Woher…?“ stammelt er. Denn das hat er Scott nie erzählt. Weder das mit Peter noch das mit Gerard.   
Er hat es überhaupt niemandem erzählt. 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. „Gerard hat meine Mum benutzt, um mich zu zwingen für ihn zu arbeiten“, sagt er leise. „Und mit Stiles hatte er genau das gleiche vor. Ich kann nicht ändern, dass meine Mum meine Mum ist. Aber ich werde nicht noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr bringen, die mir wichtig sind. Wenn Allison nicht… wenn sie nicht schon Schluss gemacht hätte, würde ich es jetzt tun.“   
Seine Stimme bricht als er ihren Namen sagt und nur das hält Stiles davon ab, quer durch den Raum auf ihn zuzuspringen und ihn zu schütteln. 

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle“, sagte er stattdessen. Seine Brust fühlt sich heiß und viel zu eng an und er fühlt sich plötzlich wieder wie das letzte Kind in der Sporthalle, das nicht gewählt wird und das keiner in seinem Team haben will. Das darf einfach nicht sein. „Wir haben es immer zusammen gemacht. Von Anfang an. Du kannst mich nicht… du kannst mich nicht rauswerfen!“ 

Scott senkt den Blick. Es sieht aus als bereite es ihm Schmerzen ihn anzusehen. „Ich will doch nicht… Es ist doch nur … vorübergehend. Nur bis sie wieder fort…“ 

„Derek“, sagt Stiles. 

Derek beißt die Zähne aufeinander. Stiles kann sehen wie seine Wangenknochen aufeinander reiben. „Wir könnten sie beschützen“, sagt er leise und an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet. 

„Nein.“ Scott schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein! Wir versuchen es die ganze Zeit und es endet _immer gleich!_ Es endet immer damit, dass Menschen sterben. Es endet immer damit, dass jemand verletzt wird. Es endet _immer_ damit, dass jemand unsere Schwachstelle ausfindig macht und zusticht.“ 

„Scott…“

„Es ist keine Verhandlungssache“, wiederholt er. „Das ist meine Bedingung. Und Jacksons auch. Ich will, dass wir uns von Stiles und Lydia fernhalten. Nur dieses eine Mal…“, seine Stimme wackelt und er holt tief Luft. „Nur dieses eine Mal will ich nicht derjenige sein, der eine Zielscheibe auf seinen Rücken malt.“ 

Derek wirft einen Blick zu Stiles, quer durch den ganzen Raum.   
Und Stiles denkt an die SMS die sie in den letzten Tagen hin und hergeschrieben haben und an geheime Planungstreffen in seinem Zimmer und Listen mit Teamgeist fördernden Rudelaktivitäten und an das Wort ‚wir‘, das so viel und regelmäßig zwischen ihnen gefallen ist.   
_Wir schaffen das schon._  
 _Wir machen aus unserer Losertruppe ein Rudel._

„Okay.“ Derek sagt es zu Scott, aber es ist immer noch Stiles, den er dabei ansieht. „Deal.“

Stiles schließt die Augen. 

„Oh mein Gott.“ Es ist Lydias Stimme, die die darauffolgende Stille unterbricht. Sie klingt angewidert. „Danke. Vielen Dank, dass das Gespräch gerade auf Twilight-Niveau gesunken ist, wo haarige Jungen entscheiden was gut für mich ist. Das ist eindeutig mein Zeichen mich zu verabschieden. Auf Wiedersehen.“ 

„Lydia…“ knurrt Jackson frustriert. 

„Nein! Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren und zwar ohne dich. Und solltest du es wagen mir zu folgen, um mich ‚zu beschützen‘ werde ich dir wehtun. Mit einer Nagelschere.“ Sie schnappt ihre Handtasche, bevor sie sich noch einmal an den gesamten Raum wendet. “Wenn ich zuhause angekommen bin, werde so lange duschen und alle meine Kleidungsstücke verbrennen, bis ich kein ‚Eau de Loup‘ mehr an mir habe. Und danach könnt ihr mich alle mal. Bis auf Stiles.“ Sie läuft an ihm vorbei und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Stiles ist immer noch wie erstarrt und es fühlt sich an, als ob ihre Lippen an seiner Wange abfedern wie an einem Gummiball. Lydias Hand findet seine und sie drückt behutsam seine Finger. „Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“ fragt sie leise. 

Er schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Okay. Wir reden morgen“, bestimmt sie forsch, aber ihre Finger sind warm und sicher um seine geschlungen. „Ich hol dich morgen früh zur Schule ab.“ 

Er nickt und öffnet die Augen. „Danke“, flüstert er. Seine Kehle fühlt sich an wie zugeschnürt. 

Ihre Schuhe klacken laut auf den Holzdielen, als sie nach draußen rauscht. Es ist das einzige Geräusch im Raum.   
„Jackson“, sagt Derek.   
Jackson seufzt. „Ich sehe zu, dass sie sicher nach Hause kommt“, sagt er, als sie außer Hörweite ist.   
Keiner antwortet darauf. 

Stiles lässt einen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Über Erica, die immer noch auf der Couch sitzt und die Hände im Schoß zu Fäusten geballt hat und über Isaac, der vollkommen perplex aussieht und zwischen Scott und Stiles hin und her blickt. Und über Derek, der auf den Boden starrt und seinem Blick ausweicht. 

„So“, sagt Stiles und schiebt die Hände in die Hosentasche. Obwohl er ganz leise redet zucken alle drei zusammen. „Das war es dann wohl. Aus für Stilinski. War schön mit euch. Meistens nicht, aber hey.“   
Es klingt bitterer als beabsichtigt. 

„Stiles, ich…“ Und dann steht Scott vor ihm. Er sieht entschlossen und entschuldigend zugleich aus und Stiles wendet den Kopf ab. Er kann ihn gerade nicht einmal ansehen. „Hör zu, ich bring dich nach Hause, okay? Und dann können wir darüber…“

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein.“ 

„Lass mich wenigstens …“

„Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir reden, Scott.“ 

„Stiles…“ 

„Scott“, sagt Derek. Es klingt erstaunlich sacht. „Geh nach Hause.“ 

Widerwillig schüttelt Scott den Kopf. „Ich will doch nur…“

„Nicht jetzt. Geh. Nach Hause. Scott.“ Derek sagt es leise, aber bestimmt. Er benutzt seine Alphastimme, realisiert Stiles, und er ist vielleicht genauso überrascht wie Derek selbst, dass es funktioniert. Scott senkt den Kopf und entblößt seine Kehle, vermutlich eher unbewusst als mit Absicht, bevor er Stiles einen letzten Blick zuwirft und sich abwendet. 

In der Tür bleibt er noch einmal stehen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er. Es klingt erstickt. 

Stiles schluckt. Er zwingt sich seinen Blick nicht zu erwidern, denn er ist sicher, wenn er auch nur einen Blick auf Scotts tragische Hundeaugen erhascht, bricht er in Tränen aus. 

„Isaac, Erica“, sagt Derek ohne sie anzusehen. Wie auf Kommando stehen die beiden auf. „Seid vorsichtig auf dem Heimweg. Bleibt zusammen. Auch morgen in der Schule.“ 

Sie nicken beide. Isaac schlingt einen Arm um Erica, und Erica wirft einen letzten unglücklichen Blick in Stiles Richtung bevor sie auch verschwinden. Und dann sind es nur noch Stiles und Derek. 

„Ich bring dich zurück“, sagt Derek. 

Stiles protestiert nicht. Derek würde ihm vermutlich sowieso im Gebüsch hinterherschleichen, wenn er ablehnt. Die Farce können sie sich sparen. Als Derek nach den Autoschlüsseln greift schüttelt er allerdings den Kopf.   
„Zu Fuß“, sagt er. „Ich … ich brauche frische Luft.“ 

Das Fahrrad ist wie eine unüberwindbare Barriere zwischen ihnen und die ersten hundert Meter sagt keiner von ihnen einen Ton. Der Wald ist still um sie herum und Stiles fühlt sich übermüdet und unwirklich, als ob die letzten paar Tage nur ein böser Traum waren.   
Er fühlt sich leer, als ob etwas aus seiner Brust geschnitten wurde. 

Er ist raus.   
Er ist raus aus dem Rudel und Stiles ist selbst überrascht wie weh es tut.   
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er immer angenommen, dass das Ganze ein reines Wolf-Ding ist, dass ihn nur peripher etwas angeht, aber das _ist_ es nicht. Er hat dazu gehört, und es war schön irgendwo dazu zu gehören. Die Revier-Markierungs-Einlage heute Abend hat ihn nicht einmal gestört.   
Es war unerwartet und vollkommen ungewohnt, aber es war schön, okay? Und jetzt wo es vorbei ist, kann er es endlich vor sich selbst zugeben.   
Es war schön auf einmal so einen greifbaren, sichtbaren Beweis zu haben, dass er anderen Menschen wichtig ist. Nicht nur seinem Dad, dessen Leben er sowieso nur schwerer macht als nötig. 

Scott kann es in noch so viele edelmütig klingende Worte packen wie er will, aber er ist rausgeworfen worden, und sie haben es über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, als ob er gar nicht da ist. Als ob seine Stimme nicht zählt. 

„Stiles…“ Derek verstummt sofort wieder. Er klingt hilflos. Vermutlich ist es das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass _er_ ein Gespräch anfängt, um angespanntes Schweigen zu durchbrechen. 

„Abgesehen davon, dass es immer noch eine Bruchbude ist, war es netter als erwartet“, sagt Stiles ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich mag übrigens deine Couch. Sie ist sehr Retro.“ 

„Stiles.“ 

„Ich hätte dir vielleicht irgendwann geraten wenigstens Vorhänge aufzuhängen oder ein bisschen Geröll wegzuschaufeln, aber hey, das hat sich ja jetzt erübrigt.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ 

Stiles wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich weiß. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich.“   
Es stimmt. Derek hat es immerhin versucht. Das rechnet er ihm an. Er weiß auch, dass Derek anders entschieden hätte, wenn Scott ihm irgendeine Wahl gelassen hätte. Zumindest hofft Stiles das. 

Dereks Schultern sinken nach unten, als ob ihm das tatsächlich etwas bedeutet. „Du weißt, warum Scott das macht, oder?“ 

Stiles schnaubt. „Ich bin nicht blöd.“ Es klingt bitterer als beabsichtigt. „Glaub mir, ich kenne seine gesammelten Heldenkomplexe und seinen Beschützerinstinkt und seinen Wunsch immer alle zu retten. Nur bisher ist ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, das auf _MICH_ zu übertragen.“ 

„Vielleicht genau deswegen“, sagt Derek leise. „Scott hat sich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Er ist … er ist erwachsen geworden. Er versucht nur Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

„Das weiß ich doch!“ faucht Stiles und fährt sich mit einer Hand über seine stoppeligen Haare. „Gott. Seit wann versuchst _du_ Scott zu verteidigen?“ 

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Scott versucht einfach nur auf sein Rudel aufzupassen. Es ist nicht leicht ein guter Alpha zu sein.“ 

„Scott ist kein Alpha.“ 

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er ist dein Alpha?“

Überrascht hebt Stiles die Augenbrauen, denn soweit hat er bisher noch nicht gedacht. Aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass Derek das schon mal gesagt hat, dass er und Allison Scotts Rudel sind. Und vielleicht hat er nicht ganz unrecht damit.   
_Hatte_ er nicht ganz unrecht, verbessert er sich innerlich zynisch. Denn offensichtlich ist er auch gerade aus Scotts Rudel rausgeflogen. Bevor er überhaupt kapiert hat, dass er dazu gehört.   
Yay Team Stilinski.   
„Es ist auch nicht einfach ein menschlicher Knautschball zu sein“, gibt er zurück. 

Dereks Mundwinkel zucken. „Das kriegst du doch sehr gut hin.“ 

„Bei dir weiß ich nie, ob das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung sein soll.“ Stiles tritt gegen einen Stein, der ihm im Weg liegt, bevor er einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Derek wirft. Trotz der Dunkelheit kann er seine scharf geschnittenen Wangenknochen sehen und seine nachdenklich verzogenen Augenbrauen. „Es wird nichts bringen, das ist dir schon klar, oder?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Es ist völlig bescheuert anzunehmen, dass die Alphas uns plötzlich _vergessen_ , nur weil wir nicht mehr mit euch herum hängen“, explodiert es aus Stiles heraus und er bleibt ruckartig stehen. „Und das ist das Schlimmste daran! Wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestünde, dass Lydia und ich dann wirklich aus der Schusslinie wären, würde ich…mich vielleicht sogar darauf einlassen. Aber es macht nicht den geringsten Sinn! Und wenn Scott auch nur einmal aufgepasst hätte bei irgendeinem drittklassigen Actionfilm, wo der Held versucht seine Freundin zu beschützen, indem er sich von ihr trennt, dann wüsste er das! Und wenn die Alphas auch nur drei Gehirnzellen besitzen, wird uns dieser Schachzug erst recht zu Zielscheiben machen!“ 

Derek ist ebenfalls stehen geblieben. „Ich weiß“, erwidert er schlicht. 

Wortlos starrt Stiles ihn an. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich im Rhythmus seines pulsierenden Herzschlags.   
„Wieso hast du ‚ja‘ gesagt?“ platzt es aus ihm heraus. 

Derek wendet den Blick ab. ein Strahl Mondlicht landet auf seinem Gesicht und seine langen, dunklen Wimpern ruhen wie schwarze Tuschestriche auf seinen Wangen. „Weil sie mir keine Wahl gelassen haben. Und weil…“ Er stockt.   
„Es geht um dich“, sagt er plötzlich. Es ist sehr leise. „Viel mehr als um Lydia.“ 

Perplex klappt Stiles den Mund auf und wieder zu. „Was?“ 

„Und dieses Mal ist es allein meine Schuld. Deswegen…“ 

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?“ 

Derek verzieht das Gesicht, als ob es ihm unangenehm ist es auszusprechen. „Dass der Alpha dich heute… markiert hat. Das war für mich gedacht. Eine Provokation. An mich.“ 

Stiles blinzelt.   
Er fühlt sich, als ob er die Hälfte des Gespräches verpasst hätte. Nichts von dem was Derek sagt, macht irgendeinen Sinn. „Wieso ich? Lydia war diejenige, die den Alpha gepfeffersprayt hat wie ein Weltmeister. Sie hätten viel mehr Grund auf sie sauer zu sein. Und wieso sollte dich das provozieren? Das ist doch komplett…das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Vermutlich war es reiner Zufall. Er hat mich erschnuppert und gemerkt, dass ich zum Rudel gehöre und…“ 

„Aber du riechst nicht nach Rudel“, sagt Derek mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und es klingt, als ob die Worte mit Gewalt aus seiner Kehle gezerrt werden. „Du riechst nach _mir!_ “

Oh, denkt Stiles. Sein Gehirn fühlt sich mit einem Mal ungewohnt verlangsamt an. OH.  
 _OH!_  
Moment…was?

Vielleicht hat er irgendeinen Laut von sich gegeben. Oder vielleicht ist auch sein Schweigen Antwort genug, aber Derek flucht leise und wendet sich ab. 

„Meine Jacke“, sagte er wütend. Vielleicht ist er wütend auf sich selbst oder wütend auf Stiles, wütend auf die Alphas oder wütend auf die ganze Welt. Stiles ist nicht ganz sicher und Derek hat sich abgewendet, so dass er sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. 

„Was?“ fragt er stupide. Er hat das vage Gefühl dieses Gespräch würde auch nicht mehr Sinn ergeben, wenn er chinesisch und Derek russisch reden würden. 

„Du hast meine Jacke getragen! Und es hat sie direkt zu dir geführt! Die Alphas! Es hat dich überhaupt erst in die Schusslinie gebracht. Es ist als ob… _Ich_ habe dir eine Zielscheibe auf deinen Rücken gemalt.“ 

Stiles denkt an Ericas schwache Stimme auf seinem Rücksitz.   
‚ _Du riechst nach ihm._ ‘

Und Dereks mehr oder weniger unerklärlichen Zorn deswegen.  
‚ _Du trägst meine Jacke!_ ‘  
‚ _Du hättest sie niemals nehmen dürfen!_ ‘

Und sein resigniertes ‚ _Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät._ ‘ bei Deaton. 

Alles was damals keinen Sinn ergeben hat, ist plötzlich hell erleuchtet in seinem Kopf, als ob ein Scheinwerfer direkt darauf strahlt und alles bis ins kleinste Details, bis in den letzten dunklen Winkel ausleuchtet. 

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“ fragt er atemlos. „Als ich sie mitgenommen habe? Du hast nichts gesagt! Du… du hast sie mir _ausgeliehen_!“ 

„Weil…“ Derek fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Stiles sieht das Aufblitzen eines Eckzahnes und er bekommt das Gefühl, dass Derek sich gerade ganz gewaltig zusammenreißt. 

„Wieso?“ bohrt Stiles. „Wieso hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten?“ 

„Ich wollte es!“ platzt es aus Derek heraus und er sieht im selben Moment so aus, als ob er es am liebsten gleich wieder zurück nehmen wollen würde. 

Stiles blinzelt ihn an. Seine Brust fühlt sich mit einem Mal gleichzeitig zu eng und zu weit an, als ob ein gigantischer Ballon in seinem Brustkorb aufgeblasen wird und die Rippen auseinander drückt. „D-dass ich nach dir rieche? Ist das ein Wolf-Ding…? Ein…ähm… ein Alpha-ding?“  
Es muss ein Alpha-ding sein. Scott hat zumindest noch keine Anstalten gemacht, Stiles in seine verschwitzten Lacrosse-pads einzuwickeln. 

Derek seufzt. Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er antwortet und Stiles wünscht sich, es wäre nicht so dunkel, damit er sein Gesicht besser sehen könnte. „Ja, Stiles.“ Er klingt dumpf. „Es ist ein Alpha-ding. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es war instinktiv. Es… tut mir leid.“

Stiles hat das vage Gefühl, dass er mit Sicherheit beleidigt sein sollte, dass Derek es gut findet, ihn zu markieren wie ein Hund, der sein Beinchen an ihm hebt. Stiles ist kein Laternenpfahl. 

Aber Derek sieht so schuldbewusst und gequält aus deswegen, dass es schwer ist, wütend zu sein. Außerdem will Stiles kein Werwolf-Faschist sein, so wie Kate oder Gerad Argent es waren, mit ihrer ganzen ‚Menschen sind besser als Wölfe und Wölfe müssen alle sterben‘-Masche. Vielleicht ist es ein Werwolf-ding, etwas instinktbasiertes, gegen das Derek sich nicht wehren kann, genauso wie Scott sich nicht gegen den Sog des Vollmondes wehren kann.   
Stiles ist der Letzte, der hier irgendjemanden diskriminieren wird, nur weil er ein kleines haariges Problem hat. 

„Okay“, sagt er atemlos. „Ist nicht schlimm. Ich hätte sie mir ja nicht ausleihen müssen. Shit happens. Wir teilen uns einfach die Schuld wie bei einem guten Scheidungsprozess und…oh. Oooh! Oh mein Gott!“ Er fährt zusammen. „Scheidungsprozess. Warte. Warte! _Oh mein Gott._ “   
Ihm ist gerade ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufgegangen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er Derek an. „Wenn du sagst, dass das als Provokation an DICH gedacht war“, sagt er langsam, „weil ich nach _DIR_ rieche, dann meinst du damit…?“ 

„Ja“, sagt Derek knapp. 

„Die Alphas haben das Gefühl, ich bin… du bist… wir sind…?“ Er zeigt mit panisch wedelnden Handbewegungen zwischen sich und Derek hin und her. 

„Ja.“ 

Er hat nicht mal das passende Wort dafür. Wie nennen sie das in Natursendungen? Gefährten? Partner? Werwolf-Lebensabschnitts-Gefährten? Oh Gott… er hat das Gefühl sein Gehirn tropft heiß und in Breiform aus seinen Ohren.   
„Aber das ist natürlich völliger Blödsinn…?“ bringt er hervor. 

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis Derek antwortet. „Natürlich.“ 

„Klar.“ Stiles lacht. Es hört sich sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren hysterisch an. „Was sonst.“

Oh mein Gott. _Reiß dich zusammen Stiles, reiß dich zusammen!_  
In welcher Welt sollte sich jemand, der aussieht wie Derek schon für schlaksige, minderjährige Knaben mit ADHS interessieren?   
Das ist sogar NOCH unwahrscheinlicher als dass er im Supermarkt, am Keksregal, von übrig gebliebenen Baywatch-Stunt Doubles angebaggert wird. Und _das_ ist schon unwahrscheinlich genug.   
Werwölfe, wiederholt er verzweifelt. Im Zweifel ist das immer die logischere Erklärung. Es ist ein Wolf-ding.   
Alpha-ding.

„Aber gibt es da nicht einen biologischen Imperativ, der dir vorschreibt, dass du dir als Alpha ein Weibchen suchen musst? Ich meine, Fortbestand der Art und so? Survival of the fittest.“ Oh Gott. Halt die Klappe, Stiles, HALT die Klappe! 

Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu, als ob er wirklich nicht mehr weiß, was er dazu noch sagen soll und als ob er sehr nachdrücklich darüber nachdenkt, ob es nicht besser wäre Stiles von seinem Elend zu erlösen und ihm die Kehle durchzubeißen. 

„Ich…ähm, oh Gott, vergiss das“, stammelt Stiles hastig. Sein Gesicht glüht. „Bitte. Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe. Vergiss, dass irgendwelche Laute aus meinem Mund gekommen sind. Oder dass ich hier war. Heute Nacht. Lass uns einfach so tun als ob ich nichts gesagt habe oder gar nicht da war oder nie geboren wurde oder…“

„Stiles.“ 

„Ja?“ Seine Stimme überschlägt sich. 

Derek seufzt. Ein beinah amüsierter Zug spielt um seine Mundwinkel und er macht Anstalten etwas zu erwidern. Aber was auch immer er sagen will, wird unterbrochen als er ruckartig zusammenzuckt und sein ganzer Körper sich anspannt. 

„Was?“ haucht Stiles. 

„Shht!“ zischt Derek scharf. Er schließt die Augen. 

Stiles lauscht ebenfalls, aber sein menschliches Gehör ist leider keine große Hilfe. Genauer gesagt hört er gar nichts. Die Käuzchen sind verstummt und sogar das Rascheln der Blätter hat nachgelassen.   
Es ist… ganz still.   
Sein Puls schnell unwillkürlich in die Höhe als ihm klar wird, dass er erst innerhalb der letzten Sekunden verdächtig still um sie herum geworden ist.   
Das kann kein gutes Zeichen sein.   
Wenn man im Wald keine Tiere mehr hört, bedeutet das immer nur eins … 

„Stiles“, sagt Derek. Und dann: „ _LAUF!_ “

Eine Hand auf seiner Brust schubst ihn zurück, keine Sekunde zu früh. Ein schwarzer Schatten prallt gegen Derek, wie ein Güterzug der einen Lastwagen rammt, und sie gehen ineinander verkeilt zu Boden. Stiles stolpert zurück. Das nasse Laub unter seinen Füßen lässt ihn wegrutschen und das Fahrrad landet mit einem Scheppern neben ihm, als er unsanft auf dem Hintern landet. 

Sie stehen sich gegenüber, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, knurrend und mit gefletschten Reißzähnen. Dereks Augen leuchten rot wie Ampeln in der Dunkelheit und er fährt die Krallen aus wie ein Klappmesser.   
Und der andere ist Kyle. Keksregal-Kyle. Baywatch-Ausschuss-Kyle.   
Bevor Stiles reagieren kann, gehen sie aufeinander los. Er hört fauchen und knurren, aber es ist zu dunkel, um zu erkennen, wer die Oberhand behält. Das Geräusch reißender Kleidung ertönt und dann stehen sich plötzlich zwei gigantische Wölfe gegenüber. 

Oh Gott, oh shit. Shit. Shit.   
Hektisch krabbelt Stiles zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum prallt. Feuchte Erde durchweicht den Hosenboden seiner Jeans und sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals.

Er hat Derek bisher noch nie in seiner Alpha-Form gesehen.   
Im Gegensatz zu Peters beinah grotesk entstellter Form sieht Derek tatsächlich aus wie ein echter Wolf, schwarz und gigantisch mit rotglühenden Augen.   
Aber Kyle ist in seiner Alphaform mindestens genauso groß wie Derek, wenn nicht noch etwas größer. Sie gehen aufeinander los und Stiles sieht gebleckte Zähne und Klauen, Bewegungen so schnell in der Dunkelheit, dass er ihnen kaum folgen kann. 

Einer der beiden jault auf und Stiles zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. Es klingt wie ein getretener Hund und geht ihm durch Mark und Bein.   
‚ Lauf ‘, hat Derek gesagt. Und jeder Instinkt in Stiles‘ Körper schreit ihm das gleiche zu.  
 _LAUF._

Aber Derek ist ein suizidaler Alpha mit Kontroll-Problemen, der sich gerne und viel zu viel für andere aufopfert.   
Stiles kann nicht abhauen und ihn im Stich lassen. Das geht nicht, das ist nicht okay. So ist Stiles einfach nicht programmiert. 

Entschlossen zerrt er den Rucksack von seiner Schulter.   
Irgendetwas muss doch da drin sein, was er als Waffe benutzen kann, oder um sich zu verteidigen… Lineal… Taschenrechner… Butterbrot von letzter Woche ugh…Geldbeutel… zerknickter Batman Comic…shit…shit…fuck… Zirkel…Zirkel? Eher nicht.  
Seine Finger schließen sich um das kühle Metall seines Zirkels.   
Es ist völlig bescheuert. Er wird draufgehen.

Aber es ist besser als nichts.   
Bevor er aufstehen kann, schließt sich eine Hand um seine Kehle und drückt zu. Stiles schnappt nach Luft. Bevor er sich versieht, wird er hochgezerrt wie eine Stoffpuppe und der Zirkel wird aus seinen taub werdenden Fingern entfernt. 

„Hattest du damit etwa irgendwas vor?“ fragt eine amüsierte Stimme. Es ist eine Frau, jung und barbieblond. Ihr Gesicht verschwimmt vor seinen Augen, als sie fester zudrückt. 

Aus der Ferne hört er wie das bedrohliche Fauchen abrupt verstummt, und dann Dereks (sehr, sehr menschliche) Stimme: „Lass ihn los!“

Stiles schnappt vergeblich nach Luft. Schwarze Flecken tanzen in seinem Gesichtsfeld. 

„ _Lass ihn los!_ “

Der Griff um seinen Hals wird unmerklich lockerer. Stiles würde gerne eine lässigen Spruch reißen, um die Situation zu entkrampfen; das ist immerhin das, was er am besten kann. Aber er bekommt gerade wirklich nur genug Sauerstoff, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.   
Seine Finger kratzen hilflos an der Hand um seine Kehle und er spürte wie seine Augen in den Höhlen zurückrollen. 

„Stiles!“   
Derek klingt als ob er versucht einschüchternd zu wirken, aber er klingt vor allem panisch und sehr, sehr jung. 

„ _Das_ ist ein Name? Stiles?“ Kyle lacht. „Unter diesen Umständen wundert es mich nicht, dass du ihn mir nicht verraten wolltest.“

„Ich hab… ihn dir nicht verraten… weil du… ein pädophiler Schleimsack bist“, gibt Stiles atemlos zurück. Fingernägel bohren sich in die empfindsame Haut direkt über seiner Halsschlagader und er presst die Augen zusammen.   
Derek gibt ein tiefes Grollen von sich, dass du die gesamte Lichtung hallt. 

Gleich wird alles explodieren. Stiles kann in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren wie kurz davor die Situation ist ganz schrecklich den Bach runterzugehen. Killerbarbies Nägel bohren sich immer fester in seinen Hals.   
Und Derek hat keine Chance gegen zwei Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups. Cliffhanger. *hust*   
> Aber das Wichtigste: Bitte hasst Scott nicht. D: Er hat Gründe für sein Verhalten und ich hab einen Plan und weiß (überwiegend????) was ich hier tue.


	10. Die nackte Wahrheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich hatte dir befohlen wegzulaufen! Und stattdessen gehst du unbewaffnet auf einen Werwolf los?“ 
> 
> „Entschuldige mal, du alles miesmachende Miesmuschel, ein Zirkel ist eine Waffe!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man ... ich bin wirklich so gar nicht glücklich mit dem Kapitel. Ugh. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht noch einmal umschreiben.   
> Ähm... hasst mich nicht?

Barbie Wolfs Nägel drücken sich fester in seine Kehle. Stiles‘ Füße strampeln hilflos in der Luft und er sieht Sterne.   
Oh man. Er will noch nicht sterben. Vor allem nicht so. 

„Lass ihn los“, sagt Derek. Seine Stimme vibriert vor lauter Wut und Hilflosigkeit. „Lass ihn los oder ich werde…“

„Du wirst _was?_ “ Barbie lacht. „Komm noch einen Schritt näher und ich breche sein Genick.“   
Der Griff um seinen Nacken wird fester.   
Sie kann es tun, wird Stiles klar.  
Mit einem beiläufigen Fingerschnippen kann sie es tun, genauso wie man eine Fliege zerquetscht. Und er könnte sie nicht davon abhalten.  
Ihm ist noch nie vorher so deutlich bewusst gewesen wie _sehr_ Werwölfe ihm körperlich überlegen sind.   
Dieser Gedanke ist erschreckend und erniedrigend zugleich. 

Er möchte noch nicht sterben.   
Nicht jetzt.   
Nicht so. 

Genau in dem Moment als er schon das Gefühl hat sich jeden Augenblick von seinem Bewusstsein verabschieden zu können, passiert etwas. 

Etwas zischt durch die Luft, wenige Meter an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Es bohrt sich mit einem surrenden Geräusch in einen Baumstamm.   
„Was zum…“ Kyle gibt einen überraschten Laut von sich. 

Barbies Griff um seine Kehle lockert sich beinah unmerklich als sie zurückstolpert, und Stiles Fußspitzen berühren den Boden. Er japst nach Luft. 

„Stiles!“   
Bevor Stiles überhaupt mitschneidet, was plötzlich los ist, wird er auch schon gepackt, aus Barbies Klauen gezerrt und zu Boden gestoßen. Etwas Schweres landet auf ihm.   
Es ist Derek.   
Er hat sich auf ihn geworfen und drückt ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden. Eine große Hand legt sich über Stiles Gesicht und bedeckt seine Augen. 

„Hey, was…“, keucht Stiles. 

Ein greller Lichtblitz explodiert und Stiles presst reflexartig die Augen fest zusammen. 

„Jäger!“ hört er Barbie brüllen und Kyle gibt ein Jaulen von sich, als ob er genauso unvorbereitet von dem grellen Licht erwischt wurde wie Stiles. 

Schüsse ertönen und das Gebüsch um sie herum raschelt. Jemand brüllt Befehle. Barbie grollt: „Verschwinden wir!“   
Stiles klammert sich blindlings an Derek. Er sieht rote Blitze hinter seinen Augenlidern, sogar durch Dereks Finger hindurch. „Lass mich…“ 

„Bleib unten!“ befiehlt Derek. Seine Stimme ist schneidend. „ _Bleib unten!_ “

Stiles gehorcht. Ausnahmsweise. Adrenalin pumpt durch seinen Körper und es klingelt in seinen Ohren. Er fühlt sich wehrlos, schutzlos, aber Derek ist warm und schwer über ihm wie eine Decke. Er ist außerdem sehr, sehr nackt.   
Und wenn Stiles nicht gerade um Angst, um seine Leben hätte, würde er das eventuell sogar wertschätzen.   
Es fühlt sich an, als ob der Boden unter ihm bebt, aber vielleicht ist das nur sein eigener hämmernder Herzschlag, der Blut durch seinen Körper pumpt wie eine anschwellende Sturmflut. Unterholz knistert um sie herum. Und Stiles denkt, so müssen sich Rehe fühlen, wenn die Jäger kommen, eingekesselt und wehrlos, bevor sie sterben.   
Seine Kehle schmerzt und er japst verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff, als ob auf einmal nicht mehr genug davon vorhanden ist. 

Schritte treten auf sie zu und Stiles spürt mehr als dass er sieht, wie Dereks gesamter Körper sich anspannt, als ob er sich innerlich auf einen Angriff einstellt. 

Zu seiner Überraschung ist es eine sehr vertraute Stimme, die über ihm ertönt: „ _Stiles?_ Oh mein Gott, Stiles!“ 

Er reißt die Augen auf und schiebt Dereks Hand von seinem Gesicht. Überrascht starrt er nach oben in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. „Allison…?“ haucht er. 

-

Stiles hat nicht mehr besonders viel Schamgefühl übrig. Das hat etwas mit einer langen Reihe an Missgeschicken, Peinlichkeiten und öffentlicher Demütigung zu tun, die einem passieren wenn man ein schlaksiger Junge mit unkoordinierten Gliedmaßen, schlecht eingestelltem ADHS und einer viel zu großen Klappe ist.   
Aber unter einem nackten Derek Hale zu Allisons Vater hochzublinzeln, der mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf ihn hinabsieht, gehört definitiv zu den Augenblicken in seinem Leben, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte.   
Wow.   
Danke.   
NEIN. 

Auch wenn er nicht bestreiten kann, dass die Argents ihn und Derek offenbar gerade gerettet haben. Vor Killerbarbie und Baywatch-Stuntdouble, die sich offenbar mit eingezogenem Schwanz von dannen gemacht haben. 

„Hi?“ krächzt er. Seine Stimme klingt wie durch die Mangel gedreht und vor seinen Augen flimmert es immer noch. Sauerstoffmangel macht keinen Spaß. 

„Stiles“, wiederholt Allison. Sie steht neben ihrem Vater, eine Armbrust in der Hand und mit wehenden Haaren. Sie sieht schön und kriegerisch und sehr beherrscht aus. Nur ihre Augen flackern unsicher zwischen ihrem Dad, Derek und Stiles hin und her.   
Stiles kann es ihr nicht verdenken. 

Derek funkelt sie an. Langsam steht er auf, und Stiles rechnet es Allison hoch an, dass sie nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckt, als er plötzlich in voller Größe vor ihr steht. Nur Chris Argent räuspert sich vielsagend.   
„Derek“, sagt er. 

„Chris“, gibt Derek zurück, die Zähne so fest zusammen gebissen, dass er das Wort kaum hervorbringt. 

Chris Argent lächelt und entblößt weiße, durch und durch menschliche Zähne, die ihn trotzdem aussehen lassen wie ein Raubtier. „Irgendetwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?“

„Nein.“ Wenn Derek eine Betonwand wäre, hätte er nicht emotionsloser sein können.   
Stiles öffnet den Mund, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Es ist Dereks Territorium. Dereks Feindschaften. Dereks Entscheidungen.   
Sein Blick flackert zu Allison. Sie nickt ihm zu und er fühlt sich wie ein geheimer Verschwörer. 

„Stiles“, sagt Chris und wendet den Kopf zu ihm. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sieht beinah interessiert aus, so als revidiert er gerade seine innere Einschätzung über Stiles Stilinski. Oder als ob er gerade überrascht feststellt, dass er überhaupt eine innere Einschätzung _hat_ über Stiles Stilinski.   
Stiles kann ihm das nicht verdenken. In einer Gruppe bestehend aus Werwölfen, Jägern. Kanimas und Lydia Martin, ist es klar, dass er nicht weiter auffällt. 

„Hi Mr. Argent“, erwidert er und krabbelt hastig auf die Füße. 

Ohne Vorwarnung leuchtet Argent ihm mit einer Taschenlampe ins Gesicht, und Stiles presst überrascht die Augen zusammen gegen das grelle Licht. Ugh, was soll das denn? 

Derek gibt ein warnendes Geräusch von sich und stellt sich vor ihn. „Er ist kein Werwolf.“ 

Chris zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es schadet nicht auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Stiles?“ 

Stiles blinzelt verwirrt und blickt zwischen ihnen hin und her und wartet bis die leuchtenden Blitze vor seinen Augen nachlassen. Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er kapiert was gerade passiert ist.   
Natürlich. Die Augen. Er erinnert sich an Dereks Augen auf dem Fahndungsfoto und die Lichtreflektionen, die es beinah unmöglich gemacht haben sein Gesicht zu erkennen.   
Das muss ein Werwolf-Kurzcheck sein oder sowas. 

„Stiles, bist du _okay?_ “ 

Er winkt vage in Allisons Richtung. „Ich… ja. Klar. Alles super. Es könnte gar nicht besser sein.“ 

„Möchtest du, dass wir dich nach Hause bringen?“ fragt sie und ihre Augen flackern erneut hinüber zu Derek, ohne wirklich auf seinem Gesicht hängen zu bleiben. 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf, im selben Moment als Derek sagt: „Ja.“ 

„Was? Nein!“ 

„Ja“, wiederholt Derek. „Das wäre besser.“ 

„Das dachte ich auch gerade.“ Chris hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue. 

„Derek!“ zischt Stiles. 

Chris lächelt süffisant. „Vielleicht möchtet ihr das in Ruhe ausdiskutieren, während wir einen Perimetercheck machen. Allison.“

Sie nickt folgsam. 

Derek beißt erneut die Zähne zusammen. „Eine Sekunde“, sagt er und packt am Stiles am T-Shirt, um ihn einige Schritte mit sich in den Schatten der Bäume zu zerren. „Geh mit ihnen nach Hause“, befiehlt er, sobald sie außer Hörweite sind. 

„Du bist nackt“, bemerkt Stiles und blickt mannhaft nicht nach unten. Nicht, dass man in der Dunkelheit viel erkennen könnte. 

„Was?“

Stiles gestikuliert an ihm hoch und runter. „Ich finde es schwer Vorschläge von jemandem anzunehmen, der nicht mal Hosen anhat.“

Derek sieht ihn an, als ob er ihn erwürgen möchte. „ _Das_ ist dein Problem? _Du_ hast versucht mit einem Zirkel auf einen Werwolf loszugehen“, faucht er zurück. „Mit einem _Zirkel!_ “ 

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Dass ich an deiner Fähigkeit zweifle sinnvolle Entscheidungen zu treffen! Ich hatte dir befohlen wegzulaufen! Und stattdessen gehst du unbewaffnet auf einen Werwolf los?“ 

„Entschuldige mal, du alles miesmachende Miesmuschel, ein Zirkel ist eine Waffe!“ 

„Nein, ist er nicht.“

„Im Flugzeug dürfte ich ihn nicht im Handgepäck transportieren, also ist er damit offiziell eine Waffe.“

„Seit wann ist das ein Kriterium…?! Stiles!“ Derek atmet tief durch. Er gibt ein wütendes Geräusch von sich und macht eine fahrige Geste in Richtung von Stiles‘ misshandelter Kehle. „Du bist _verletzt_. Geh mit ihnen nach Hause.“ 

„Wieso?“ 

„Kapierst du es nicht? Es sind _Alphas_ im Wald! Bitte. Lass dich von Argent nach Hause bringen. Ich kann dich nicht…“ Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und bricht ab. 

_Ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen_ , vervollständigt Stiles in Gedanken. _Ich kann dich nicht ertragen._  
Oder vielleicht: _Ich kann dich nicht beschützen._

Es ist so typisch Derek, dass es beides sein könnte und dass sein Tonfall in keinster Weise verrät, ob er Stiles am liebsten gerade den Hals umdrehen möchte oder einfach nur seine gesamten Alpha-Beschützerinstinkte auspackt. Aber er sieht gestresst aus, zermürbt und zerrissen, als ob Stücke von ihm in alle Richtungen gezerrt werden. 

„Was ist mit dir…?“ fragt er leise und wiederholt Dereks eigene Worte: „Es sind Alphas im Wald.“ 

„Ich werde ihnen aus dem Weg gehen. Peter und ich…“ Er macht eine vage Handbewegung. „Wir haben einen Treffpunkt im Wald. Geh mit den Argents, okay?“ 

_Fabelhaft_ , denkt Stiles. _Verlass dich auf deinen psychopathischen Pädo-Onkel, der dir bei erstbester sich bietender Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken rammen wird._  
Aber das sagt er nicht. Er hat immer noch Peters Gesicht vor Augen, als er ihm im Krankenhaus aufgelauert hat.   
Stiles hat immer noch keine Ahnung, ob er ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben kann, aber zumindest aktuell scheint es Peters Interessen zu dienen Derek am Leben zu halten. Zumindest hofft er, dass es so ist. 

„Du hast nicht mal Hosen an“, sagt er stattdessen. „Ich kann dir so nicht zuhören.“

„Stiles!“ 

„Das ist die nackte Wahrheit, okay?“ 

„ _Oh mein Gott!_ “   
Derek rollt mit den Augen. Wortlos verschwindet er in der Dunkelheit und kommt nach weniger als zwei Sekunden mit seinen Klamotten zurück. Sein Hemd hat die Verwandlung nicht überlebt, aber seine Jeans sieht relativ unbeschadet aus. 

„Hilft das?“ fragt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er sie hochzieht. „Und jetzt geh mit ihnen nach Hause.“

„Okay“, sagt Stiles. Er blickt überall hin, nur nicht auf Dereks Finger, die damit beschäftigt sind, seine Hose zuzuknöpfen. 

„Das war kein Vorschlag, Stiles! Ich will, dass…oh.“ Derek pausiert. Und runzelt die Stirn. „Das war zu leicht.“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ja nicht absichtlich kompliziert.“   
Er wirft über Dereks Schulter hinweg einen Blick hinüber zu den Silhouetten von Chris und Allison, die die Köpfe zusammengesteckt haben und so leise miteinander reden, dass er sie nicht verstehen kann. „Seit wann traust du ihnen?“ fragt er. Denn das ist ja ganz neu.

Derek schweigt einen Augenblick. „Nicht unbedingt mit meinem Leben“, sagt er schließlich. 

„Aber mit _meinem?_ “ 

„Nur mit deinem Heimweg.“ 

„Bist du gerade sarkastisch?“ 

„Was denkst du?“ 

Stiles verdreht die Augen, aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrt.   
„Und jetzt? Wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen, wie…“

„Stiles.“ Derek sieht ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hat. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert. _Natürlich_ werden wir uns sehen.“ 

„Oh. Klar. Okay.“ Seine Ohren glühen und sekundenlang ist er froh über die Dunkelheit. „Aber… Scott? Ich meine…“   
Er hält inne. Ein Gedanke durchfährt ihn, so plötzlich und schmerzhaft wie ein Stromschlag. „Oh mein Gott…“, haucht er. „Shit. _Shit!_ “ 

„Was?“ fragt Derek alarmiert. „Was ist los?“ 

„Scott… die anderen!“ stammelt Stiles und ein Gefühl von heißkalter Panik breitet sich in ihm aus. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hat. Was ist er für ein Freund?! „Sie waren alle im Wald unterwegs! Was ist, wenn… die Alphas?“ Mit zitternden Fingern zerrt er sein Handy hervor. ‚ _Lebenszeichen!!!_ ‘ tippt er ein. ‚ _Sofort!_ ‘   
Er sendet es an Massen-SMS an seine gesamte Kontaktliste, vermutlich sogar an Danny, aber gerade ist ihm alles egal. 

„Stiles“, sagt Derek sacht. „Sie sind okay.“ 

„Woher willst du das wissen? Erica ist verletzt, Scott war ganz allein, und Lydia…!“ Er kann beinah spüren wie er anfängt zu hyperventilieren. „Sie hätten jeden von ihnen erwischen können! Wir wissen doch nicht mal wie viele es sind! Sie hätten…“ 

Derek greift nach seinem Handgelenk. Sein Griff ist lose, aber seine Finger sind warm und sicher. „Stiles, sie sind okay“, sagt er nachdrücklich. „Ich bin ihr Alpha. Ich würde es spüren, okay?“ 

Oh…   
Oh?  
Stiles schluckt und nickt zögernd. „Wirklich?“ 

Derek nickt. 

„Auch Scott?“ fragt er leise. 

Behutsam nimmt Derek Stiles Hand und führt sie direkt zu seiner Brust. Stiles‘ Augen weiten sich überrascht.   
„Ja“, sagt Derek leise und ernsthaft. „Jetzt ja. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sie sind okay. Ich verspreche es.“   
Sein Herz klopft sicher und fest unter Stiles Fingerspitzen.   
Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Stiles klar wird, dass Derek ihm gerade die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, zu hören, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. Es zu hören wie ein Wolf. 

Dereks Herzschlag stolpert nicht; er ist fest und gleichmäßig und sicher unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Stiles schließt die Augen und lauscht. 

„Danke“, flüstert er. Dereks bloße Haut ist feucht und erhitzt, und zwischen ihnen ist nichts als Luft und Dunkelheit. Sekundenlang ist er so nah, dass Stiles schwindlig wird. 

Derek neigt den Kopf, eine wortloses Geste der Bestätigung. 

Trotzdem kann Stiles erst wieder atmen, als die ersten SMS bei ihm eintrudeln. Verlegen löst er die Hand von Dereks Brustkorb. 

‚ _Bin zuhause. Schäumend vor Wut, aber sehr lebendig_ ‘ (Lydia)

‚ _Nerv nicht, Stilinski_ ‘ (Jackson)

‚ _Alles okay?_ ‘ (Scott)

‚ _Erica und ich sind im Güterbahnhof, wieso?_ ‘ (Isaac) 

‚ _Dad und ich stehen zwanzig Meter von dir entfernt? Brauchst du Hilfe…?_ ‘ (Allison)

‚ _…muss ich diese kryptische Nachricht verstehen?_ ‘ (Danny) 

‚ _Stiles, ich bin im Revier. Wo bist du?_ ‘ (sein Dad) 

‚ _FYI: Alphas scheinen fort zu sein_ ‘ (Allison) 

‚ _Stiles?_ ‘ (Noch mal Scott) 

Vor Erleichterung werden ihm beinah die Knie weich. 

‚ _O.k._ ‘ schreibt er zurück, diesmal nur an Scott. Das ist alles. Aber auch wenn er wütend ist, bringt er es nicht übers Herz seinen besten Freund im Ungewissen zu lassen. 

Er lässt sein Handy zurück in seine Taschen gleiten. 

„Sie sind okay“, stellt er überflüssig fest. 

Derek nickt. 

Stiles beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Du… du solltest…“ Derek macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Argents. 

„Ja“, sagt Stiles. Aber seine Füße sind wie fest gewachsen und bewegen sich nicht vom Fleck. 

Dereks Blick wird weich. „Alles okay?“ 

Er nickt und schüttelt gleich darauf den Kopf.   
Er ist so oft beinah gestorben in letzter Zeit. _Alle_ sind so oft beinah gestorben in letzter Zeit.   
Es ist als ob im Hintergrund eine Uhr läuft, die immer lauter tickt und tickt, und ihn daran erinnert, dass die Zeit knapp wird.   
Da sind so viele Dinge, der in Ordnung bringen muss.   
Da ist so vieles was er noch sagen wollte. 

Und dann ist da Derek. 

‚ _Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert._ ‘  
Der Satz schwebt in der Luft zwischen ihnen, warm und weich wie eine Decke, die ihn von Kopf bis Fuß einhüllt.   
Es sollte nicht so eine Überraschung sein. Immerhin ist es nicht so, als ob Derek ihm nicht schon ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet hat. Er ist zwischen Stiles und seinen mörderischen Onkel gesprungen, er ist zwischen Stiles und einen durchgedrehten Isaac gegangen und hat sich zwischen Stiles und den Kanima gestellt. Und eben gerade hat er sich zwischen Stiles und mordlüsterne Alphas geworfen. Huh.  
Okay, möglicherweise zeichnet sich da ein gewisser Trend ab, dass Derek sich gerne und viel zwischen Stiles und Gefahren aller Art wirft.   
Aber es ist noch einmal anders, es so laut ausgesprochen und in Worte gefasst zu hören. 

Sein Herz klopft träge und rhythmisch wie ein pulsierender Bass, der durch seinen ganzen Körper dröhnt, und plötzlich ist ihm überdeutlich und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers bewusst wie nah Derek ist.   
Er hat den Blick gesenkt und Stiles die makellose Dreiviertelansicht seines Profils zugewandt. Seine Bartstoppeln und seine Wimpern werfen tragische, schwarze Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Er sieht sehr schön aus und sehr sanft, alle seine Kanten wie weichgezeichnet. 

Es ist als ob etwas zum Greifen nah ist und Stiles nur die Hände danach ausstrecken müsste. 

„Du bist…“ Stiles macht eine vage Handbewegung in seine Richtung. Er klappt den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu „…du bist immer noch halbnackt.“   
Das ist nicht das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. 

Derek schnaubt. „Das hast du doch schon oft genug gesehen.“ 

„…zweimal.“ 

„Führst du eine Statistik darüber?“ 

„…nein?“

Derek lacht lautlos. Es ist ein sachter Laut, der durch die Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen hin und her vibriert.

Ein Lächeln zerrt an Stiles‘ Lippen und er senkt hastig den Blick, damit Derek es nicht sieht. 

Er denkt an Dereks behutsame Finger auf seinem Gesicht, und den warmen, Ledergeruch seiner Jacke, an Dereks Gesicht im Regen und an seine Hand auf Stiles‘ Brust. Er denkt daran wie Derek manchmal nach ihm greift und gleich wieder loslässt, und an die Art, wie Derek ihn manchmal ansieht und sofort den Blick abwendet.   
Er denkt an tausend angefangene Sätze und Berührungen in den letzten Tagen, an seltsame Anspielungen von Lydia und an ‚ _Ich mag nicht, wie er dich ansieht_ ‘ von seinem Vater.   
Und er hört die Uhr ticken im Hintergrund, weil die Zeit knapp wird. 

Es zieht in seiner Herzgegend, als ob etwas in seine Brust gegriffen und sein Herz umschlungen hat, und er möchte… er möchte so gerne… 

Stiles‘ Gehirn setzt kurzfristig aus. Das ist die einzige Erklärung dafür, was er tut.   
Es ist Adrenalin und Angstschweiß, und ein Anfall von Wahnsinn, der dazu führt, dass er einen Schritt auf Derek zutritt. Sie stehen so dicht voreinander dass er die Hitze seines bloßen Körpers spüren kann, sogar durch den Stoff seiner eigenen Klamotten hindurch. 

Derek hebt überrascht den Kopf und sekundenlang ist er nah, so nah, dass Stiles sehen kann, wie seine Augen sich überrascht weiten. 

Stiles rutscht auf dem unebenen Boden aus und stolpert ihm praktisch entgegen. Derek gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich und seine Hände wandern beinah reflexartig hoch zu Stiles Armen, um ihn festzuhalten. 

Und Stiles küsst ihn. 

Sie sind beinah gleich groß. Stiles ist überraschter davon, als er vielleicht sein sollte. Aber es reicht aus, dass Stiles nur den Kopf das winzigste bisschen anheben muss damit er seine Lippen auf Dereks pressen kann. 

Die Nachtluft ist dunkel und schwer und Dereks Lippen sind viel weicher als sie aussehen. Sein Griff um Stiles ist warm und sicher.   
Und für eine glorreiche, phantastische Sekunde lang ist alles perfekt.   
Und Stiles denkt, _das_. Das ist es.   
Die Uhr steht still und das Ticken hört auf. 

Es ist perfekt… so lange bis Derek ruckartig ihren Kuss unterbricht. Er fährt zurück, so abrupt, als hätte er sich verbrannt. 

„Nein.“ Es ist nur ein einziges Wort, aber es zerschneidet die Luft zwischen ihnen wie ein abgefeuerter Schuss. 

Atemlos starrt Stiles ihn an. Seine Lippen prickeln und sein Gehirn funktioniert nicht mehr richtig.   
„Was…?“ bringt er hervor. 

„Was machst du…?“ Derek schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat eine Hand ausgebreitet, als versuche er Stiles auf Armeslänge Abstand zu halten. Seine Augen sind weit und er sieht so fassungslos aus, als wäre gerade etwas Unverzeihliches geschehen. „Stiles, du kannst nicht…“ 

Stiles schluckt. Mit einem Mal fühlt er sich wortlos, atemlos.   
_Nein_ , denkt er wie betäubt. _Nein. Nein, nein._   
Etwas Kaltes breitet sich in seinem Magen aus. Seine Hände schweben immer noch unbeholfen zwischen ihnen in der Luft und er lässt sie eilig sinken. 

„Das ist nicht…“ Dereks Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er schluckt. „Nein“, wiederholt er schließlich. 

Und Stiles kann spüren, wie sein Herz in einer bodenlosen Talfahrt in seine Magengrube stürzt.  
Lavaheiße Demütigung schießt durch seinen Körper. Sein ganzer Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er glüht vor lauter Erniedrigung. Er möchte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, was ihn nicht wie ein völliger Idiot dastehen lässt, aber er findet keine Worte.   
Oh Gott, denkt er, sprachlos vor Entsetzen. _Oh Gott._

„Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er.   
Seine Wangen glühen. Er fühlt sich, als ob er jeden Moment anfängt zu hyperventilieren.

„Falls ich…“ Derek klingt so steif und angespannt, als ob ihm jedes Wort Schmerzen bereitet. „Falls ich dir falsche…Signale gesendet habe…“ 

Stiles schließt die Augen und schüttelt heftig den Kopf.   
„Oh Gott. Hör auf“, stößt er hervor.   
Das ist das Schlimmste. Wenn Derek jetzt noch sagt ‚ _es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir_ ‘ wird er anfangen zu weinen. Er vergräbt die Zähne in seinen Lippen und der plötzlich Schmerz hilft ihm sich zu fokussieren.   
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er heiser. „Ich dachte… ich wollte nicht… es war idiotisch… vergiss es. Bitte. Vergiss, dass es passiert ist.“ 

Gott. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?  
Wieso hat er das gemacht? 

Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kennen, ist alles gut zwischen ihm und Derek, ohne Drohungen und ohne Beleidigungen und dann geht er hin und macht alles zunichte. 

Er ist so ein Idiot.   
Was stimmt nicht mit ihm.   
Was stimmt mit seinem Kopf nicht. 

„Es nicht so wie du…“, sagt Derek. 

„Bitte.“ Stiles fährt sich ruckartig mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er weicht zurück. Er wünscht sich, dass er durch den Waldboden diffundieren könnte. Oder sich in seine Partikel zersetzen. Einfach verschwinden und in Luft auflösen, bis das Gefühl von bitterheißen Demütigung aufhört in seinen Venen zu pulsieren. „Vergiss es. Es tut mir leid.“ 

Derek ist ganz still. 

Stiles weicht immer weiter zurück. Schritt für Schritt. „Wenn wir einfach ignorieren könnten, dass das passiert ist, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Es war… dämlich. Ich bin nicht… ich bin nicht unbedingt für meine gute Entscheidungsfähigkeit bekannt.“ 

„Stiles…“ Derek klingt immer noch so, als ob er darüber reden möchte, und großer Gott, Stiles kann nicht darüber reden. Er kann nicht. 

„Bye“, stammelt er. Ohne abzuwarten, fährt er herum.   
Auf wackeligen Knien stakst er durch die Bäume hinüber zu den Argents.   
Seine Kehle schmerzt und in seinen Augen brennt es heiß. Er spürt Dereks Blick auf seinem Nacken. 

Auf der Fahrt versucht Chris mit ihm zu reden, aber Stiles bekommt keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Er versucht es, aber sobald er den Mund öffnet, hat er das Gefühl sein Herz presst sich durch seine Kehle nach oben.   
Ihm wird übel. 

„Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?“ wiederholt Chris forschend. 

Stiles nickt. Er wendet den Blick ab. 

Allison sitzt neben ihm auf der Rückbank. Sie wirft ihm Blicke zu, aber sie stellt ihm keine einzige Frage und gibt keinen Kommentar ab, und er ist ihr dankbar dafür. Auf halber Strecke greift sie nach seiner Hand.  
Ihre Finger schließen sich wortlos um seine, und er drückt zurück so fest er kann. 

Sie weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Sie _kann_ gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist, aber es hat etwas seltsam Tröstendes an sich, ihre Hand zu halten.   
Sie sitzen im Dunkeln, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen, wie Hänsel und Gretel im dunklen Wald und er denkt, dass sie vielleicht von allen am besten weiß wie er sich fühlt. 

\- 

Im Wohnzimmer brennt Licht, als die Argents ihn vor seinem Haus absetzen.   
Stiles hat keine Ahnung wie spät es ist. Jedes Zeitgefühl ist verloren gegangen, irgendwo zwischen Adrenalin, Angstschweiß und Demütigung. Alles fühlt sich weit weg an, wie abgepolstert, als ob er in einer Seifenblase über dem Boden schwebt.   
Vage denkt er, dass das vermutlich ein Schockzustand ist. 

Sein Vater ist zu Hause. Das ist das zweite, was er registriert.   
Er springt auf als Stiles durch die Tür stolpert. 

Stiles bleibt stehen. Sekundenlang starren sie sich wortlos an.   
Sein Vater trägt immer noch Dienstkleidung, nur den Revolverhalter um seine Hüfte hat er abgeschnallt. Seine Haare sind zerrauft, als ob er sich einmal zu oft mit den Händen hindurch gefahren ist. 

„Dad“, sagt er leise. Die Tür fällt mit einem leisen Klacken hinter ihm ins Schloss. 

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt sein Vater sofort und sein Blick zoomt zielsicher auf Stiles‘ misshandelte Kehle. 

Er schluckt. Sogar das tut weh. „Nichts… ich…“ 

Sein Vater macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Stiles weicht beinah reflexartig zurück. Er weiß selbst nicht wieso.   
Er ist noch nie vor seinem Vater zurückgewichen.

Sein Vater bleibt abrupt stehen. Stiles kann beinah dabei zusehen wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weicht.   
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt er heiser. 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf.   
Er ahnt, wie er aussehen muss. Er hat einen Blick im Rückspiegel der Argents auf sein Gesicht erhascht und das hat ihm schon gereicht. Seine Klamotten sind schmutzig und zerrissen und in seinen Haaren klebt Erde. Er hat dunkle Schmutzstreifen im Gesicht und ein Kranz aus dunklen Fingerabdrücken ziert seinen Hals.   
Er sieht aus, als ob ich jemand misshandelt hätte. Er will nicht einmal wissen, was sein Vater denkt. 

Und das schlimmste ist, dass all die Dinge, die am meisten wehtun, die Dinge sind, die man nicht einmal sehen kann. 

„Ich dachte…?“ Stiles macht eine hilflose Handbewegung. „Musst du nicht arbeiten?“   
Er kann nicht…  
Sein Vater kann nicht hier sein.  
Das war nicht der Plan. 

„Ich hab deine SMS gekriegt. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.“ 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Er bringt es nicht über sich mehr zu sagen, und er spürt wie schon nach diesen wenigen Worten Tränen in seine Augen schießen. Hastig blinzelt er sie weg. 

Sein Vater schluckt. Stiles sieht wie seine rechte Hand sich zur Faust ballt und wie er sie langsam und bewusst wieder entspannt.   
„Wer war das?“ sagt er langsam. Es ist eine unverhohlene Drohung gegen jeden, der es gewagt haben könnte Hand an seinen Sohn zu legen. 

Stiles schließt die Augen. Sein eigener Atem klingt rasselnd in der Stille.   
Alles was er sagen könnte, wäre eine neue Lüge nach der anderen. Und er kann nicht. Er kann nicht mehr.

„Stiles.“ 

Er hält still und wartet.   
Er weiß nicht genau auf was. Auf die lange überfällige Strafpredigt. Auf wütendes Schweigen. Oder auf Resignation, weil sein Vater einfach aufgegeben hat. Eins ist schlimmer als das andere. 

Er denkt an Scotts Worte.   
Und an Dereks Gesicht.   
An Lydias Abschiedskuss.   
An Allisons Hand in seiner.   
An die Klauen um seinen Hals, die so einfach hätten zudrücken können.   
Er ist raus.   
Raus aus allem.   
Die Uhr tickt und tickt und sie sterben alle immer _beinah_ , und es gibt nichts was er tun kann, und er ist raus. 

Es ist wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.   
Eine Sekunde lang bekommt er keine Luft mehr. 

Sein Vater atmet aus. „Stiles…“ 

Stiles zuckt zusammen und öffnet die Augen. Das Wohnzimmer verschwimmt vor seinen Augen. 

Sein Dad fährt mit der Handfläche über die kratzigen Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn. Er versucht überall hinzugucken nur nicht auf Stiles Gesicht. 

„Ich hab deiner Mutter versprochen, dass ich nicht so viel trinke, wenn Dinge schwierig werden“, sagt er leise. Er gibt ein bitteres, kleines Lachen von sich. „Gute Arbeit soweit.“ 

Stiles‘ Herz strauchelt qualvoll. Einen Moment lang fühlt er sich, als ob die ganze Welt sich vor lauter Schmerz um ihn herum zusammenzieht.   
„Ich hab Mum versprochen, dass ich dir keine Sorgen mache“, gibt er zurück. Seine Stimme ist belegt und er schluckt heftig. 

Etwas in Dads Gesicht wird ganz weich und er lässt langsam die Hände sinken. „Offensichtlich haben wir in der Hinsicht beide versagt.“   
Er macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er ist noch nicht ganz da, als Stiles ihm schon die letzten Meter entgegen stolpert. 

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelt er erstickt. „Es tut mir so leid, Dad…“  
Sein Vater legt die Arme um ihn und Stiles vergräbt das Gesicht an seinem Hals. Und dann bricht er zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen in Tränen aus.   
Er versucht es aufzuhalten, immerhin ist er sechzehn und keine sechs mehr, verdammt. Aber es ist wie ein Damm, der bricht. 

Es ist die Art hässliches Weinen, die sie niemals im Fernsehen zeigen, mit rotfleckigem Gesicht und atemlosen Schluchzern, die sich anfühlen, als ob man daran erstickt.   
Alles, alles bricht aus ihm hervor.  
Die namenlose Angst, die in seinem Nacken sitzt, seit er weiß, dass alle seine Freunde in Gefahr sind. Dass er nachts schweißgebadet aufwacht und das Gefühl hat nicht mehr atmen zu können, weil die eigene Hilflosigkeit ihn wie Blei zu Boden drückt. Sein bester Freund, den er unter keinen Umständen verlieren kann und von dem er sich gleichzeitig so weit entfernt fühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lydia, die so stark ist und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich und um die er sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen macht. Ericas Blut auf seinem Rücksitz. Dass sie Boyd getötet haben.   
Dereks Gesicht.   
Dereks Gesicht nachdem Stiles ihn geküsst hat, wie ein totaler Idiot, und alles kaputt gemacht hat. 

Nichts davon kann er in Worte fassen.   
Es ist nur ein haltloses, atemloses Schluchzen. 

Er bekommt nur halb mit wie sein Vater ihn behutsam hinüber zur Couch führt. Seine Knie knicken ein wie weich gekochte Spagetti, und er sinkt darauf, ohne loszulassen, und zieht seinen Vater mit sich hinunter. 

„Hey, hey“, sagt sein Dad besorgt. „Ist okay. Ist ja gut.“ 

Nichts ist gut, nichts ist okay. Aber Stiles möchte es so gerne glauben. 

Die Hände seines Vaters fahren beruhigend über seinen Rücken.   
Er murmelt beruhigende Dinge in Stiles Haare, warme, sanfte Sätze, die furchtbare Drohungen beinhalten gegen jeden, der ihm potentiell etwas angetan hat. 

Zitternd atmet Stiles ein und lehnt den Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
Er atmet ein und aus und wartete bis sein hämmernder Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt.   
Nichts ist so tröstlich und so vertraut, wie der Geruch seines Vaters. Er riecht nach Rasierwasser und Waffenöl und nach den gekringelten Pommes, die er heimlich isst, wenn Stiles nicht dabei ist. Und nach Zuhause.   
Es bewirkt immer wieder aufs Neue, dass Stiles sich fühlt als wäre er zehn Jahre alt. Als ob er noch klein genug ist, sich an seiner Brust zusammenzurollen und zu wissen, dass sein Dad, der Sheriff, alles, _alles_ reparieren und alles lösen und alles gut machen kann. 

„Es tut mir so leid“, wiederholt er leise. Es ist das einzige, was er hervorbringt. 

Sein Vater seufzt und fährt mit seiner Hand über seinen Kopf. „Schon okay. Ich verrate deiner Mutter nichts, wenn du nichts verrätst“, schlägt er vor. 

Ein ersticktes Lachen drängt sich über Stiles Lippen. „Okay.“ 

„Tut dir irgendjemand weh?“ fragt sein Vater ernst. „Du weißt, du kannst es mir sagen, wenn es so ist.“ 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Es ist nicht so?“ bohrt sein Vater behutsam. „Oder du kannst es mir nicht sagen?“ 

Stiles zögert. Er möchte seinem Vater so gerne alles sagen. Alles was passiert ist und alles, was vielleicht passieren wird.   
Aber es sind schon so viele Menschen, an denen ihm etwas liegt, in dieses ganze Schlamassel verwickelt. Seinen Dad auch noch in Gefahr zu bringen ist das Schlimmste, was er sich gerade vorstellen kann.   
„Ich… ich muss darüber schlafen, okay?“ sagt er leise. 

„Okay.“ Sein Vater nickt. Er fährt fort mit der Hand über Stiles‘ Rücken zu fahren, und ein Teil von Stiles möchte einfach hier sitzenbleiben und nie wieder aufstehen. 

„Ich hab mich mit Scott gestritten“, sagt er stattdessen. 

Sein Vater gibt ein verständnisvolles Geräusch von sich. „Ihr habt es doch noch nie geschafft länger als fünf Minuten sauer aufeinander zu sein.“ 

„Aber es sind schon mindestens drei Stunden“, schnieft Stiles. „Und es ist grauenhaft.“   
Es ist einfach alles verkehrt, wenn er und Scott böse aufeinander sind. Als ob die ganze Welt auseinander gebrochen ist und falsch zusammengesetzt wurde. 

Sein Vater tut ihm den Gefallen und lacht ihn nicht aus, weil ihre gegenseitige Co-Abhängigkeit langsam albern und ein bisschen ungesund wird. Stattdessen sagt er mitfühlende Dinge und versichert ihm, dass Scott ihm sowieso alles und jederzeit vergeben wird, sobald sie einmal miteinander geredet haben. 

Nur, dass sie nicht miteinander reden werden.   
Zumindest hat sich das so angehört. Menschen auf der einen Seite und Werwölfe auf der anderen, getrennt durch metaphorischen Maschendrahtzaun. Bis die Alphas wieder weg sind.   
Stiles will am liebsten gar nicht darüber nachdenken. 

„Willst du mir vielleicht auch noch verraten, was es mit dir und Derek Hale auf sich hat?“ fragt sein Vater, ohne die beruhigende Handbewegung zu unterbrechen. 

Stiles zuckt zusammen, sobald sein Name fällt. „Nutzt du gerade meinen Augenblick der Schwäche aus, um mir Informationen zu entlocken?“fragt er.

Ein Schulterzucken ist seine Antwort. „Ich bin Polizist. Und Vater. Das ist praktisch meine Jobbeschreibung.“ 

„ _Dad!_ “

„Weißt du, ich bin vielleicht alt, aber ich bin nicht blind. Mir ist die Lederjacke in deinem Zimmer aufgefallen. Die Lederjacke, die er die ganze Zeit getragen hat, und die _du_ jetzt trägst.“ 

Die Lederjacke. Oh Gott. Stiles schluckt. Er wird sie nie wieder ansehen können, ohne dass es ihm den Magen umdreht. Er muss sie Derek so schnell wie möglich zurückgeben.  
Oder schicken.   
Per Post.   
Per Post ist gut.   
„Nein“, murmelt er. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Da ist rein gar nichts mit mir und Derek. Da wird auch nie etwas sein. Niemals.“ Seine Stimme bricht bei den letzten Worten. 

Einen Augenblick lang ist sein Dad ganz still. Stiles kann beinah hören, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet. „Oh Gott“, sagt er schließlich. Er klingt entsetzt und resigniert zugleich, als hätte er es die ganze Zeit geahnt, aber nicht wahr haben wollen. „ _Stiles._ “ 

„Tut mir leid“, flüstert Stiles. Er schnieft und fährt sich über das nasse Gesicht, ohne den Kopf von der Schulter seines Dads zu nehmen. „Du hättest ihn doch sowieso erschossen, wenn er Interesse an mir gehabt hätte.“ 

„Allerdings“, gibt sein Dad unumwunden zu. 

„Dann kannst du froh sein.“ Er wischt sich über die Augen und wünscht sich, er würde etwas weniger erbärmlich klingen. „Nichts könnte entfernter von der Wahrheit sein.“ 

„Ich könnte ihn trotzdem erschießen“, knurrt sein Dad, und Stiles muss gegen seinen Willen lachen.   
Nur sein Vater bringt es fertig gleichzeitig wütend auf jemanden zu sein, weil er potentiell Interesse an Stiles haben könnte, und weil er keins hat. 

„Bist du nicht wütend auf mich…?“ fragt er zögernd. „Ich meine… er ist ein Junge… und so…“ 

„Ich bin wahnsinnig wütend auf dich“, erwidert sein Dad. „Wegen einer langen Liste an Sachen, die ich dir gerne bei Gelegenheit vorlesen werde. In chronologischer Reihenfolge.“ Er seufzt. „Aber… nicht deswegen.“ 

„Okay.“ Beruhigt atmet Stiles aus und schließt die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ihr dürft mich hassen.  
> Aber hey, wenigstens habe ich Stiles und seinen Dad wieder versöhnt. (Ich habe ja auch ein Herz.)   
> Und im nächsten Kapitel fängt endlich richtig Handlung an - yay?


	11. Bonus-Kapitel: Derek & Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anklagend deutet Scott auf ihn. „Du… du hast mich reingelegt!“ Er sieht aufrichtig empört aus, als ob Derek ihn unter Vorspielen falscher Tatsachen aufs Schändlichste hintergangen und ihn… kuschelvergewaltigt hätte. 
> 
> „Hab ich _nicht_! Schmiegst du dich einfach an alles ran, was nach Stiles riecht?“ gibt Derek zurück. 
> 
> „JA!“ 
> 
> Derek hebt die Augenbrauen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein winzig kleines Interlude aus Dereks Sichtweise, bevor es mit der Handlung weitergeht. Musste auch mal sein. :) Außerdem habe ich die ganze Zeit Wolf Bro-feelings wenn es um Derek und Scott geht. Sorry? Not sorry.  
> Stiles ist die ganze Zeit sehr präsent auch wenn er nicht auftaucht.

Die Wahrheit über Wölfe – Scott & Derek

Derek steht seit zehn Minuten im Schatten vor dem Haus der McCalls und lauscht, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und mit gesenktem Kopf. Er ist schon dreimal umgedreht und dann gleich wieder zurück gekommen.  
Er ist nicht einmal ganz sicher, wieso er hier ist.  
Vielleicht ist es einfach nur, weil er Stiles versprochen hat, dass Scott in Ordnung ist und er gerne sich davon überzeugen möchte, dass es wahr ist. 

Wenigstens in einer Sache will er kein Lügner sein heute Nacht. 

Scott ist der letzte in seiner Runde.  
Derek hat nach Isaac und Erica gesehen, die zusammengerollt im Güterbahnhof liegen und schlafen.  
Er hat sogar nach Lydia und Jackson gesehen, die getrennt voneinander nach Hause gefahren sind und beide brütend in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab tigern.  
Und er hat eine halbe Stunde vor Stiles‘ Haus gestanden, in der Dunkelheit, und dabei zugehört wie der Sheriff seinem Sohn Gute Nacht-Geschichten erzählt, die aus dem Inhalt von streng vertraulichen Polizeiakten bestehen. 

Alle sind am Leben und niemand ist okay.  
Jetzt fehlt nur noch Scott.  
Und Scott ist definitiv nicht okay. 

Das Fenster ist offen und die Vorhänge flattern im Wind.  
Es ist dunkel in seinem Zimmer, aber Derek kann sogar von draußen hören wie sein Herzschlag stolpert, unregelmäßig und viel zu schnell. 

Er springt von seinem Bett auf, als Derek durch das Fenster klettert.  
Es glitzert verdächtig auf seinen Wangen und er wischt sich hastig über das Gesicht. Die Luft schmeckt nach Salz und Traurigkeit, und der kleine, heranwachsende Teil in Derek, der jetzt Scotts Alpha ist, (egal wie platonisch und wie kurzfristig diese Verbindung auch sein mag), zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. 

„Was machst _du_ denn hier? Ich hab doch schon…“ Scott hält inne und sein Herzschlag schnellt abrupt in die Höhe. „Ist was mit Stiles?“ 

„Stiles ist okay“, sagt Derek schnell.  
Nicht schnell genug.  
Vielleicht zögert er zu lange vor dem ‚okay‘, er weiß es nicht, aber keine Sekunde später steht Scott direkt vor ihm. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen. An ihm klebt der scharf-säuerliche Geruch aufsteigender Angst. 

„Was ist passiert? Er hat mir eine SMS geschrieben. Ist er okay? Was ist los?“ 

„Alphas“, sagt Derek knapp und unterdrückt gewaltsam den Impuls seine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Scott und er haben nicht diese Art von Beziehung, wo man sich freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen kann, ohne dass es sich seltsam und unpassend anfühlt. „Sie sind weg. Ihm ist nichts passiert.“ 

Er denkt an Klauen auf Stiles‘ weißer Kehle. ‚Nichts‘ ist ein dehnbarer Begriff.

„Wo ist er?“ 

„Im Bett, nehme ich an.“

„ _Nimmst du an?_ “ Scott schnappt hörbar nach Luft. „Du hättest ihn nicht alleine lassen dürfen! Wieso hast…?“

„Denkst du, ich bin so bescheuert?“ faucht Derek zurück. „Chris und Allison haben ihn nach Hause gebracht.“ 

Wow. Es hat nur ganze zwei Minuten gedauert, bis sie sich an die Kehle gegangen sind.  
Fabelhaft.  
Mit Gewalt reißt Derek sich zusammen. Das ist nicht die Art Gespräch wegen dem er hergekommen ist. 

Scott macht den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. Er atmet aus. Seine Unterlippe zittert und er beißt ungnädig mit den Zähnen darauf. „Allison…?“ fragt er zögernd. 

„Sie waren im Wald. Auf Patrouille. Sie haben ihn mitgenommen.“ 

Scott nickt, überraschenderweise sichtlich beruhigt seitdem ihr Name gefallen ist.  
Er wischt sich erneut übers Gesicht, bevor er sich hastig abwendet. „Er hasst mich jetzt, oder?“ fragt er leise.  
Es ist ein endlos trauriger, hoffnungsloser, kleiner Satz. 

„Nein.“ Derek schüttelt den Kopf und er denkt ‚ _er hasst mich mehr_ ‘.  
Ungebeten blitzt Stiles‘ Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf… sein Blick, direkt nachdem Derek zurückgewichen ist…  
Als ob ihm jemanden geschlagen hätte.  
Als ob _Derek_ ihn geschlagen hätte. 

Es fühlt sich an, als ob er Blut an seinen Fingerknöcheln finden würde, wenn er den Kopf senkt um nachzusehen.  
Er sieht nicht nach.  
Er kann nicht. 

„Wir müssen reden“, sagt er stattdessen. 

„ _Jetzt?_ Wieso?“ Scott stöhnt. Er wankt zum Bett und lässt sich darauf niedersinken mit der gesammelten Tragik eines sterbenden Schwans.  
Es sieht sehr dramatisch aus und ein winziger Teil von Derek möchte deswegen lächeln. 

Aber er kann sich noch vage daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlt sechzehn zu sein, und er weiß, dass alle Dinge mit sechzehn besonders schrecklich sind, alle Farben besonders grell und jede Emotion kaum auszuhalten.  
Das Feuer, was seine Familie verbrannt hat, war heißer, alles an Kate war berauschender, und seine eigene Schuld war kaum zu ertragen.  
Sechzehn zu sein ist grauenhaft, und jede Faser seines Körpers fühlt mit Scott mit.  
Sechzehn zu sein, heißt, dass man ein Idiot ist, der jedes Gefühl viel zu ernst und viel zu wichtig nimmt. 

Niemand ist zurechnungsfähig wenn er sechzehn ist. 

Zögernd kommt er zum Bett lässt er sich neben Scott auf der Kante nieder. „Er hasst dich nicht“, sagt er, weil es offensichtlich ist, dass das gerade Scotts wichtigste Priorität ist. 

Scott seufzt. Er lässt die Schultern hängen und hat den Kopf gesenkt. Er sieht mit einem Mal sehr jung aus. Jung und hilflos. „Ich wollte dich nicht mit ihm erpressen“, sagt er dumpf. 

„Ja. Ich weiß.“ 

„Und sorry wegen Gerard“, schiebt Scott rasch hinterher. Es klingt ein bisschen resigniert, als ob es ein Satz ist, den er schon ewig vor sich herschiebt. Er macht eine vage Handbewegung. „Wo ich sowieso schon dabei bin, mich schlecht zu fühlen. Das war… uncool und ich hätte dich vorher einweihen sollen. Es tut mir leid.“ 

Derek lacht.  
Verblüfft und ein wenig gekränkt hebt Scott die Augenbrauen. „Was? Das war ernst ge-…“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Derek schnell. „Ich weiß. Ist okay. Es tut mir auch leid. Wegen Peter. Und dass ich dich benutzt habe, um ihn auszuschalten. Und… dass ich versucht habe die Hälfte deiner Freunde umzubringen. Das war nicht…“ Er sucht nach Worten. „Ja. Sorry.“ 

Zu seiner Überraschung grinst Scott und beißt sich hastig auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn es ein Trost ist“, erwidert er, „Stiles hat auch mehrmals vorgeschlagen, dass wir Jackson um die Ecke bringen. Das war die meiste Zeit über Plan B falls alles andere schiefgeht.“ 

Derek schnaubt.  
Er bezweifelt stark dass Scott es je soweit hätte kommen lassen. Aber es ist nett zu wissen, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der an sowas gedacht hat. Es überrascht ihn nicht, dass es Stiles gewesen ist, der das vorgeschlagen hat. 

Bis zu diesem Augenblick ist ihm nicht klar gewesen wie sehr Stiles eine Brücke zwischen ihm und Scott darstellt.  
Stiles ist pragmatisch und skrupellos wenn es nötig ist, vielleicht sogar auf genau die Art, auf die Scott es nicht sein kann.  
Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, will er tief drinnen das Richtige tun und alle retten, auf eine Art die Derek manchmal nur schwer nachvollziehen kann. 

Zum ersten Mal kommt ihm der Gedanke dass sie zu dritt wahrscheinlich unschlagbar wären. 

„Vielleicht…“, sagt er vorsichtig, „…ist es ein Fehler Stiles außen vor zu lassen?“ 

Scott seufzt tief und innig. „Denkst du nicht, ich bereue es jede Sekunde seit ich es vorgeschlagen habe?“ murmelt er. „Es ist ja nicht alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Jackson wollte überhaupt nicht bei irgendwas mitmachen, weil er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dass es Lydia umbringen wird. Wir haben ewig diskutiert, okay? Und das war der einzige Weg, auf dem er überhaupt bereit war sich irgendwas oder irgendjemandem anzuschließen.“  
Er rubbelt sich nachdrücklich über das Gesicht. 

„Oh“, sagt Derek überrascht. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Scott in dieser Sache _für_ ihn diskutiert hat. 

Scott zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich Stiles nicht dabei haben will“, sagt er. „Ich will ihn _immer_ dabei haben. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich _ohne ihn_ machen soll. Aber dieses Mal… sie haben Boyd getötet, okay? Und beinah hätten sie Erica getötet. Es ist kein Spiel. Sie werden Stiles nicht laufen lassen, wenn sie ihn einmal erwischen. Sie werden ihm _wehtun_. Und es wird wieder meine Schuld sein. Ich kann nicht…“ Seine Stimme wackelt.  
Derek öffnet den Mund um etwas zu erwidern und Scott unterbricht ihn mit einer Handbewegung.  
„Und sag nicht, dass es nicht passieren wird, denn es passiert jedes Mal. _Jedes Mal_ geht er fast drauf, jedes Mal wird er entführt oder verprügelt, und immer ist es meinetwegen. Oder deinetwegen. Und _NIE_ sagt er was. Er geht einfach nach Hause, er macht einfach so weiter, als ob gar nichts passiert wäre. Wie soll ich denn…?“ Er bricht ab. „Was ist, wenn er irgendwann nicht nach Hause kommt?“ 

Es ist ein kaltes, flaues Gefühl, dass sich in Dereks Brust ausbreitet, sowohl bei dem Gedanken, wie auch bei dem leeren Ausdruck in Scotts Gesicht.  
Der Gedanke, dass Stiles irgendwann… _nicht okay_ ist, ist zu schrecklich, um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Stiles ist ein Gummiball, man kann ihn noch so oft zu Boden werfen, er kommt immer wieder hochgesprungen.  
Er _muss_. 

„Er… macht es einem nicht leicht ihn zu beschützen“, stellt er fest. Er denkt an den Zirkel in Stiles‘ Hand, den dämlichen, nutzlosen Zirkel, und an sein ungläubiges Gesicht, als Derek gesagt hat ‚ _Lauf!_ ‘, als würde diese Wort in seinem Vokabular nicht einmal existieren. 

Scott verdreht die Augen. „Nein. Der Gedanke käme ihm nicht mal.“ 

Einen Moment lang sitzen sie schweigend nebeneinander, zum ersten Mal ungewohnt einträchtig, und sinnieren über das menschliche Bündel aus Widersprüchen und Sarkasmus namens Stiles Stilinski. 

„Peter… hatte seine Zähne an seinem Handgelenk“, sagt Scott. „Hast du das gewusst?“ 

Derek zögert und schüttelt dann den Kopf.  
Es ist nicht einmal gelogen. Er weiß auch nicht mehr als diesen banalen Nebensatz, den Stiles ihm vor einigen Tagen vor die Füße geworfen hat, in einer Beiläufigkeit als sei ihm nicht einmal klar, was dieser Gedanke mit Derek anstellt. 

„Er hätte ihn beißen können.“ Scott starrt auf seinen Teppich. „Er hätte seine Pulsadern durchtrennen können und dann wäre Stiles in einer Tiefgarage verblutet. Und ich hätte erst am nächsten Morgen überhaupt davon erfahren, wenn sie seine Leiche abtransportiert hätten.“ Seine Stimme bricht bei den letzten Worten. 

Er klingt so verzweifelt, dass ein Teil von Derek sich plötzlich persönlich dafür verantwortlich fühlt es wieder gut zu machen. Er kann beinah Stiles‘ Stimme hören in seinem Kopf, die breit grinsend fragt ‚ _Ist das ein Alpha-Ding?_ ‘.  
Es ist kein Alpha-ding.  
Es ist der winzige Teil von ihm, der das Feuer überlebt hat und der immer ein großer Bruder war, und der sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hat, dass er jetzt keiner mehr ist. 

Aus einem Impuls heraus streckt er die Hand nach Scott aus und legt sie zögernd auf seine Schulter.  
Innerlich verzieht er das Gesicht, weil es so eine schrecklich unbeholfene, linkische Geste ist, die sofort verrät, verraten _muss_ , wie schlecht Derek darin ist irgendjemanden zu trösten. 

Scott wischt sich abrupt mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Zu Dereks grenzenloser Überraschung atmet er aus und lässt wortlos seinen Kopf auf Dereks Schulter sinken. 

Derek erstarrt.  
Uhm…  
Er hat keine Ahnung wo er hinsehen soll. Das ist noch nie passiert und er ist nicht ganz sicher, wie er damit umgehen soll. 

Scott seufzt. 

Peinlich berührt tätschelt Derek seinen Rücken. 

Scott erstarrt. 

„Wa-? Hey!“ Hastig springt er auf. Seine Augen sind beinah komisch geweitet und er starrt Derek perplex an. „Was… ich… sorry… Ich weiß nicht, wie…“ Seine Augen werden schmal. „Hey! Du riechst nach Stiles!“ beschuldigt er ihn und deutet anklagend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Derek. „Es ist _überall_ an dir! Wieso riechst du nach Stiles?“ 

„Tu ich nicht“, widerspricht Derek reflexartig und ohne nachzudenken. Er spürt wie sein Puls nach oben schnellt.  
Der Umriss von Stiles‘ Handfläche ist immer noch wie eingebrannt auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem schnell pochenden Herzen. 

„Du lügst!“ beschuldigt ihn Scott auch prompt. 

Derek flucht innerlich.  
Natürlich. Dieses _eine_ Mal muss Scott auf die Idee kommen seine Werwolf-Sinne einzusetzen. Nicht die ganze Zeit wo Derek versucht hat es ihm beizubringen, nein ausgerechnet das eine Mal, wo Derek es wirklich nicht gebrauchen kann. 

Anklagend deutet Scott auf ihn. „Du… du hast mich reingelegt!“ Er sieht aufrichtig empört aus, als ob Derek ihn unter Vorspielen falscher Tatsachen aufs Schändlichste hintergangen und ihn… kuschelvergewaltigt hätte. 

„Hab ich _nicht_! Schmiegst du dich einfach an alles ran, was nach Stiles riecht?“ gibt Derek zurück. 

„JA!“ 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. 

Scott verzieht das Gesicht und fährt sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. „Ja?“ wiederholt er, diesmal etwas zaghafter. 

Derek seufzt. Scott McCall und seine unsägliche emotionale Offenheit haben etwas dermaßen Entwaffnendes an sich, dass er sich kaum dagegen wehren kann. Es ist grauenhaft. „Okay“, gibt er zu. „Ich hab gelogen. Ich rieche nach Stiles, weil…“ 

Abwartend sieht Scott ihn an. 

„Ich hab mich auf ihn geworfen“, sagt Derek. Soweit Erklärungen gehen, ist das sogar eine Gute, weil sie wahr ist. „Es wurde… geschossen.“ 

Scott wird sehr blass.  
Langsam lässt er sich auf die Bettkante zurücksinken. Es arbeitet in seinem Kopf und Derek sieht wie sein Kehlkopf auf und ab hüpft, als er schluckt.  
„Oh“, sagt er schließlich. Es klingt heiser. Und dann: „Danke.“  
Es ist das aufrichtigste, was er jemals zu Derek gesagt hat.

Derek hebt die Schultern und blickt überall anders hin, nur nicht auf Scotts Gesicht. „Schon okay.“

„Und jetzt?“ fragt Scott. 

Das, denkt Derek, ist vermutlich die Frage aller Fragen.  
„Du bist ein schrecklicher Beta“, erwidert er. „Und ich bin… okay, ich bin ein vielleicht auch nicht der beste Alpha.“ 

Scott sieht ihn abwartend an. 

„Du musst nicht widersprechen“, sagt Derek trocken. 

Scott lacht. Es klingt ein bisschen rau, aber als er zu ihm aufblickt, sind seine Augen warm. „Werde ich nicht.“ 

Derek schiebt ihn zur Seite und Scotts Lächeln wird breiter. 

‚ _Wir sind jetzt Brüder, du und ich_ ‘  
Seine eigenen Worte, vor einer halben Ewigkeit ausgesprochen, beiläufig und ohne nachzudenken, hallen in seinem Kopf wieder.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass es sich richtig anfühlt. Wie etwas, das tatsächlich sein könnte. 

„Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber… wir müssen irgendwie das Beste daraus machen, okay?“ sagt Derek. „Ich kann das nicht alleine. Ich brauche ein Rudel, dem ich vertrauen kann.“ 

Scotts Lachen verschwindet und er nickt ernsthaft. „Ja.“ 

„Damit das alle irgendwie heil überstehen.“ 

Und damit er einen Gelegenheit bekommt, mit Stiles zu reden, wenn alles vorbei ist. Damit er eine Gelegenheit bekommt diesen Gesichtsausdruck ungeschehen zu machen, als ob Derek sein Herz zerquetscht hat.  
Da ist Blut auf seinen Fingerknöcheln, und er kann nicht hinsehen. 

Scott kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. Einen Moment lang sieht er nachdenklich aus.  
„Ich… da ist…“ Er stockt und fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Ich muss dir vielleicht was sagen.“ 

Derek hebt abwartend die Augenbrauen. 

Scott zögert und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich… ich muss zuerst mit Stiles reden. Aber lass mich darüber schlafen. Okay?“ 

„Okay.“ 

Scott sieht erleichtert aus. „Danke… dass du vorbei gekommen bist.“ 

Derek nickt und steht auf. „Nicht der Rede wert. Es… es ist ein Alpha-Ding.“  
Da. Er hat es gesagt.  
Ein Teil von ihm denkt sich, dass Stiles laut lachen würde, wenn er jetzt hier wäre. 

Und vielleicht hört Scott es auch, das Phantomgeräusch von Stiles‘ Gelächter, das zwischen ihnen hängt wie ein unsichtbares Band, das alles zusammenhält, denn eine Sekunde lang wird sein Gesicht ganz weich und offen.  
„Ein Rudel-Ding“, ist das letzte, was Derek hört, bevor er aus dem Fenster springt. 

Ja.  
Es ist ein Rudel-Ding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die beiden mussten einfach miteinander reden. Und da das so ein wunderschöner Trend ist in Staffel 3, dass Scott und Derek sich zusammen tun und wirklich miteinander reden (ihre Hauptbeschäftigung in Staffel 3b war ja sowieso sich gemeinsam um Stiles Sorgen zu machen - mein Herz! <333), finde ich es nur richtig, dass auch hier so zu machen. Wolf bros ftw!


	12. K(l)eine Lügen unter Freunden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich glaub, ich hab was Dummes gemacht ...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich im voraus, dafür dass Stiles in diesem Kapitel so ein emotionaler Waschlappen ist und ich schwöre, er rafft sich am Ende zusammen. Außerdem hat das Kapitel Stilinski family feels, ganz viel Stydia, sehr emotionales Skittles und am Ende sogar noch sehr emotionales Sterek. *gasp* Deswegen ist es auch so lange. ;) Das ist meine Ausrede. Die Feels. Aber es kommt tatsächlich auch ein bisschen Handlung in Schwung - juhuuu!

„Ich hab mit der Werkstatt telefoniert“, sagt sein Vater beim Frühstück. „Sie sind fast fertig mit der Reparatur und es ist möglich, dass sie den Jeep heute oder morgen vorbei bringen.“ 

„Wirklich?“ fragt Stiles hoffnungsvoll, während er mit einer Hand nach der Milch angelt und mit der anderen den gebratenen Speck aus Reichweite seines Vaters zieht. „Vergiss es!“ sagt er streng.  
Das Thema Cholesterinwerte steht bei dem halbjährlichen Check-up seines Vaters wieder an, und das ist ein Thema bei dem Stiles nicht mit sich spaßen lässt. „Weißt du, was die häufigste Todesursache von Polizisten ist? Es sind nicht Schussverletzungen, wenn es dich interessiert, sondern Herzinfarkte!“ Und das geht nicht, okay?  
Das geht nicht.  
Sein Dad muss mindestens 100 Jahre alt werden, alles andere wird Stiles nicht akzeptieren. 

Sein Vater seufzt und sieht dem davon wandernden Speck wehmütig hinterher. „Ich bin ziemlich ausgehungert“, erwidert er. „Das kommt davon, wenn man die ganze Nacht wach liegt und sich Sorgen macht…“

„Emotionale Erpressung. Netter Versuch, Dad.“ Stiles kippt Milch über seine Cornflakes bis die bunten Stücke (bestehend aus 100% Farbstoff und Zucker) komplett in der weißen Flüssigkeit untergangen sind.  
Seine Stimme ist immer noch ein wenig heiser und die Fingerabdrücke um seinen Hals schillern in dunklen Rot und Blautönen, die ihn aussehen lassen wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Auch ohne aufzusehen, spürt er, wie der Blick seines Vaters darauf ruht. 

„Wenn du heute nochmal aussetzen möchtest…“, beginnt sein Dad.

„Nein“, sagt Stiles rasch. Er schüttelt eilig den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin okay.“  
Er kann sich auch gerade nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als alleine mit seinen Gedanken hier zu sitzen und die Wand anzustarren. 

„Falls du deine Meinung änderst“, sagt sein Vater ungewohnt behutsam. „Ruf mich an und ich hole dich ab, okay? Jederzeit.“

Stiles verzieht die Lippen zu dem kläglichen Versuch eines Lächelns. „Ermutigt das Gesetz mich gerade zum Schule schwänzen? Ich bin schockiert.“ 

„Definiere schwänzen“, erwidert sein Dad. 

Überrascht lässt Stiles den Löffel mit matschigen Cornflakes wieder sinken. Er landet mit einem leisen Platschen in der sich langsam rosa färbenden Milch. „Ist das eine Fangfrage? Schwänzen bedeutet… nicht in der Schule sein? Obwohl man nichts hat?“ 

Sein Vater hebt schweigend die Augenbrauen. 

„Oh“, sagt Stiles. „Okay.“  
Zugegeben ‚nichts‘ ist ein bisschen übertrieben.  
Stiles hat eine ganze Menge. Einen besten Freund, der böse auf ihn ist oder auf den er böse ist, das weiß er schon gar nicht mehr genau, er hat eine Nahtoderfahrung hinter sich, ein ernsthaft angeknackstes Herz, drei Nächte Schlafmangel, und außerdem hat er eine Horde mordlüsterner Alphas an der Backe.  
Das ist keine Grippe, aber vermutlich zählt das auch irgendwie. 

„Ich melde mich, wenn irgendwas ist“, verspricht er. 

„Gut“, sagt sein Vater nachdrücklich. Und etwas sanfter: „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich.“ 

Und Stiles wünscht sich, dass es irgendetwas gäbe, was er darauf erwidern könnte, irgendetwas, dass seinem Vater klar macht, dass es wirklich absolut gar keinen Grund gibt, weil Stiles alles im Griff hat. Vielleicht nicht jetzt und in diesem Moment, aber es wird passieren. Er wird aufwachen und der Ausdruck auf Dereks Gesicht wird zu einer vagen Erinnerung verblasst sein und der Gedanke, dass er jeden Moment sterben könnte, wird in seinen Hinterkopf gewandert sein wie der Nachhall eines schlechten Traums. 

Ein nachdrückliches Hupen unterbricht ihren Moment. 

„Das… das ist Lydia“, sagt Stiles und springt auf. „Ich muss los. Hab dich lieb, Dad.“ Es ist eine reflexartige Abschiedsfloskel, und mit einer Antwort hat er fast nicht gerechnet. 

„Ich dich auch.“ 

Das warme Gefühl, dass diese Worte in seiner Magengegend hinterlassen, breitet sich aus wie ein Sonnenaufgang.  
Wenigstens irgendwas in der Welt ist wieder an die richtige Stelle gerutscht, seit er und sein Vater sich wieder versöhnt haben. 

Lydia schicker, kleiner Sportwagen steht tatsächlich vor seinem Haus. Sie ist damit beschäftigt ihren Lidschatten im Rückspiegel zu bearbeiten und wendet den Kopf, als er endlich die Stufen herunter gesprintet kommt und sich unzeremoniell auf ihren Beifahrersitz plumpsen lässt. 

„Du bist spät“, stellt sie fest. Und dann: „Was ist mit deinem Hals passiert?“ 

„Nichts.“ Eilig zerrt Stiles den Reisverschluss seines Kapuzenpullovers bis ganz nach oben, so dass wenigstens das Schlimmste der Abdrücke irgendwie verdeckt ist. „Unangenehme Begegnung mit feindlich gesinnten Werwölfen. Ich erzähl‘s dir auf dem Weg.“ 

„Kann man dich keine fünf Stunden aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass dir was passiert?“ Sie furcht die Augenbrauen. „Bist du okay?“ 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich lebe noch?“ 

Sie verdreht die Augen, als ob sie gar nicht fassen kann dass sie jetzt mit sowas befreundet ist. Stiles kann es ihr nicht verdenken.  
Aber sie hat Kaffee dabei und drückt ihm kommentarlos einen Pappbecher in die Hand, während sie den Motor startet. 

„Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich liebe dich“, seufzt Stiles. Er schlingt beide Hände um den warmen Becher und sinkt in weichen Lederbezug, der sich an seinen Rücken anschmiegt, als sei er speziell für ihn geformt worden. Lydias Luxusschlitten ist der Beste.

„Ich weiß.“  
Sie hat immer noch eine kleine, steile Zornesfalte auf der Stirn, aber sie sieht ruhiger aus als gestern Abend, eher nachdenklich als mordlüstern. „Ich habe nachgedacht“, sagt sie. 

Stiles nickt um zu signalisieren, dass er aufmerksam zuhört. 

„Keine Geheimnisse“, verkündet sie ohne Vorrede und Stiles nickt erneut, ein wenig überrumpelt von ihrer Entschlossenheit. „ Nicht zwischen uns beiden. Ich meine es ernst. Ich kann sonst nicht…“ Sie atmet tief durch. „Ich kann sonst nicht mit dir zusammen arbeiten.“ 

„Ja klar?“ sagt er überrascht. 

„Sag nicht ‚ja klar‘, wenn du die letzten drei Monate nichts anderes gemacht hat als mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen“, sagt sie scharf. 

„Entschuldige“, murmelt er kleinlaut. 

„Ich verzeihe dir“, sagt sie großzügig. „Solange du es nie wieder tust.“

Er blickt auf ihr entschlossen emporgerecktes Kinn und ihre zusammen gepressten Lippen. „Nie wieder. Ich versprech es.“ 

„Gut.“ Sie nickt entschlossen. „Diese Vollpfosten verdienen unsere Hilfe nicht, aber es ist ja offensichtlich, dass sie sie bitter nötig haben. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, dass sie sie trotzdem kriegen. Aber das geht nur dann, wenn wenigstens wir uns vertrauen können. Sonst können wir es auch gleich sein lassen und darauf warten, bis alles den Bach runtergeht.“ 

„Ja.“ 

Lydia atmet aus. „Okay, dann solltest du wissen, dass Allison und ich uns treffen.“ 

„Ja, das dachte ich mir.“ 

„Ich weiß, ihr wart alle böse auf sie, aber sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich werde nicht…“

„Ich weiß“, sagt er leise. „Das weiß ich doch.“ 

Lydia nickt. „Wir haben ein paar Waffen gebunkert“, haut sie völlig unvermittelt raus. 

„Äh…was?“ stammelt Stiles, der mit allem gerechnet hat, aber irgendwie nicht damit.

„Da braut sich was zusammen, da sind wir uns doch einig, oder? Und die Wölfe wollen offenbar, dass wir am Rand sitzen und tatenlos dabei zusehen.“

„Ja, aber … sie hat doch gesagt… hat ihr Dad nicht…?“

„Ihr Vater hat fast alle ihre Sachen konfisziert, aber sie hat ein bisschen was von ihrer Tante geerbt. Es ist nicht _gegen_ die Werwölfe, weißt du, oder gegen irgendjemanden per se, es ist _für_ uns. Wir müssen uns ja auch irgendwie wehren können.“ 

_Für uns_ , denkt Stiles. _Für die Menschen._ „Team Mensch“, sagt er laut, was ihm ein Augenrollen einbringt. „Wow, das ist so hardcore, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.“ 

Um ehrlich zu sein ist er ein bisschen beeindruckt. Während er Fingernägel kauend in seinem Zimmer auf und ab getigert ist und Pläne mit Derek geschmiedet hat, wie sie sein Rudel zu einer Familie zusammenschweißen, haben die Mädels sich hingesetzt und Waffen gebunkert.  
Und da sag noch einer Männer seien das praktische Geschlecht. 

„Wow“, sagt er nochmal. 

Lydia schnaubt. Ihr Blick ist liebevoll. „Das war nur im Rahmen absoluter Ehrlichkeit zwischen uns“, fügt sie hinzu. „Keine Geheimnisse bei ‚Team Mensch‘ mehr, klar?“ Stiles kann die Gänsefüßchen so deutlich hören, als ob sie sie mit ausgesprochen hätte. 

„Keine Geheimnisse“, sagt er leise. 

Stiles nippt an seinem Kaffee und sieht dabei zu, wie vor seinem Fenster Bäume und Häuser vorbeirauschen. Lydia ist eine gute Fahrerin, sicher und geschmeidig, wenn auch ein wenig zu schnell, und sie neigt dazu die Ecken zu schneiden. 

„Lyds“, sagt er, als sie nur noch zwei Straßen von der Schule entfernt sind. „Ich muss dir auch was sagen.“

„Dass du in der siebten Klasse mit Jackson rumgeknutscht hast und er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, weil er zu betrunken war? Das weiß ich längst.“

Er verschluckt sich an seinem Kaffee. „Oh…mein Gott. Nein. Nein! Lydia!“ 

Sie wirft ihm einen schrägen Blick von der Seite zu. Ihre Hände umklammern das Lenkrad.  
Es sind kleine, zarte Hände mit zierlichen Fingern und ihre Knöchel treten weiß hervor, als ob sie weiß, was gleich kommt und sich wünscht, dass es nur eine Knutscherei mit Jackson gewesen wäre. „Was?“

Stiles nimmt einen großen Schluck Kaffee und starrt aus dem Fenster, damit er ihrem Blick ausweichen kann. Er hinterlässt einen bitteren Nachgeschmack am Ende seiner Zunge. Aber sie hat gesagt ‚ _keine Geheimnisse_ ‘.  
‚ _Nicht zwischen uns beiden._ ‘ 

‚ _Ich bin vielleicht in Derek Hale verliebt_ ‘, liegt auf seiner Zunge, bereit es auszusprechen. ‚ _Ich weiß nicht, wann es passiert ist und ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so._ ‘  
Aber das ist nicht das, was er sagt.  
Einfach nur, weil es sowieso keine Rolle spielt. Weil nie etwas dabei herauskommen wird und weil es am besten ist, wenn Stiles diesen albernen Gedanken und die ganze Herde an Gefühlen, die mit ihm einhergehen in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins verbannt und nie wieder darüber nachdenkt.  
Es laut auszusprechen, würde es nur noch demütigender und realer machen.  
Er will kein Mitleid von Lydia Martin. 

„Ich habe mit Peter gesprochen“, sagt er stattdessen. Denn wenn es eine Sache gibt, die er Lydia schuldig ist, dann ist es darüber ehrlich zu sein

Der Wagen schlingert kurz als ihr Fuß vom Gaspedal rutscht, aber sie gibt keinen einzigen Ton von sich. 

„Das stimmt nicht ganz. Eigentlich hat er mit mir gesprochen.“ Er atmet ein. An seinem Handgelenk spürt er ein Kribbeln wie tausend kleine Ameisen die unter seine Haut kriechen, wie immer wenn er Peters Namen erwähnt. „Er sagt, er weiß, warum die Alphas hier sind. Er sagt… er will Derek helfen.“ 

Lydias Wagen gleitet mit der Eleganz eines sich zusammenfaltenden Schwanes in die letzte freie Parklücke direkt vorm Eingang. Sie dreht den Schlüssel um, ohne ihn aus dem Schloss zu nehmen und der Motor erstirbt mit einem leisen Seufzen. Sie lässt ihre Hand in den Schoß sinken. „Mit wem hast du darüber gesprochen?“ Sie klingt sehr gefasst. 

„Mit niemandem.“ 

„Nicht einmal…?“

„Scott? Nein.“

Sekundenlang ist Lydia still. „Ich meinte Derek“, sagt sie. 

Natürlich meinte sie Derek. Stiles, der versucht seinen Namen zwanghaft zu vermeiden, starrt auf seine Hände. „Nein.“ 

„Es tut mir leid“, rutscht ihm schließlich heraus, als sie nach zwei Minuten angespannter Stille immer noch keinen Ton gesagt hat. „Bitte sei nicht böse. Lydia?“

Sie atmet langsam ein und wieder aus. „Ich bin nicht böse.“ Sie verzieht das Gesicht. „Angewidert vielleicht. Aber nicht böse.“

„Okay.“ 

Sie betrachtet ihre Fingernägel. „Er hat mir eine Karte geschickt. Mit der Adresse seiner dämlichen Stadtwohnung. Schon zweimal. Als ob er Partyeinladungen verschickt.“ 

„Das… das wusste ich nicht“, sagt er betroffen. 

Sie schnaubt abfällig. „Und du hast das Gefühl, es lohnt sich, ihm zu zuhören?“

Stiles nimmt sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, bevor er es beantwortet. So viel Respekt hat Lydia verdient. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt er ehrlich. 

„Denkst du, wir sollten mit ihm zusammen arbeiten? _Vertraust_ du ihm?“

„Nicht unbedingt mit meinem Leben“, sagt er, und es fühlt sich an wie ein Stich in seiner Brust, weil er plötzlich Dereks Stimme in seinem Kopf hört. „Aber ich glaube dass es aktuell auch in seinem Interesse liegt die Alphas los zu werden, und dass wir, wenigstens so lange wir den selben Feind haben, mit ihm zusammen arbeiten können.“

Lydia nickt langsam. „Okay“, sagt sie schließlich. „Okay. Gut. Nicht gut – aber ja.“ 

Stiles greift nach ihrer Hand. „Egal, was passiert, du wirst nie mit ihm alleine sein“, verspricht er leise. „Du wirst nie mit ihm reden müssen. Du kannst ihn vollkommen ignorieren.“ 

Wortlos verschränkt sie ihre Finger mit seinen. „Sollte er auch nur in meine Richtung gucken, werde ich ihn kastrieren. Mit einer Gabel.“

Stiles zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen bei der Vorstellung, weil autsch. „Oder das“, sagt er rasch. „Du kannst ihn ignorieren. Oder kastrieren. Es ist ganz und gar deine Entscheidung. Ich unterstütze dich hundertprozentig, das weißt du.“

Ihre Mundwinkel zucken. „Gut.“ 

\- 

Schule ist… seltsam.  
Besonders nach dem er ohnehin schon drei Tage gefehlt hat. 

Allison steht am Eingang und wartet, die Hände in den Taschen ihrer Lederjacke vergraben. Darunter trägt sie ein Blümchenkleid und sieht aus wie eine einzige Studie in Kontrasten.  
Ihr Anblick erinnert Stiles an letzte Nacht, an ihre warme Hand in seiner, und vielleicht muss sie auch daran denken, denn sie schenkt ihm ein winziges Lächeln.  
Allison hat eine Art an sich mitfühlend zu sein, die sacht und unaufdringlich ist und die einen nicht erschlägt. Wie ein leises Angebot, dass sie jederzeit bereit ist die Schlagstöcke für dich auszupacken, aber wenn du lieber nicht darüber reden willst, ist das auch okay.  
Stiles mag das an ihr. 

Sie und Lydia umarmen sich, kurz und heftig wie zwei Menschen, die ertrinken und sich aneinander klammern wie Rettungsanker. 

Sie glucken zusammen in den ersten zwei Stunden, ihr winziges Trüppchen aus Menschen unter Wölfen und Jägern, und Stiles sitzt neben ihnen während Lydia und Allison sich flüsternd auf den neusten Stand bringen. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er Jackson, der versucht unauffällig um Lydia herum zu pirschen ohne ihr dabei zu nahe zu kommen. Lydia ignoriert ihn.  
Stiles kann es ihr nicht verdenken. 

In der ersten Pause sieht er die anderen. Die Wölfe.  
Isaac und Scott stehen nebeneinander am anderen Ende des Ganges, die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und reden leise miteinander. Sogar aus der Entfernung sehen beide sehen blass und mitgenommen aus, als ob sie nicht viel geschlafen haben.  
Scotts dunkler Schopf hebt sich, als ob er Stiles Blick auf sich spürt, wie ein tiefsitzender, eingebauter Instinkt. 

Abrupt wendet Stiles sich ab und biegt in den Gang wo sein Spind ist. 

„Hey“, sagt jemand so leise, dass Stiles es in dem Lärm kaum hört. Als er sich umdreht, steht Erica hinter ihm.  
Sie sieht besser aus als letzte Nacht. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur das die dicke Schicht Make-up, die sie aufgetragen hat wie Kriegsbemalung. Sie trägt einen kurzen Rock und ihre langen, blonden Haare fallen offen über ihre Schultern. 

„Catwoman“, sagt er leise und nickt ihr zu. 

Sie sieht ein bisschen traurig aus. „Batman.“

„Du… du siehst gut aus“, sagt er und macht eine vage Handbewegung an ihr entlang. 

Sie entblößt die Zähne zu einem winzigen Lächeln. „Ich weiß.“ 

Stiles macht einen automatischen Schritt in ihre Richtung und bleibt abrupt stehen, als sie zurückweicht.  
Zwischen ihnen sind fünf Schritte Abstand.  
Der metaphorische Stacheldrahtzaun.  
Keine Menschen im Rudel. 

Eine Hand greift nach ihrem Arm. „Erica, komm schon.“ Es ist Isaac. 

Er wirft Stiles einen zögernden Blick zu, bevor er ebenfalls in seine Richtung nickt. 

Stiles nickt nicht zurück, weil er kleinlich und eifersüchtig ist, und weil Isaac eine bester-Freund-stehlende Dooftorte ist, der jetzt neben Scott stehen und ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr flüstern darf, während Stiles aus zwanzig Meter Entfernung dabei zusehen muss.  
Das ist sein Platz, okay? Er ist der einzige, der neben Scott stehen und ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr flüstern darf. Vielleicht noch Allison. 

Wortlos blickt er ihnen nach, als sie den Gang verschwinden. 

Wow, denkt er, selbst davon überrascht wie sehr ihm das zu schaffen macht. Das ist beschissen.

Geschichte ist der Kurs, der ihm Bauchschmerzen verursacht. Denn Geschichte eine Kurs, in dem weder Allison noch Lydia sind, noch irgendeiner der anderen Wölfe, sondern nur er und Scott. 

Sein dunkler Schopf schnellt nach oben, sobald Stiles den Raum betritt.  
Unter normalen Umständen würde Stiles jetzt sofort zu ihm laufen, seinen Rucksack unter den Tisch pfeffern und sich unzeremoniell auf den freien Platz neben ihn fallen lassen. Und möglicherweise würde er den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken lassen. Dann würde Scott wissen, dass etwas nicht okay ist und ihn so lange nerven, bis Stiles ihm sagt, dass er es nicht sagen kann. Und dann würde Scott ihm nette, alberne Sachen in sein Geschichtsheft schreiben nur um ihn aufzuheitern. 

Aber das sind keine normalen Umstände.  
Das ist Krieg.  
Oder sowas in der Art. 

Stiles läuft ohne Blickkontakt aufzunehmen und ganz zielstrebig zu einem Platz zwei Reihen vor Scott, die Schultern so hoch gezogen wie möglich, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass seine demolierte Kehle dann nicht ganz so sichtbar ist. 

Scott gibt einen Laut von sich, als ob er etwas sagen möchte und es gleich wieder runtergeschluckt hat. 

Jap, denkt Stiles mit bitterer Befriedigung, das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt.  
Nur, dass es nicht wirklich befriedigend ist.  
Es ist rein gar nicht befriedigend. 

Der Unterricht beginnt. Er spürt Scotts Blick auf seinem Hinterkopf. 

Sein Herz pocht.  
Stiles starrt seine Lehrerin an, ohne auch nur ein Wort von dem mitzubekommen, was sie sagt.  
Er spürt Scotts Anwesenheit wie eine Faust im Magen. 

Das ist nicht das einzige.  
Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzt immer wieder Dereks Gesicht auf.  
Er versucht es zu ignorieren, aber jetzt wo er hier still sitzen muss und nicht Allison und Lydia um sich hat, die ihn ablenken, gelingt es ihm nicht mehr. 

Er sieht Dereks Gesicht nach dem Kuss. Großaufnahme.  
Seine Augen. Das sprachlose Entsetzen.  
Das Gefühl in seinem Magen, als ob der Boden unter ihm sich auflöst. Der schreckliche, unendlich lange Moment als Stiles versteht, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat. 

Stiles würde sich unendlich gedemütigt fühlen, wenn nicht alles so schrecklich wehtun würde. Er fühlt sich, als sei er kurz vorm Ersticken.  
Er weiß inzwischen nicht einmal mehr, wem er etwas damit beweisen will, dass er hier sitzt und so tut als sei ihm das alles nichts ausmacht. 

„Mr. Stilinski…?“ 

Stiles steht so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm schabend über den zurückrutscht. „Darf ich auf die Toilette?“ stößt er hervor. 

Miss Campbell starrt ihn überrascht an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“ fragte sie, und wenn Stiles so blass und elend aussieht, wie er sich gerade fühlt, kann er es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. 

„Bitte.“ 

„Ja, in Ordnung, du kannst…“

Er wartet nicht ab, bis sie zu Ende gesprochen hat, bevor er zur Tür schießt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er wie Scott aufspringt, aber er ist schneller.  
Er stolpert nach draußen. Seine Schritte hallen auf dem Linoleumboden. Er rennt. 

Er rettet sich in die Jungentoilette, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollständig verlassen ist, weil alle brav in ihren Klassen sitzen.  
Schweratmend schließt er sich in der letzten Kabine ein. Er klappt den Klodeckel runter und lässt sich darauf nieder. Er zieht die Beine an und presst das Gesicht an die Knie.

Gott. Er ist so wütend auf sich selbst.  
Warum ist er nur so ein feiger, kleiner Schwächling. 

Eine Sekunde lang wünscht er sich, so endlos großartig und kriegerisch zu sein wie Allison. Allison, die niemals aufgibt sondern die immer wieder aufsteht und die lieber Leute verprügelt als es einfach hinzunehmen.  
Oder Lydia.  
Lydia, die ihre Tränen wegwischt und entschlossen ihren Lippenstift nachzieht und ihre Haare zurückwirft, egal was man ihr angetan hat und die lieber sterben würde, als schwach zu sein.  
Oder Erica, die Kriegsbemalung auflegt und sich ihren kürzesten Rock anzieht und der ganzen Welt den Mittelfinger zeigt. 

Und dann ist da Stiles.  
Stiles, der sich in der Jungentoilette einschließt und kurz davor steht in Tränen auszubrechen, als ob er in den letzten zwanzig Stunden seines Lebens nicht schon genug geheult hätte.  
Wieso kann er sich nicht zusammenreißen und ein Mädchen sein, denkt er, wütend auf sich selbst. 

„Stiles?“ Die Tür zur Jungentoilette wird aufgestoßen. Schritte hallen auf dem gekachelten Boden. „Stiles, bist du da?“

Zielstrebig laufen die Schritte auf die einzig verschlossene Kabine zu.  
„Stiles?“

Stiles presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Stiles…?“ wiederholt Scott zögernd.

„Ich dachte wir reden nicht mehr miteinander!“ platzt es aus ihm heraus.

Einen endlos langen Moment ist es still auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Stiles lauscht angespannt, und er wünscht sich, er wäre ein Werwolf, der Scotts Herzschlag hören könnte und daraus irgendeine Antwort ziehen könnte.

Scott atmet leise aus.  
„Du riechst so traurig“, sagt er schließlich, als ob das eine Erklärung für... _irgendwas_ wäre. „Was ist passiert?“

Stiles wischt sich ruppig über die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das sein kann, wo mein Leben doch ein einziger Ponyhof ist“, gibt er zurück. Seine Stimme klingt belegt.

Sarkasmus ist seine einzige Verteidigung. Er hat sonst nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.

„Stiles. Du riechst... verletzt“, sagt Scott. Er klingt gequält, als ob das wirklich die eine Sache ist, die er nicht aushalten kann. „Bitte, lass mich... ich will nur...“

Stiles zögert. 

Scott seufzt, und Stiles hört an dem dumpfen Geräusch, dass er sich mit der Stirn gegen die Tür hat sinken lassen. „Derek war letzte Nacht bei mir“, sagt er stockend. „Wir... wir haben geredet. Es war okay?“

Überrascht hebt Stiles den Kopf. Dereks Name verursacht ein dumpfes Stechen in seinem Brustkorb, das sich anfühlt wie die Vorboten eines Herzinfarkts. „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Er war... nett?“ Scott klingt zögernd. „Ich hab mich entschuldigt? Wegen Gerard? Er hat sich entschuldigt, weil er uns alle umbringen wollte?“

„Alter.“ Ein überraschtes Lachen platzt aus Stiles heraus. „Was war das? Die therapeutische Werwolf-Gesprächsrunde um Mitternacht? Gab es Abschiedsumarmungen und wurden Freundschaftsarmbänder ausgetauscht?“

„…es wurde sehr männlich gekuschelt?“

Er schnaubt. „Das glaube ich sofort.“

Langsam schiebt er die Beine von dem Klodeckel auf dem er hockt und öffnet die Tür. Sie schwingt langsam auf und enthüllt 1,78m besorgten besten Freund.

Scotts Augen sind groß und hoffnungsvoll.  
„Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich auf mich“, sagt er sofort, so schnell, als ob er es herausbringen muss, bevor Stiles die Chance hat, die Tür wieder zu zumachen. „Du bist mein bester Freund und wenn du böse auf mich bist, fühle ich mich als ob die Welt untergeht. Und mir ist es lieber wenn du mich wieder fesselst oder mit Lacrossebällen bewirfst und... woah. _Stiles!_.“ Zielsicher zoomt sein Blick auf Stiles misshandelte Kehle.

„Schon okay. Du hattest mich schon bei ‚ _sei nicht böse_ '“, sagt Stiles. „Ich... ich bin nicht böse. Ich kann dir und deinen dusseligen braunen Hundeaugen sowieso nicht widerstehen.“

Scott schnappt nach Luft. „Derek hat gesagt, du bist nicht verletzt!“

Perplex fährt Stiles zurück. „Ihr habt über _mich_ geredet? _Wieso?_ “

„Lass mich sehen.“

„Was hat er gesagt? Oh mein Gott!“

„Stiles!“

Stiles verdreht die Augen und lässt zu, dass Scott den Reisverschluss seines Pullovers nach unten zieht. 

„Stiles..“, sagt er leise.

„Ich merks schon gar nicht mehr. Kommen wir zurück zu der Tatsache, dass du und Derek über mich _geredet habt?!_ “ Sein Herz macht seltsame Dinge in seine Brust. _Wieso_ hat Derek über ihn geredet?  
 _Was_ hat er gesagt? 

„Was ist passiert?“ drängt Scott, der offensichtlich andere Prioritäten hat. 

„Barbie Wolf. Ich hab ihr wohl zu viel gelabert. Das soll vorkommen. Unbegreiflicherweise. Was hat er gesagt?“

„Tut es weh?“

„Nur wenn ich atme. Scott!“

„Stiles...“ Scott hat die Stirn in unglückliche Falten gelegt. Zögernd hebt er eine Hand. „Deaton hat mir gezeigt... es gibt da dieses Ding...“

„Schmerzen raus saugen?“

„Ja, woher wei-...? Oh.“ Scott hebt die Augenbrauen. Sein Blick ist ungläubig. „Derek? Ernsthaft? Du hast dir von Derek die Schmerzen raus saugen lassen? Von Derek?“

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und weicht seinem Blick aus. Im Nachhinein findet er das auch seltsam intim. Das ganze… anfassen. Und Schmerzen heraussaugen. Und Dereks Hände auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Was geht mit euch beiden ab in letzter Zeit?“ fragt Scott perplex. 

„Nichts...“

Scott streckt fragend die Hand nach ihm aus. „Soll ich...?“

„Nein!“ sagt Stiles abrupt und zieht den Kopf zurück.  
Er ist heute sowieso schon verdammt nah am Wasser gebaut. Wenn Scott ihm jetzt die Schmerzen raus saugt, wird ihn der Überschuss an Endorphinen nur noch emotionaler machen und außerdem ...  
Außerdem ist da immer noch Dereks warmer Handabdruck auf seinem Gesicht, eingebrannt für die Ewigkeiten. Eine Erinnerung an einen Moment, an dem Stiles wirklich gedacht hat, dass Derek... vielleicht... möglicherweise…

Er schüttelt den Kopf und schluckt. „Bitte nicht. Kein Werwolf-Mumbo Jumbo. Nicht... jetzt gerade.“

Geknickt lässt Scott die Hand sinken. „Okay.“

„Alter. Du bist mein bester Freund“, sagt Stiles. „Du brauchst doch kein Werwolf Mumbo Jumbo, damit es mir besser geht. Das hast du noch nie gebraucht.“

Es dauert einen Augenblick bis Scott begreift. Wortlos legt er die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn zu sich. 

„Das widerspricht der Abmachung“, murmelt Stiles und vergräbt gleichzeitig das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge.

„Ja.“

„Ich bin dir nicht böse.“

Scott seufzt und fährt ihm mit dem Daumen über das Schulterblatt. „Das solltest du aber sein.“

Stiles runzelt die Stirn. „Was? Wieso?“

Scott ist einen Moment lang still. Stiles hat die Hände in seinem Pullover vergraben und er wird hin und her gewiegt wie ein Baby. Niemand kann so toll umarmen wie Scott. Man kann sich in seine Umarmungen hinein sinken lassen wie in ein Federkissen, und es ist jedes Mal als ob er sich vollständig und mit ganzem Körpereinsatz um Stiles herumwickelt, wie eine Kuscheldecke.  
Glorreiche Sekunden lang ist alles gut.  
Derek hat ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen.  
Es müssen nicht alle sterben.  
Alles wird wieder gut. 

„Können wir reden?“, fragt Scott leise.

„Tun wir das nicht gerade?“ 

Scott lacht. Es vibriert sacht an seinem Hals. „Nein, ich meine in Ruhe. Nicht hier.“ Er seufzt schwer und löst sich unwillig von Stiles. Er legt den Kopf schief und lauscht einen Moment. „Lydia sucht nach dir“, sagt er dann. „Sie macht sich Sorgen, weil du nicht da bist, wo du sein sollst. Und ich glaube, wenn ich nicht bald in der Cafeteria auftauche, werden Jackson und Erica sich jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen.“

„Treffen wir uns nach der Schule?“ fragt Stiles. „Wegen mir kann ich danach auch duschen und mich mit dem Aftershave meines Dads imprägnieren, damit der Geruch weg ist.“ 

Scott nickt. Er sieht nachdenklich aus. „Ich… ich nehm dich auf dem Motorrad mit, okay? Warte auf dem Parkplatz auf mich, ich hab Kunst in der letzten Stunde. Und dann reden wir. Ich… ich muss dir was sagen.“ 

„Was?“ 

„Ich glaub, ich hab was Dummes gemacht.“ 

Stiles runzelt die Stirn. „Scott? Was? Du beunruhigst mich gerade.“ 

Er kaut schuldbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich dachte, es sei das Richtige. Aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr sicher…“ 

„Hey. Hey! _Ich_ bin derjenige, der dich dazu überredet dumme Sachen zu tun – du bist der Vernünftige von uns beiden. Du darfst nichts Dummes tun ohne mich.“

Ein winziges Lächeln zerrt an Scotts Mundwinkel. „Nachher, ja?“ 

„Pfadfinderehrenwort?“

„Pfadfinderehrenwort.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Scott aus der Jungentoilette. 

\- 

Stiles steht draußen auf dem Parkplatz und wartet.  
Lydia hat sich verabschiedet, bevor sie mit Allison zusammen weggefahren ist. Vermutlich für eine geheime Trainingseinheit mit illegal versteckten Waffen. 

Isaac und Erica sind nach ihnen verschwunden. Sie haben einen weiten Bogen um ihn gemacht, aber er hat ihre Blicke auf sich gespürt, auch ohne den Kopf zu heben. 

Und jetzt wartet er.  
Der Himmel über ihm ist grau und bewölkt, wie ein Sturm, der sich zusammenzieht. 

Die letzten Schüler laufen in kleinen Grüppchen über den Schulhof, tuschelnd und lachend; vereinzelt kommen Lehrer an ihm vorbei, die zu ihren Autos eilen. 

Der Parkplatz leert sich. Scotts Motorrad steht verlassen direkt am Eingang. Aber keine Spur von Scott. 

Wind zieht auf und der Himmel über ihm wird immer dunkler.  
Stiles schlingt die Arme um sich. Er fröstelt. 

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitet sich in ihm aus. Es ist so untypisch für Scott zu spät zu kommen. Dafür dass er in vielerlei Hinsicht so ein Schussel ist, ist er überraschenderweise fast immer pünktlich (Stiles ist derjenige, der sich nicht von seinem PC lösen kann und an drei von fünf Schultagen verpennt). 

Es fängt an zu regnen. 

Stiles läuft zurück zum Eingang, um sich unterzustellen.  
Ein paar Mädchen laufen an ihm vorbei, als er die Tür aufstößt. 

Er durchquert die sich leerende Gänge und sprintet die Treppen hoch, in den dritten Stock. Die Tür des Kunstzimmers steht noch halb offen und er stolpert beinah in seiner Hektik hineinzugelangen. 

„Scott? Scott!“ Suchend blickt er sich um, aber das Zimmer ist leer.  
Haben sie sich verpasst?  
Das kann nicht sein.  
Scott kann ihn nicht verpassen. Scott kann ihn doch hören oder riechen, oder was auch immer Werwölfe machen, um jemanden zu finden. 

Er läuft zurück auf den Gang. Immer wieder springt er auf die Zehenspitzen und versucht über die verbleibenden Köpfe hinweg zu spähen. Er hält Ausschau nach wuscheligen, dunklen Haaren und einem karierten Hemd, zuerst vage irritiert und dann zunehmend beunruhigter. 

Er erkennt ein vage vertrautes Gesicht auf dem Flur. „Haley!“ Ruckartig packt er nach ihrem Arm, so dass sie gezwungen ist stehen zu bleiben. „Hey. Haley! Hast du Scott gesehen?“ 

Irritiert hebt sie die Augenbrauen. „McCall? Nein.“ 

„Hattet ihr nicht gerade Kunst zusammen?“ fragt er verzweifelt. 

„Kann sein.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und entzieht sich energisch seinem Griff. „Er war jedenfalls nicht da.“ 

_Nicht da._  
Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren.  
Wortlos läuft er an ihr vorbei den Gang entlang. Die letzten Meter verfällt er in einen Sprint.  
Nicht da?  
Wieso war Scott nicht da?!

Im Kopf geht er Scotts Stundenplan durch.  
Vor Kunst hatte Scott eine Freistunde.  
Wenn Scott seine Ruhe haben will um nachzudenken, gibt es nur einen Ort wo er sich regelmäßig hin verkriecht und das ist die Jungenumkleidekabine.  
Vielleicht ist er noch da.  
Vielleicht hat er einfach nur vergessen, dass er Kunst hatte.  
Vielleicht hat er geschwänzt.  
Vielleicht hat er Musik gehört und ist dabei eingeschlafen.  
Vielleicht…  
Vielleicht. 

Stiles stößt die Tür zur Umkleide so heftig auf, dass sie ihm aus der Hand rutscht und gegen die Wand donnert. 

„Scott? SCOTT!“ Stiles wirbelt herum. 

Die Umkleidekabine ist leer. Verzweifelt umrundet er die Schrankwände, in der absurden Hoffnung, dass Scott irgendwo dahinter versteckt ist, vielleicht eingeschlafen ist oder…

„Scott? Wo bist d-…?“ Stiles stockt mitten im Satz. 

Die Welt hört auf sich zu drehen. 

Ein einsamer, hellbrauner Rucksack lehnt an der Spindwand. Er liegt schräg auf der Seite, als ob ihn jemand hat fallen gelassen und sich keine Mühe gemacht hätte ihn wieder aufzuheben. Die Hälfte der Sachen ist herausgefallen, ein Taschenrechner und ein Schinkensandwich und… da ist ein Handy… da ist Scotts Handy.  
Die Sachen liegen in einer Lache aus roter Flüssigkeit. 

Sein eigener Rucksack gleitet aus seinen erschlaffenden Fingern und landet auf dem Boden. Es hallt auf dem gekachelten Boden. 

„Scott?“ wispert Stiles.  
Aber noch während er es ausspricht, weiß er, dass Scott nicht mehr hier ist. 

Seine Herzschlag dröhnt in seinem Kopf wie ein Orchester. Der Geruch nach Kupfer liegt in der Luft, schwer und süßlich.  
 _Nein_ , denkt er, betäubt vor Entsetzen. _Nein, nein, nein._

Er weiß, dass es Blut ist, auch ohne ein Werwolf zu sein.  
Es ist Blut.  
Es ist Scotts Blut. 

Er zerrt sein Handy aus der Tasche. Seine Finger zittern so sehr, dass es ihm beinah aus den Händen gleitet.  
Er wählt die Nummer, von der er dachte, dass er sie nie mehr anrufen würde. 

‚ _Ich werde immer dran gehen_ ‘, hat Derek gesagt.  
Aber das war damals. Bevor Stiles alles kaputt gemacht hat. 

‚ _Ich werde immer dran gehen._ ‘ 

„Bitte“, flüstert er in die Stille und presst eine Hand auf die Augen. „Bitte.“ Stiles ist kein sonderlich religiöser Mensch und er weiß nicht, ob er Gott meint oder jemand anderen, aber welche höhere Macht auch immer gerade da ist, sie scheint zuzuhören. 

Derek meldet sich nach dem ersten Klingelton. „Stiles?“ 

„Derek…“ Er kann nicht atmen. 

„Stiles, was ist los?“ Dereks Stimme wird scharf. 

„Komm her.“ Es ist ein einziges, trockenes Schluchzen. 

„Wo bist du?“ 

„Bitte. Du musst sofort herkommen. Sie haben… ich glaube, sie haben Scott.“ 

-

Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. 

Vielleicht waren es zehn Sekunden oder zehn Minuten oder zehn Stunden.  
Es fühlt sich eine wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. 

„Es ist noch warm“, flüstert er. Seine Hände sind rot und er starrt sie an, als kann er nicht glauben was er sieht. „Es ist… da ist so viel Blut…“

„Stiles.“ Derek klingt aufgewühlt. „Stiles, steht auf.“

Der Boden ist hart und kalt unter seinen Knien. Flüssigkeit sickert durch seine Hosenbeine. Stiles hat keine Erinnerung mehr, wann er auf den Boden gesunken ist.  
Seine Hände sind klebrig von Scotts Blut.

„Es ist sein Blut, oder? Es ist Scotts?“ Seine Stimme ist seltsam hoch und hysterisch, so als ob nicht mehr genug Luft auf der ganzen Welt ist. 

„Stiles… es ist okay.“ Arme greifen unter seine Achseln und beginnen ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen, weg von dem Blut. „Es ist okay.“

„ES IST NICHT OKAY!“ explodiert es aus ihm heraus. „Es ist nicht okay!“  
Sein Körper wehrt sich auf Autopilot, er schlägt und tritt um sich, hoffnungslos und verzweifelt und vollkommen sinnlos, denn Derek ist hart und undurchdringlich wie eine Betonmauer. „ _Lass mich los!_ “ 

„Stiles! _Stiles!_ “ Er hört Dereks Stimme wie durch Nebel. 

„Sie haben ihn!“ Seine Stimme überschlägt sich. „Sie haben ihm etwas angetan! Sie haben Scott. Was ist wenn er… das Blut… er kann nicht… er darf nicht…“ 

„Stiles.“ Warme Arme werden von hinten um ihn geschlungen und dann wird Stiles an eine breite Brust gedrückt. Aus dem Nebel heraus registriert er, dass Derek ihn so behutsam festhält, als sei er aus Porzellan. „Stiles, shhht. Hör mir zu, okay?“ 

Er gibt ein verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich, mehr Schluchzen als Schreien. 

„Er ist nicht tot, okay?“ sagt Derek eindringlich. „Hör mir zu: Er. Ist. Nicht tot.“

„Das weißt du doch nicht!“

Derek dreht ihn um und greift mit den Händen nach seinem Gesicht. „Sieh mich an!“, befiehlt er. „Sieh mich an. Ich weiß es! Stiles. Ich weiß es, okay?“ 

Er erschlafft in Dereks Armen wie eine Gummipuppe, der man die Luft herausgelassen hat. „Woher…?“ schluchzt er. 

„Erstens ist es nicht genug Blut. Zweitens ist er ein Werwolf. Scott ist stark, okay? Er ist robust. Und drittens… ich kann es riechen. Es gab einen Kampf. Sie haben ihn mitgenommen. Aber er lebt. Stiles. Hör mir zu. Scott lebt. Sonst hätten sie ihn nicht mitgenommen.“ 

Stiles atmet zitternd aus.  
Er fühlt sich unwirklich und benebelt, als ob er meilenweit neben sich steht. Das muss der Schockzustand sein.  
Anders ist es nicht zu erklären, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen ist. Es macht keinen Sinn. Wieso hätten sie ihn mitnehmen sollen, wenn er…  
Nein.  
Sie haben ihn lebendig mitgenommen. Es muss so sein. 

„Deine Hände…“, sagt Derek leise. „Stiles. Deine Hände.“ 

Stiles senkt den Blick. Blut tropft seine Finger entlang. Er hat rote Abdrücke auf Dereks weißem T-Shirt hinterlassen. 

„Es ist Scotts“, flüstert er. „Es ist Scotts.“  
Ihm wird schlecht. Seine Knien knicken ein und nur Dereks Hände halten ihn aufrecht. 

„Komm her“, sagt Derek sacht, aber bestimmt. Er führt Stiles zu dem kleinen Waschbecken in der Ecke und greift nach seinen Handgelenken. Wortlos dreht er das Wasser auf und hält Stiles‘ Hände darunter.  
Fasziniert sieht Stiles dabei zu wie das weiße Porzellan sich rot färbt. Seine Finger zittern. 

„Sag mir, was passiert ist“, befiehlt Derek leise, während er behutsam das Blut von seinen Händen wäscht. „Alles.“ 

Stiles nickt.  
Vage wird ihm bewusst, dass Derek immer noch einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hat. Es ist warm und beinah tröstlich. 

Stockend und in kurzen, abgehackten Sätzen berichtet er von seinem Gespräch mit Scott in der Jungentoilette. Und Scotts vage Andeutung, dass er ihm etwas erzählen muss. Ihre Verabredung, die Scott nicht mehr einhalten konnte. 

„Ich hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen“, flüstert er. „Ich hätte ihn da behalten sollen, bis er es mir gesagt hat. Er hat etwas gewusst und deswegen haben sie… Ich hätte…“ 

„Stiles.“ 

„Du warst doch bei ihm letzte Nacht, oder?“ fragt er verzweifelt. „Hat er irgendetwas gesagt oder irgendetwas angedeutet? War er seltsam oder…“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Stiles. Stiles! Er…“

„Sag mir alles“, fordert Stiles und verkrallt seine Hände in Dereks T-Shirt. „Alles. Jedes Wort. Was hat er gesagt?“ 

„Stiles…“

„SAG ES!“ 

Derek seufzt. Er nickt. „Er… er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht“, beginnt er und wenn das kein Messer mitten in die Brust ist, weiß Stiles auch nicht, was es ist. Er lässt die Hände sinken und lauscht.

Als Derek fertig ist, ist Stiles ganz still.  
Er steht mit dem Rücken an der Wand und Dereks Hand ruht auf seinem Ellbogen, als ob Derek bereit ist, ihn festzuhalten, sollte Stiles sich dazu entscheiden zusammen zu klappen.  
Aber Stiles wird nicht zusammen klappen. 

„Das… das hat er gesagt?“ fragt er tonlos. „Dass Peter ‚seine Zähne an meinem Handgelenk hatte‘? In der Tiefgarage. Bist du sicher? Das hat er genauso gesagt?“ 

„Ja.“ Derek nickt. „Er war… es hat ihm ziemlich zugesetzt. Das mit Peter und Gerard. Das war auch der Grund, wieso er…“

„Ja“, murmelt Stiles. „Ja. Natürlich. Sag es nochmal“, fordert er. „Was hat er genau gesagt?“ 

Derek wiederholt die Worte so gut er sich erinnern kann. 

Stiles nickt. Eine seltsame eisige Ruhe hat sich in ihm ausgebreitet.  
Nur seine Gedanken rasen. 

‚ _Ich muss dir was sagen._ ‘ 

‚ _Ich glaub, ich hab was Dummes gemacht._ ‘

‚ _Ich dachte, es sei das Richtige…_ ‘ 

Es wirbelt in seinem Kopf.  
Er spürt Phantomzähne an seinem Handgelenk.  
Stiles reibt sich über den Unterarm und er fröstelt. 

„Hör zu“, sagt Derek, „ich trommel die anderen zusammen. Wir werden den Wald absuchen. Wir werden ihn finden, okay? Stiles.“ Seine Stimme wird eindringlich. „Wir werden Scott finden. Ich versprech es.“ 

Stiles starrt ihn an. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Dereks Worte bei ihm ankommen. 

„Stiles.“ Derek klingt ungewohnt behutsam. 

Stiles öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn gleich wieder. Er atmet aus und schluckt es hinunter, was auf seiner Zunge liegt. 

„Ja.“ Er nickt langsam. „Ja, okay.“  
Ein Plan formt sich hinter seiner Stirn.  
Ein Plan, den er nicht mit Derek teilen kann. Er muss darüber nachdenken. Er muss…  
Aber kann das sein? Ist es möglich, dass…? 

„Du kannst nicht mitkommen“, sagt Derek leise. „Bitte. Es wird gefährlich und…“ 

Stiles nickt abrupt. „Ja. Schon klar.“ 

„Ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause und…“

„Nein.“ Eilig schüttelt er den Kopf. Er kann jetzt nicht nach Hause. Das ist der letzte Ort, wo er jetzt sein kann. Er überlegt in Windeseile. „Nein, ich… nein. Ich rufe meinen Dad an. Ich muss ihm das melden und er… er wird mich abholen.“ 

„Ich werde dich hier nicht allein lassen!“ 

„Nein!“ Er atmet tief ein. „Du darfst keine Zeit verlieren, bitte.“ 

„Soll ich wenigstens warten, bis dein Dad hier ist?“

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich… ich warte draußen. Auf dem Schulhof. Ich bin… es ist okay. Außerdem solltest du nicht hier sein, wenn die Polizei auftaucht. Du warst schon an zu vielen Tatorten in letzter Zeit. Sonst verhaften sie dich wieder und… das wäre nicht gut.“

Derek sieht unschlüssig aus. 

„Bitte“, sagt Stiles leise. Er packt sein letzte Waffe aus. „Mach es doch nicht… mach es doch nicht seltsamer zwischen uns als es sein muss.“ 

Derek zuckt zusammen, als ob er ihn geschlagen hätte. Die Hand, die eben noch auf Stiles‘ Ellbogen geruht hat, zuckt so hastig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er steif. 

Ein winziger Teil von Stiles ist wütend. Mit welchem Recht ist Derek, derjenige, der es wagt so gekränkt auszusehen.  
ER hat Derek ja nicht zurückgewiesen.  
ER hat Derek nicht das Herz gebrochen. 

Aber das ist der kleinere Teil.  
Der größere von ihm ist einfach nur dankbar, dass Derek trotzdem hier ist. 

„Danke“, sagt er leise. Er wendet den Blick ab. „Dass du dran gegangen bist.“

Derek ist einen Augenblick lang still.  
„Ich werde immer drangehen. Das weißt du doch.“ 

Es ist keine Liebeserklärung oder irgendetwas in der Art.  
Aber es fühlt sich ein bisschen so an. Es schmerzt in Stiles‘ Brust.  
‚ _Wieso willst du mich nicht?_ ‘, liegt auf seiner Zunge, erbärmlich und demütigend. 

Aber er schluckt es hinunter und der Moment verstreicht. 

Schweigend begleitet Derek ihn nach draußen. 

Als er die Autotür öffnet, wird Stiles klar, dass Derek ihm niemals verzeihen wird, was er jetzt vorhat. Dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass er es nicht überleben wird. 

„Warte“, sagt er aus einem Impuls heraus. Derek dreht sich noch einmal um. 

„Sei vorsichtig“, stößt Stiles hervor. Er will nicht, dass das Letzte was er potentiell zu Derek gesagt hat eine Beleidigung ist. 

Dereks Gesicht wird weich und ein bisschen traurig. „Du auch“, sagt er. 

Stiles nickt.  
Allein das ist schon gelogen. 

Er wartet bis Dereks Camaro aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden ist, bevor er sein Handy erneut hervorzieht.  
Aber er ruft nicht seinen Vater an. 

Das ist keine Sache für die Polizei. Er kann nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand zögert. Er kann nicht riskieren, dass sie zu lange brauchen.  
Er muss jetzt sofort handeln. 

Diesmal zittern seine Finger nicht, als er wählt. Er fühlt sich seltsam ruhig und eiskalt.  
„Lydia“, sagt er, als sie drangeht. 

„Stiles?“ 

„Sie haben Scott. Die Alphas haben Scott.“ 

Er hört wie sie scharf einatmet. „Oh mein Gott. Wo bist du? Was ist passiert? Stiles!“ 

„Ich stehe auf dem Schulhof. Ich brauch dich. Ich brauche Allison. Sag ihr… sag ihr, sie soll ihre Waffen mitbringen. Ich glaube ich weiß, was los ist. Ich habe einen Plan.“

„Stiles! _Was ist los?!_ “ 

Er fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trocken gewordenen Lippen. „Es ist Peter“, stößt er hervor. „Peter steckt dahinter. Peter hat Scott an die Alphas ausgeliefert.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ächz. Das war ein Kampf.  
> Sorry für den Cliffhanger - alle Erklärungen kommen im nächsten Teil. ;) Freut euch auf ganz viel super badass!Team Human (was ehrlich gesagt von Anfang an mein Plan gewesen ist). 
> 
> Und wieder mal Zeit für eine Runde **Fiktion und Fakten**!   
>  Das Derek riechen kann, dass ein Kampf stattgefunden hat - da berufe ich mich mal auf Folge 3x18 ("Riddled"), wo er auch feststellen konnte, dass Stiles in einen Kampf verwickelt war nur durch Schnuppern. Es stimmt allerdings das Menschen bestimmte Hormone aussondern wenn sie gestresst oder verängstigt sind und dass Tiere es tatsächlich riechen können, ob Menschen Angst haben - und dann auch entsprechend angriffslustig sind, weil das halt nach "Beute" riecht.   
> Von daher macht das durchaus Sinn, dass Werwölfe das auch können.


	13. Ohne Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Sie wollten Scott und sie haben ihn. Es gibt nichts zu verhandeln.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, es tut mir so leid, dass das so ewig gedauert hat. Sorry!!! Dieses Kapitel war so hardcore und so schwierig und ich habe es gefühlte 85 Mal neu geschrieben bis ich endlich so halbwegs zufrieden war. Ugh. Ugh. ugh. XD Writing is hard....

„Bist du sicher?“ fragt Allison. Ihre Stimme ist hart. 

Stiles nickt. Sein Herzschlag pulsiert im Takt seiner trommelnden Finger. Die Sonne glüht auf Lydias Wagen. Schweiß klebt in seinem Nacken. 

„Stiles.“ Allisons Blick ist auf ihn fixiert. „Bist du _sicher_ , dass es Peter ist?“ 

„Ja.“ Stiles zwingt sich Luft zu holen. Sie haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, aber er weiß, dass er sie erst überzeugen muss. Sein Gedanken rasen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf, jeder Gedanke ganz klar und einleuchtend, und es fällt ihm schwer sie in verständliche Worte herunter zu brechen. „Derek sagt, Scott hat es gewusst“, sagt er eindringlich. „Dass Peter mich entführt hat. Und in der Tiefgarage gedroht hat mich zu beißen. Aber ich habe es Scott nie erzählt! Ich habe es niemandem erzählt.“ 

„Nicht einmal mir“, sagt Lydia leise vom Fahrersitz aus. 

„Es wusste niemand, okay?“ sagt Stiles entschuldigend.   
_Nur Derek_ , wispert eine winzige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber nicht einmal dem hat er die Details erzählt. „Scott _KANN_ es gar nicht wissen, okay? Außer mir gibt es nur einen Menschen, der es ihm erzählt haben kann, weil es nur einzigen Menschen gibt, der sonst noch dabei gewesen ist.“ 

„Peter.“ Allison nickt. Sie ist so ruhig, dass es beinah beängstigend ist.   
Alles an ihr ist beängstigend, von der gerade angespannten Linie ihrer Schultern, bis hin zu dem harten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.   
Allison ist ein Mädchen. Allison ist eine Kriegerin.   
Allison ist eine Freundin.   
Und ihr Freund ist gerade gekidnappt worden.   
Stiles braucht in diesem Moment niemanden so sehr wie Allison, weil er weiß, dass es nichts gibt, was Allison aufhalten wird oder was sie nicht tun wird, wenn es darum geht Scott zu retten.   
Gut.  
Das ist gut.  
Dann sind sie schon mal zu zweit. 

„Und wenn Peter involviert ist, dann können wir mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass er nichts Gutes vor hat“ , sagt Stiles. „Scott hat gesagt, er hat was ‚Dummes‘ gemacht.“ Seine Stimme bricht und er bohrt die Fingernägel in seine Jeans. „Wenn er was Dummes gemacht hat und Peter irgendwie verwickelt ist, dann _weiß_ ich, dass das zusammen hängt.“ 

„Peter wird uns freiwillig nichts erzählen“, sagt Lydia bitter. 

„Nein.“ Stiles atmet aus. „Nicht freiwillig.“ Er wendet sich zu Allison. „Ich brauche eine Waffe“, sagt er und wirft einen Blick auf die zierliche Pistole, die aus Lydias Handtasche lugt. 

„Ich gebe dir keine Schusswaffe, Stiles“, sagt Allison. Sie hebt die Hand, als er anfängt zu protestieren. „Ich verteile keine Schusswaffen an jemanden, der nicht damit umgehen kann. Aber ich hab dir einen Schläger mitgebracht.“ Sie deutet auf den Kofferraum. „Aluminium und Eisenhut.“ 

Er nickt, fürs Erste zufrieden damit. Er weiß, dass sie recht hat. „Du weißt wo er wohnt, oder?“ fragt er Lydia. „Er hat dir Einladungen geschickt.“

Lydia starrt stur geradeaus. „Ich weiß, wo seine Wohnung ist. Lass mich diejenige sein, die klingelt“, fügt sie hinzu. Ihre Zähne sind in ihrer Unterlippe vergraben. „Auf diesen Moment habe ich gewartet.“ 

Sie sind still auf dem Weg zu Peters Wohnung.   
Stiles Herz hämmert, aber sein Kopf ist vollkommen leer. Eine seltsame Ruhe hat sich in ihm ausgebreitet.   
Scott ist weg.  
Sie werden Scott zurückholen.  
Er wird jeden ausmerzen, der ihnen im Weg steht.  
Es ist ganz einfach. Es gibt keinen Plan B. Es gibt keine andere Option. 

Er und Allison warten, versteckt hinter der Hausecke, während Lydia an der Tür klingelt. Sie hat die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. In ihrem kurzen Rock und ihrer hellen Bluse und mit dem perfekt gekämmten Haar sieht sie aus wie ein Bild der Unschuld. 

Die Tür geht auf und Stiles hält die Luft an. 

„Hey“, schnurrt Lydia. Ihr Lächeln ist breit und katzenhaft. 

„Hi“, sagt Peter überrascht. „Du hier? Ich gebe zu, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass…“ 

„Sorry“, sagt Lydia zuckersüß. 

Peter hebt die Augenbrauen. „Wofür-?“

Sie sprüht ihm eine Ladung Pfefferspray direkt ins Gesicht, bevor er das Wort zu Ende gesprochen hat. Es ist aus unmittelbarer Nähe, keine Chance, dass sie ihn verpassen könnte. 

Peter taumelt zurück. Er faucht, und Stiles sieht blaue Augen aufblitzen, er sieht Zähne und Klauen hervorschnellen, und sekundenlang hat er Angst um Lydia.   
Aber dann ist Allison da. 

Sie bewegt sich mit präziser , tödlicher Grazie und tritt ihm mit voller Wucht in den Brustkorb, weg von Lydia. Peter ist viel stärker als sie, stärker, schneller und erfahrener, aber er ist desorientiert durch das Pfefferspray und Allison ist brutal und ohne Skrupel.   
Sie hat ihre Armbrust griffbereit und schießt den ersten Pfeil direkt in seine Brust, den zweiten in seinen rechten Arm. Peter heult auf. 

Stiles ist direkt hinter ihr. Er spürt kaum, wie er sich bewegt. Es ist wie im Traum, als er mit dem Schläger ausholt. Aber er trifft Peters Gesicht mit brutaler Genauigkeit. 

Peter brüllt und geht zu Boden. Seine Klauen erwischen noch im Fall Allisons Rock und reißen einen Streifen Stoff heraus. Blutige Kratzer ziehen sich über ihren Oberschenkel. Sie zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper. 

„Jetzt“, befiehlt sie. Lydia zerrt den winzigen Revolver aus ihrem Rock und zielt direkt auf Peters Gesicht.   
Sie zögert für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Unentschiedenheit flackert über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihm schließlich in den Oberschenkel schießt. 

Peter stößt einen markerschütternden Schrei aus.   
Er faucht und seine Augen lodern. Blut läuft über seine Oberlippe. Er sieht gefährlich aus wie ein verwundetes Tier. 

Allison stellt einen Fuß auf seine Brust und drückt ihn unnachgiebig zu Boden. Ihr Gesicht ist emotionslos, ihre Lippen entschlossen zusammen gepresst und ihr nächster Pfeil ist direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.   
Lydia steht neben ihr, der Revolver immer noch in der Hand. Ihre Finger sind ruhig, obwohl sie gerade auf jemanden geschossen hat. 

„Es ist Eisenhut in der Kugel“, sagt sie. „Du solltest still halten. Je mehr du zappelst, desto schneller wird es sich in deinem Blutkreislauf verteilen.“

Abrupt hält Peter inne. Nur seine Reißzähne sind immer noch ausgefahren. 

Stiles tritt aus dem Schatten hervor. Eine eisige Ruhe hat sich in ihm ausgebreitet. 

„Stiles.“ Peter hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Peter.“ 

„Was hast du vor?“ fragt Peter verächtlich. „Willst du mich umbringen?“

„Nein“, erwidert Stiles. „Nein. Aber wenn du mir nicht hilfst, wirst du dir wünschen, dass es so wäre.“ Er beugt sich nach vorne so dass Peter sein Gesicht sehen kann. 

Peter wird ganz still. Seine Augen flackern blau auf und gleich wieder zurück. 

„Ich hab es nicht nötig, dir zu drohen. Du kannst meinen Herzschlag hören, nicht wahr?“ fährt Stiles fort. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht lüge.“

„Niemand von uns weiß, ob du lügst, Stiles“, stößt Peter mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Dein Herzschlag ist komplett neben der Spur.“

„Ah“, erwidert Stiles sacht. „Adderall.“ 

Peter nickt widerwillig. 

Stiles verzieht die Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Es fühlt sich an wie Zähne fletschen und genauso ist es auch gemeint. Es ist ein Fremder, der in seinem Körper steckt, kalt und berechnend. „Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu. Scott ist verschwunden. Und ich weiß, dass es deine Schuld ist. Wenn du mir nicht hilfst ihn wieder zu finden…“, sagt er langsam, „…dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst tot. Du wirst dir wünschen, ich hätte dich umgebracht, denn das ist das Gnädigste, was dir passieren kann. Und jetzt sieh mir ins Gesicht und sag mir, ob ich lüge.“ 

Sekundenlang ist Peter ganz still.   
Dann schnaubt er, als ob Stiles gerade einen besonders guten Witz gemacht hätte.   
„Ich musste ihnen doch irgendwas anbieten, oder?“ sagt er schließlich. „Sie wären ja kaum freiwillig wieder abgehauen.“ 

„Du hast ihnen Scott angeboten.“ Es ist nicht einmal eine Frage, denn so viel hat sich Stiles inzwischen selbst zusammengereimt.   
Peter.   
Peter hat mit dem Alpharudel geredet. Und ihn einen Deal angeboten. Aber wieso…? Und wieso Scott?

„Hey, sie waren sehr interessiert, okay? Dein Freund mag zwar nicht aussehen wie der ‚Alpha des Jahres‘, aber offenbar steckt da mehr in ihm als man ahnt.“ 

„Wieso die ganze Farce im Krankenhaus?“ faucht Stiles. Denn er hat nicht vergessen, wie Peter mit ihm geredet hat, die Krallen an seiner Kehle, direkt über dem Puls. „Wieso…“ Er hält inne. 

‚ _Mein Neffe hat leider das Gefühl, dass er mir… nicht vollkommen vertrauen kann._ ‘

‚ _Ich kann mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wieso._ ‘ 

‚ _Was bedauerlich ist, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass er wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen kann…_ ‘ 

„Du hast mich manipuliert“, sagt er langsam. „Du _wolltest_ , dass Derek und ich uns zusammen tun. Das wolltest du die ganze Zeit.“ 

Er denkt an die Augenblicke in seinem Zimmer, in denen er und Derek Pläne geschmiedet haben und überlegt haben wie sie aus dem Chaotentrupp ein Rudel machen können. Er denkt an die Momente, in denen Derek offener gewesen ist, zugänglicher, als ihn jemals erlebt hat.   
Er denkt an Dereks Hände auf seinem Gesicht und sekundenlang schließt er die Augen, damit ihm niemand ansehen kann, was das mit ihm anstellt. 

Sie sind beide nichts als Marionetten in Peters Spiel gewesen. 

„Kluger Junge“, sagt Peter beifällig. Schweiß steht auf seiner Stirn, aber seine Stimme ist gelassen. „Mein Neffe hat viele Talente, zugegeben, aber er ist nicht gerade die geborene Führungspersönlichkeit. Ein echter Jammer. Du dagegen… du bist genau das was er gebraucht hat. Jemand, der ihm Hoffnung gibt.“ Er sagt ‚Hoffnung‘ so verächtlich, dass es klingt wie eine Beleidigung. 

Stiles schluckt.   
„Aber du hast nicht nur mit mir geredet“, sagt er emotionslos. „Du hast auch mit _Scott_ geredet.“ 

Es ist wie Puzzleteile, die in seinem Kopf zusammen fallen.   
Sie sind alle Spielfiguren auf Peters Schachbrett, die er nach Belieben hin und her geschoben hat. Alles was passiert ist, alles was sie getan haben, ist passiert weil Peter zur passenden Zeit jemandem etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hat. 

„ _Du_ hast ihn dazu gebracht, dass er Lydia und mich aus dem Rudel raushaben wollte. Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, dass er Derek erpresst“, sagt er langsam. „Mit _mir_.“ 

Denn Stiles sieht jetzt wie es war. Er kann es sich nur allzu genau vorstellen, Peter, der in Scotts Ohr flüstert und sein Gift einträufelt, Tropfen für Tropfen für Tropfen. Und Scott, guter, lieber, ehrlich Scott, der zuerst widerstrebend zuhört, aber dann immer aufmerksamer. Weil Peter alle seine tiefsten, innersten Ängste hervor zerrt, all die Dinge von denen Scott ohnehin schon nachts schweißgebadet aufwacht. Die Angst zu versagen, die Angst, andere im Stich zu lassen, die Angst, dass andere verletzt werden oder sterben und er es nicht verhindern kann.   
Die Angst, dass _Stiles_ verletzt werden könnte. 

Er kann die Sätze beinah hören, die Peter gesagt hat, auch ohne selbst dabei gewesen zu sein.   
Süße, mitfühlende Sätze über Stiles schwache Menschlichkeit, Erinnerungen wie oft Stiles schon versehentlich auf der falschen Seite von Klauen und Zähnen gelandet ist. Was für ein guter Freund Stiles ist, denn eigentlich geht es ihn doch alles nichts an… er könnte sich doch einfach raushalten … es wäre so leicht… er könnte in Sicherheit sein.   
Aber nein… sein bester Freund ist ein Werwolf.  
Scott ist ein Werwolf.   
Scott ist derjenige der ihn in Gefahr bringt.   
Scott muss dafür sorgen, dass Stiles wieder sicher ist.

Es ist so leicht bei Scott, viel zu leicht, denn es ist alles da, direkt unter der Oberfläche, nackt und verwundbar und lauert nur darauf hervorzubrechen. Es ist Stiles Aufgabe, es ist schon immer Stiles Aufgabe gewesen, darauf aufzupassen. Auf Scotts weiches, empfindsames Inneres unter der Werwolf-Schale. 

„Du wolltest uns auseinander bringen“, sagt er langsam. „Du hast gewusst, dass wir uns streiten würden und dass ich…“ 

Er kennt die Antwort auf seine Frage schon, bevor Peter sie ausspricht. 

Peter rollt mit den Augen. „Was denkst du? Ich brauchte ihn allein. Und ich wusste, dass es leichter wird an ihn heranzukommen, wenn du nicht in seiner Nähe bist. Du bist… erstaunlich hartnäckig für einen Menschen. Du hättest etwas gemerkt.“ 

„Ich hätte ihn vor dir beschützt“, sagt Stiles leise. 

„Stattdessen hast du meinen Neffen beschützt.“ Peter grinst. „Das ist doch auch schon mal was. Ich brauche doch ein intaktes Rudel unter mir, wenn die Alphas aus der Gegend verschwunden sind.“ 

Stiles schluckt. Und ein Teil von ihm… ein Teil von ihm fragt sich, ob das alles was zwischen ihm und Derek passiert ist auch nur ein Teil von Peters Plan gewesen ist. 

Allisons Hacken bohren sich tief in Peters Rippen und er gibt einen schmerzhaften Laut von sich. Blut klebt an seinen Zähnen, als er zu ihr aufsieht, und er lächelt. 

„Keine Spielchen mehr“, sagt sie. Sie hat den nächsten Pfeil angelegt und dieses Mal ist er direkt auf Peters linkes Auge gerichtet. „Wo ist er? Wo ist Scott?“ 

„Woher soll ich denn wissen…“ 

„Du weißt, wo sie sind“, faucht Stiles. „Du hast dich mit ihnen getroffen, du weißt wo sie sich herumtreiben.“ 

„Ich habe eine Kugel im Bein“, faucht Peter zurück. „Im Moment bin ich nicht geneigt irgendwas für euch zu tun, bevor ihr diesen Zustand nicht beendet habt.“ 

„Wenn du irgendwas Nützliches dazu beiträgst, dass wir Scott wiederfinden, dann werden wir dir eine zweite Kugel zukommen lassen“, sagt Lydia und hebt ihren Revolver. „Du darfst den Rest dann selbst erledigen.“ 

„Seid ihr verrückt“, spuckt Peter. „Das kann Stunden dauern! Falls ihr überhaupt eine Chance habt…“

„Dann solltest du besser beten, dass es schnell geht“, sagt Allison kalt. 

Peter presst die Lippen aufeinander. Eine Art widerwilliger Respekt hat sich in seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet. „Es gibt eine verlassene Hütte im Wald“, sagt er schließlich und Stiles spürt wie er beinah unwillkürlich aufatmet. Er ist bereit gewesen Peter zu foltern für Information, weil es nichts gibt, was er nicht tun würde, um Scott zu retten… aber sogar jetzt in diesem Moment ist es ihm lieber, dass es nicht soweit kommt. 

„Was für eine Hütte?“ 

„Was weiß ich. Eine Hütte. Es ist ihr Rückzugsort. Ich nehme an, dass sie Scott dort hingebracht haben. Falls sie überhaupt noch dort sind.“

„Wieso Scott?“ fragt Allison. „Was haben sie mit ihm vor?“

„Woher soll ich das wi-… gottverdammt!“ Wütend zischt er in Allisons Richtung, die ihre Fußspitze zielsicher in die blutende Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel gerammt hat. „Okay“, keucht er. „Okay. Sie haben irgendwas von einem ‚wahren Alpha‘ erzählt. Bla bla, wahrer Alpha, Scott kann einer werden – was weiß ich. Sie waren nicht glücklich deswegen. Aber wenn ihr mich fragt, haben sie selber keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert.“ 

Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Was ist ein ‚wahrer Alpha‘?“ 

„Ein Mythos.“ Peter rollt mit den Augen. Aber auch wenn er ungerührt tut, steht ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn und Stiles kann sehen, dass er ernsthaft Schmerzen hat. „Zumindest dachte ich das bisher. Ein Wolf, der zum Alpha wird ohne es erben oder dafür zu töten. Mehr weiß ich nicht, okay?“ fügt er rasch hinzu, als er sieht, dass Allison erneut den Fuß anhebt. „Gott.“ Er flucht leise und verzieht das Gesicht. 

„Koordinaten“, fordert Stiles. „Von der Hütte. Los.“ 

„Wieso sollte ich…?“

„Gib ihm die Koordinaten!“ faucht Lydia und zielt mit ihrer Waffe direkt auf seinen Schritt. „Sonst kastriere ich dich“, sagt sie leise. „Das hätte ich längst tun sollen.“ 

Was immer er in ihrem Gesicht lesen kann, bewirkt, dass Peter widerspruchslos auf den Wohnzimmertisch deutet. Offenbar hängt er an seinen Kronjuwelen. „In meinem Handy“, presst er schwer atmend hervor. „Ich bin nur einmal dort gewesen.“ 

Stiles überprüft es, bevor er zu den beiden Mädchen nickt. „Eberesche“, sagt er. Lydia nickt und beginnt kommentarlos das schwarze Pulver in einem Kreis im Wohnzimmer zu verteilen. Peter darf ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. 

„Hallo? Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach hier lassen! Was ist mit der Kugel in meinem Bein?“ faucht Peter. 

„Wie gesagt“, sagt Allison leise und beugt sich über sein Gesicht. „Bete einfach, dass wir Scott schnell finden.“ 

-

Die kühle Luft draußen trifft ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Stiles atmet tief aus. Seine Finger zittern vor lauter Adrenalin. 

„Wir brauchen einen Plan“, sagt Lydia. 

„Ich habe einen Plan“, erwidert Stiles. Seine Knie sind weich und einen Augenblick lang tastet er blindlings nach der Wand um sich abzustützen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Wir befreien Scott. Das ist der Plan.“ 

Lydia und Allison tauschen einen Blick, während sie hinter ihm her zum Auto laufen.   
„Stiles, wir brauchen einen Plan, der beinhaltet, dass wir lebendig wieder rauskommen“, sagt Allison behutsam, als ob sie ahnt oder weiß wie wenig das gerade eine Rolle spielt in Stiles fieberhaften Gedankenspielen. 

„Das werden wir. Ich…“ Er fährt sich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht. Er stoppt. „Shit“, flüstert er. „Shit.“ 

Er kann nicht kämpfen.  
Das ist die traurige Wahrheit. Er ist zu unkoordiniert, zu schwach, er ist 147 Pfund blasse Haut und zerbrechlicher Knochen. Er kann nicht einmal gut weglaufen. Er ist nicht wie Allison oder wie ihr Vater.   
Er ist kein Jäger. Er ist für immer Beute.   
Er ist… Beute. 

Es ist kein Plan, der sich hinter seiner Stirn formt.  
Es ist gerade einmal die vageste aller Ideen.  
Er ist _Beute_. Er ist das harmloseste Mitglied ihres Rudels, das schwache Glied, derjenige, der am wenigsten bedrohlich ist.   
Vielleicht ist das gut. Vielleicht kann er das benutzen. Vielleicht ist das seine einzige Waffe, dass er nutzlos und hilflos ist.   
Er ist Beute. 

„Ich weiß nicht genau wie viele es sind“, gesteht er widerwillig. „Ich habe nur zwei gesehen. Barbie und Kyle. Aber es sind mehr, okay?“ Er wendet sich an Allison. „Wenn ich es schaffe… wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe Scott rauszuholen… wie viele kannst du in Schach halten?“

Es flackert in Allisons Augen. Sie zögert und er kann den Widerstreit in ihr beinah sehen. Sie ist ein einziges Mal ausgerastet und durchgedreht, und das war sehr, sehr gewalttätig und sehr blutig. Sie hat Angst, dass es nochmal passiert.   
Da ist ein Monster, das in ihnen allen steckt, denkt Stiles. Ein Monster, dass rauskommt, wenn man ihnen nur genug wehtut und ihnen nur genug wegnimmt. 

„Ich könnte zwei oder drei in Schach halten“, sagt sie schließlich und hebt das Kinn. „Wenn ich eine gute Position habe. Je nachdem wie sie sich aufteilen vielleicht auch mehr.“ 

Er nickt. „Ich verschaff dir einen guten Platz“, sagt er leise. „Ich servier sie dir auf dem Silbertablett.“ 

„Ich rufe meinen Dad an“, sagt sie leise. 

„Ja.“ Er nickt, denn ihm ist klar, dass sie nicht darum herum kommen werden Mr. Argent einzubeziehen. „Schick ihm die Koordinaten, aber wir können nicht warten. Wir müssen _jetzt_ los.“ Er wirbelt zu Lydia. „Hast du noch die Sachen in deinem Auto? Die ich dir bei Deaton gegeben habe?“ 

Sie nickt. „Was willst du machen? Mit ihnen verhandeln?“ fragt sie während sie sich ins Auto schwingt. 

„Nein.“ Stiles schüttelt den Kopf und schwingt sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Er fühlt sich seltsam weit weg von allem. 

„Aber…“, sagt Lydia. 

Es ist Allison, die an Stiles‘ Stelle antwortet: „Sie wollten Scott und sie haben ihn. Es gibt nichts zu verhandeln.“ Sie klingt endgültig. 

Lydia nickt beklommen. Und Stiles und Alison tauschen einen Blick.   
Er hat sich ihr noch nie so nah gefühlt, der zornigen Rachegöttin, die in ihr steckt, wie in diesem Moment. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde zerfasert in Stiles‘ Erinnerung.   
Sein Herzschlag dröhnt laut in seinen Ohren.   
Lydias weiße Finger, die um das Lenkrad geschlungen sind. Der Geruch von dem Schmieröl mit dem Allison ihre Waffen auf dem Rücksitz präpariert. 

Es ist noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden her, seit sie Scott aus der Schule entführt haben.   
Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.   
Stiles spürt wie die Zeit rast, ein Herzschlag für jede Sekunde, die wegtickt, und mit jeder Sekunde schwinden ihre Chancen Scott zu finden. 

Seine schweißnassen Hände umklammern sein Handy wie eine Rettungsleine.   
Er drückt auf Wiederwahl, ein halbes Dutzend Mal, aber sobald Dereks Nummer auf dem Bildschirm erscheint, drückt er sie wieder weg. Er weiß nicht einmal, was er Derek sagen will. Oder was er von ihm hören will. 

Als sein Handy schließlich vibriert zuckt er so heftig zusammen, dass er es beinah fallen lässt. Hastig hebt er es an sein Ohr. 

„D-…?“ 

„Stiles!“

„D-ad?“ Er atmet aus, zu gleichen Teilen enttäuscht und erleichtert. 

„Wo bist du?“ 

„Ich…“ Er hebt den Kopf. Sein Mund ist trocken. „Ich bin bei Lydia.“   
Es ist so nah an der Wahrheit dran wie er es nur hinkriegt. 

„Ist Scott bei euch?“ Sein Vater klingt scharf. 

„Scott? Nein.“ Stiles und Lydia tauschen einen erschrockenen Blick. Sogar Allison auf dem Rücksitz ist ganz still geworden. „Wieso?“ 

„Melissa sucht ihn. Er sollte sie nach ihrer Schicht im Krankenhaus abholen, aber er ist nicht aufgetaucht.“ 

„Das… das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe, war während Geschichte“, stammelt Stiles, überhaupt nicht auf diesen speziellen Notfall vorbereitet. 

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher, er wird wieder auftauchen. Aber falls er sich bei dir meldet, sag ihm er soll seine Mutter anrufen.“ Sein Vater klingt beunruhigt, so sehr er auch versucht es zu verbergen. „Bist du bei Lydia zu Hause?“ bohrt er nach. 

„Ich… in ihrem Auto“, sagt Stiles, immer noch so dicht an der Wahrheit dran wie irgendwie möglich. 

„Okay. Gut. Fahrt direkt zu ihrer Wohnung und vermeidet irgendwelche Umwege“, befiehlt sein Vater. „Ich werde dich nachher bei ihr abholen. Und wenn Scott sich bei dir meldet…“ 

„Dad!“ unterbricht Stiles, schlagartig noch mehr beunruhigt als er es eben schon war. „Dad, was ist los?“ 

Sein Vater seufzt und senkt die Stimme. „Ein Jogger hat im Reservat zwei Leichen gefunden. Ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, wer… oder _was_ sie getötet hat. Aber wir sind auf dem Weg den gesamten Wald zu durchkämmen und ich möchte dass du und deine Freunde euch so weit wie möglich davon entfernt aufhaltet, verstanden?“ 

„Getötet?“ haucht Stiles. „Aber wie…?“ 

„Stiles.“ Sein Vater klingt ernst. „Die Leichen wurden in der Nähe des alten Hale Hauses gefunden. Wir haben eben einen Haftbefehl für Derek Hale rausgegeben.“ 

Sein Herz rutscht haltlos nach unten in seine Magengrube. Ihm wird schlecht. „Dad… _Dad!_ Du kannst nicht… du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er…“ 

Sein Vater seufzt. „Ich weiß, dass ihr… _befreundet_ seid. Wenn du irgendetwas darüber weißt oder eine Idee hast, wo er sich aufhält, dann…“ 

„Nein. Nein. Ich weiß nicht wo… er war es nicht okay? Derek war es nicht!“ 

„Solange wir das nicht genau wissen, möchte ich, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst, verstanden? Solange wir nicht wissen, was passiert ist, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er involviert ist.“ 

Stiles nickt, bevor ihm klar wird, dass sein Dad ihn nicht sehen kann. „Pass auf dich auf“, sagt er tonlos. Er legt auf, bevor sein Vater ihm ein Versprechen abringen kann, dass er ohnehin nicht einhalten wird. 

Eine Hand packt nach seiner Schulter. Es ist Allison. „Was ist passiert?“ 

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.“ Stiles fährt sich mit der Zunge über die trocken gewordene Unterlippe. „Mein Dad ist im Wald. Und sie suchen Derek. Sie haben jemanden getötet. Die Alphas haben jemanden getötet. Und mein Dad ist im Wald.“ Er hält inne und schnappt nach Luft. „Ich glaube mir wird gleich schlecht.“ 

-

Der Boden unter ihm schaukelt.   
Stiles hat die Hände gegen den Wagen gepresst und den Kopf gesenkt, und er versucht sich nicht zu übergeben. Oder eine Panikattacke zu kriegen. Oder beides.   
Unter ihm ist Erde und Reifenspuren im Gras, und Lydias Hand ruht auf seinem Rücken. 

Ihm ist klar, dass Derek niemanden getötet hat.   
Komisch, wie er noch vor wenigen Wochen ganz sicher vom Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen wäre. Da ist Derek immer der erste und beste Verdächtige gewesen, der ihm eingefallen ist. Weil er diese verdächtige… Kinnpartie hat. Und einen Gesichtsausdruck wie ein Serienkiller.   
Aber jetzt nicht mehr. 

„Es ist eine Falle“, keucht er. „Ein… ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Sie versuchen Derek aus dem Weg zu räumen.“

„Versuchst du weiter zu atmen?“ fragt Lydia kritisch. „Das klingt nicht so.“

„Lydia! Mein Dad ist im Wald… mein Dad ist _hier!_ “ Allein bei dem Gedanken schnürt sich ihm die Kehle zu. Nach all dem was er getan hat, nach all den Lügen, die er erzählt hat, nur damit sein Vater in Sicherheit ist… und dann ist er hier.

„Stiles. Ich weiß…“

Stiles schließt die Augen. Im Hintergrund redet Allison mit ihrem Vater, um ihn über die neue Situation zu informieren. Dass sie heute Abend nicht die einzigen sind, die im Wald unterwegs sind. 

„Ich muss mit ihm reden“, sagt er leise und richtet sich auf, eine Hand immer noch an dem Auto. „Ich muss mit Derek reden. Kannst du…? Ich brauche einen Moment.“

Lydia richtet einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Gesicht, bevor sie nickt und die Hand von seinem Rücken nimmt. Sie gesellt sich zu Allison.   
Stiles angelt nach seinem Handy.   
Der Akku leuchtet ihm entgegen und sagt etwas von 14%.   
Er drückt auf Wahlwiederholung. 

Derek meldet sich nach dem dritten Klingelton. 

„Stiles?“ 

Stiles atmet aus. Seine Nerven flattern und es ist so viel gleichzeitig passiert und er weiß gar nicht wo er anfangen soll. „Wo bist du?“ 

„Wir sind im Wald, in der Nähe der Brücke“, erwidert Derek. „Was ist los? Stiles?“ 

„Sind die anderen bei dir? Isaac? Erica?“

„Ja. Sogar Jackson. Was ist los?“ Er klingt beunruhigt. „Stiles, dein Herz…“ 

Beinah muss Stiles lachen.  
Er erinnert sich an seine Beinah-Panikattacke in Dereks Wagen. An Dereks entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Und an seine Hand auf Stiles‘ Brust als ob er tatsächlich Angst hat, dass sein hämmerndes Herz seinen Brustkorb sprengen könnte. 

Brücke… Brücke. Fieberhaft denkt Stiles nach. Das heißt sie sind noch gut zwanzig Meilen von den Koordinaten entfernt, die Peter ihm gegeben haben. Das ist gut.   
Das verschafft ihm Zeit, und mehr als alles andere braucht er Zeit.   
Andererseits sind sie damit immer noch verdammt nah am Hale Haus.   
Und das ist schlecht.   
Das ist ein Desaster. 

„Ihr müsst da weg. Schick die anderen weg! Die Polizei sucht dich“, sagt Stiles ohne Umschweife. 

„ _Was?_ “ Dereks Stimme wird scharf. „Wieso?“ 

„Sie haben zwei Leichen gefunden – in der Nähe deines Hauses. Ich nehme an, es waren…“

„…die Alphas“, vervollständigt Derek. Er flucht leise. 

„Ja.“ Stiles schluckt. „Hör zu, du solltest nicht im Wald sein. Du solltest nicht… sie suchen dich, okay? Und mein Dad ist gut, er ist wirklich gut in sowas und er wird dich finden und… Vielleicht solltest du ein paar Tage verschwinden, vielleicht…“ 

„Stiles, Stiles. Hey…“ Dereks Stimme wird behutsam und leise. „Was ist los? Wo bist du?“ 

Es gibt keinen Weg darum herum und deswegen sagt Stiles ganz einfach die Wahrheit. „Ich bin… nicht zu Hause. Ich bin im Wald. Mit Allison und Lydia. Wir…“ Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wir wissen vielleicht wo Scott ist. Wir werden ihn holen, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ 

„Wie habt ihr…?“ 

Stiles denkt an Peters blutverschmiertes Lächeln und an den Schläger in seinen Händen. Komisch, denkt er. In Peters Wohnung haben seine Finger nicht gezittert. Jetzt tun sie es. „Später, ich… ich erzähl dir das später.“ 

Einen Moment lang ist Derek still und einen Moment lang wartet Stiles auf die unweigerliche Aufforderung, dass Stiles nach Hause gehen soll. Weil er schwach und nutzlos ist. Aber sie kommt nicht. Derek seufzt schicksalsergeben. „Schick mir die Koordinaten“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich werde da sein.“ 

„ _Oh mein Gott!_ “ Stiles wedelt mit den Armen, auch wenn Derek es nicht sehen kann. „Hast du den Teil verpasst, wo die _Polizei_ hinter dir her ist?“ 

„Ich war es nicht“, sagt Derek, als ob _DAS_ im Augenblick das Problem ist. 

„Das weiß ich doch!“ faucht Stiles und rauft sich die Haare. 

„Gut.“ Es klingt erleichtert, als ob Derek wirklich daran zweifelt, dass… okay, okay. Zugegeben. Es ist noch nicht lange her, dass Stiles der erste gewesen ist, der Derek persönlich bei der Polizei abgeliefert hätte. In Handschellen. Oder ohne, weil das klingt wie der Anfang von einem Porno. 

„Dann schick mir die Koordinaten“, fordert Derek. „Wir befreien Scott. Und alles andere… klären wir nachher.“ 

„Du solltest nicht kommen“, sagt Stiles leise. 

„Natürlich sollte ich das“, gibt Derek zurück. „Ich habe es versprochen, oder?“ 

Der Wald verschwimmt vor seinen Augen und Stiles blinzelt heftig. „Okay“, sagt er belegt. 

„Warte auf mich, okay?“ Dereks Stimme wird leise und eindringlich, als ob er Stiles schon viel zu gut kennt und vielleicht tut er das inzwischen sogar. „Bitte warte auf mich. Ich bin sofort da. Warte auf mich, Stiles.“ 

Stiles fährt sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht. Alles von ihm schreit danach einfach zu lügen.   
_Hey ja klar, kein Problem. Ich bin hier, Ich rühr mich nicht vom Fleck bis du da bist, keine Sorge. Bye bye, bis gleich._  
Und dann wird er sich umdrehen und genau das nicht tun. Alles ganz easy. 

‚ _Du sagst immer ‚wir‘._ ‘

‚ _Du würdest… mir helfen?_ ‘

Aber Derek ist schon viel zu oft angelogen worden und Stiles weiß das.   
Weil Derek es ihm gesagt hat.   
Und sie arbeiten viel besser zusammen, seit sie miteinander reden und sich zuhören und sich nicht nur zynische Sprüche und Drohungen um die Ohren hauen. 

Er ist sich nicht sicher, bis zu diesem Moment nicht, was das eigentlich ist, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist.   
Aber alles was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, ist nur passiert, weil sie angefangen haben ehrlich miteinander zu sein.   
Er will jetzt nicht damit aufhören. 

„Ich habe einen Plan“, sagt er leise. „Aber dieser Plan beinhaltet, dass du mir Vorsprung lassen musst.“ 

„Stiles. Nein.“ 

Vermutlich hört Derek sein rasendes, pochendes, stolperndes Herz durch die Leitung. Wie ein Warnsignal. Wie eine Sirene. Stiles Stilinski hat eine suizidal wahnsinnigen Plan. Stiles Stilinski hat Todesangst. 

„Stiles!“

Er schluckt und schließt die Augen. „Ich schaff das schon“, sagt er. „Ich werde dir die Koordinaten schicken, aber ihr müsst mir… ihr müsst mir Zeit geben. Vertrau mir, okay?“ 

Derek flucht. „Wie lange?“ Seine Stimme klingt belegt. „Wie lange brauchst du Zeit?“ 

„Bis ihr das Signal hört.“ 

„Was für ein Signal?“ 

Stiles umreißt seinen Plan in wenigen Sätzen. Derek schweigt. Als er fertig ist, sagt er: „Ich hasse deinen Plan.“ 

„Sorry? Das nächste Mal bastel ich einen schöneren. Mit Tortendiagramm und Power Präsentation in vielen bunten Farben.“ 

„Bist du sicher, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt…? Dass wir nicht einfach…?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand Scott ist“, sagt Stiles leise. „Wir können nicht darauf bauen, dass er sich alleine retten kann. Es geht nicht anders, okay?“ 

Derek seufzt. „Aber wieso musst _du_ …?“ 

Stiles lacht. Es ist ein ehrlich gemeintes Lachen und es sprudelt aus ihm heraus, bevor er es aufhalten kann. „Du weißt doch, wieso ich es sein muss“, sagt er. „Weil ich 147 Pfund blasse Haut und Sarkasmus bin. Bei jedem anderen würden sie misstrauisch werden.“ 

Als Derek antwortet, klingt er beinah resigniert. Nicht glücklich, aber so, als ob er bereit ist es Stiles wenigstens versuchen zu lassen. „Wenn sie nur ein paar Gehirnzellen hätten, sollten sie bei dir erst recht misstrauisch werden.“ 

„Oh mein Gott. War das etwa ein Kompliment, Hale?“ 

Er erwartet nicht, dass Derek darauf einsteigt, auf den flapsigen, unbedachten Spruch, der ihm herausrutscht. Und als Derek es tut, trifft es ihn wie ein Schlag gegen den Solarplexus. „Ich weiß nicht, Stilinski. Möchtest du das es eins ist?“ 

Sein Handy sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um nachdrücklich zu piepsen.   
5% verkündet das Display in leuchtenden Ziffern. 

„Ich… ich muss Schluss machen“, stammelt Stiles hastig.   
Er will nicht mit Derek Hale flirten.   
Er will nicht mit Derek Hale flirten, wenn Derek es nicht so meint, denn das wird ihm unweigerlich das Herz brechen und Stiles‘ Herz wird ohnehin schon nur noch von Sicherheitsnadeln und Pflaster zusammengehalten. Es wird auseinander bröseln, wenn jemand zu fest zudrückt. 

„Sei vorsichtig“, sagt Derek. 

„Lass dich nicht von der Polizei schnappen“, erwidert Stiles. 

Als er sich umdreht, stehen Allison und Lydia vor ihm. 

„Ich bin soweit“, sagt er überflüssig. 

„Ich nicht“, erwidert Lydia. Aber ihr Lächeln ist tapfer, als sie an ihm vorbei auf den Fahrersitz zusteuert. 

Bevor er Anstalten machen kann einzusteigen, packt Allison seinen Arm und zieht ihn ein Stück zurück.   
„Lydia“, sagt sie leise. Ihr Blick ist eindringlich.

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Ich vertraue dir“, sagt sie langsam. „Das weißt du. Aber versprich mir…“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren.“

Stiles nickt, der kalte Klumpen in seinem Magen fühlt sich an, als ob er Eiswürfel verschluckt hat. „Ihr wird nichts passieren. Ich verspreche es.“ 

Er fühlt sich an, als ob er mit Glaskugeln jongliert, jede einzelne kostbar und unersetzlich für ihn. Es sind so viele Leute involviert, so viele Faktoren, die er nicht vorhersagen kann.   
Scott. Allison. Lydia. Peter. Derek. Das Rudel. Die Alphas. Mr. Argent. Sein Dad.

Er sieht es wie kleine rote Punkte auf einer Landkarte, die sich näher und näher aufeinander zubewegen… und die unweigerlich in den nächsten Stunden aufeinander treffen werden. Und er weiß nicht wie er sie alle beschützen soll. Er weiß nicht, wie er dafür sorgen soll, dass sie alle heil diese Nacht überstehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und es ist mal wieder Zeit für: **Fakten und Fiktion**  
>  In 1x04 "Magic Bullet" wird Derek von Kate Argent angeschossen und langsam durch Wolfsbane vergiftet. Er wird am Ende von Scott gerettet, der ihm eine identische Kugel aus Kates Tasche besorgt und dann macht Derek irgendein magic mumbo jumbo, wo er das Pulver anzündet und auf die Wunde reibt. Laut dem Serien canon funktioniert das, okay? Ich hab das nicht erfunden. ;D  
> Das ist im Wesentlichen das, was Stiles, Lydia und Allison hier mit Peter veranstalten, als sie ihn mit einer Eisenhutkugel zurücklassen. Ups. Sorry Peter. 
> 
> Und jap. Ich wollte von anfang an auf ein episches Team Human-team up hinaus, weil Allison, Stiles und Lydia waren einfach soooo toll - vor allem in s3a. Und das nächste Kapitel ist dann der Showdown, den ich tatsächlich zum Großteil schon geschrieben habe. Also ist diesmal die Wartezeit hoffentlich nicht ganz so lang. ;)


	14. Nur ein Mensch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sein ganzer Plan hängt davon ab, dass sie ihn harmlos genug finden, dass sie ihn nicht sofort töten, nur weil sie es könnten.  
> Gott, ist das ein dämlicher Plan.  
> Das ist mit Abstand der dämlichste Plan den er jemals hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen für diesen Teil:** Blut, Gewalt und Androhung von Gewalt. Es ist nicht allzu explizit weil ich ein totales Weichei bin was so was angeht, also keine Angst. Außerdem hier nochmal die Warnung: Die Story ist schon so alt, dass ich sie vor Staffel 3a angefangen hatte und mir damals einfach ein eigenes Alpharudel ausgedacht habe. Nicht dass die besonders wichtig wären, aber ich brauchte halt Bösewichter. Ups. 
> 
> **Vorwort:** Ich bin ganz schlecht mit Action also sorry schon mal im voraus. ^^* Außerdem hat Stiles einen grauenhaften Plan, aber es ist canon, dass seine Pläne grauenhaft sind (hey das ist der Junge, der es für ne gute Idee gehalten hat nachts in den Wald zu gehen um nach einer Leiche zu suchen, just saying).

Es ist eine ganz und gar unauffällige Hütte, klein und aus Backstein, sehr beschaulich.  
Nur die Lichtung auf der sie steht, ist dunkel und bedrohlich, und die Bäume, die sie umgeben, machen die beginnende Abenddämmerung schwarz und undurchdringlich.  
Alles ist still und in keinem der Fenster brennt Licht. 

Stiles hat einen wilden Moment der Panik, indem er nur einen, einen einzigen Gedanken hat: _Sie sind falsch._  
Sie _müssen_ falsch sein.  
Nie im Leben wird in dieser unglaublich idyllischen, kleinen Hütte gerade sein bester Freund gefoltert. Nie im Leben.  
Sein Herz stolpert aus dem Takt vor lauter Panik.  
Peter hat sie reingelegt. Peter hat sie verarscht.  
Sie haben wertvolle Zeit vergeudet nur weil er etwas geglaubt hat, was Peter Hale behauptet hat, nur weil…  
Er wird zurück gehen und… er wird… er wird…

„Shhht“, macht Allison und presst eine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Sei still. Hörst du das?“ wispert sie, direkt an seinem Ohr. Ihr dunkles, frisch geschnittenes Haar kitzelt an seiner Wange. 

Stiles lauscht und schüttelt den Kopf. Er hört gar nichts. 

„Genau“, sagt sie leise und nimmt ihre Hand von seinem Mund. Als er sie fragend ansieht, ergänzt sie: „Alle Tiere sind fort. Alle _Beutetiere_.“ 

Er versteht.  
„Sie sind immer noch hier“, haucht er.  
Werwölfe sind die Apex Prädatoren, das oberste Raubtier in der Nahrungskette. Jedes Beutetier mit halbwegs gesundem Verstand wird in ihrer Gegenwart das Weite suchen. 

Allison nickt und Stiles‘ Kehle fühlt sich plötzlich sehr trocken an.

„Wir machen es wie geplant“, sagt sie und schafft es, es gleichzeitig wie eine Aufforderung und wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen. 

„Ja.“ 

„Gut. Ich warte auf das Signal“, sagt sie und stopft kompromisslos ihre gesamte Ausrüstung in einen Rucksack, den sie die Schultern überstreifen kann. „Ich gebe dir eine Viertelstunde Vorsprung. Nicht mehr. Und wenn ich bis dahin nichts von dir oder Scott höre…“

„…bestellst du schon mal eine Pizza?“ schlägt Stiles vor. 

„Nein, Stiles.“ Ihr Tonfall ist entschlossen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist weich. „Dann stürme ich das Haus, notfalls auch alleine. Ich lasse euch nicht da drin.“

„Klingt fair.“ 

Sie zögert kurz. „Wir werden ihn doch zurückkriegen, oder?“ fragt sie leise, der einzige Riss aus Unsicherheit in ihrer Rüstung aus kühler Professionalität. 

„Auf jeden Fall“, versichert er. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ 

„Das mach ich so oder so.“ Aber sie lächelt dankbar. 

Sie und Lydia umarmen sich kurz und heftig, bevor sie zielstrebig auf den nächstgelegenen Baum zuläuft.  
Stiles sieht ihr nach.

Allison klettert flink und absolut lautlos.  
Anfangs kann Stiles noch ihr dunkles Haar sehen, aber je höher sie kommt, desto mehr verschmilzt sie mit dem Schatten der Äste, bis sie schließlich für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr zu sehen ist. 

Er atmet aus und dreht sich um.  
„Lydia“, sagt er und greift nach ihrer Hand. 

Überrascht hebt sie den Blick. Sie hat den Beutel an Ebereschenpulver in der Hand, den sie aus dem Auto mitgenommen haben. Der letzte der noch übrig ist. 

„Fangen wir jetzt an oder was?“ fragt sie. 

Er schluckt und fährt sich über die Unterlippe. Er muss sich jetzt entscheiden, in dieser Sekunde, denn sobald die Alphas erst einmal verstanden haben, was passiert, wird alles zu spät sein.  
Andererseits hat er seine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen. 

„Lauf“, sagt er leise. „Lydia. _Lauf._ “

Ihre Augen werden weit und sie verzieht ungläubig den Mund. „Bist du verrückt? Was ist mit dem Pulver? Einer muss es doch…“

Eindringlich schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich mach das. Lauf“, wiederholt er. „Soweit du kannst. Finde Derek und die anderen. Sie sollten jeden Moment hier aufkreuzen.“ 

„Was ist mit Allison?“ 

„Du hast sie doch gehört. Ihr Dad ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er wird jeden Moment da sein.“ 

„Aber du brauchst mich“, zischt sie leise zurück. Ihre Hand umklammert seine. „Stiles. Du _brauchst_ mich.“ 

Ein behutsames Lächeln zerrt an seinen Lippen. Er beugt sich vor und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich brauch dich in einem Stück“, flüstert er zurück. „Und jetzt lauf. Tu mir den Gefallen. Und sag Derek…“ Hilflos zuckt er mit den Schultern. Er weiß nicht, wieso ihm das jetzt einfällt. „Überzeug ihn, dass ich Zeit brauche. Halt ihn davon ab, etwas Dummes zu tun. Und… lauf.“ 

Sie wirft ihm einen letzten Blick zu, ihre Lippen zusammengepresst, ihre Augen weit, bevor sie sich umdreht und abrupt seine Hand loslässt. 

Er sieht ihr nicht nach als sie verschwindet. Das würde sich zu sehr wie ein Abschied anfühlen, als ob sie sich nie mehr wieder sehen. Stattdessen benutzt er das Ebereschenpulver so wie geplant. Es geht schneller als gedacht. 

Danach geht er langsam auf die Hütte zu, Schritt für Schritt. Er hört wie das trockene Laub unter seinen Füßen knistert. Sein Herz hämmert laut in seiner Brust, laut genug, dass man ihn bestimmt meilenweit in alle Richtungen hören kann. Ein kleines, verängstigtes Beutetier, das direkt in die Höhle des Löwen marschiert. 

Er hat keinen anderen Plan, also tut er das Einzige, was er tun kann.  
Er klopft an die Tür.

Es ist weder Kyle, noch Barbie, der sie ihm öffnet. Es ist ein großer Kerl, locker zwei Meter hoch mit massiven Schultern und einem breiten Kreuz. Stiles muss den Kopf in den Nacken legen, als er zu ihm aufblickt. 

Die Augen des Riesen werden schmal als er Stiles sieht. „Was zum Teufel…“, knurrt er. 

„Wo ist Scott?“ bringt Stiles hervor.  
Ihm ist ein wenig schwindelig vor lauter Todesangst und seine Brust fühlt sich an wie zugeschnürt, wie die Vorboten einer herannahenden Panikattacke.  
Sein Plan hängt davon ab, dass sie ihn hineinlassen und ihn nicht gleich hier und jetzt töten.  
Sein ganzer Plan hängt davon ab, dass sie ihn harmlos genug finden, dass sie ihn nicht sofort töten, nur weil sie es könnten. 

Gott, ist das ein dämlicher Plan.  
Das ist mit Abstand der dämlichste Plan den er jemals hatte.

‚ _Du weißt doch, wieso ich es sein muss. Weil ich 147 Pfund blasse Haut und Sarkasmus bin._ ‘ 

Einen Moment lang sieht der Riese aus, als ob ihn etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht hätte, bevor er das Gesicht verzieht zu etwas, was vermutlich aussehen soll wie ein Grinsen. „Ein Mensch“, sagt er, offensichtlich nicht an Stiles gerichtet, sondern an irgendjemanden hinter ihn. „Es ist nur ein Mensch.“ 

„Rotkäppchen“, sagt eine andere Stimme hinter ihm. Es ist Kyle. Er hat spöttisch die Augenbrauen erhoben, so als ob Stiles für nichts anderes als zu seiner Unterhaltung hergekommen sei. „Du solltest verschwinden, bevor wir dir die Kehle herausreißen.“ 

Der Riese fletscht die Zähne. „Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wo ist sein Rudel?“ fragt er über seinen Kopf hinweg, als ob Stiles so klein und bedeutungslos ist, dass es sich gar nicht lohnt ihn direkt anzusprechen. 

Kyle hebt den Kopf und scheint zu riechen. Ein langsames Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Stiles schluckt als auch er eine lange Reihe weißer, scharfer Reißzähne entblößt.  
„Nicht hier“, flüstert Kyle, beinah ungläubig. „Rotkäppchen war dumm genug alleine hier aufzutauchen. Seine einzige Verstärkung ist… ein Mensch? Ein Mädchen.“ Es klingt verächtlich. 

Stiles hat vermutet, dass sie Allison riechen werden.  
Und er hat gehofft, dass ihre Reaktion genau das sein würde.  
Verachtung. 

Aber es ist nicht ‚nur ein Mädchen‘.  
Es ist _Allison Argent._  
Und allein das Wissen, dass sie da ist und ihm den Rückendeckung gibt, hilft Stiles seinen wild stolpernden Herzschlag ein wenig zu beruhigen. 

Er hebt das Kinn und blickt Kyle direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Hier ist der Deal“, sagt er langsam und deutlich. „Ihr könnt uns Scott einfach so zurückgeben. Und dann werden wir gehen und euch in Ruhe lassen.“ 

„Oder?“ fragt Kyle, offensichtlich belustigt. 

„Oder wir holen uns Scott mit Gewalt. Und das wird nicht schön werden. Für euch.“ 

Brüllendes Gelächter ist seine Antwort.  
Damit hat Stiles gerechnet. Womit er nicht gerechnet hat, ist die Hand, die sich plötzlich um seine Kehle schlingt und ihn mit ins Innere zerrt.  
Er gibt einen überraschten Laut von sich. Der Boden verschwindet unter seinen Füßen als er hochgerissen wird. Brutal wird er an eine Wand gedrückt und dann starrt er plötzlich in das Gesicht von Barbiewolf. Sie sieht nicht belustigt aus.  
Sie ist wütend. 

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“ knurrt sie mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Seid ihr verrückt?“ faucht sie zu den beiden anderen. „Er sollte überhaupt nicht hier sein!“ 

Und das ist auch Teil des Plans.  
Nicht das gewürgt werden. Nicht der Teil wo er langsam Sterne sieht, weil die Hand um seine Kehle immer fester zudrückt.

„Joanna, hör auf“, brüllt Kyles Stimme von weit weg. „Wenn er erstickt, kriegst du auch keine Antwort aus ihm raus!“

Joanna.  
Barbiewolf ist Joanna.  
Und Joanna hat offenbar Aggressionsbewältigungsprobleme und zwar ganz gewaltig. 

Der Griff um seine Kehle lässt nach und Stiles schnappt hektisch nach Luft. Es fühlt sich an wie Luft durch einen Strohhalm zu saugen und es dauert einen endlosen Augenblick, bis die schwarzen Punkte in seinem Blickfeld sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen. 

„Wie. Hast. Du. Uns. Gefunden?“ wiederholt Joanna. 

„Scott“, würgt Stiles hervor. Er hustet und seine Augen tränen. 

„Was?“ Joannas Augen werden schmal.

„Er ist… ein wahrer Alpha“, keucht Stiles. Seine Stimme ist heiser und kratzig.

Sie lacht höhnisch. „Das weiß ich. Sag mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß.“ 

Und jetzt kommt der Teil des Planes, der völlig suizidal und wahnsinnig ist, weil Stiles ihn darauf aufbaut, dass er etwas glaubt, was Peter Hale ihm gesagt hat.  
Dass er Worte glaubt, die aus Peter Hales Mund gekommen sind.  
Nämlich, dass die Alphas selber keine Ahnung haben wie das Ganze funktioniert. Dass sie genauso im Dunkeln tappen wie Peter was diese ganze wahre Alpha-Sache angeht. 

„Wir sind miteinander verbunden“, behauptet er eiskalt. Der Griff um seinen Hals wird fester und er redet hastig weiter, bevor sie ihm wieder die Luft abdreht. „Ich bin sein Anker. Deaton… er hat ein Ritual durchgeführt um Scotts Werwolf-Seite unter Kontrolle zu halten.“ 

Ihre Augen werden schmal und sie legt den Kopf schief. Er weiß, dass sie versucht auf seinen Herzschlag zu lauschen. „Was bedeutet das?“ 

„Dass Scott ohne mich vollkommen nutzlos für euch ist. Er… er braucht mich, um die vollständige Verwandlung zu triggern.“ 

‚ _Niemand von uns weiß, ob du lügst, Stiles. Dein Herzschlag ist komplett neben der Spur._ ‘

Bitte, denkt er verzweifelt. Bitte lass Peter nur einmal im Leben die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Nur einmal. Bitte.  
Denn das ist ein totales Lügenmärchen, was er hier gerade zusammen spinnt. Er hat keine Ahnung was ein wahrer Alpha überhaupt sein soll und ob Scott einer ist, oder ob er selbst auch nur das Geringste damit zu tun hat, dass Scott sich in einen verwandelt.  
Aber sie _müssen_ ihn zu Scott bringen.  
Ihr ganzer Plan funktioniert nur, wenn sie ihn zu Scott bringen. 

„So ein Schwachsinn!“ faucht Joanna wütend und fährt die Klauen aus. Rot fließt in ihre Augen wie Blut.  
Shit…  
Oh shit…  
Sein Herz bleibt stehen und einen Moment lang kann Stiles sein ganzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen sehen.  
Das war‘s jetzt, denkt er. Aus, vorbei. _Ich hab gelogen, Derek, dieser Plan beinhaltet gar nicht, dass ich ihn überlebe…_

„Warte!“ Das ist der Riese der ihm die Tür geöffnet hat. Stiles hat ihn ‚Brutus‘ getauft. „Joanna. Warte.“  
Vorsichtig öffnet Stiles die Augen wieder. 

„Was? Du glaubst diesen hirnverbrannten Schwachsinn doch nicht etwa?“ zischt sie wütend. 

Kyle und Brutus tauschen hinter ihrem Rücken einen Blick.  
„Bisher sind wir aber auch nicht wirklich weitergekommen mit McCall“, sagt Kyle. „Vielleicht ist es einen Versuch wert.“

Oh Kyle, denkt Stiles beinah benebelt vor Erleichterung. Oh Kyle.  
So dumm wie er schön ist.  
Danke Kyle. Wirklich. 

„Hm“, macht Joanna unzufrieden. Sie betrachtet ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich bitte dich“, sagt Kyle herablassend. „Was soll er schon anrichten? Was soll das Mädchen da draußen schon anrichten. Wenn er uns Schwachsinn auftischt, kannst du ihm immer noch die Kehle rausreißen. Nachdem ich Spaß mit ihm hatte.“ Er lächelt vielsagend.

Gott segne die Idioten dieser Welt. Stiles hält sich nur mit Gewalt davon ab, verächtlich den Mund zu verziehen.  
Ja bitte. Er braucht nichts weiter als ein paar Minuten. Sie müssen ihn nur ein paar Minuten länger am Leben lassen, dann hat Stiles alle Zeit, die er braucht für seinen Plan. 

Stiles Plan, der… nicht beinhaltet, dass er kopfüber über Brutus Schulter geworfen wird. 

„Bring ihn nach hinten“, befiehlt Joanna. Ihr Blick ruht nachdenklich auf Stiles. Sie klingt immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt von der Story, die er ihr aufgetischt hat. Aber das ist okay. Sie muss nicht überzeugt sein. Sie muss nur lange genug willig sein, es wenigstens in Betracht zu ziehen, bis Stiles Scott gefunden hat.  
„Du hast zwei Minuten Zeit mit ihm und dann will ich Ergebnisse sehen. Und falls nicht…“ Sie klappt eine einzelne Kralle aus und fährt damit langsam Stiles‘ Kehle entlang, direkt über seiner hektisch pochenden Schlagader. Alles in Stiles erstarrt. Er wagt es nicht einmal einzuatmen.  
Der Wikipedia-Artikel, den er irgendwann mal dazu gelesen hat, flackert wie eine Bildersequenz vor seinem inneren Augen auf.  
 _Bei einer Ruptur der Aorta und dem damit verbundenen schnellen Zusammenbruch des Blutkreislaufs tritt der Tod innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden ein._

„Vielleicht inspiriert es McCall ja sich ein bisschen kooperativer zu zeigen, wenn er dabei zusehen darf wie sein bester Freund langsam vor ihm verblutet.“ Sie beugt sich vor und senkt ihre Stimme. „Und wenn du irgendetwas machst, was mir missfällt, dann reiße ich dir den Kopf ab und schicke ihn Derek Hale zum Geburtstag. Ich habe den Eindruck, das würde ihm nicht gefallen.“ 

Stiles schluckt und nickt wortlos.  
Wow. Nichts ist toller als ständig als das ultimative Druckmittel für sämtliche seiner Werwolfbekanntschaften herhalten zu müssen. Phantastisch. Wirklich begeisternd. So macht es richtig Spaß, das wehrlose Menschlein im Rudel zu sein.  
Ihm ist ein wenig übel. 

Dann setzt Brutus sich in Bewegung. Stiles wird durch einen langen, dunklen Gang geschleppt (von innen ist die Hütte deutlich größer als von außen), bis sie in einem Zimmer angekommen sind, wo Brutus ihn ohne Vorwarnung fallen lässt. Stiles landet kopfüber und mit verknäuelten Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden. 

„Au! Hey, Vorsicht“, beschwert er sich, während er sich aufrappelt. „Das muss doch nicht s-…“ Er bricht ab. Seine Augen weiten sich und er ist so schnell auf den Beinen, dass ihm beinah schwindelig wird.  
„Scott…?“ haucht er. Alles in ihm kommt zu einem plötzlichen, abrupten Stillstand. 

Sekundenlang vergisst er alles, was er tun muss, er vergisst den ganzen Plan und er vergisst die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade willentlich in eine Hütte voller Alphas begeben hat. 

Es ist ein Bild wie aus einem Alptraum.  
Sein bester Freund hängt an zwei Metallketten von der Decke hinunter. Seine Füße schleifen auf dem Boden und sein Kopf hängt leblos nach unten. Blut tropft über seine Brust und durchtränkt sein beinah vollständig zerstörtes T-Shirt.  
Blutverklebte Haarsträhnen verdecken seine Augen.  
Zwei weitere Alphas stehen um ihn herum, ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie haben Zähne und Klauen ausgefahren und ihre Augen leuchten rot.  
Blut tropft von ihren Händen.  
 _Scotts Blut._

Stiles’ Herz stolpert schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.  
Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne und wird ruckartig festgehalten.  
Er ist zu spät, denkt Stiles wie betäubt. Er ist zu spät.  
Er spürt wie seine Beine sekundenlang einknicken und nur Brutus Klammergriff hält ihn aufrecht. 

Scott ist tot.  
Er ist zu spät.  
Stiles gibt ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich. 

„Was soll das?“ fragt die Frau. Sie leckt Blut von ihren Krallen als sei es Steaksauce, und Stiles spürt wie sein Magen sich umdreht. „Wir sind beschäftigt. Du hast gesagt, wir kriegen noch eine halbe Stunde mit ihm.“ 

„Wer ist das?“, faucht der Mann. „Bring ihn weg!“ 

Dann brüllen sich alle an, aber Stiles bekommt kaum mit, was sie sagen.  
Brutus Griff um ihn ist so fest, dass Stiles das Gefühl hat, dass sämtliche seiner Rippen gleich zerbersten wie morsches Holz. Er bekommt keine Luft. Und er kann nicht sehen, ob Scott noch atmet… er kann nicht erkennen, ob sein Brustkorb sich bewegt… ob er…

Nein.  
 _Nein._  
Er reißt sich zusammen. Sie brauchen ihn lebendig. Sie brauchen ihn am Leben. Scott ist nicht tot. Er kann nicht tot sein. 

„Scott…“ wispert er, sein Blick fixiert auf seinen besten Freund.

Und dann hört er etwas.  
Und offenbar hören es alle anderen auch, denn die lauten Stimmen um ihn herum verstummen schlagartig. 

Scott gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich und Stiles wird ganz schlecht vor Erleichterung.  
„Scotty…“, flüstert er, als ob er wieder zehn wäre und Scott neun dreiviertel. Er versucht ermutigend zu klingen, aber seine Stimme wackelt. 

Ruckartig schnellt Scotts Kopf nach oben. Eine Sekunde lang glaubt Stiles an eine optische Täuschung, denn die sonst schokoladenbraunen Augen seines besten Freundes leuchten _rot_.  
Ein Raunen geht durch den Raum. 

„Stiles…?“ Scotts Stimme ist ein leises Krächzen. Er blinzelt verwirrt. 

Es muss eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein, denkt Stiles mit pochendem Herzen. Denn als Scotts Lider sich erneut öffnen, schimmert in seinen Augen nur das inzwischen allzu vertraute, warme Goldgelb. Aber das Licht darin erlischt so schnell wie eine Kerze, die ausgeblasen wird.  
„Stiles…?“ Scott klingt benebelt. 

Hinter Stiles wird hektisch geflüstert, aber er hört nicht zu. Sein gesamter Aufmerksamkeitsfokus ist auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet.  
Scott sieht mehr tot als lebendig aus. Sein linkes Auge ist zugeschwollen und seine Unterlippe ist blutverkrustet. Dunkle Haarsträhnen kleben verschmiert an seiner Stirn. Er sieht nicht aus wie ein wahrer Alpha oder wie eine übernatürlich starke Kreatur. 

Er sieht aus wie in der sechsten Klasse, als zwei Idioten aus dem Lacrosse Team ihn mit Klamotten unter die Dusche gezerrt und ihn unter dem kalten Wasser festgehalten haben, bis er einen Asthmaanfall bekommen hat. 

Damals hat Stiles den Feueralarm gedrückt, damit sie aufhören.  
Dieses Mal ist er bereit noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.  
Dieses Mal… wird er das Feuer legen. 

„Stiles?“ Mit einem Mal klingt Scott wacher. Sein Blick fliegt durch den Raum, landet auf den anwesenden Alphas und dann auf Stiles, und nackte Panik macht sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Oh mein Gott. Nein, nein, nein… Wieso bist du hier? Du kannst nicht…“ Er schüttelt so heftig den Kopf als versuche er aus einem einzigen, langen Alptraum aufzuwachen, nur um festzustellen, dass er gar nicht schläft. Heftig zerrt er an den Ketten.  
„Lasst ihn gehen“, fordert er aufgelöst. „Lasst ihn sofort gehen, er hat gar nichts damit zu tun!“ 

„Es ist okay“, versichert Stiles mit wackeliger Stimme. „Scott, es ist _okay_.“ 

„Sei still“, grollt Brutus und schüttelt ihn so heftig, dass seine Zähne hart aufeinander klacken. 

„Aufhören!“ brüllt Scott. In seine Stimme hat sich ein Grollen hineingeschlichen das vorher nicht da gewesen ist und was Stiles noch nie bei ihm gehört hat. Die Ketten rasseln bedenklich als er daran zerrt. In seinen Augen flackert es. Sekundenlang ist Stiles nicht sicher, ob es in seinen Augen rot leuchtet oder golden und das ist schon beängstigend genug. 

Hinter ihm wird gefaucht und Joanna zischt etwas, was er nicht versteht. Die beiden Alphas, die eben noch neben Scott gestanden haben, weichen langsam zurück. Sie sind offenbar genauso überrascht wie Stiles.

„Lass mich los“, stößt Stiles hervor und zerrt an Brutus Armen. „Lass mich los!“

Wie zur Bestätigung zerrt Scott mit so viel Wucht an den Ketten, die ihn festhalten, dass der halbe Raum erzittert.  
Das hier ist keine Gefängniszelle, erkennt Stiles während seine Augen in Windeseile das Zimmer abscannen. Es ist nicht dafür gebaut worden einen wütenden Werwolf festzuhalten, das sieht er sofort. Das ist alles nur improvisiert. Die Ketten sind behelfsmäßig in die Decke gehämmert worden, und der Rest des Raumes besteht nur aus Holzwänden und einem einzigen Fenster zur Hinterseite der Hütte. Nichts davon wird einen Werwolf aufhalten. 

„Lass ihn los“, befiehlt Joanna leise. „Ich will sehen was passiert.“  
Brutus löst seinen Klammergriff um ihn, und Stiles hat eine Sekunde von ‚ _oh du wirst gleich sehen, was passiert, Miststück_ ‘, bevor er nach vorne stürzt und sich Scott praktisch entgegen wirft. Er schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals. Scott atmet aus und sinkt ihm entgegen soweit die Ketten es zulassen. 

„Stiles…“, haucht er. „Wieso bist du…?“

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf.  
Er weiß, dass jetzt alles auf das Timing ankommt. Alles muss jetzt ganz, ganz schnell gehen. Aber er hat gesehen wie Scott an den Ketten gezerrt hat. Er hat das Fenster gesehen. Er weiß, dass Allison auf das Signal wartet. Es muss klappen… es muss…

„Weißt du noch, wie Wölfe mit ihrem Rudel kommunizieren?“, flüstert er, direkt an Scotts Ohr. Scott nickt langsam, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und tellergroß. „Tu es. Scott. Tu es _JETZT!_ “

Scott zögert nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er den Kopf zurücklegt und den Mund öffnet. Er hat Stiles immer vertraut, schon als sie Kinder waren, und er tut es auch jetzt.  
Ein tiefes, lautes Heulen ertönt, irgendwo zwischen Wolfsgeheul und Löwengebrüll, in einer knochenmarkerschütternden Lautstärke. Der Boden vibriert, Staub rieselt von der Decke und Stiles hält sich unwillkürlich die Ohren zu. 

Er ist sicher, dass man es im ganzen Wald hören kann.  
Das ist Allisons Signal.  
Es ist Dereks Signal.  
Es ist das Signal für alle.  
Es geht los.

Das Heulen verhallt und Scott sinkt erschöpft in sich zusammen. Und dann ertönt das schönste Geräusch von allen.  
Es ist ein Antwortheulen aus einem halben Dutzend Kehlen, das aus dem Wald heraus ertönt wie ein Echo. Es ist leise, als ob es aus größerer Entfernung kommt, aber deutlich genug, dass sogar Stiles mit seinem schwachen, menschlichen Gehör sie hören kann. 

Überrascht hebt Scott den Kopf.  
Stiles lächelt ihn an.  
Das ist Derek, denkt er mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in seiner Brust. Das sind Erica und Isaac und Jackson…  
Das ist ihr Rudel.  
Und es ist Derek.  
Er ist da.  
Derek ist wirklich gekommen. 

Danach passiert alles ganz schnell.  
Zähne klacken. Joanna flucht. 

„Reißt ihm die Kehle heraus!“ zischt sie. 

„ _Nein!_ “ schreit Scott. Entsetzt zerrt er an den Ketten. 

Stiles schafft es gerade noch seine Hand in die Hosentasche zu schieben, bevor jemand Anstalten macht nach ihm zu greifen. Krallen zerfetzen seinen Pullover und streifen seine Haut, während er herumwirbelt. Er zerrt einen Schwung schwarzglitzerndes Pulver hervor und es wirbelt wie Feenstaub um ihn herum.  
 _Bitte_ , denkt er atemlos. _bitte!_  
Es ist kaum mehr als eine Handvoll und es ist alles, was noch übrig ist.

‚ _Du musst daran glauben!_ ‘ rasselt es durch seinen Kopf. ‚ _Du musst daran glauben. Sei ein Funke. Sei ein Funke!_ ‘

Eine atemlose Sekunde ist er nicht sicher, ob es klappen wird. Er hat das bisher nur ein einziges Mal gemacht und das war mehr Zufall, Unfall, Glück als sonst irgendwas. 

Aber dann ordnet sich das Pulver zu einem sauberen Halbkreis an, die den Raum halbiert und Scott und ihn von den Alphas abtrennt. Die Klauenhand, die versucht nach ihm zu greifen, prallt gegen die unsichtbare Barriere wie gegen eine Betonwand. 

Stiles stolpert zurück gegen Scotts Brust.  
Erleichtert atmet er aus. „ _Hah!_ “ rutscht es ihm heraus und er ballt triumphierend die Hand zur Faust. „Hah!“ 

Einer der Alphas versucht erneut nach ihm auszuholen, aber keine Sekunde später trifft der erste Brandpfeil das Haus. Er explodiert in einen Funkenregen.  
Ein kollektives Grollen geht durch den Raum. 

„Raus!“ faucht Joanna. „Los! Wir werden angegriffen.“  
Sie preschen durch die offene Zimmertür nach draußen. Im Türrahmen bleibt sie noch einmal stehen und wirbelt herum.  
„Um dich kümmere ich mich später“, flüstert sie und in ihren Augen glüht roter Hass. 

Stiles schluckt und blickt ihr nach.  
Er will über ‚später‘ nicht einmal nachdenken. Er weiß nicht einmal ob sie in fünf Minuten noch am Leben sind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schwöre das nächste Update geht schneller, denn der nächste Teil ist basically schon fertig (eigentlich war das ein einziges langes Kapitel, aber es wurde dann wirklich SEHR lang. *hust*) 
> 
> Und es ist mal wieder Zeit für **Fakten und Fiktion:**  
>  1.) In 2x08 hat Stiles ja schon mal geschafft einen Kreis aus Eberesche zu legen (den Werwölfe offenbar nicht übertreten können), deswegen dachte ich, das schafft er bestimmt nochmal. Guter Junge.  
> 2.) Spoiler: Scott wird in Staffel 3a tatsächlich zum Alpha, wenn auch auf etwas anderem Wege als hier ... ;D  
> 3.) In der Serie ist es canon dass die Werwölfe anhand des Herzschlages von jemandem hören können ob dieser lügt oder nicht (unser Herzschlag beschleunigt sich oder wird unregelmäßig wenn man lügt, auf diesem Prinzip basieren auch Lügendetektoren. Bei geübten Lügnern funktioniert das natürlich nicht, bzw es gibt Tricks das umzugehen.) ;) Adderall verursacht tatsächlich Tachykardie und Palpitationen, die in der Regel wohl nicht gesundheitsbedrohlich sind, aber die es einem Werwolf erschweren sollte zu erkennen ob Stiles die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Deswegen habe ich dass hier mit eingebaut.
> 
> Und nochmal ganz zum Schluss, weil mich einige danach gefragt hatten: Man kann sämtliche Staffeln "Teen Wolf" inklusive der vierten (!) bei Amazon Instant Video gucken (ja auf deutsch!) - wenn man prime Mitglied ist sogar kostenlos. ;)


	15. Geschichten ohne Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In einer einzigen Bewegung weicht Scott zurück und schiebt Stiles beschützend hinter sich.   
> „Lauf“, haucht er tonlos, die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet. „Stiles, lauf.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vorwort:** OMG, das Ende naht. Nein, for real, das ist das vorletzte Kapitel. ENDLICH. XD 
> 
> **Warnungen:** Blut, Gewalt und ich kann immer noch keine Kampfszenen schreiben. Außerdem Scallison, weil die total mein OTP sind.  
>  Viel Spaß!

_„Ich kann sie eine Weile in Schach halten. Lang genug, um Scott zu befreien. Aber ich bräuchte einen erhöhten Platz, damit ich sie im Visier behalten kann.“ Allison kaut angestrengt auf ihrer Unterlippe. Der Wind zerrt an ihren dunklen Haaren und ihre Augen sind groß und beinah schwarz in der beginnenden Dämmerung. „Vielleicht von einem der Bäume aus.“_

_„Sogar falls du es schaffst ein halbes Dutzend Alphas in Schach zu halten – und das ist ein großes ‚falls‘! - bleibt immer noch die Frage wie wir sie aus der Hütte raus locken“, gibt Lydia zu Bedenken. „Wir können ja schlecht an der Tür klopfen und sie fragen, ob sie nicht mal kurz rauskommen wollen, damit du auf sie schießen kannst.“_

_„Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte…“_

_„Wir fackeln sie ab“, flüstert Stiles. Sein Gesicht sieht weiß und gespenstisch aus in der Fensterscheibe von Lydias Wagen._

_„Was?“_

_„Wir fackeln sie ab. Die Hütte. Wir fackeln sie ab.“ Er fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trockene Unterlippe. „Dann werden sie rauskommen.“_

_„Wow“, sagt Lydia langsam. „Das ist von allen dämlichen Ideen, die wir bisher hatten mit Abstand die dämlichste und das heißt schon w-…“_

_„Brandpfeile“, unterbricht Allison. Ihr Blick ist direkt auf Stiles gerichtet, ihr Gesicht ruhig und unlesbar. „Trockenes Holz, gute Wetterbedingungen. Sie _würde_ brennen. Innerhalb von Minuten.“_

_Stumm blickt Stiles zurück._

_„Ernsthaft“, sagt Lydia und hebt aufgebracht die Arme. „Wir diskutieren das ernsthaft? Na gut. Okay. Dann lasst mich die wesentliche Frage stellen: Was ist mit Scott? Der steckt nämlich auch in der Hütte, falls das alle vergessen haben! Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er… gefesselt ist, schlimmstenfalls bewusstlos. Er wird nicht alleine da rauskommen!“_

_„Ich weiß.“ Stiles nickt. „Ich weiß. Einer muss rein und ihn befreien, wenn das Feuer ausbricht.“_

_„Einer?“ wiederholt Lydia._

_„Ich“, korrigiert er. „ _Ich_ muss rein. Und ihn befreien wenn das Feuer ausbricht.“ _

_Lydia schnappt nach Luft und starrt ihn an._

_Sogar Allison gefriert mitten in der Bewegung. „Auf keinen Fall“, sagt sie scharf. „Nicht du. Mein Dad! Wir warten bis mein Dad hier ist und dann kann er… oder Derek. Du vertraust Derek, das hast du gesagt! Einer der beiden kann es tun. Jemanden, der wenigstens eine Chance hat sich zu verteidigen.“_

_„Nein. Nein! Das geht nicht“, widerspricht Stiles heftig._

_Allison und Lydia starren ihn an. Lydias Lippen sind zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Allison schüttelt stumm den Kopf._

_Stiles schluckt. Seine Kehle fühlt sich eng an, als ob er eine Schlinge um den Hals hat, die sich langsam um ihn herum zusammenzieht. „Das ist es ja. Versteht ihr nicht?“ sagt er. „Es DARF niemand sein, der auch nur die leiseste Chance hätte sich zu verteidigen. Sie würden jeden, der ihnen gefährlich werden könnte sofort töten! Sie würden Derek sofort töten und deinen Dad auch. Es muss… es _kann_ nur jemand sein, der vollkommen harmlos ist. Ungefährlich. Beute.“ Er lacht. Es klingt hohl, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren. „Ich bin… ich bin der einzige, der so harmlos ist, dass sie ihn rein lassen würden.“ _

_„Shit“, sagt Allison leise. Stiles kann sehen wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitet. „Shit. Er hat recht… Stiles hat recht.“_

_„Du kannst doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein… Stiles!“ Lydia packt nach seinem Handgelenk, so fest, dass ihre Fingernägel sich in seine Haut bohren. Ihre Augen sind geweitet, ihre Pupillen schwarz und riesengroß. „Es kann doch nicht ernsthaft dein Plan sein, dahin zu gehen und … WAS ? An die Tür zu klopfen und höflich fragen ob sie dich nicht mal eben zu Scott lassen?“_

_Stiles tauscht einen langen Blick mit Allison. „Das… das ist ziemlich genau mein Plan, ja.“_

-

Der Flur steht in Flammen.   
Stiles hat nicht erwartet dass es so schnell gehen wird.   
_Trockenes Holz. Innerhalb von Minuten._ Allison hatte recht.

Ohne abzuwarten wirbelt er herum. Er wirft sich auf Scott und beginnt wild an seinen Ketten zu zerren. „Reiß dich los!“ befiehlt er atemlos. „Scott, reiß dich los! Wir müssen hier raus!“

Scott zögert nicht, er wirft sich mit voller Wucht gegen die Ketten. Die Decke knarzt und Holzstaub rieselt auf Stiles hinab.   
Draußen ertönen Schüsse.

„Ist das…?“ keucht Scott. 

„Allison“, Stiles nickt. „Und Mr. Argent, so wie es sich anhört.“ 

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?“ 

„Erzähl ich dir später! Mach schon, Scott!“ Stiles hängt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an eine der Ketten. Dichter Qualm strömt bereits aus dem Flur in das Zimmer. „Du kannst das! Du bist ein Werwolf“ hustet er. „Du bist ein Werwolf!“ 

„Ich weiß“, gibt Scott mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zurück. „Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich bin ein…“

Ein einzelnes langes Heulen zerschneidet die Luft.   
Und Stiles ist nicht sicher wie oder wieso, aber er weiß, dass es Derek ist.   
Es hallt durch die Luft lang und schneidend wie ein Signal, wie ein Ruf und Stiles spürt wie es in seiner Brust beginnt zu ziehen. Vielleicht ist das ein Rudel-Ding. Ein Alpha-Ding.   
Er ist nicht der einzige, auf den es Wirkung zeigt.   
Scotts Augen beginnen zu glühen. Sie flackern zwischen Rot und Golden hin und her wie ein Sonnenuntergang der in Flammen steht. 

Mit einem grollenden Aufschrei wirft er sich nach vorne und das Metallscharnier wird von seinem Schwung aus der Decke gerissen.   
Eine gigantische Staubwolke ergießt sich über sie. Scott taumelt und sinkt Stiles entgegen.   
„Woah, Vorsicht.“ Stiles packt nach ihm. Er braucht beide Hände um ihn aufrecht zu halten. „Alles okay?“ fragt er atemlos. 

Scott nickt und stolpert neben ihm her zum Fenster. Sein Gesicht ist aschgrau unter dem getrockneten Blut. „Wir müssen hier raus“, drängt er heiser. „Der Rauch wird dich sonst schneller töten als das Feuer!“ 

Er hat recht. Dichte Rauchschwaden dringt durch die offene Zimmertür nach drinnen und der Flur ist inzwischen so dicht vernebelt, dass Stiles kaum noch etwas erkennen kann. Die Luft ist heiß und beißend und treibt ihm Tränen in die Augen. 

Er packt das abgerissene Metallscharnier, das Scott hinter sich her schleift, und donnert es rücksichtlos gegen die Fensterscheibe, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. 

„Lass mich das machen.“ Scott zerrt ihn weg aus dem Radius des splitternden Glases, bevor er ihm das Scharnier abnimmt und den Rest besorgt. Blutige Kratzer zieren seine Handrücken und Stiles kann sehen wie sie im Eiltempo wieder heilen. 

Kalte frische Luft strömt durch die zerbrochene Scheibe nach drinnen und Stiles atmet gierig ein. Er macht Anstalten nach dem Rahmen zu greifen, als Scott den Kopf schüttelt und ihn um die Taille fasst, um ihn hochzuheben. 

„Alter, du bist verletzt“, protestiert Stiles.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf“, erwidert Scott. Kompromisslos hebt er Stiles über das Fensterbrett hinweg, mit einer Handbreit Abstand zu den spitzen Kanten der zersplitterten Scheibe. 

Stiles landet auf beiden Beinen mitten in weichem Gras und trockenem Laub. Scott folgt direkt hinter ihm. Die schweren Ketten, die er an seinen Handgelenken mit sich zieht, poltern rasselnd auf den Boden.

Stiles wirbelt herum und versucht sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren.   
Sie sind auf der Rückseite der Hütte herausgekommen.   
In einer Ecke seines Gehirns, die noch nicht von Adrenalin und Panik überwältigt ist, registriert er das Surren von Alisons Pfeilen, die Revolverschüsse ihres Vaters und das wütende Grollen der Alphas, die allesamt von der Vorderseite kommen.   
Das ist gut. Das verschafft ihnen Zeit.   
Das brennende Haus ist wie eine Barriere zwischen ihnen und den Alphas. Aber nur für den Moment. Nach wenigen Schritten werden sie für jeden gut sichtbar sein, wie auf dem Präsentierteller, im Schein der lodernden Flammen.   
Bis zum Rand der Lichtung sind es wenigstens fünfzig Meter.   
Fünfzig Meter. Das klingt nicht viel. Aber jetzt und hier sieht es nach sehr viel aus… 

Er greift nach Scotts Arm. „Wir müssen es bis zu den Bäumen schaffen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Allison sie ablenken kann.“ 

„Stiles, warte“, keucht Scott und bleibt abrupt stehen. 

„Was ist? Wir müssen…“ Stiles kommt nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden, als Scott plötzlich die Arme um ihn schlingt und ihn festhält, Ketten und alles.   
Überrascht bleibt er stehen. 

„Es ist alles meine Schuld“, flüstert Scott. Er stößt es in einem einzigen atemlosen Schwall hervor, als ob er Angst hat, dass er sonst keine Zeit mehr hat es zu sagen. „Ich hab was Dummes gemacht. Peter… er hat… ich hätte ihm nicht glauben sollen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du nicht zum Rudel gehörst… und du bist trotzdem gekommen und ich… du hättest nicht… Stiles, sie hätten dich _umbringen_ können! Ich wollte nie… wenn dir was passiert wäre…“ 

„Ich hab dich doch auch lieb“, erwidert Stiles und fährt ihm mit beiden Händen über den schweißnassen Rücken. Er kann beinah spüren wie Scott ausatmet, als ob diese Worte die einzige Absolution darstellen, die er braucht. „Also sei kein Idiot. Ich werde immer kommen und dich retten. Das weißt du doch. Und jetzt komm schon.“ Stiles klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst war unsere ganze, waghalsige Rettungsaktion umsonst.“

Ohne abzuwarten zieht er Scott mit sich mit.   
Er weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand schon mitbekommen haben, dass er und Scott das Feuer zur Flucht genutzt haben, aber er weiß, dass es immer ein Fehler ist sich umzudrehen während man wegrennt.   
Er dreht sich nicht um.

Er stolpert immer weiter, Scotts Gewicht schwer auf seinen Schultern und starrt stur geradeaus auf den Ring aus Bäumen. Seine Augen tränen von dem beißenden Rauch, der in der Luft liegt. Die lodernden Flammen in seinem Rücken malen bedrohlich flackernde Schatten auf den Boden. 

Je länger sie laufen desto trittsicherer wird Scott. Er heilt nicht so schnell wie sonst, aber er heilt schneller als er heilen _dürfte_ nach Wunden, die ihm von Alphas zugefügt wurden. Bei Erica hat es Tage gedauert und nicht nur Minuten.   
Irgendetwas passiert mit Scott. Irgendetwas verändert sich und Stiles kann beinah dabei zusehen. Es ist neu und beängstigend, und er weiß, sie müssen darüber reden.  
Später.  
Später, wenn sie mal länger als fünf Sekunden nicht akut vom Tode bedroht sind.   
Guter Plan. 

Der Rand der Lichtung ist schon zum Greifen nah, als ein einzelnes weiteres Heulen die Nachtluft zerreißt. Jemand springt mit einem Satz aus dem Schatten der Bäume und landet direkt vor ihnen.   
Entsetzt schreit Stiles auf und schmeißt sich reflexartig vor Scott, mit rudernden Armen und weit aufgerissenen Augen, ein hilfloses, menschliches Schutzschild. 

Es ist Derek.   
Stiles stolpert und fällt ihm praktisch entgegen.   
„D-Derek… Derek? Derek!“, haucht er.   
Einen Moment lang fühlt er sich unwirklich, wie in einem Traum.   
Ein Teil von ihm hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass er Derek jemals wieder sehen wird. 

Dereks Augen leuchten rot und er atmet schwer, so als sei er kilometerweit gerannt. Er macht eine reflexartige Bewegung in Stiles‘ Richtung, aber seine Hand prallt wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab.   
„Was…?“

„Eberesche“, japst Stiles. „Um die ganze Lichtung herum. Wo sind die anderen? Wo ist Lydia? Ich…“

„Mach den Kreis auf!“ befiehlt Derek aufgelöst. „Mach ihn auf!“

Stiles gehorcht. Er durchbricht den Kreis und schiebt Scott nach draußen zwischen die Bäume, bevor er den Kreis mit einer Handbewegung wieder schließt. Scott stolpert und hält sich schwer atmend an einem Baumstamm fest, bevor er erschöpft in die Knie sinkt.

„Sorry“, japst Stiles. „Ich musste doch… die Alphas…“

Derek packt nach seinem T-Shirt und vergräbt die Finger darin. Seine Augen leuchten rot. „DAS war dein Plan?!“ faucht er heiser. „Das verdammte Haus anzuzünden, während ihr noch drinsteckt?!“

„Was?“ Stiles starrt ihn an. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt ‚ _der Plan ist sie nach draußen zu locken_ ‘! Was hätten wir denn machen sollen? Sie _zum Tee einladen…?!_ Ich…“ 

Er schafft es nicht diesen Satz zu beenden. Was dann passiert ist gänzlich unerwartet. Schneller als er reagieren kann wird er gepackt und… dann hat Derek schon beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückt ihn an sich.   
Er…  
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
Okay.  
Er versucht ausnahmsweise nicht Stiles umzubringen. 

„Uff…?“ Stiles öffnet und schließt seinen Mund, sekundenlang vollkommen sprachlos. Sekundenlang wird ihm heiß und kalt, und sein Herz stolpert schmerzhaft, bevor es ruckartig beginnt wieder zu schlagen.

Es ist keine liebevolle Umarmung.   
Sie ist hart und fest und verzweifelt, als ob Derek dabei ist unterzugehen in einem endlos tiefen, schwarzen Ozean, als sei Stiles der einzige Rettungsring, der ihn oben hält. Er ist erhitzt und sein Herz wummert in seinem Brustkorb, so hart und schnell, dass sogar Stiles es spüren kann.   
Er muss wirklich sehr schnell gerannt sein, um hierher zu kommen…  
Unendlich zögernd legt er eine Hand auf Dereks Rücken. 

„Was …? Was hast du denn?“ fragt er leise.   
Zu spät, viel zu spät, fällt ihm wieder ein, dass Dereks gesamte Familie bei einem Feuer ums Leben gekommen ist. Dann fühlt er sich wie ein Monster, weil er es vergessen hat. Reflexartig vergräbt er die Hände in Dereks T-Shirt.   
„Tut mir leid“, flüstert er. 

„Mach das nie wieder“, sagt Derek leise. Nachdrücklich packt er Stiles an den Armen und starrt ihn an, so lange bis Stiles seinem Blick ausweicht. „Mach das ja nie wieder, du Idiot! Ich dachte… ich hab das Feuer aus der Ferne gesehen, ich… _ich dachte du bist tot!_ “ Er bricht ab und deutet in einer wortlosen Geste hinter Stiles.

Reflexartig dreht Stiles sich um. Er schluckt.   
Oh, denkt er. Oh okay…  
Inzwischen steht die Hütte komplett in Flammen, das morsche Holz brennt wie eine riesige Fackel in der Mitte der Lichtung. Alles wird in düsteres, orangefarbenes Licht getaucht. Die Alphas und die Argents sind schwarze Schattenfiguren, die sich außen herum bewegen. Ein Ballett des Todes.   
Von hier aus kann er die zerborstene Fensterscheibe sehen aus der er und Scott entkommen sind. Gerade noch entkommen, so wie es aussieht. Flammen züngeln aus ihr heraus. 

Er hat unterschätzt wie schnell das Feuer sich ausbreiten wird.  
Eine Minute später und…

Ihm wird ein wenig flau zumute. 

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholt er leise. „Ich hatte doch keine Wahl. Ich mach es nicht noch mal.“

„Doch wirst du.“ Es klingt resigniert.

Stiles macht den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. Er kann es nicht mal abstreiten. „Wieso…“, murmelt er. „Wieso kümmert dich das überhaupt. Du hast doch klar gemacht, dass… dass es dich _nicht_ kümmert.“ 

„Großer Gott, Stiles.“ Derek klingt erstickt. „Das ist doch nicht…“ 

„Falsche Signale“, wiederholt Stiles bitter. „Das hast du gesagt. _Falsche Signale._ Du kannst nicht einfach… du darfst nicht… DU bist doch der Meister im ‚falsche Signale Senden‘.“

„Ähm, Leute…“, murmelt Scott leise von hinten. „Ich will das nicht unterbrechen, aber… Feuer? Alphas?“ 

Stiles nickt und rubbelt sich mit beiden Händen energisch über das Gesicht. Ierks. Scott hat Recht. Das ist wirklich der denkbar ungünstigste Augenblick um sowas auszudiskutieren. Tolles Timing, Stiles, wirklich. 

Derek presst die Lippen zusammen und wendet sich ruckartig ab, so als ob er gerade nicht ertragen kann Stiles‘ Gesicht zu sehen.   
Stattdessen geht er vor Scott in die Knie.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“ fragt er und legt eine prüfende Hand auf seine Schulter. Es ist eine unerwartet besorgte, beinah brüderliche Geste. Stiles muss daran denken, was Scott ihm in der Schule erzählt hat.   
Scheinbar haben er und Derek das Kriegsbeil wirklich begraben. 

Scott nickt, immer noch ein wenig atemlos. 

„Seine Ketten“, bringt Stiles hervor. „Ich krieg sie nicht ab, kannst du…“

Derek nickt und greift behutsam nach Scotts Händen. Wortlos fährt er die Krallen aus und macht eine ruckartige Handbewegung. Die Fesseln um Scotts Handgelenke klirren rasselnd zu Boden. Perplex blickt Scott zu ihm auf. „Danke…“

„… okay“, murmelt Stiles. Er fühlt sich immer noch seltsam aus dem Takt gebracht durch Dereks Umarmung. Als ob gerade ein Stück Weltbild aus der Fassung gerutscht ist.  
Derek kann das nicht machen.  
Derek kann nicht… er kann ihn nicht in einem Moment zurückweisen und sich im nächsten Moment an Stiles klammern, als ob er nicht ertragen kann ihn zu verlieren. Das geht nicht. 

Derek öffnet den Mund, aber was immer er sagen will, wird unterbrochen, als Erica und Jackson durch das Gebüsch preschen. Blätter fliegen um sie herum und Isaac folgt direkt hinter ihnen. Sie sind alle drei ausgewolft, Klauen und Zähne ausgefahren, und ihre Augen leuchten. 

„Stiles!“ Erica klingt atemlos. „Bist du…?“ 

„Wo ist Lydia?“ fragt Stiles gleichzeitig und wirbelt herum. „Wo ist sie?“

„Nicht bei uns“, erwidert Erica überrascht. „War sie nicht bei euch?“

Stiles spürt wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen beginnt zu schwanken. Derek ist mit einem Schritt bei ihm, und nur seine Hand auf seinem Arm hält ihn aufrecht. „Aber sie war im Wald“, stammelt er. „Sie hätte euch finden sollen… sie…?“

„Du Idiot, sie ist da drüben!“ faucht Jackson und wirft sich praktisch an ihm vorbei, in seiner Hast auf die Lichtung zu stürzen. Er prallt gegen die Begrenzung aus Eberesche und jault wütend. Stiles folgt seinem ausgestreckten Arm mit den Augen. 

Er weiß nicht, wie sie ihm entgehen konnte.   
Lydia steht auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, neben Allison. Ihr wehendes Haar leuchtet rotgolden im Licht des brennenden Haus und ihr Blümchenkleid flattert im Wind.   
In der Hand hält sie einen länglichen Gegenstand um dessen Spitze blaue Funken sprühen. Sie schwenkt ihn um sich und rammt ihn kompromisslos in jeden Werwolf, der es wagt sich ihr zu nähern. Ein Elektroschocker.   
Eine Argent-Waffe.   
Sie muss Chris Argent zuerst gefunden haben. 

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich in Stiles‘ Brust aus.  
Er hat gewusst, dass sie nicht weglaufen wird. Nicht sie. Nicht Lydia.   
Natürlich nicht.

„Lass mich durch!“ faucht Jackson, völlig außer sich. „Lass mich durch!“ 

„Was? Nein! Wenn ihr einmal drin seid, könnt ihr nicht so einfach wieder raus!“ gibt Stiles zurück. Sein Herz rast. Das war nicht der Plan.   
Der Plan war, dass er Scott hinter die Linie bringt während Allison und ihr Dad die Alphas in Schach halten. Und sie sich auf die andere Seite der Barriere aus Eberesche zurück ziehen. Alles andere wäre völliger Wahns-…

Die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen als hinter ihm jemand aufschreit. Es ist Allison.   
„DAD!“ 

Scotts Kopf schießt nach oben.   
Es passiert langsam und schnell zu gleich. Stiles sieht gerade noch wie ein Baumstamm vorne über kippt und mit einem donnernden Krachen auf die Lichtung donnert. Mitten auf die Lichtung. Mitten hinein unter die Alphas.   
Einem von ihnen muss es gelungen sein, den Baum aus dem Kreis heraus mit irgendetwas zu treffen und den Stamm in der Mitte zu durchtrennen. 

Chris Argent ist am Boden.   
Die Alphas stürzen sich auf den gefallenen Baum wie Hyänen. 

„Shit“, haucht Stiles. „Shit.“ 

„ _Allison!_ “ Das ist Scott, der sich taumelnd an dem Baumstamm nach oben schiebt.   
Er kennt sie besser als jeder andere und natürlich hat er gewusst, was sie tun wird, noch bevor es passiert.   
Stiles sieht gerade noch, wie sie leichtfüßig und ohne zu Zögern auf die Lichtung sprintet. Um ihren Dad zu retten.  
Hinein in das sichere Verderben.   
Lydia schreit ihren Namen. Es hallt wie ein Echo in der Dunkelheit. 

„Lass uns rein“, befiehlt Derek. „Stiles, lass uns rein! Die Alphas werden sie umbringen.“ 

„Wie viele sind es?“ fragt Erica. 

„Fünf“, sagt Stiles. „Vielleicht mehr.“ 

„Fünf“, bestätigt Scott mit heiserer Stimme. „Ihr dürft sie nicht alleine angreifen. Bleibt zusammen sonst habt ihr keine Chance.“ 

„Ja, ja. Lass uns rein!“ faucht Jackson. „Mach schon, Stilinski oder ich reiß dir den Kopf ab!“

„Ich kann auch…“, beginnt Scott. 

„Nein“, befehlen Stiles und Derek gleichzeitig. Scott stockt. 

„Du bleibst hier“, schiebt Derek hinterher. „Pass auf Stiles auf.“ 

„ _Ich_ passe auf ihn auf“, korrigiert Stiles. 

Derek rollt mit den Augen. „Wie auch immer. Ihr bleibt zusammen.“ Zu Stiles gewandt sagt er leise: „Die Polizei ist weniger als fünf Meilen hinter uns. Sie werden jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Haltet sie auf, wenn ihr könnt.“ 

Jetzt wo er sich darauf konzentriert, kann Stiles die Sirenen in der Ferne hören. Es ist ein dünner, schauerlicher Laut.   
„Shit…“, flüstert er. Nicht auch noch sein Dad. Es darf nicht auch noch sein Dad hier sein.   
Er nickt fieberhaft. „Versucht einfach nur Lydia und die Argents rauszuholen. Wenn ihr es schafft sie hinter die Linie zu bringen, kann ich den Kreis schließen. Und dann… dann… ich weiß nicht, was wir dann machen…“ 

Derek greift nach seiner Hand. „Uns wird schon was einfallen“, verspricht er. „Wir machen einen Plan. Eine Liste. Eine Power Point Präsentation.“ 

„Machst du dich lustig über mich?“ fragt Stiles atemlos und umklammert seine Finger.

„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken.“

„Klar.“ Stiles lächelt unwillkürlich. 

Eine Sekunde lang sieht Derek ihn an, ganz still und reglos. Und eine Sekunde lang muss Stiles an den Kuss denken. Und an die Umarmung. 

Er zieht seine Hand so ruckartig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. 

Er kann sehen wie Dereks Kehlkopf sich bewegt als er schluckt. „Später…“, sagt er rau. „Oder morgen. Lass uns reden. Ja? Ich kann… ich kann es erklären.“ 

Stiles nickt, schlagartig verstummt. ‚ _Es gibt nichts zu sagen_ ‘, liegt auf seiner Zunge, aber das ist kleinlich und gemein, und vor allem ist es nicht wahr, und dass weiß er auch. „Okay.“ 

„Später“, sagt Derek. Es klingt wie ein Versprechen. 

„Später“, wiederholt Stiles.

Abrupt kniet er sich hin und durchbricht die schwarzglitzernde Linie aus Eberesche. Seine Finger zittern, aber vielleicht ist es nur der Boden der vibriert als vier Werwölfe auf einen Satz an ihm vorbeistürzen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er wie Scott ihm die Hand entgegenstreckt. Stiles ergreift sie und lässt sich wortlos nach oben ziehen. 

„Alter, was war das?“ fragt Scott. „Ich habe Derek noch nie so gesehen. So… aufgewühlt.“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Was geht ab mit euch beiden?“

„Nichts“, flüstert Stiles. „Gar nichts.“

Scott legt einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Das ist eine ganze Menge Nichts“, sagt er leise. 

Stiles seufzt. „Ich erzähl es dir morgen, okay?“ sagt er leise. „Nicht hier. Nicht wenn… nicht jetzt.“ 

„Okay.“ Scott nickt und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare. Und Stiles schluckt heftig und versucht nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.   
Das ist nur das ganze Adrenalin. Das ist alles.   
„Kannst du sehen, ob Mr. Argent wieder auf den Beinen ist?“ fragt Scott in einem offensichtlichen Versuch ihn abzulenken. 

Stiles fährt sich über die Augen und versucht sich einen Überblick über das Geschehen zu verschaffen. Es ist nicht einfach. Das flackernde Licht der brennenden Hütte verwandelt alle in scharfe, schwarze Schattengestalten.   
Erica, Isaac und Jackson haben Scotts Rat befolgt und sich zu dritt auf einen der Alphas gestürzt. Derek beschäftigt einen Riesen, der aus der Entfernung verdächtig nach Brutus aussieht. Und Mr. Argent scheint die Deckung des umgestürzten Baumes zu nutzen, um auf zwei weitere Alphas zu schießen. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles abrupt und zerrt an Scotts Hand. „Sind es nicht fünf Alphas? Scott?! Ich sehe nur vier?!“

„Was? Einer ist gerade am Boden“, sagt Scott atemlos. „Die anderen kämpfen. Ich sehe… zwei… drei, vier… shit.“ Er klingt panisch. „Wo ist der Fünfte? Wo ist…?“ 

Ein Schatten springt ihnen in den Weg. 

Es ist Kyle. Ausgerechnet. Seine Augen leuchten rot und er hat die Zähne ausgefahren.   
Er muss den Moment genutzt haben als Stiles den Kreis geöffnet hat. 

Scott und Stiles schreien gleichzeitig auf. Sie stolpern zurück, hilflos aneinander geklammert. 

„Ich hab gewusst, dass wir uns nochmal wiedersehen, Rotkäppchen“, knurrt Kyle. Sein Gesicht ist beinah bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt vor lauter Wut. Sein linker Arm hängt nutzlos an seiner Seite und Blut tropft über sein Gesicht. Zu Scott gewandt faucht er: „Du bist kein Alpha. Und schon gar kein wahrer Alpha. Du bist ein Nichts!“ 

Er macht Anstalten nach Scott zu greifen. In einer einzigen Bewegung weicht Scott zurück und schiebt Stiles beschützend hinter sich.   
„Lauf“, haucht er tonlos, die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet. „Stiles, lauf.“ 

Sekundenlang ist Stiles starr vor Schreck. Sein Puls rast so schnell, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wird. 

Scott hat sich vor ihm aufgebaut und die Arme ausgebreitet, und er gibt ein leises, tiefes Knurren von sich. Kyle macht Anstalten auf ihn zu stürzen, als ein plötzliches, scharfes Surren die Luft zerschneidet. 

Kyle jault auf. Ein Pfeil ragt aus seiner Schulter.   
Allison.  
Es ist Allison.   
„Fass ihn nicht an.“ Sie sieht bleich und zornig aus und in ihren Augen lodert es, als sie sich von hinten auf ihn stürzt wie eine Furie.

Mit einem zornigen Grollen geht Kyle auf sie los. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung wirbelt Allison unter seinen Klauen hinweg und weicht blitzschnell zur Seite aus. Metall blitzt auf in der Dunkelheit.   
Schneller als Stiles es mit den Augen verfolgen kann, rammt sie Kyle die Messer in die Seite. Ruckartig dreht sie sich um, grazil wie eine tödliche Ballerina und reißt sie wieder heraus. Blut spritzt und Kyle geht mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Sie zerrt ihren Bogen hervor und schießt aus nächster Nähe einen Pfeil auf ihn. Und noch einen. Noch einen. Es ist schnell und brutal, so wie sie Peter erledigt hat. 

„Allison…“, haucht Stiles. 

Ihr dunkles Haar weht im Wind als sie über Kyles sich windenden Körper hinweg steigt, als sei er nicht mehr als Abfall auf ihrem Weg. Blutige Streifen zieren ihren Arm.   
Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und dunkel, und sie sind einzig und allein auf Scott gerichtet, als ob er alles ist, was sie sieht. 

„Scott“, stößt sie hervor. 

„Allison…“ 

Es passiert langsam wie in Zeitlupe. Er sieht Allison die mit beiden Armen nach Scott greift und Scott, der ihr praktisch entgegen fällt und das Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergräbt. Eine Sekunde ist sie unaufmerksam und ihr Bogen fällt klappernd zu Boden als sie beide Arme um ihn schlingt. Sie gibt ein schluchzendes Geräusch von sich. „Mach das nie wieder…“  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert Scott. „Ich liebe dich.“ 

Allison klammert sich an ihn, und Stiles…   
Stiles hat eine seltsame Art von Déjà vu.   
Es fühlt sich an wie ein Faustschlag in seiner Magengegend. Denn genauso wie er jetzt Scott und Allison ansieht, müssen er und Derek vorhin für Scott ausgesehen haben… als Derek ihn umarmt hat als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe. 

Allison wirft ihm über Scotts Schulter einen Blick zu. Sie lächelt unter Tränen, während sie sich an Scott klammert, als ob sie wirklich geglaubt hat, dass sie ihn niemals wieder sieht. 

Stiles lächelt zurück.   
Wenigstens das, denkt er. Wenigstens eine Sache ist wieder gut.   
Er atmet aus, nur einen einzigen Moment lang nicht auf der Hut. 

Dann passiert es. Alles auf einmal.   
Er sieht noch wie Allisons Gesicht sich verändert und sie sich abrupt aus Scotts Armen losreißt, aber ihr warnender Aufschrei kommt zu spät. 

Stiles wird von hinten gepackt und zu Boden geschleudert. Der dunkelblaue Nachthimmel wirbelt über ihm als er verzweifelt nach Luft japst und der Aufprall raubt ihm den Atem. 

Wie aus weiter Entfernung hört er panische Stimmen, die seinen Namen rufen.

Joanna kniet über ihm, schnell wie ein Blitz. Ein Pfeil ragt aus ihrer Seite und ihr Mund ist blutverschmiert. Ihr Gewicht drückt auf seine Brust und Stiles bekommt keine Luft mehr. „Du kleiner, mieser Bastard“, zischt sie. „Ich hätte dich umbringen sollen als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.“ 

Stiles öffnet den Mund zu einer reflexartigen sarkastischen Bemerkung, aber sie lässt ihm keine Gelegenheit.   
Er hat mit einem Bösewicht-Monolog gerechnet.  
In allen Filmen, die er je gesehen hat, halten die Bösewichte Monologe, die den Helden Gelegenheit geben sich einen Plan zur Rettung auszudenken. In allen Filmen darf er jetzt Zeit schinden, damit Scott und Allison zu seiner Rettung eilen können. 

Hollywood hat gelogen.  
Die Filme haben ihn angelogen. 

Ihre Hand saust nach unten, schneller als er der Bewegung mit den Augen folgen kann, und dann rammt sie ihre Krallen mitten in seine Brust. 

Alles in Stiles erstarrt. Er gefriert mitten in der Bewegung.   
Er starrt sie an, ungläubig, entsetzt.   
Er schluckt. 

Nein.  
Nein… 

„Bitte…“, formen seine Lippen, aber er bringt keinen einzigen Ton heraus. „Bitte nicht…“  
Eine eisige Kälte breitet sich in ihm aus. 

Mit einem grausamen Lächeln reißt sie die Klauen aus seiner Brust heraus. 

„STILES! NEIN!“ 

Die ganze Welt hört auf sich zu drehen.   
Es ist nicht einmal der Schmerz, der zuerst kommt. Er ist bewegungslos, wie gelähmt. Stimmen brüllen seinen Namen, aber Stiles hört es gedämpft wie es durch Watte. 

Warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit breitet sich auf seiner Brust aus.   
Es ist nicht genug Luft da. Verzweifelt versucht er einzuatmen, aber seine Lunge verweigert sich. 

Wie in Zeitlupe kann er sehen, wie sie erneut mit der Hand ausholt. Ihre langen Krallen sind getränkt von Blut.  
Sein Blut.   
Jemand brüllt. Es ist Löwengebrüll, Wolfsgeheul, so laut und schmerzhaft und so wütend als ob ein wildes Tier in eine Falle getreten ist.   
„Scott!“ Das ist Allisons Stimme. Sie schreit. „SCOTT!“  
Ein Schatten saust über ihn hinweg und dann wird Joanna von ihm herunter gezerrt und verschwindet aus seinem Blickwinkel. 

Stiles blinzelt. Der schwarzblaue Sternenhimmel taumelt um ihn herum. Unendlich schwerfällig senkt er den Blick nach unten.  
Eine Sekunde später wünscht er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. 

Blut sprudelt aus der klaffenden Wunde in seinem Brustkorb.   
Oh Gott. _Oh Gott._ Sie hat ihn aufgerissen wie eine Weihnachtsgans. 

Der Schmerz, der ihn mit einem Male rammt wie ein Fünftonner raubt ihm den Atem. 

Er bäumt sich auf und hustet, und er spürte wie warme Flüssigkeit an seinen Lippen klebt.   
Blut, denkt er benebelt. Er spuckt Blut.   
Das ist nicht gut, denkt er beinah hysterisch. Das kann nicht gut sein. 

„Stiles… Stiles…“ Jemand sinkt neben ihm auf die Knie. „Oh Gott… nein… nein…“   
Große, behutsame Hände greifen nach ihm. 

Einen Augenblick lang hat Stiles das Gefühl, vor lauter Schmerzen gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als der Schmerz plötzlich nachlässt. 

Er stöhnt und blinzelt. 

„Stiles…“ Es ist Derek. Er kniet neben ihm auf dem Waldboden. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und fassungslos und er sieht mit einem Mal sehr, sehr jung aus. „Stiles… sieh mich an… Stiles…“

„…hey…“, bringt Stiles hervor. Es ist tonlos, nichts als ein leises Röcheln.   
Sie hat seine Lunge durchbohrt, realisiert er mit einer distanzierten Gewissheit. Er muss kein Mediziner sein, um das zu wissen. Ihre Krallen haben seine Lunge durchbohrt. 

„Ruf einen Krankenwagen!“ brüllt Derek. „LYDIA!“ Zu Stiles gewandt, versichert er: „Alles wird gut. Stiles, halt durch, alles wird gut…“ Aber seine Stimme bricht in der Hälfte des Satzes. 

Ein mattes Lächeln zerrt an Stiles‘ Lippen. „Lügner…“, flüstert er tonlos. 

Unendlich behutsam zieht Derek ihn hoch in seinen Schoß. Seine eine Hand ruht auf Stiles‘ Brust, oder eher die blutige Masse, die davon übrig geblieben ist. Schwarze Wellen wandern seinen Arm entlang. 

„Scott…?“ bringt Stiles hervor. Seine Stimme klingt hohl und rasselnd. 

Derek wendet den Kopf und Stiles folgt seinem Blick.   
„Oh…“, haucht er atemlos. 

Scott ist komplett ausgewolft. Er muss derjenige gewesen sein, der Joanna von ihm weggezerrt hat. Seine Augen leuchten rot in der Dunkelheit und sein Gesicht ist beinah bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt. Allison kämpft an seiner Seite und sie gehen zu zweit auf Joanna los, entfesselt wie Beserker. 

„Halt ihn …auf…“, wispert er. „Er ist … verletzt… er…“

„Stiles.“ Dereks Stimme klingt wackelig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand Scott gerade aufhalten kann. Sie hat dir wehgetan.“ 

Mühsam wendet Stiles den Kopf zu ihm zurück.   
Dereks Hände sind blutgetränkt. Er presst sie so verzweifelt auf Stiles Brustkorb als ob er damit den sprudelnden Blutfluss aufhalten und ihn zurück in das Innere drücken kann, wo es hingehört.   
Schwarze Haarsträhnen kleben feucht in seiner Stirn. 

„…tut mir leid…“, sagt Stiles leise, weil er mit plötzlicher Klarheit weiß wie das enden wird.   
Er muss kein Genie sein, um sich auszurechnen, dass seine Chancen, dass zu überleben dramatisch schlecht sind. Er muss kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass er und Derek nicht mehr dazu kommen werden irgendwann darüber zu reden. Es wird kein ‚ _später_ ‘ mehr geben, nicht für ihn.   
Es wird für immer eine Geschichte ohne Ende bleiben… und davon hat Derek schon so viele.   
„…ich… wollte nicht…“

„Hör auf.“ Derek schüttelt den Kopf. Es glitzert in seinen Augen. „Es wird alles gut, okay? Also, hör auf dich zu entschuldigen.“   
Er hebt seine freie Hand und legt sie an Stiles‘ Wange. Seine Finger sind warm und feucht und blutverschmiert. 

„… mein Dad…“, flüstert Stiles. 

„Nein!“ Derek schüttelt den Kopf. „Stiles. Nein…“ 

„Bitte. Sag… dass es schnell ging… lüg wenn du… musst…“

„Sie schicken einen Hubschrauber! Sie sind gleich da! Derek!“ Jemand fällt an Stiles‘ Seite auf die Knie. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er rote Haare und das Blumenmuster eines Seidenkleids.   
Lydia.   
Kleine, eiskalte Finger schlingen sich um seine Hand. Er versucht zurück zu drücken, aber seine Gliedmaßen verweigern den Gehorsam. 

Er hört wie sie sich anschreien und ihre Stimmen vermischen sich mit dem Kampfgetümmel um ihn herum. Müsste Derek nicht mitkämpfen? Sollte nicht jemand Lydia in Sicherheit bringen? Seine Gedanken zerfasern und der Lärm um ihn herum schwillt an und ab wie ein schlecht eingestellter Lautsprecher. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekommt er mit wie Chris Argent über die Lichtung in ihre Richtung humpelt. 

„…beißen! Bitte, Derek, bitte!“ Lydia klingt hysterisch. „Du musst…!“

„…zu spät… er wird es nicht überleben… zu viel Blut…“

Ihre Stimmen verschmelzen zu einem sachten Rauschen. Meeresrauschen, denkt Stiles.   
Er hat Scott gerettet. Und vielleicht stirbt er hier auf dem Waldboden, in Dereks Armen.   
Er ist okay damit.  
Zumindest versucht er sich das zu sagen.   
Er ist okay damit.

Um sie herum tobt die Schlacht. Stiles hört das Jaulen der Wölfe und die Schüsse aus Chris Argents Gewehr. 

Jemand brüllt ihn an und Stiles registriert beinah beiläufig, dass seine Augenlider dabei sind nach unten zu gleiten. Er fühlt sich benebelt.

„…Stiles! STILES!“ 

Mühsam klappt er die Augen auf. 

Scotts bleiches Gesicht schwimmt über ihn in den Fokus. Er sinkt neben ihm in die Knie, so kraftlos, als ob ihm jemand den Stecker gezogen hätte.

„…hey… Scotty…“, formt Stiles tonlos. Es rasselt in seiner Lunge. Er hustet und warme Flüssigkeit läuft über seine Lippen. Er kann nicht mehr atmen. 

„Stiles…!“ Scott verkrallt seine Finger in Stiles T-Shirt, als ob er nie wieder loslassen will. Blut klebt in seinem Gesicht und ist quer über seinem Oberkörper und seinen Armen verschmiert. Vielleicht ist es Joannas Blut. Ein Teil von Stiles fragt sich, ob das bedeutet dass der Kampf vorbei ist. Haben sie gewonnen? Er versucht zu fragen, aber er bringt keinen Ton hervor, nur das schreckliche Rasseln und Pfeifen in seiner Lunge wird immer lauter.   
Er hustet. 

„Nein… nein…“ Das Rot in Scotts Augen erlischt wie eine Flamme im Wind. Und dann passiert etwas das Stiles sogar in seinem halbbewusstlosen Zustand bis ins Mark erschüttert. Scott bricht in Tränen aus. „Derek bitte…!“, schluchzt er. „Mach was. Bitte!“ 

„Der Hubschrauber ist gleich da“, wiederholt Lydia. „Sie werden gleich da sein…“ Ihr Gesicht ist bleich und verzweifelt. Allison geht neben ihr in die Knie und legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Auch ihr Kleid ist getränkt von Blut. 

„Das ist zu spät“ sagt Derek tonlos. „Das ist zu spät…“ 

„Bitte!“ schluchzt Scott. „Bitte Derek… tu was … bitte…!“ 

Es tut nicht einmal weh.  
Sterben tut nicht einmal weh, denkt Stiles, auf distanzierte Weise überrascht davon.   
Lydia hält seine Hand. Derek und Scott haben ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper gepresst und schwarze Wellenlinien wandern ihre Arme entlang. Allison streichelt ihm mit der freien Hand über das Haar.   
Wenn sein Dad nur hier wäre… 

Stiles hört die Sirenen am Horizont, aber er weiß, dass sein Vater zu spät sein wird.   
Er wird es nicht schaffen.  
Wenn er da ist… dann wird Stiles nicht mehr da sein…  
Seine Wimpern flattern unbarmherzig nach unten.

Und dann wird seine Hand plötzlich aus Lydias Fingern gelöst und ein Ruck geht durch seinen Körper, als er behutsam bewegt wird.   
Müde blinzelt er gegen die Schwärze an, die sich in ihm ausbreitet. 

„Halt ihn fest“, befiehlt Derek. Und Stiles begreift dass er in Scotts Armen liegt. 

„Es ist nur ein Versuch. Ich kann das nur einmal tun…“ Dereks Stimme bricht. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert… ich habe noch nie“

„Bitte…“, flüstert Scott. „Ich tu alles… bitte…“

Derek greift nach Stiles Hand und nimmt sie zwischen beide Hände. Stiles blinzelt zu ihm hoch. Sekundenlang ist Derek alles was er sieht, sein Gesicht so nah dass es sogar den Nachthimmel und jeden einzelnen Stern über ihm ausblendet. 

„Es wird alles gut“, sagt Derek leise. Seine Stimme ist belegt. „Ich verspreche es, Stiles. Es wird alles gut…“ 

„…w-s…?“ haucht Stiles tonlos und ein wenig beunruhigt. Was passiert gerade?

„Es ist okay“, sagt Derek sanft und streichelt ihm über die Haare. 

„Tu es“, flüstert Lydia. „Derek. Tu es.“

„Bitte.“ Allison. „Tu es.“ 

„Halt durch.“ Das ist Scott. „Halt durch, Stiles. Es wird alles gut. Ich hab dich.“ Und dann, leise, entschlossen: „Tu es.“

Derek nickt ohne seinen Blick von Stiles Gesicht zu nehmen. „Mach die Augen zu“, sagt er leise und nimmt Stiles‘ Hände in seine. 

Stiles gehorcht. Einen Moment lang fragt er sich ob Derek sich doch dazu entschlossen hat ihn zu beißen und ob das überhaupt noch funktionieren würde, als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Ruck durch seinen Körper geht.   
Derek gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das halb schmerzhaft und halb hoffnungsvoll klingt. 

Es ist wie ein Sog, der sich in ihm ausbreitet und Stiles reißt die Augen auf. 

Derek atmet schwer und sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt. Er hält Stiles‘ Hände umklammert und schwarze Wellen wandern seine Arme hoch, wie vorhin als er ihm die Schmerzen ausgesaugt hat. Aber dieses Mal ist es anders, es fühlt sich anders an.  
„Wa-…?“ haucht Stiles. 

Dereks Augen leuchten auf, rote Lichter in der Dunkelheit. Seine Zähne und Klauen schnellen hervor und dann legt er den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllt.   
Es ist ein lautes, tiefes Wolfsheulen, das klingt als ob ihm jemand das Herz in der Brust zerquetscht, als ob aus ihm etwas herausgesaugt wird… und Stiles möchte dass es aufhört, Stiles möchte irgendetwas tun, er will…

Ein Ruck geht durch seinen Körper. Er bäumt sich auf und er schreit und schreit und schreit, bevor gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit ihn umfängt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fakten & Fiktion:**   
> Okay, wer das Ende von Staffel 3a gesehen hat, kann sich vielleicht noch daran erinnern wie Derek in 3x11 Cora geheilt hat. Das habe ich hier eiskalt geklaut und übernommen. ;)   
> Für alle, die das nicht wissen: Cora lag im Sterben und um sie zu retten hat Derek irgendeinen magic mumbo jumbo gemacht, wo er basically ihre Krankheit rausgesaugt hat und dafür seine Alpha-ness geopfert hat, damit sie durchkommt.   
> Und bitte erinnert mich daran nie wieder Szenen mit so vielen Personen zu schreiben. Es ist ja so schwer den Überblick zu behalten ... ugh....


	16. Prioritäten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte das das letzte Kapitel werden ... aber na ja. Irgendwie artete das ganze alles ein wenig aus und ich musste das jetzt zweiteilen. D.h., ihr kriegt noch eins. ;)   
> Danke für die superlieben Kommentare, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt. Ich lese sie alle unheimlich gerne und sie sind echt eine tolle Motivation. <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krankenhaus und ein bisschen medizinisches Zeug. Stiles angstet wie ein Weltmeister.

Aufwachen geschieht tröpfchenweise, in Splittern und Fetzen. 

Als Erstes kommen die Geräusche.   
Rascheln.   
Ein rhythmisches Piepsen.   
Schritte auf Linoleumboden.   
Stimmen, die mit ihm reden, manche laut und manche leise.

„…Stiles…“

„STILES!“ 

„…ganz still halten…“

„…wird jetzt wehtun…“

„Stiles… bitte… Stiles…“ 

„…hören kannst, Stiles, dann…“

„…deine Finger bewegen?“ 

„Stiles?“

„Stiles.“

Stiles.  
Das ist er.   
Er ist sich da beinah sicher.   
Nicht, dass er sich grade fühlt wie _irgendwer_. Er fühlt sich wie eine Wolke aus Nichts, zerfastert, wabernd und schwerelos.   
Ihm ist klar, dass die Stimmen irgendetwas von ihm wollen.   
Er hat nur keine Ahnung was. 

Er beginnt erst wieder mehr sich wie eine zusammenhängende körperliche Einheit vorzukommen, als er anfängt wieder etwas zu fühlen.   
Fühlen, wird ihm schnell klar, ist nicht unbedingt was Gutes. 

Er wird gepiekt, und an ihm wird herumgezerrt und gezogen.   
Ihm ist zuerst sehr kalt und danach sehr heiß.   
Dann kommt der Schmerz.   
Es ist ein einschießender, scharfer Schmerz in der Mitte seines Körpers, der ihn spaltet wie eine Axt und ihn zu zerreißen droht. Es ist wie ein Lichtblitz, grell und metallisch in seiner Intensität, und dann sind aufgeregte Stimmen um ihn herum und das Piepsen wird schneller und schneller und schneller.  
Irgendjemand schreit. Möglicherweise ist er das selbst. 

Eine laute Stimme brüllt herum. Jemand zerrt an seinem Arm und da ist ein kurzer spitzer Schmerz, und dann fällt er in angenehme watteweiche Schwärze. 

Er hat keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bis er schließlich die Augen öffnet. 

Stiles blinzelt. Eine weiße, steril aussehende Decke schaukelt langsam in seinen Fokus.   
Ah.   
Krankenhaus, denkt er matt.   
Da war er ja schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr.   
Cool.   
Nicht.

Vielleicht hat er ein Geräusch von sich gegeben und vielleicht nicht, aber plötzlich schwebt das Gesicht seines Vaters in sein Gesichtsfeld. Er sieht zerknittert und übermüdet aus und so, als ob er sich tagelang nicht mehr rasiert hätte, aber Stiles fühlt sich trotzdem beinah schummerig vor lauter Erleichterung. 

„Stiles?“ Es klingt hoffnungsvoll. „Stiles!“

„Hi Dad“, sagt Stiles, oder das ist wenigstens der Plan. Was über seine Lippen kommt ist nicht mehr als ein tonloses Hauchen. Aber sein Dad scheint es trotzdem gehört zu haben. 

„Oh Gott sei Dank“, hört er und dann sind da warme Hände, die über seinen Kopf streicheln und bewirken, dass Stiles sich wieder fühlt als ob er fünf Jahre alt ist. Es ist ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl. Er bekommt am Rande mit wie sein Vater auf sämtliche Knöpfe drückt und lautstark nach einer Schwester ruft. 

Seine Augenlider sind schwer wie Blei und sinken wie von selbst wieder nach unten. Stiles blinzelt heftig dagegen an. 

„…passiert?“ versucht er zu fragen.   
Irgendetwas ist passiert, so viel ist sogar ihm klar. Sonst wäre er ja nicht hier und sonst sähe sein Dad ja nicht so aus, als ob er nächtelange nicht mehr geschlafen hätte.   
Er kriegt nur grade nicht mehr zusammen was. 

„Ist okay, es ist alles okay“, versichert sein Vater. Seine Stimme wird lauter und leiser wie ein schlecht eingestelltes Radio. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Tut dir was weh? Hast du Schmerzen?“ 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf oder versucht es wenigstens. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Zucken, was er zustande bringt.   
Es ist ein wenig beunruhigend wie wenig Kontrolle er über seinen Körper hat. 

„Müde“, bringt er lautlos hervor.   
Großer Gott. Er fragt sich wie Leute in Filmen es immer schaffen aus dem Koma aufzuwachen und gleich ganze Monologe zu halten. Er kriegt nicht einmal einen einzigen vollständigen Satz zusammen. 

Augenblick.  
War er im Koma?   
_Ist_ er im Koma?   
Das ist schlimm, oder?   
Steht es so schlecht um ihn?  
Das ist ein vage beunruhigender Gedanke, sogar in seinem vollkommen benebelten Zustand. 

Er versucht die Hand zu heben aber alles was passiert ist, dass seine Finger zucken.   
„…schlimm?“ bringt er hervor und vielleicht klingt er genauso klein und verängstigt wie er sich grade fühlt, denn sein Vater streichelt ihm mit der Hand über die Wange, was er das letzte Mal gemacht als Stiles tatsächlich fünf Jahre alt gewesen ist, und schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versichert er erneut. „Ich bin hier. Schlaf ruhig. Es ist alles gut.“ 

Schlafen?   
_Schlafen!?_  
Stiles hat definitiv nicht vor jetzt zu schlafen. Nicht wo er absolut keinen Plan hat was überhaupt…

Und dann ist er auch schon weg. 

Stiles hat keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergeht. Es könnte Tage sein oder Stunden oder vielleicht auch Wochen.   
Er schwankt zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit, seltsamen Träumen und kurzen Momente der Wachheit. Wann immer er versucht auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, ist er meistens schon wieder eingeschlafen, bevor er ihn erwischen kann.   
Er weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Aber sein Vater ist da, wann immer er zu sich kommt. Das ist beruhigend.   
Manchmal stehen Ärzte um ihn herum, die ihm in die Augen leuchten, ihn auffordernd von Hundert rückwärts zu zählen, oder ihn bitten seine Finger zu bewegen.   
Er würde gerne den Mittelfinger bewegen, aber sogar das ist zu anstrengend. 

Zwischendurch träumt er von roten Augen und großen Zähnen, und einem scharfen Schmerz, der sich durch seine Brust bohrt wie ein Speer.   
In seinen Träumen sitzt Joanna auf ihm und sieht auf ihn hinab, ihre Zähne zu einem höhnischen Lächeln entblößt. 

Stiles würgt. Er kann nicht atmen.   
Er wird sterben, er weiß es.   
Gott. Er wird sterben. Er…

Schweißgebadet schreckt er hoch, mit trockener Kehle und rasendem Herzen. Wildes Piepen klingelt in seinen Ohren. Das Zimmer dreht sich um ihn. 

Jemand umfasst seine Arme, unendlich behutsam, und Fingerspitzen streifen seine Wange.   
„Hey, hey, hey“, flüstert eine sanfte Stimme. „Ich hab dich. Es ist okay, es ist okay.“

Stiles sieht schwarze Haare und grün-blaue Augen wie in einem Kaleidoskop. 

„Bitte…“, haucht er. Sein Herz wummert schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und er fühlt sich zittrig und atemlos. Es ist wie eine Panikattacke, nur seltsam gedämpft, als ob er zehn Meter neben sich steht während es passiert. 

„Ich bin hier“, sagte die leise Stimme. „Ich passe auf dich auf. Niemand wird dir etwas tun.“

„Derek…?“   
Seine Augen fallen zu, beinah gegen seinen Willen, und die sanfte Stimme legt sich um ihn wie eine Decke und schaukelt ihn in den Schlaf. Er fühlt sich als ob er fällt und fällt und fällt, in watteweiches Nichts. Er fühlt sich seltsam geborgen an. 

-

Als er das nächste Mal zu sich kommt, fühlt er sich zum ersten Mal etwas weniger wie von einer Dampfwalze überfahren.   
Stiles kämpft eine Weile, bis seine Augenlider anfangen zu kooperieren und sich endlich nach oben schieben lassen. Draußen ist es dunkel und das Zimmer ist in das dämmrige Licht einer einzigen Nachttischlampe getaucht.   
Sein Dad ist da, stellt er fest. _Immer noch._ Er sitzt in einem Sessel und ist offenbar über einer Zeitung eingeschlafen.   
Das inzwischen sehr vertraute Piepen ist zu einem leisen Hintergrundgeräusch mutiert, das sich ausblenden lässt, und irgendjemand hält seine Hand.   
Huh. 

Im Schneckentempo wendet er den Kopf. 

Scott.  
Es ist Scott.  
Natürlich ist es Scott.   
Stiles spürt wie ein erschöpftes Lächeln an sein Mundwinkeln zerrt. 

Scott liegt halb auf einem der unbequemen Plastikstühle und halb auf dem Bett. Er hat das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben und hält mit beiden Händen Stiles Hand so fest umklammert, als ob er Angst hat, dass Stiles verschwinden könnte sobald er loslässt.   
Es sieht alles eher unbequem aus, aber Stiles fühlt sich als ob ein Lastwagen sein Herz zerquetscht vor lauter Rührung. 

„Hey“, versucht er leise. 

Scott schreckt hoch wie von einer Wespe gestochen, die Augen weit aufgerissen und seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend. Es ist offensichtlich dass er fest geschlafen hat. Sekundenlang sieht er desorientiert und erschrocken aus, aber dann fokussieren seine Augen auf Stiles Gesicht, und Stiles kann praktisch dabei zusehen wie sie sich langsam mit Tränen füllen. 

„Stiles…“, bringt er hervor. 

„Shht“, macht Stiles reflexartig und wirft einen Blick zu seinem Vater, der immer noch leise vor sich hin schnarcht. „Nicht so laut. Ich…“

Scott wirft sich ungefähr so behutsam um seinen Hals wie ein zwei Tonnen schwerer, aufgeregter Neufundländer und schlingt die Arme um ihn. Stiles macht: „Uff…?“ und dann wird er so fest umarmt wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. 

„Oh Gott“, schluchzt Scott in seine Halsbeuge. „Ich dachte du wachst nie wieder auf. Ich dachte du stirbst!“ 

„Au“, japst Stiles und versucht ihm beruhigend den Rücken zu streicheln. Es ist nicht ganz leicht, weil seine Arme immer noch spagettiweich und praktisch zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind. „Ich liebe dich auch, Alter, wirklich. So sehr. Aber Vorsicht. Vorsicht, au, au! Zerbrechlich!“ 

Sofort lässt Scott ihn los und wischt sich hastig über das Gesicht. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht…“ 

„Schon okay, die geben mir hier die guten Drogen.“ Stiles hebt einen Arm und deutet auf die Kanüle in seinem Handgelenk.   
Seine Stimme ist immer noch rau und leise, aber immerhin kriegt er vollständige, grammatikalisch korrekte Sätze zustande. Er verbucht das als eindeutigen Fortschritt.   
„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?“ fährt er fort, während er sich mit Scotts Hilfe in eine etwas aufrechtere Position schiebt. „Hatten wir einen…ähm…“ Er wirft einen Blick zu seinem schlafenden Vater und senkt die Stimme. „Einen pelzigen Zwischenfall?“

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“ fragt Scott besorgt. 

Stiles hält inne. 

„Stiles… dein Dad _weiß_ es“, sagt Scott eindringlich. Sein Gesicht fällt. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, du wolltest nicht, dass er es erfährt, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit es zu verheimlichen. Nicht nachdem…“ Er stockt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Stiles, du wärst fast _gestorben_. Wir mussten es ihm sagen.“ Seine Stimme bricht erneut. 

Als die Erinnerung wiederkommt, passiert es wie eine Schleuse, die sich öffnet.   
Es sind keine Einzelteile, es ist wie eine Welle, die schlagartig über ihm zusammen bricht und ihn unter ihrer Wucht begräbt.   
Die Alphas.  
Der Wald.   
Scott.   
Allison.   
Lydia.   
Derek.   
Die Hütte.  
Das Feuer.   
Joanna.

„Hey, hey, shht“, macht Scott und wirft einen besorgten Blick auf den Herzmonitor. „Reg dich nicht auf, das ist bestimmt nicht gesund.“ Alarmiert nimmt er Stiles Hand wieder in seine und fährt beruhigend mit dem Daumen über sein Handgelenk. 

„Gott… wie sind wir …? Was…?“ fragt Stiles erstickt. „Die anderen…? Lydia? Allison?“

„Es geht allen gut“, versichert Scott eilig. „Alle sind okay, ich versprech es. Aber bitte, bitte reg dich nicht auf! Dein Dad hat gesagt, ich darf nur hierbleiben, wenn ich dich nicht aufrege.“ 

„Aber die Alphas…?“ 

„Es ist okay, ich schwöre es. Es ist okay“, sagt Scott eindringlich. 

„Wie lange bin ich schon im Krankenhaus?“ 

„Schon fast drei Wochen“, gesteht Scott leise. „Du bist erst vor zwei Tagen von der Intensivstation runtergekommen.“

Stiles klappt den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu.   
Entsetzt starrt er Scott an.   
_Drei Wochen?!_   
Lieber Himmel.  
Scheinbar ist das doch alles etwas schlimmer gewesen als die Blinddarm-Operation, die er mit zwölf hatte…

Hilfesuchend verschränkt er seine Finger mit Scotts und lässt zu, dass Scott ihm mit der anderen Hand behutsam über den Unterarm streichelt. Ihm ist ein bisschen schwindelig, weil sein Puls so rast, und er muss kein Mediziner sein um zu wissen, dass das vermutlich nicht besonders gesund ist.   
Er zwingt sich langsam aus und wieder ein zu atmen. 

„Derek…“, sagt er leise. Es ist ein seltsam dringlicher Gedanke, direkt unter seiner Haut. _Derek._ Wie von selbst wandert seine Hand hoch zu seiner Brust, wo ein dicker Verband ruht. Das ist die letzte Erinnerung, die er hat. Blut, das aus seiner Brust sprudelt. Derek, der seine Hand hält. „Er hat… als ich…“ Ungläubig schüttelt er den Kopf. „Was hat er gemacht…?“ 

„Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?“ fragt Scott. 

Rote Augen flackern vor Stiles innerem Auge vorbei und er schaudert. _Joanna._  
„Sie… sie war über mir und dann hat sie…“ Er schluckt und presst unwillkürlich seine Hand über die Stelle wo sein Herz pocht, schnell und unregelmäßig, und zweifellos, unglaublicherweise _lebendig_. „Da war so viel Blut…“ Etwas fällt ihm ein, und er spürt wie ihm schlagartig kalt wird. „Hat Derek mich gebissen? Bin ich…? Werde ich jetzt…?“ 

Scott schüttelt hastig den Kopf. „Nein. Nein! Du bist immer noch Stiles. Einfach Stiles. 100% Menschlich.“ 

Erleichtert atmet Stiles aus. „Aber wie…“ Ungläubig starrt er Scott an. „Ich dachte, ich sterbe“, sagt er langsam. „Ich hab _gemerkt_ , wie ich sterbe. Ich habe mich von euch verabschiedet.“ 

Scott ringt mit sich.   
„Alpha zu sein gibt dir irgendeinen… extra Funken“, sagt er schließlich. „Derek hat diesen… „Funken“ genutzt um dich am Leben zu halten und… Guck mich nicht so an. Ich denke mir das nicht aus. Offenbar ist das ein Ding, was Alphas machen können. Das ist die Kurzfassung. Die längere Fassung kriegst du, wenn es dir besser geht.“ 

„Es geht mir…!“

„Stiles.“ Scotts Stimme ist belegt. „Du wärst fast _gestorben!_ “

Stiles klappt den Mund wieder zu.   
Er nickt langsam.   
Er weiß, dass Scott Wachs in seinen Händen ist und alles ausspucken würde, wenn Stiles nur genug nachbohrt. Aber… da sind dunkle Ringe unter Scotts Augen, die eigentlich völlig unmöglich sein sollten angesichts seiner wolfigen Selbstheilungskräfte und Stiles bringt es einfach nicht übers Herz. 

„Wo ist Derek?“ fragt er stattdessen. Unscharfe Erinnerungen flackern durch seinen Kopf. Dereks Hand in seiner. Sein schmerzhaftes Heulen. „Ist er okay?“ 

„Stiles“, sagt Scott behutsam. 

Stiles spürt wie er blass wird. „Wo ist Derek?“ wiederholt er leise. 

„Er ist… okay“, sagt Scott zögernd und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Offensichtlich gehört das auch zu den Dingen, die Stiles potentiell aufregen könnten.   
Phantastisch.   
Sein ganzes Leben ist plötzlich zu aufregend für ihn geworden. 

„Scott“, bohrt er nachdrücklich. 

Scott seufzt. „Was immer er mit dir gemacht hat“, sagt er schließlich. „Es hat auch etwas mit ihm gemacht. Stiles, er… er ist kein Alpha mehr.“ 

Stiles merkt wie seine Kinnlade nach unten klappt. „Was?“ fragt er. Ungläubig versucht er diesen Satz zu verarbeiten. 

Nach allem was Derek dafür getan und riskiert hat, nur um endlich der Alpha zu werden. Nach allem, was er getan hat um ein _besserer_ Alpha zu werden.   
Das kann nicht sein.   
Wieso sollte er…?  
Wieso würde er…?  
Wieso…?  
Das _kann_ nicht sein. 

„Wo ist er?“ bringt er hervor. Er _muss_ mit Derek sprechen. 

Scott schüttelt stumm den Kopf. „Er ist im Wald seit du im Krankenhaus bist. Er hat mit keinem von uns gesprochen.“ 

„Was? Nein, er war hier. Ich habe…“ Stiles stockt und runzelt die Stirn. „Ich dachte… er war hier und…“

„Das war vielleicht ein Traum“, sagt Scott behutsam. „Sie haben dir ziemlich heftige Schmerzmittel gegeben.“ 

„Aber er _war_ da! Er hat…“ Stiles bricht ab. 

Scott hält seine Hand und nickt beruhigend. „Vielleicht war er wirklich da“, sagt er, aber es ist deutlich, dass er das nur sagt, damit Stiles sich nicht aufregt. 

_‚Ich hab dich. Es ist okay, es ist okay.‘  
‚Ich passe auf dich auf. Niemand wird dir was tun.‘_

Dereks Stimme hallt immer noch in seinen Ohren, ungewohnt sanft und behutsam, und wenn er sich anstrengt, kann er immer noch seine Finger auf seinen Wangen spüren.   
War das wirklich nur ein Traum…?

„Er ist nicht hier gewesen?“ rutscht ihm heraus. „Gar nicht?“ Es klingt klein und verzweifelt, und er bereut die Frage schon in der Sekunde, als er sieht wie Scotts Augenbrauen sich mitleidig zusammenziehen. 

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet“, sagt er sanft. 

„Ja“, murmelt Stiles. Vermutlich ist es total undankbar, dass ihm grade nur halb so wichtig ist, wie die Tatsache, dass Derek nicht hier gewesen ist. Aber hey, richtige Prioritäten sind ja noch nie so wirklich seine Stärke gewesen.   
Derek hätte ja wenigstens mal… ne Karte schicken können. Oder Blumen.   
Aber natürlich… wieso hätte er das tun sollen. 

Vielleicht, und dieser Gedanke ist wie ein Stich, vielleicht ist Derek wütend auf ihn. Vielleicht ist er deswegen nicht hier gewesen.   
Weil er das geopfert hat, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hat.   
Seinen Alpha-Status.   
Nur wegen Stiles. 

„Stiles, was…?“

Stiles schüttelt hastig den Kopf und wischt sich über die Augen.   
Er ist mit einem Mal bodenlos erschöpft. Vielleicht liegt es an all den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die gleichzeitig in ihm aufwallen und über ihm zusammenschlagen wie eine riesige Welle.   
Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass jemand seinen Brustkorb aufgerissen und seinen Lungenflügel zerfetzt hat. Wer weiß das schon. 

Er merkt erst, dass ihm die Augen zufallen, als Scott ihm das Kopfkissen zurechtrückt und das Kopfteil etwas nach unten fährt. 

„Sorry“, murmelt er schläfrig. „Ich weiß nicht was nicht was los ist.“ 

„Ist okay“, sagt Scott leise. „Schlaf ruhig. Hauptsache, du wirst wieder gesund.“ 

Stiles ist schon beinah wieder weggedriftet als ihm plötzlich etwas einfällt.   
Vermutlich schießt sein Puls schlagartig nach oben, denn Scott greift sofort wieder nach seiner Hand.

„Hey“, murmelt er alarmiert. „Es ist alles gut.“

„Joanna?“ bringt Stiles hervor und blinzelt zu ihm hoch. „Was ist mit Joana?“   
Er will nicht sagen, dass er ein Trauma hat, aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, sieht er rote Augen und gefletschte Zähne und ihr bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrtes Gesicht und das Blut, das von ihrem Arm tropft… sein Blut…   
Okay, möglicherweise hat er ein Trauma. 

„Sie ist tot“, sagt Scott. Und Scott, ausgerechnet Scott, der im Sommer jede Fliege beweint, die von seiner Mutter erschlagen wird, klingt ruhig und kalt und hart bei dieser Feststellung. „Sie wird dir nichts mehr tun. Nie wieder.“

„Wie…?“

„Allison hat sie getötet. Frag nicht. Es war nicht…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Schlaf jetzt.“

Er sagt es nicht, aber Stiles hört es trotzdem.   
Allison hat sie grausam getötet. 

Seltsamerweise ist das eine beruhigende Vorstellung. 

Wenn Allison etwas tötet, ist es wirklich tot. Tot, tot, tot und erledigt.   
Wenn Allison etwas tötet, kommt es nicht zurück. 

Erleichtert sinkt er zurück in das Kissen und schließt die Augen.  
Und dann ist er auch schon weg. 

-

Hätte man ihn vor einem Monat gefragt, hätte Stiles Gift darauf genommen, dass es kein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Dad geben wird, dass NOCH unangenehmer wird als das Aufklärungsgespräch, das sie hatten als er zehn Jahre alt war.  
Haha, okay, offenbar hat er sich da getäuscht.   
Die Messlatte nach unten geht offenbar immer weiter. 

Wie man Kinder macht (oder eben _nicht_ macht - das war der wesentlich wichtigere Teil des Vortrags, soweit er sich erinnert) ist eindeutig weniger kompliziert zu erklären als... Werwölfe. Werwölfe und sonstige übernatürliche Kreaturen. Und seine Mitwirkung. Vor allem seine Mitwirkung. 

Die ersten paar Tage nachdem er aufgewacht ist, ist sein Vater einfach nur erleichtert, dass Stiles nicht tot ist. Aber es war ja klar, dass diese Schonfrist irgendwann vorbei ist.

„Und Mr. Argent...?“

„Auch ein Jäger.“ Stiles nickt. Er hat das Kopfende hochgefahren und er hat ein Schachbrett auf dem Schoß, dessen Figuren er zweckentfremdet hat, um seinem Dad das Wesentliche zu erklären. Werwölfe, Jäger, Kanimas, Emissäre...  
Er kriegt selber Kopfschmerzen, wenn er nur darüber nachdenkt.

„Aber Deaton ist kein Jäger?“ fragt sein Vater zum dritten Mal. 

„Nein. Er ist sowas wie ein Druide. In beratender Funktion.“ 

„Für die Jäger?“

„Nein! Dad. _Dad!_ Für die Werwölfe!“ 

„Also sind die Jäger die Bösen?“

„Nicht so richtig… also nicht alle… ich meine, Allison hatte eine kurze Phase, wo sie ein bisschen Darth Vader war, aber jetzt ist sie wieder ganz auf der hellen Seite der Macht, ehrlich.“

„Sind die Werwölfe die Bösen?“

„Oh mein Gott, Dad! Scott ist ein Werwolf! Nein! _Nein!_ Okay, einige schon… wie die Alphas… oder Peter… aber doch nicht alle. Ich meine… können wir die moralische Seite außer Acht lassen und sie einfach in ‚ _meine Freunde_ ‘ und ‚ _nicht meine Freunde_ ‘ einteilen?“ 

„Die moralische Seite?“

„Na ja, das ganz ‚ _Richtig und Falsch_ ‘? Das gibt’s in dieser Geschichte nicht, okay? Nur einen Haufen Leute mit… verschiedenen Prioritäten.“

Sein Vater seufzt und reibt sich über das Gesicht. „Wie passt du in das ganze Chaos?“ fragt er schließlich. 

„Ich…also… das ist eine lange Geschichte?“ 

„Weil ich sehe hier lauter Leute, die übernatürliche Kräfte haben oder bis an die Zähne bewaffnet sind. Und _dich._ “ 

„Hey, ich bin auch bewaffnet!“

Sein Vater hebt die Augenbrauen.

„…mit meinem scharfen Verstand?“

Die Augenbrauen wandern noch etwas höher. 

„Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert?“ versucht Stiles.

Sein Vater sieht unbeeindruckt aus. 

„Okay, ich bin Pazifist und daher meistens nicht bewaffnet“, gibt Stiles zu. „Aber mein bester Freund hat sehr scharfe Zähne? Seine Freundin hat ein Waffenarsenal im Kofferraum?“ 

„Hm.“ 

„Scott passt auf mich und ich passe auf ihn auf. Das funktioniert meistens ganz gut?“

„Und... Derek?“ Es klingt zögernd und Stiles spürt wie ihm mit einem Schlag die Luft ausgeht wie aus einem angestochenen Luftballon. Er lässt die Hände sinken.   
Er erinnert sich dass sein Vater vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schon mal danach gefragt hat.  
‚ _Willst du mir vielleicht auch noch verraten, was es mit dir und Derek Hale auf sich hat?_ ‘

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und senkt den Blick. 

„Scott sagt, er hat dir das Leben gerettet“, bohrt sein Vater unnachgiebig. 

Stiles nickt. Sein Gesicht glüht. 

„Wie?“ 

Stiles atmet durch und sieht überall hin nur nicht auf seinen Vater. Er bringt irgendwelche Wörter hervor, wie ‚Funke‘ und ‚Alpha‘, und Erklärungen, die er nur noch halb zusammen kriegt, und dann erstirbt seine Stimme. Er ist nicht sicher, ob es irgendeinen Sinn ergibt. „Er ist kein Alpha mehr“, endet er schließlich. „Wegen mir.“   
Denn das ist die Kurzfassung von allem Wesentlichen. Das ist alles worauf es ankommt.   
Stiles hat ihn kaputt gemacht.   
Und deswegen will Derek ihn nicht mehr sehen. 

„Stiles“, sagt sein Vater sacht, sachter als er jemals zuvor geklungen hat und alleine das treibt Stiles die Tränen in die Augen. 

„Ich bin ziemlich müde,“ platzt es aus ihm heraus. „Ich- ich würde gerne eine Runde schlafen.“ Es ist unfair seine Nahtoderfahrung zu benutzen, um diesem Gespräch zu entgehen, und er weiß das, aber er kann nicht anders. Er kann nicht über Derek reden. Und schon gar nicht darüber, dass Derek ihn vielleicht hasst.   
Nicht jetzt.  
Vielleicht morgen.   
Oder in zehn Jahren.   
Oder nie. 

Sein Vater nickt langsam und steht auf. Einen Augenblick hält er inne, als ob er innerlich mit sich ringt. Als er schließlich etwas sagt, ist es nicht das, was Stiles erwartet hat.   
„Auf der Sheriffstation sind einige Meldungen eingegangen, nach denen Augenzeugen einen Wolf gesehen haben wollen.“

Ruckartig hebt Stiles den Kopf. 

Seine Vater macht eine vage Handbewegung. „Einen großen, schwarzen Wolf.“ 

Stiles‘ Herz beginnt zu pochen. 

„Da es keinerlei Angriffe gab, sind wir dem ganzen nicht so ausführlich nachgegangen“, sagt sein Vater langsam. „Vermutlich war es nicht mal ein Wolf. Sondern ein Berglöwe oder ein großer Hund.“ 

„Ja.“ Stiles nickt langsam. „Ein Berglöwe. Genau.“  
In seinem Kopf rauscht es.   
Kann es sein…?   
„Wo… nur aus Neugier… wo haben sie ihn gesehen?“ bringt er hervor. 

„Um das Krankenhaus herum“, erwidert sein Vater und seufzt tief und inbrünstig, als ob er es kaum über sich bringt, es zu sagen. „Und in der Nähe unseres Hauses.“ 

Stiles schluckt.   
„Dad…“, flüstert er, als sein Vater schon fast an der Tür steht. 

„Ja?“

„Kannst du mir seine Jacke mitbringen?“ fragt Stiles leise und ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Finger spielen mit der Bettdecke. 

Seine Vater pausiert mitten in der Bewegung. 

„Nur falls… falls er kommt und sie abholen will.“ 

Sein Vater ist einen endlosen Moment lang still und Stiles spannt die Schultern an, eingestellt auf eine lange Rede wieso das alles keine gute Idee ist.   
Stattdessen kommt sein Vater zurück an die Bettkante und fährt ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf. 

„Okay“, sagt er leise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:**  
>  Ganz ehrlich, das Kapitel zu schreiben war wie Zähne ziehen. Nicht der Anfang aber das Ende, weil ugh. So viel Exposition. Sorry ihr kamt nicht um den klassischen "was ist passiert während du im Koma lagst" Dialog herum, aber dafür gab es jede Menge h/c und Sciles bromance. Auch was Schönes.   
> Keine Sorge - Derek taucht im nächsten Kapitel wieder ganz viel auf. ;) 
> 
> **Fakten und Fiktion:**  
>  Ganz ehrlich? In der Serie haben sie das was Derek mit Cora gemacht hat auch nicht besser erklärt. Ich hab die Szene jetzt fünfmal gesehen, in der Hoffnung dass ich da was übersehen habe, aber nope. Alphas haben einen Funken und diese Extraportion Selbstheilungskraft hat sie dann gerettet. Okay. Whatever. Ich habe dieses Plot Device jedenfalls hier einfach benutzt und AUCH nicht besser erklärt. Nehmt es so hin. ;) 
> 
> Wie üblich schätze ich eure Kommentare sehr und liebe euch heiß und innig für jeden einzelnen. <333

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart zu "Die Wahrheit über Wölfe" von Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974022) by [apfelhalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm)




End file.
